Le Mage de Lumière
by Christel
Summary: coucou non chui pas morte, voila un nouveau chapitre ! bisous
1. Default Chapter

Salut, me revoilà pour une nouvelle fic, certains de mes lecteurs de The Angel's city avait voté pour ce genre d'histoire alors je l'ai commencé, ne vous inquiétez pas, je continue l'autre comme prévu ! Une autre fic suivra car l'avis était mitigé et j'avais promis une troisième fic ! Voilà donc le premier chapitre, les autres seront bien sur plus longs, celui-ci n'est qu'une introduction !

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 1.

Par ce mois de novembre, le château de Poudlard était recouvert d'un épais manteau de neige. Cette vue donnait à celui-ci un air paisible et chaleureux.

A la lisière de la Forêt Interdite, une silhouette regardait le château depuis un bon quart d'heure. Elle sortit de l'ombre, découvrant ainsi sa nature. Sa démarche montrait clairement que c'était un homme, il était habillé tout de noir et un large capuchon recouvrait son visage. Sa robe tournoyait à chacun de ses pas, lui donnant l'impression de voler. Ses mains étaient liées entre elle dans ses manches et aucune parcelle de peau n'apparaissait.

Il traversa le parc jusqu'à la porte du château sans aucun bruit. Ses pas s'enfonçaient à peine dans l'épaisse neige.

Enfin il arriva devant la grande porte de Poudlard, il leva calmement la tête et la regarda pendant quelques minutes.

Il sortit ses mains de ses manches et poussa la lourde porte. Aussitôt l'air froid s'engouffra dans le Hall et le concierge accoura vers lui.

L'homme ferma la porte, remit ses mains au chaud puis se tourna vers Rusard et sa chatte qui le regardait avec un drôle d'air. 

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Rusard en fronçant les sourcils.

- J'aimerai voir le professeur Albus Dumbledore, dit calmement l'inconnu.

Sa voix était froide et à la fois chaleureuse, n'importe quels hommes lui auraient obéint avec une voix pareille.

- Je…non…je…ne sais pas votre identité ! bégaya Rusard.

L'homme s'accroupit et Miss Teigne vint vers lui. Il sortit une de ses mains et la caressa doucement alors qu'elle ronronnait.

- Votre chatte me fait confiance en tout cas, dit-il tout aussi calmement.

On pouvait presque l'entendre sourire sous sa capuche.

Rusard déglutit en voyant son animal se faire prendre au piège de l'homme.

- Ne lui faites pas de mal, supplia le concierge.

- Je n'en ai pas l'intention, faites-moi juste voir Dumbledore, dit-il doucement.

- Il…il est dans la Grande Salle, il prend le dîner avec les élèves, répondit-il.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et plongea son regard dans celui de Miss Teigne. Aussitôt celle-ci alla frôler les jambes de son maître.

L'homme se leva et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle alors que Rusard prenait sa chatte dans ses bras dans un geste rassurant.

L'homme ouvrit la grande porte de la salle avec fracas et regarda les têtes se tournaient vers lui en même temps.

Dumbledore et les autres professeurs se levèrent en synchronisation et pointèrent leur baguette vers l'homme.

L'homme sourit sous sa capuche.

- Je désire avoir une entrevue avec vous professeur Dumbledore ! dit-il.

Dumbledore et les autres professeurs contournèrent la table des enseignants et se dirigèrent vers l'homme toujours en pointant leur baguette sur l'inconnu.

- J'aimerai voir le visage de celui qui veut m'entretenir ! dit Dumbledore d'une voix froide.

L'homme hocha la tête et baissa doucement sa capuche. Il leva ensuite les yeux vers Dumbledore qui avait ouvrit les yeux et la bouche de stupeur.

C'était un jeune homme de vingt ans tout au plus, il avait les cheveux noirs et raides attachés en catogan avec un ruban noir. Ses yeux étaient verts émeraude parsemés de paillettes dorées. L'homme vit le professeur Rogue déglutir lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur lui. Il était grand et malgré son corps fin, on pouvait amplement voir l'étendue de sa musculature. Sa poigne avait l'air terrifiant. 

Sa peau était de couleur dorée qui s'ajoutait parfaitement à son charme.

Sous son œil gauche était tatoué la silhouette d'une fée de couleur argentée. Le tatouage brillait et on avait presque l'impression qu'il bougeait à cause de sa peau bronzée.

Ce fut ce signe particulier de son physique qui surpris Dumbledore, son regard était toujours sous son œil.

- Suivez-moi ! ordonna Dumbledore.

L'homme hocha doucement la tête et le suivit.

Les professeurs et les élèves se regardaient entre eux, se demandant ce qui avait autant surpris le Grand Albus Dumbledore.

Une fois dans le bureau de Dumbledore, le directeur invita l'inconnu à s'asseoir, ce qu'il refusa poliment.

- L'Ordre d'Ariane a disparu depuis près d'un siècle ! fit remarquer Dumbledore en pointant le tatouage de l'étranger.

- Les humains ont cessé d'y croire lorsqu'un Elfe a été accusé de tuer un des vôtres ! dit l'homme en fronçant les sourcils.

**- **Soit ! dit Dumbledore. Quel est votre nom ? 

**- **Mes amis m'appellent Scar, répondit simplement.

**- **Je suppose que ce n'est pas votre vrai nom !

- Ce n'est pas le nom que mes parents m'ont donné, en effet.

- A priori vous avez l'air humain.

- A priori je le suis, répondit Scar en souriant doucement.

Une lueur de malice apparut dans les yeux du directeur.

- Que voulez-vous ? demanda Dumbledore.

- J'ai dix-sept ans, j'aimerai faire ma septième année à Poudlard, expliqua t-il.

Le directeur le dévisagea pendant de longues minutes puis un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

- Disons que je me fais vieux et que je ne doute pas de vos propos, vous pouvez commencer votre dernière année immédiatement !

- Je suis ravie de voir que votre sénilité vous empêche de voir plus loin en moi ! dit-il sur le même ton que le directeur.

Le directeur claqua des doigts et un fantôme apparut devant lui.

- Artémis, allez me chercher les professeurs Rogue et MacGonagall.

- Oui Monsieur !

Le fantôme traversa le mur laissant les deux hommes seuls.

Le regard de Scar se dirigea vers Funseck qui le regardait également.

- _Bienvenue parmi nous, je t'avais dit que tout se passerait bien ! _dit Funseck en chantant.

Scar le regarda puis hocha la tête, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer Dumbledore.

- Vous faites parti de l'Ordre d'Ariane ? demanda Dumbledore.

Scar ne répondit que par un sourire mystérieux.

A ce moment les deux professeurs entrèrent dans le bureau.

- Je vous présente M. Scar, il va faire sa septième année ici, expliqua Dumbledore.

Les deux professeurs dévisagèrent le jeune homme.

- Minerva vous devriez prendre le choîpeau magique, il va être réparti ce soir ! ordonna Dumbledore. 

Le professeur MacGonagall hocha la tête, toujours incrédule et prit le choîpeau.

Elle partit quelques secondes plus tard, laissant les trois hommes ensemble.

Rogue regardait toujours le jeune homme comme s'il essayait de sonder son âme.

- Vous ne décèlerez rien d'anormal chez moi, professeur Rogue ! dit le jeune homme, agacé.

- Mais vous ne m'empêcherez pas de chercher ! dit Dumbledore.

- N'essayez pas de me comprendre professeur, il y a certaines choses qu'il ne vaut mieux pas savoir ! ordonna Scar d'une voix soudain dure.

- Je vous demande pardon ? demanda Dumbledore, surpris de voir qu'un jeune homme pouvait lui donner des ordres.

- Si je ne vous donne pas mon nom, ce n'est pas pour vous agacer mais pour vous protéger ! Si un Mage Noir sait mon nom, il ira directement voir celui avec qui j'étais en contact, il sera mes faiblesses !

- Votre nom est-il si connu ? demanda Rogue en fronçant les sourcils.

- Plus que vous ne l'imaginez !

- Bien, si vous voulez bien me suivre, nous allons vous répartir ! dit Dumbledore.

- Pardonnez-moi Albus mais qui vous fait penser que ce jeune homme n'est pas un disciple de Voldemort ? demanda Rogue.

Scar eut un petit sourire et se tourna vers Dumbledore.

- Il parle la langue des Phénix ou du moins la comprend, je fais confiance aux phénix !

Scar sourit un peu plus puis regarda Funseck qui le regardait.

- _Tu as toujours eu un maître très perspicace Funseck !_ murmura Scar en caressant le phénix.

- _Et j'en suis fier ! _répondit le phénix.

- Voyez par vous-même ! dit Dumbledore à Rogue en entendant Scar chanter doucement la même mélodie que le phénix.

- Je ne vous attirerai aucun ennui, professeur Rogue !

A contre cœur Rogue hocha la tête.

- Bien, allons-y ! ordonna Dumbledore.

Ils sortirent donc du bureau de Dumbledore et traversèrent les couloirs.

- Quel est votre lien avec l'Ordre d'Ariane ? demanda Dumbledore.

- Disons que je suis un ambassadeur, répondit simplement Scar.

Dumbledore le regarda encore un peu plus mais ne trouva rien à dire.

Ce jeune homme était comme il avait dit avant insondable, personne même le plus fort des acteurs ne pouvaient autant cacher ses émotions que lui. Dumbledore lui avait fait d'abord confiance car il avait senti son aura et elle n'avait rien de quelconque, elle était puissante et très pure. Ensuite, s'il faisait parti de l'Ordre d'Ariane, se serait une bonne chose pour eux. L'Ordre d'Ariane était une communauté de non-humains, ils avaient aidé les humains lors de la monté au pouvoir de Voldemort, il y a une vingtaine d'année mais un des Aurors avait été trouvé dans les bras d'un Elfe, mort. Celui-ci avait nié mais personne n'avait pu prouver son innocence, depuis les humains ne faisaient plus appel à eux. Mais Dumbledore était persuadé qu'on pouvait encore avoir une chance de les convaincre et ce jeune homme, s'il était humain, en était la preuve vivante.

Ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, où les élèves les regardèrent, surpris de voir que Scar était encore là.

Dumbledore s'approcha de la table des professeurs et demanda le silence.

- Je sais que c'est vraiment inattendu mais un élève va rejoindre une des maisons pour sa septième année, je vous demande d'accueillir M. Scar !

Le jeune homme s'avança et s'assit sur le tabouret que lui présentait MacGonagall. Elle posa le choîpeau sur sa tête et Scar entendit une voix dans sa tête.

- Par merlin mais n'est-ce pas le jeune Harry Potter, mon garçon, nous te croyons mort depuis deux ans !

- Oui et si jamais vous divulguez à quiconque ma véritable identité, je vous découpe en morceau ! grogna Scar.

- Euh…bien ! Dans quelle maison veux-tu être ? Voyons, Griffondors ?

- Non mettez-moi à Serpentard !

- Et puis-je savoir pour quelle raison ?

- Les Griffondors n'ont pas besoin d'aide, ils ont le choix, les Serpentards non alors mets-moi là-bas !

- Bien si tu le veux vraiment, tu seras donc à SERPENTARD !!! 

Et voilà !

Mais qui est Scar, comment en est-il à oublier son vrai nom !

Et pourquoi est-il censé être mort ?

Vous le serez dans le prochain chapitre, en attendant, j'aimerai avoir des petits messages !

Merci de reviewer !

Chris  


	2. chapitre 2

Salut tout le monde, voilà le chapitre tant attendu de mes gentils revieweurs, waouh, vous avez fait forts pour le premier chapitre !!!

Bon celui-ci est une sorte d'explication de vos nombreuses questions mais je vous promets beaucoup plus d'actions dans les prochains !

Voilà, maintenant c'est à vous de jouer !

Chapitre 2 : Bienvenue chez les Serpentards.

Scar enleva le choîpeau magique de sur sa tête et leva ses yeux vers les différentes tables. En quelques minutes, il analysa la situation. La table des Griffondors le regardait comme un futur Mangemort et commençait déjà à répandre des rumeurs absurdes à son sujet. Les Serdaigles le regardaient avec indifférence, se demandant s'il serait comme les autres Serpentards. La table des Poufsouffles avait l'air effrayé par un nouveau Serpentards. Enfin, sa future maison avait un avis mitigé. Scar avait bien remarqué qu'elle était séparée en deux groupes d'élèves de toutes années. Il aurait mis sa main à coupée qu'un groupe faisait partie de l'armée de Voldemort et que l'autre essayait à tout prix de ne pas y faire partie. Rien de mieux pour savoir ce que préparait le Mage Noir, certains Serpentards étaient loin d'être discrets lorsqu'ils parlaient. 

Scar fut heureux de voir que Drago Malefoy faisait partie de ce qui ne se joignaient pas à Voldemort.

Par contre, toutes les jeunes filles de Poudlard le regardaient comme leur nouvelle proie. Alors qu'il traversait la salle pour se rendre en bout de table, il avait eu droit à plusieurs clins d'œil et gloussements.

Il s'assit sur un banc et commença à manger ce qu'il y avait devant lui.

Il était assis à coté d'une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs qui avait du arriver il y a peu, il ne connaissait aucune Serpentard ayant un physique comme le sien. En face d'elle était assis Drago Malefoy qui lui jetait des coups d'œil de temps en temps.

Un Serpentard se leva et alla s'asseoir en face de lui, bien qu'il ait un air dégoûté d'être prés d'élèves qu'il pensait être des lâches. Scar le reconnut comme étant Goyle, l'ancien acolyte de Malefoy.

- Tu devais pas t'asseoir là ! lui dit Goyle.

Scar leva doucement la tête vers lui et vit le gros corps du jeune homme frissonner sous son regard alors qu'il haussait un sourcil.

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Eh bien, cette partie de la table est disons exclus de la maison Serpentard !

- Pourquoi ? redemanda t-il toujours aussi calmement alors que de la sueur coulait le long du front de l'autre Serpentard.

Il aimait jouer à l'ignorant et voir chacune de ses victimes tremblaient en sentant l'atmosphère qu'il dégageait.

- Ils ont peur du Mage Noir et refusent de se soumettre à sa volonté, chuchota t-il doucement pour que seul lui comprenne.

« Bingo » pensa t-il.

Le Mangemort en formation avait l'air de s'impatienter et ses poings se resserraient de plus en plus.

- Alors tu vas devoir retourner à l'autre bout de la table, personne ne m'ordonne quoi que se soit et sûrement pas un Serpentard avec le Q.I d'un troll ! Grogna Scar.

Le visage de Goyle devint soudain très rouge et il se leva brusquement en attrapant le col de Scar.

- Personne ne me traite ainsi ! s'exclama Goyle avec fureur.

Scar pensa soudain que le fait de s'être séparé de Malefoy l'avait plutôt réussi, il était moins bête.

- M. Goyle, lâchez-le immédiatement ! ordonna Rogue en se précipitant vers lui.

Scar leva les yeux au ciel et en un geste, mis sa main sous la gorge de Goyle et tordit le poignet du Serpentard dans un affreux claquement qui résonna dans la salle, silencieuse.

- Personne ne me touche sans ma permission ! grogna Scar.

Goyle poussa un cri en sentant son poignet se tordre un peu plus. Son visage devenait plus rouge à cause du manque de respiration.

- J'ai comme l'impression qu'il étouffe ! fit remarquer Malefoy avec un petit sourire, regardant tranquillement la scène.

- Bizarre, je trouve aussi, répondit doucement Scar.

Il lâcha brutalement Goyle qui tomba en arrière, étendu sur le sol.

Scar se rassit le plus calmement possible alors que Rogue venait vers lui.

- Vous auriez pu le tuer ! s'exclama le professeur de Potions.

- Et alors ? Vous n'allez pas me dire qu'un espion de Voldemort est une perte ? grogna Scar.

Rogue le regarda un instant, incrédule.

- Ne recommencez pas ! ordonna t-il.

- Pas que ça me plaise de toucher un tas de merde ! grogna une nouvelle fois Scar.

Il arracha un sourire à Malefoy et à la jeune fille à coté de lui, il avait même pu voir les lèvres de son professeur s'étirait légèrement.

Rogue retourna à sa place alors que Crabbe emmenait son ami à l'infirmerie pour soigner son poignet cassé.

- Je m'appelle Drago ! se présenta  Malefoy en tendant sa main plus chaleureusement que la première fois que Harry l'avait vu.

- Scar ! se présenta à son tour Harry en serrant la main du jeune homme.

- Voici Kelley Magnus ! dit Drago en présenta la jeune fille en face de lui.

Kelley se tourna vers Scar et lui sourit timidement. Elle avait des yeux bleus en amande, une silhouette gracieuse et fine et ses cheveux ondulés doucement jusqu'à ses épaules.

- Enchanté ! dit-il en hochant la tête.

- Quel est ton prénom ? demanda Drago.

- Je n'ai qu'un pseudonyme : Scar, expliqua t-il calmement.

Drago et Kelley le dévisagèrent pendant quelques secondes puis retournèrent à leur assiette.

Drago se leva et partit de la Grande Salle.

Scar se tourna vers Kelley.

- C'est un Malefoy ? demanda t-il doucement.

La jeune fille tourna vivement la tête vers lui.

- Oui mais je te conseille de ne pas prononcer ce nom devant lui, ça le met en rogne !

Scar hocha la tête et reporta son attention sur sa nourriture.

Drago revint quelques minutes plus tard avec l'emploi du temps de Scar.

- Tiens, je préfère te le donner ce soir au moins tu serras ce qu'on a demain ! dit-il en tendant le parchemin à Scar.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête en signe de remerciements. 

Il le parcourut des yeux et s'aperçut immédiatement que les cours étaient en plus grands nombres, de plus un cours de Techniques d'Attaques avait été rajouté.

- Qui organise ce cours ? demanda Scar en montrant le cours d'Attaques.

- La jeune femme qui est assise à coté de Rogue, elle s'appelle Diane Erkling !

Scar tourna la tête vers la jeune femme qui lui fit un doux sourire. Scar lui jeta un regard qui disait clairement « il faut qu'on parle ».

Elle était très belle, elle avait de longs cheveux bruns et bouclés alors que ces yeux violets faisaient renverser n'importe quel individu.

« Normal pour une Nymphe » pensa Scar en secouant la tête.

Il reporta son regard vers son emploi du temps. Demain il commençait par deux heures de DCFM avec le professeur Rémus Lupin, suivi de deux heures de Métamorphose avec MacGonagall, l'après-midi, il avait Divination ( ou Runes selon son choix ) suivi de deux heures d'Attaque et d'une heure de Potions.

Le repas se termina et les élèves se levèrent petit à petit, sortant de la Grande Salle.

Drago et Kelley se levèrent et Scar fit de même.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent aux portes de la Grande Salle, Scar stoppa son pas et s'appuya contre un mur.

- Que fais-tu ? demanda Drago en le regardant s'arrêter.

- Il faut que je parle à quelqu'un, allez-y !

- Mais tu ne sais pas où est la salle commune de Serpentards ! fit remarquer Kelley.

- Je me débrouillerai, ne vous inquiétez pas !

Les deux adolescents se regardèrent puis hochèrent la tête avant de partir.

A ce moment, le professeur Erkling sortit de la salle. Elle regarda Drago et Kelley puis Scar.

- Bonsoir Scar !

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et lui fit un sourire.

- Suis-moi ! ordonna la jeune femme.

Scar s'écarta du mur et suivit docilement la jeune femme sous les yeux surpris de ses camarades de maison.

Diane et Scar entrèrent dans une salle de classe et s'assirent sur un bureau.

- Je suis ravi de te voir, Harry, murmura t-elle.

Elle se leva doucement et Harry la serra dans ses bras, dans un geste protecteur.

- Alors, je suppose que tous tes élèves mâles tombent sous ton charme, dit Scar en souriant.

- Je ne suis pas Nymphe pour rien ! 

- Dumbledore est au courant ? demanda Harry

- Non, les Nymphes ne sont pas si différentes des humaines !

Scar hocha la tête.

- Tu as fini ta formation ? demanda Diane

- Oui, ils ont dit que j'étais prêt !

- Même Goliath ?

- Surtout Goliath, son élève humain a battu le Roi des vampires, tu parles d'un exploit !  

- Attention, tu vas avoir les chevilles qui enflent !

Scar sourit doucement.

- As-tu vu d'autres membres de l'Ordre d'Ariane depuis que tu es arrivé ? demanda Diane.

- Funseck, répondit simplement Scar.

- Qu'a dit Dumbledore ?

- Disons qu'il ne s'est pas vraiment posé de questions, c'est plutôt un avantage pour lui de savoir qu'un humain fait partie de cet Ordre, il croit pouvoir m'avoir !

- Et ?

- Et il a tord, je travaille toujours seul et sûrement pas avec des humains !

- Je te rappelle que tu es toi aussi humain !

- Je ne le suis que de l'extérieur, j'ai plus de sang non-humain que tous les Etres de la Forêt Interdite !

Diane hocha doucement la tête et se leva.

- Tu devrais y aller, tes camarades vont se demander où tu es passé !

- Je n'ai pas le mot de passe du dortoir, je pourrai convaincre le tableau mais je ne tiens pas à me faire remarquer !

- Alors tu es mal parti, je te rappelle que tu as envoyé un des futurs toutous de Voldi au tapis !

- Je sais me faire discret, vous me l'avez enseigné !

- Allez viens, on va voir le professeur Rogue, il te donnera le mot de passe !

Ils se levèrent et sortirent de la salle pour se rendre aux cachots.

Une fois arrivée, Diane ouvrit doucement la porte et entra dans la pièce.

Rogue était derrière son bureau en train de corriger des copies.

- Excusez-moi Severus, M. Scar désire le mot de passe de Serpentard.

Rogue leva les yeux vers elle puis tourna son regard ver Scar qui regardait les étagères remplies de livres.

- C'est « Salazar », vous savez où se trouve le dortoir ?

- Oui, merci professeur !

Il se tourna vers Diane et l'embrassa doucement sur le front sous le regard surpris de Rogue.

- Bonne nuit Diane !

- Bonne nuit Scar ! 

Scar fit un signe de la tête vers Rogue pour le remercier et sortit de la pièce.

Rogue se tourna vers Diane.

- Vous le connaissez ? demanda t-il, méfiant.

- Oui, répondit-elle simplement.

- Si vous avez des informations sur lui, je vous conseille d'en faire part à Dumbledore !

- Toutes les informations sur ce jeune homme sont classées confidentielles ! 

Elle salua le professeur Rogue et sortit de la salle.

Lorsque Harry entra dans la Salle Commune, elle était presque vide, Drago était plongé dans un livre alors que Kelley était assise sur le rebord d'une fenêtre, son regard perdu dans le vide.  

Drago leva la tête et remarqua enfin la présence de Scar.

- Tu connais le professeur Erkling ? demanda t-il méfiant.

Scar hocha simplement la tête.

- Où est notre dortoir ?

- Là ! dit Drago en pointant une porte en haut d'un grand escalier en pierre.

Scar jeta un coup d'œil vers Kelley et monta l'escalier en question.

Le dortoir était vide, les autres occupants étaient sûrement aller se balader dans le château pour parler tranquillement de leur maître. 

Harry se dirigea vers un lit qui était apparemment le sien puisqu'il n'y avait aucune affaires au pied du lit.

Il sortit une petite malle de sa poche et l'agrandit.

Après avoir vérifier qu'elle contenait toutes ses affaires, il la ferma et posa un sort de verrouillage.

Il sentit une présence derrière lui et se retourna vivement pour voir Drago Malefoy, surpris par ce rapide mouvement.

- Eh, doucement, ce n'est que moi ! dit-il en levant les mains.

- Désolé ! marmonna Harry.

Il enleva sa robe et ouvrit la fenêtre ou il ne tarda pas à s'asseoir.

Il entendit que son camarade s'allongeait sur son lit pour continuer sa lecture.

Son regard se tourna vers les étoiles qui brillaient de plus en plus. Les Centaures lui avaient appris à déchiffrer les étoiles mais il se servait que très rarement de cette connaissance, préférant les surprises.

Il soupira doucement, l'enfermement était quelque chose de difficile à supporter lorsqu'on avait vécu plus d'un an en pleine liberté dans la Forêt Interdite.

De toute façon, il ne comptait pas rester très longtemps dans le monde des sorciers, deux ans tout au plus, sa vraie maison était la forêt et sa famille, l'Ordre d'Ariane.

Peu de personnes connaissaient l'existence de cet Ordre, Dumbledore était l'une des exceptions mais il ne savait pas grand chose à part ce qu'on avait bien voulu lui raconter.

Cet ordre comptait plus de mille non-humains, de l'Elfe au Nain, Du Vampire à la Dryade en passant par les Vélanes, les Nymphes, les Phénix, les Licornes, les Etres de l'Eau et les Centaures. Un groupe de dix espèces différentes contrôlait cet ordre et ils étaient très respectés. Il y avait tout d'abord Goliath, le Roi des Vampires, ensuite Xiora, Prêtresse des Nymphes, Miliana, Reine des Vélanes, Lliane ( tiens tiens, je crois qu'une jeune fille va se reconnaître ) , Princesse du peuple des Dryades, Silicia, l'un des fées les plus puissantes, Kiopse, le Roi des Nains, Chiron, le Gouverneur des centaures, Nathaniel, le roi du peuple des Etres de l'Eau, Funseck et Le Maître Fibio, un grand Elfe.

Il les connaissait tous, toutes ses personnes étaient avant tout sa famille mais aussi ses professeurs, chacun de ses êtres lui avaient appris la spécialité de leur peuple.

Scar avait été réticent au début mais avait fini par accepter, après tout ils l'avaient tous sauvé. 

Flash Back :

Potter ! cria Rogue avec rage. Cela fait trois fois que je vous rappelle à l'ordre, vous serez donc en retenue, ce soir !!!

Harry avait simplement hoché la tête et s'était mis au travail.

Vers vingt heures il était sorti dans le parc où il devait attendre Hagrid qui se chargeait de sa retenue.

- Alors Harry, tu es prêt pour entrer dans la Forêt Interdite ? avait demandé Hagrid.

Le jeune homme avait simplement hoché la tête et l'avait suivi sans protester.

Seulement un quart d'heure plus tard, il s'était révélé que la Forêt Interdite avait de nouveaux occupants.

Harry avait juste eu le temps de sauter sur le coté pour éviter un sort lancé par un Mangemort. Il avait vu Hagrid tomber après avoir reçut le sortilège de mort. Il avait crié son nom mais rien à faire, le demi-géant était mort.

La trentaine de Mangemorts s'était alors tournés vers lui avec détermination et avait pointé leur baguette sur lui. Harry s'était mis à courir à travers les grands arbres de la Forêt, ne sentant pas les nombreuses branches qui l'éraflaient ni les sorts qui frôlaient son visage.

Après un quart d'heure de course, Harry avait commencé à fatiguer mais pas les Mangemorts, ils le rattrapaient de plus en plus et ils n'allaient pas tarder à l'immobiliser.

Ce qui devait arriver, arriva. Alors qu'il entrait dans une grande clairière, un des Mangemorts lui avait lancé le sort « stupéfix » dans le dos. Il était tomber lourdement sur le sol et un des hommes lui avait arraché sa baguette.

Ils l'avaient retourné sur le dos et  puis défait le charme. Le chef du groupe s'était abaissé à sa hauteur, Harry avait pu voir la cagoule se tendre à cause de son sourire sadique.

- Tu vois Potter, notre maître commence à être impatient, voilà plusieurs années que tu lui échappes et il nous a chargés de te tuer ! Mais avant, es-tu sur de ne pas vouloir le rejoindre ?

- Allez au diable ! avait crié Harry.

- Bien, nous sommes fixés !

Harry s'était tendu, attendant le sort mais il n'était pas venu, les Mangemorts avaient commencé à rire de sa réaction et le chef s'était à nouveau penché.

- Non Potter, mon maître te considère comme de la vermine, tu finiras donc ainsi, battez-le jusqu'à ce qu'il en meure ! avait ordonné celui-ci.

Aussitôt, Harry avait senti des centaines de douleurs lui parcourir le corps, des coups de pieds et de poings pleuvaient sur lui et même s'il se recroquevillait, il pouvait sentir chaque os craquer sous le poids des coups.

Mais le plus douloureux fut lorsqu'un des Mangemort sortit une lame et la planta dans sa peau. Harry se mit à crier mais la douleur fut encore plus grande lorsque le Mangemort commença à tracer un long trait sur son corps. Il partait du coté droit de son dos, montait jusqu'à son épaule gauche et redescendait jusqu'à son coté droit sur le devant.

Après quelques minutes de cette souffrance, il fut ravi de voir sa vue diminuer petit à petit, il ne sentait plus les coups et bientôt il sombra dans les ténèbres.

Fin du Flash- Back

Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, il était entouré de créatures toutes plus étranges les unes que les autres. Chaque parcelle de son corps le faisait souffrir, il pouvait sentir un bandage entourait son torse là où le Mangemort avait enfoncé sa lame. D'ailleurs la cicatrice de cette blessure était encore bien visible, la lame avait été forgée dans de l'écaille de dragon, c'était une matière pour laquelle la magie n'avait aucun effet, par conséquent aucune magie ne pouvait faire disparaître une aussi grande blessure.

Les Etres de la Forêt lui avaient dit qu'il avait été sauvé de justesse par leur magie mais que le monde sorcier avait déjà annoncé sa mort. Harry avait été effondré par cette nouvelle mais un Elfe lui avait dit qu'il n'avait plus rien à perdre, Harry Potter était mort, il avait le temps de se venger. 

C'est pourquoi pendant prés d'un an, il avait appris différentes magies non-humaines. 

Avec de la magie Elfique il avait caché sa cicatrice et avait décidé de retourner à Poudlard, le temps de protéger les élèves. Dumbledore avait de plus en plus de mal à éloigner Voldemort du château, c'est pourquoi il n'allait sûrement pas s'ennuyer. De plus, un sentiment de vengeance le rongeait de plus en plus, Voldemort n'allait sûrement pas rester vivant après ce qu'il lui avait fait subir.

Harry sortit de sa rêverie et remarqua que Drago était couché.

Lui n'avait pas sommeil, sa magie ayant considérablement augmentait, elle le préservait de toute fatigue.

Les cours de demain allaient promettre une franche rigolade, surtout en DCFM. Rémus, étant un loup-garou, allait remarquer que son élèves n'avait rien d'un véritablement humain.

En effet, lorsqu'ils l'avaient soigné, les Etres de la forêt avaient dû lui donner leur sang, donc il avait un mélange sanguin assez impressionnant qui coulait dans ses veines. Il en avait tant perdu qu'il avait été obligé de faire ainsi. Mais il y avait certains avantages à avoir du sang d'Elfe ou de Vampire, la force et l'agilité étaient doublement plus présent dans son physique. De plus, Harry étant normalement mort, le sort qu'avait placé sa mère en lui n'était plus non plus dans Voldemort, leur sang n'était plus identique, Harry était relié avec Voldemort par sa cicatrice seulement. 

Après avoir regardé le ciel pendant un bon moment, Harry décida d'aller se coucher. Il fut surpris de voir à quel point les draps étaient doux, lui qui avait dormi sur de la paille et des feuilles pendant un an, le contraste était vraiment étrange.

Il s'endormit très vide, bercé par le vent fouettant les vitres du château.

Le reste de ses nuits n'allait sûrement pas se passer ainsi, alors autant en profiter.

Réponse aux reviews :

**Lyra** : Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle répond à tes critères, comme j'ai dit au début, les autres chapitres auront plus d'actions ! Voilà, merci pour ta reviews ! bisousssssssssss

**Khellar** : Eh oui, je déteste les petits maigrichons alors j'ai décidé de faire un Harry un peu différent, je suis contente qu'il te plaise ! Voilà la suite, alors est-ce qu'elle te plait ? Au fait j'adore ton pseudo ( et je suis très sérieuse !!! ). Bon j'espère te revoir dans mes prochaines reviews ! Ciao !!!

**Mymy1** : Voilà j'espère que ça répond à tes nombreuses questions en tout cas c'est vraiment très gentille à toi de m'avoir mis dans tes auteurs préférés, merciiiiiiiiiiiiii !!! Ce chapitre convient-il à tes espérances ? J'espère que oui ! Bon je dois te laisser pour continuer le troisième chapitre ! Alors à bientôt et bonnes vacances !!!

**Laika 1** : Merci beaucoup pour ton offre, dés que j'ai un problème pour mon histoire je te fais signe, promis !!! C'est très flatteur ce que m'écrit, merci !!! En tout cas, j'espère te satisfaire tout au long de cette histoire !!! A bientôt p'tite louve !!!

**Pamélys** : pas de problème pour ton site, inscrit moi juste l'adresse de ton site et j'irai faire un tour ! Dés que tu me donnes l'adresse, je te ferai de la pub, promis ! Waouh, je suis émue ( toute rouge comme une tomate et sourit comme une idiote !!! lol ) Merci beaucoup pour tous ses compliments ! Au fait, comment trouves-tu la suite !

**JenN359** : Voilà voilà, je ne t'ai pas top fait attendre au moins ?! Merci beaucoup pour le compliment, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! A la prochaine !

**Lily of the Valley** : Salut, c'est vraiment très gentille à toi de m'écrire une reviews, je trouve aussi que le physique de Harry est beaucoup mieux ainsi non ?! Alors comment trouves-tu la suite ? Je vais me répéter mais ce chapitre n'est qu'une explication alors les prochains chapitres seront loin d'être mous ! Ciao ciao, p'tite Lily !

**Caroline Black**: Oui je sais mais il fallait bien que les lecteurs sachent que Scar et Harry Potter sont une seule et même personne non ? Merci pour ta reviews et à très bientôt !!!

**TomeWriter** : Pour Serpentard, dis-toi qu'il y va pour savoir ce que prépare Voldi et qu'il veut aider ceux qui ne veulent pas faire partis des Mangemorts ! Alors, mon nouveau Harry te plait ? Tant mieux, je suis super contente ! Voilà un chapitre de plus, j'espère qu'il t'a plu ! Au fait c'est super méga trop sympa et gentille de m'avoir mis dans tes favories, merci beaucoup !!! Allez bye bye !!!

**Océane Potter** : Super, je suis contente que ça te plaise, merci beaucoup ! Je continue, promis ! En attendant, j'espère que celui-ci t'a plu ! A plus !!!

**Llianel** : salut toi mais t'es partout ! ( non reste, c'était pour rigoler !!! ) Tu as vu, je te fais un petit clin d'œil dans mon histoire, ça te dérange pas au moins !? Merci d'être toujours là, j'attend avec impatience ton prochain chapitre ( tu veux que je fasse de la pub dans cette histoire-là aussi ? ) En tout cas, moi aussi je te fais de gros poutous et à bientôt !!!

**Hermione black 1** : Merci beaucoup, j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu, je te promets d'aller le plus vite possible pour poster mes chapitres ! A ciao !

**Lisia** : Merci !!! Waouh, t'es plein d'énergie toi quand tu écris tes reviews !!! En tout cas, ça remonte vraiment le morale ! Merci beaucoup et à bientôt !!!

**Lolo** : Mais je te connais toi !!! Je suis contente que tu aimes celle-ci aussi, c'est vraiment très gentille !!! A bientôt j'espère !!!

**Mac 83** : J'ai eu du mal à reconnaître ton pseudo et puis je me suis rappelé que tu t'appelais plus Sev ! Merci ma bichnoune ! Comment ça bisous tout baveux, je veux des gros bisous mais pas baveux moi ! Merci pour la reviews, j'espère que tu as reçut mon message ! Gros bisous pas baveux !!!

**Pauline** : Salut, je sais que tu n'étais pas dans mes reviews mais j'ai reçut ton message alors merci beaucoup !!! Tout ses compliments, c'est vraiment trop gentille !!! A bientôt j'espère !!!

Voilà, merci beaucoup pour vos nombreux messages !!!

Dans les prochains chapitres, je vous promets des Vampires, des Nymphes et plein d'autres choses, promis !!!

Chris

J'attend de votre part, une coopération, j'écrit des chapitres, vous écrivez des reviews d'ac !


	3. chapitre 3

Voilà j'ai vite fait hein !? J'espère pouvoir continuer comme ça mais se sera sûrement différent lorsque les cours reprendront, je suis désolé !

Waouh, vous m'avez gâté, j'ai jamais eu autant de reviews en même temps, c'est vraiment trop gentil !

Bon, assez de blabla voilà le chapitre 3 

Au fait, les guillemets /« »/ c'est quand il pense !

Chapitre 3 : Premiers cours.

Harry se réveilla très tôt ce matin-là, la nuit était encore bien sombre et les autres élèves du dortoir dormaient à poing fermé. 

Il se leva en silence après avoir enlever le sort qui l'entourait pendant qu'il dormait. Il avait appris ce sort avec les nains, il le jetait sur les rideaux et ils devenaient durs comme de la pierre, c'était un moyen efficace pour que personne ne s'approche de lui.

Après avoir vérifié que chaque Serpentard dormait, il sortit du dortoir et s'assit sur un fauteuil de la salle commune.

Il se mit en tailleur et ferma les yeux, sentant le flux magique bouillonner en lui. Grâce à cet exercice, il percevait chaque aura des élèves de Serpentards, s'il poussait la concentration un peu plus loin, il pouvait sentir toute l'école entière mais ce n'était pas nécessaire, il voulait d'abord savoir qui pouvait être une menace pour les élèves.

L'Aura magique de Goyle était minime, il pouvait être qualifier de Cracmol mais il faisait un excellent serviteur pour Voldemort, tout comme Malefoy, le Mage Noir savait qu'il lui obéirait au doigt et à l'œil s'il lui ordonnait quelque chose. 

Le suivant était Crabbe, il avait une aura magique plus supérieure à celle de son camarade, le problème était que personne ne l'avait jamais décelé et qu'il ne servait pas à grand chose dans le domaine de la magie. Seulement, il y avait de quoi se méfier, si Crabbe avait un jour une grosse colère, il pourrait très bien causer pas mal de dégâts.

Tadéus Flint, le petit frère de Marcus Flint, faisait lui aussi partie des futurs Mangemorts en formation. Contrairement au deux autres, il avait une capacité magique assez développée, ce n'était pas le meilleur des Serpentards mais il était au-dessus de la moyenne. Il allait devoir le surveiller de plus prés.

Enfin venait Drago Malefoy, bien sur Scar savait déjà qu'il avait un très bon potentiel mais il ignorait jusqu'à quel point. Avec un peu d'entraînement, il pouvait arriver au niveau de Rogue, ce qui n'était pas mal puisque le professeur de potions était un bon sorcier.

Les autres élèves de Serpentards c'est-à-dire les plus jeunes n'étaient pas des menaces, Voldemort ne prenait pas le risque de confier quoi que se soit à des élèves qui n'étaient pas encore sur du chemin qu'ils allaient prendre et il n'avait pas besoin de traîtres dans son camp.

Chez les filles, il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter, enfin pour la plupart, Pansy Parkinson n'avait rien d'une élève modèle et elle était à classer au même rang que Goyle. Son futur sera sans aucun doute d'épouser un Mangemort et d'être une bonne épouse et mère, comme la plupart des femmes de Mangemorts.

Milicent Bulstrode était plus intelligente, contrairement à sa camarade, elle avait des convictions et ses parents ne faisaient pas partis des Mangemorts même s'ils les approuvaient comme beaucoup de personnes. Seulement, comme un grand nombre de Serpentards elle avait peur de montrer son désaccord, le groupe de Serpentards qui ne voulaient pas devenir des serviteurs de Voldemort était très peu nombreux et seule, elle ne pouvait pas se défendre. Il fallait donc que Scar la convainque.

Il restait Kelley Magnus, elle était beaucoup plus difficile à cerner et elle avait quelque chose d'étrange, de plus il avait appris à l'aide de Funseck les nombreux élèves qui étaient passés par Serpentards et aucun Magnus n'avait fait ses études dans cette maison. Il allait donc devoir chercher de quelle famille elle partait. Une chose le tracassait, son nom sonnait faux, il était presque sur qu'il ne lui appartenait pas ou que c'était le nom de sa mère. Chez les sorciers, l'enfant devait toujours avoir le nom du père même si les parents étaient séparés, c'était une question d'honneur, surtout chez les Serpentards. Son caractère hautain devait être de famille donc elle devait avoir un parent dans cette maison.

Scar réouvrit les yeux et coupa sa concentration.

Il regarda l'heure sur la grosse horloge de la salle commune et s'aperçut que ça faisait une heure qu'il était enfermé dans sa concentration. 

Il était six heures, le déjeuné commençait dans une demi-heure pour les lèves-tôt. Il décida donc de se laver et de s'habiller.

Il entra dans le dortoir, prit ses affaires et s'enferma dans la salle de bains.

Une Nymphe avait été chargée de lui acheter ses affaires scolaires, Diane avait fourni la liste de livres pour les septièmes années et les Nains avaient trouvé l'or pour acheter toutes les fournitures, Scar ne pouvant pas aller prendre de l'argent dans son coffre avant un bout de temps.

Il fit couler de l'eau froide sur ses muscles endoloris par la concentration magique et se détendit peu à peu. Pendant toute l'année précédente il avait du se laver dans une rivière d'eau froide, n'ayant que cela à sa portée, c'est pourquoi l'eau de Poudlard n'était pas froide par rapport à l'eau douce de la Forêt Interdite.

Il sortit de la douche et s'habilla rapidement. Dans le miroir sa longue cicatrice brillait sur sa peau dorée. Le Mangemort n'avait pas lésiné sur le poignard, elle était vraiment voyante. C'était son seul défaut magique, cette cicatrice pouvait à tout moment se réouvrir à cause d'un flux magique trop grand, c'était déjà arriver et dans ce cas là seul un bon nombre de bandage pouvait arrêter l'hémorragie.

Il soupira et enfila sa chemise.

Une fois prêt, il sortit de la salle commune de Serpentard et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle.

A cette heure, il y avait vraiment peu de personnes. Le professeur Rogue était plongé dans une grande tasse de café noir, de quoi tenir toute une journée, le professeur Binns le regardait avec mélancolie, ne pouvant plus sentir ce goût sur son palé. 

Enfin, il y avait Diane qui comme Scar avait toujours eu l'habitude de se lever tôt. Elle lui fit un petit sourire lorsqu'il entra et il le lui rendit, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer Rogue qui fronça les sourcils.

« Bravo Diane, tu viens d'en attraper un de plus dans tes filets ! » pensa Harry en secouant la tête.

Le cours de Rogue n'allait pas être mal non plus, son nouvel élève connaît sa bien-aimée et ils sont plutôt intimes. 

« Ca risque d'être mouvementé ! »

Scar s'assit et commença à manger.

Il était le seul élève dans la salle mais c'était tellement agréable d'être un peu seul.

Au début il n'avait pas supporté cette importante foule d'élèves, lui qui avait vécu dans le calme, ça faisait un sacré changement.

Après un quart d'heure de solitude, les élèves arrivèrent petit à petit, parmi eux, Drago et Kelley.

- Salut ! dit simplement Drago en prenant place à coté de lui.

Scar hocha simplement la tête.

La salle fut vite pleine et Scar en profita pour les observer.

Ron et Hermione discutaient avidement d'un sujet quelconque et Ron avait l'air en désaccord avec elle.

Cette vision lui fit un peu mal, c'était la seule raison pour laquelle il avait été un peu réticent au départ : abandonner ses amis. Mais l'Ordre d'Ariane avait vite fait de le convaincre, et puis c'était aussi un peu pour eux. En étant amis avec Harry Potter, ils couraient un plus grand risque d'être blessés ou tués.

Drago regardait également la table des Griffondors mais une toute autre personne.

Ginny Weasley écoutait en souriant Ron et Hermione se disputer. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et pendant une petite seconde tourna son regard vers Drago.

Scar sourit en voyant ça puis secoua la tête. Si Ron savait que sa sœur avait des vues sur un Malefoy et que c'était réciproque, ça allait faire beaucoup d'histoire.

Le déjeuné se termina très vite et après avoir pris les affaires nécessaires, les trois jeunes gens partirent pour leur premier cours de la journée.

Les Griffondors étaient déjà là et discutaient joyeusement en essayant d'ignorer l'autre maison.

- C'est toujours comme ça ? demanda Scar.

- Attends, ça vient juste de commencer, il y a la moitié des Serpentards qui ne sont pas encore arrivés et pas les moindres ! grogna Drago.

En effet la bande à Goyle n'était pas encore arrivée.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent, se tenant de sorte à faire impression sur les plus jeunes, ce qui marchaient très bien, puisque les petits nouveaux partaient en courant.

Scar vit Crabbe glissait quelque chose dans l'oreille de Flint et Goyle en ricanant bêtement. 

« Pas bon »

Scar suivit le regard des trois acolytes, ils allaient faire de Neville leur cible.

« Quel merveilleux fair-play »

Neville riait aux éclats à une blague de Dean et ne se doutait pas de ce qui allait arriver.

Alors qu'ils passaient devant lui, Scar mit son pied en avant de façon à ce que Crabbe trébuche. Le coup ne manqua pas, Crabbe s'étala de toute sa masse sur le sol provoquant des tremblements dans le sol.

Flint se tourna vers Scar qui le regardait également de ses yeux soudain plus dorées. Il déglutit difficilement mais serra les poings avant de sortir sa baguette et la pointer sur lui.

- C'est quoi ton problème ! grogna Flint.

- Toi ! répondit simplement Scar.

Il serra un peu plus sa baguette et alors qu'il prononçait un sort il se retrouva avec la baguette de Scar appuyait sur son front.

Il entendit quelques exclamations autour de lui. Personne ne l'avait vu sortir sa baguette et encore moins s'approcher de Flint.

Flint commençait à être vraiment mal à l'aise, il ne pouvait quitter le regard de Scar qui se faisait plus brillant.

- Je connais un excellent sort qui pourrait te retourner le cerveau en quelques secondes, tu veux l'expérimenter ? demanda Scar d'une voix froide.

Flint déglutit difficilement puis fit non de la tête.

Scar s'approcha de lui de façon à ce que seulement lui entende ce qu'il allait à lui dire.

- Fais attention à tes arrières, je peux être très méchant quand je veux ! murmura t-il à Flint qui commençait à être prit de tremblements.

Il hocha vivement la tête et Scar enleva sa baguette du front de Flint.

Le Serpentard devint plus pâle que jamais et dû se tenir à un mur pour ne pas s'effondrer sur le sol.

Le professeur Lupin arriva à ce moment-là, il jeta un regard surpris à Flint mais ne dit rien.

Les élèves entrèrent dans la salle et Scar fut l'un des derniers.

A peine fut-il entrer que Rémus leva vivement la tête vers lui en fronçant les sourcils.

« Bon sang, ce que je déteste avoir raison ! »

Rémus avait bien senti qu'il était différent, ils se dévisagèrent pendant quelques minutes, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer les autres élèves puis Rémus leur demanda de sortir leur baguette.

- Bonjour à vous, aujourd'hui nous allons commencer à utiliser les sorts « Miroirs », qui peut me dire la formule ?

Personne ne fut surpris de voir Hermione lever grand la main.

- Oui Hermione !

- La formule est « Spéculum » et les sorts miroirs servent à contrer un sort lancé en le renvoyant à son propriétaire ou en le déviant.

- Cinq points pour Griffondors !

« Il y a des choses qui ne changent pas ! »

- Bien, je veux que vous vous mettiez par deux, l'un jète un sort faible et l'autre essaye de le dévier ! M. Scar, vous vous mettez avec moi !

« Oh oh ! »

Rémus s'approcha de lui, non sans le quitter des yeux.

- Vous avez quelques chose de bizarre, M. Scar ! fit-il remarquer en fronçant les sourcils.

- Moi ou mon sang ? demanda Scar sans le lâcher des yeux.

- En effet, c'est plutôt votre sang qui est assez peu commun, je n'arrive pas à déterminer de quelle espèce vous provenez puisque de toute manière vous n'êtes pas tout à fait humain ! dit Rémus en parlant doucement pour ne pas que les élèves l'entendent.

- Vous êtes un loup-garou, par conséquent vous sentez également mon aura et elle n'a rien de maléfique au contraire alors laissez mon sang là où il est ! répondit Scar.

Rémus eut un petit sourire puis hocha la tête.

- Je sais ce que sont les préjugés M. Scar ! dit calmement Rémus.

- Je n'en doute pas !

- Bien en place, voyons voir de quoi vous êtes capable ! Je vous lance un sort et vous le dévier, d'accord ?

Scar hocha simplement la tête et se mit en position de duel.

Rémus fit de même.

- Stupéfix ! s'écria t-il.

- Spéculum ! dit calmement Scar.

Le sort dévia de sa trajectoire et se dirigea vers Rémus qui sauta sur le coté pour l'éviter. Il se releva et regarda Scar avec un petit sourire.

- Vous êtes plus fort que je ne le pensais ! Félicitation, cinq points à Serpentard !

- Vous aviez dit « bénins » les sorts, le stupéfix n'a rien de bénin !

- En effet mais je voulais voir de quoi vous étiez capable et je suis plutôt impressionné !

Rémus passa dans les autres rangées mais rien ne fut identique à ce qu'avait fait Scar. Drago et Hermione avaient réussi à l'arrêter en plein vol mais il était reparti rapidement vers sa cible première. Le reste avait échoué.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous arriverez avec un peu d'exercice, ce n'est pas bien compliqué lorsqu'on s'entraîne, j'aimerai que vous essayiez pendant vos heures libres et nous verrons vos résultats pour les prochains cours !

Les élèves rangèrent leurs affaires en vitesse et sortirent de la classe. Scar jeta un coup d'œil à Rémus qui le regardait toujours, essayant de définir de quelle espèce pouvait appartenir son sang.

« Dommage pour toi, je suis unique »

Le prochain cours était celui de Métamorphose, le professeur MacGonagall leur fit un cours de théorie, ce qui endormit la moitié des élèves. Ce cours consistait à parler des transformations humaines en une autre personne. En quelque sorte, un changement d'identité physique. Les langues de plomb le faisaient beaucoup lors de leur mission pour ne pas risquer de se faire reconnaître.

Le dîner se passa bien même si Drago et Kelley étaient vraiment silencieux mais ça ne déplaisait pas à Scar.

Après le repas, Kelley se sépara des deux jeunes hommes pour se rendre en Etude des Runes. Scar suivit Drago jusqu'à la mystérieuse salle du professeur Trelawney. Il n'avait pas jugé bon de changer la matière, elle n'allait sûrement pas lui prédire des morts tragiques alors qu'il ne s'appelait plus Harry Potter. 

Une fois arrivée dans la salle étouffante, Scar et Drago s'assirent au fond de la classe de manière à ne pas être trop vu.

- Bonjour à vous, mes enfants ! dit le professeur de sa voix qui se voulait mystérieuse.

Scar leva les yeux au ciel attendant qu'elle sorte de sa fumée.

- Oh mais je sens un nouvel élève dans cette classe ! dit-elle en se tournant vers Scar.

Scar se tourna vers Drago qui regardait son professeur avec un réel ennui.

- Je vois que vous venez de loin !

- Tout dépend du point de vue, si vous trouvez que l'autre coté de la Forêt Interdite est loin, je suis entièrement d'accord avec vous ! dit Scar avec une voix agacée.

- Euh…oui, bien sur ! bégaya le professeur, troublée. Oh mon pauvre enfant, votre famille est bien loin de vous !

- Est-ce que vous pourriez m'apprendre quelque chose que j'ignore ! grogna Scar.

Après cette entrevue, le professeur ne se montra pas dans leur coin et Scar en fut très heureux.

- Merci, pour une fois qu'elle ne vient pas débiter des âneries à propos de mon futur, ça fait du bien ! dit Drago en souriant timidement. 

« Houlà, depuis quand un Malefoy est timide »  

- De rien, j'ai toujours eu horreur de ces femmes qui croyaient tout savoir sur l'avenir ! Je ne dis pas qu'elle est nulle mais elle a sûrement tendance à voir des morts partout !

Drago hocha la tête puis se tourna vers ses pierres qu'il devait jeter pour savoir l'avenir de Scar.

Après avoir inventé un mensonge sur la vie de Scar, Trelawney les laissa partir.

Scar fut heureux de descendre de cette fournaise, ce professeur avait définitivement de très mauvais goût pour les encens.

Harry sourit intérieurement en pensant que son prochain cours était avec Diane.

Il suivit Drago dans une salle éloigné des autres. Harry n'était encore jamais entré dans cette salle et elle avait l'air plutôt grand. 

Diane ouvrit la porte et les laissa entrer. La salle était grande et des tapis étaient étalés sur les murs et sur le sol de façon à absorber les sorts et à éviter un coup trop brusque

- Bien, depuis le début de l'année, nous avons fait des enchaînements de plusieurs figures d'attaques, je veux qu'aujourd'hui vous les mettiez ensemble de manière à ce que je vois si vous vous êtes entraînés.

Seamus leva la main.

- M. Finnigan ?

- Vous ne pouvez pas nous montrer un enchaînement ?

Diane eut un petit sourire.

- Je suis désolé M. Finnigan mais vous n'êtes pas assez entraîner pour qu'on combatte ensemble !

Seamus vira au rouge et quelques Griffondors sourirent en voyant la réaction de leur ami.

- Et un autre élève ? demanda Ron.

Diane observa Ron quelques instants puis regarda Scar qui leva un sourcil alors qu'un petit sourire apparaissait au coin de ses lèvres.

- Scar, rejoint moi sur le tapis ! dit Diane.

Les élèves se tournèrent vers Scar qui s'avançait vers elle.

- Bien, je vais vous montrer l'alliance du combat à mains nues et de l'épée ! expliqua Diane.

Scar enleva sa robe de sorcier, sa cravate, ses chaussures et releva ses manches.

Diane lui lança une épée qui attrapa au vol.

- Bien, prêt ? demanda t-elle.

- C'est quand tu veux ! dit-il en souriant.

Les élèves naviguèrent du regard entre Scar et leur professeur.

Diane commença à attaquer, elle se jeta sur lui et commença à faire tourner son épée dans sa main, Scar se mit en position d'attaque et esquiva un premier coup visé dans la poitrine.

Il tourna sur lui-même et finit par un coup de pied dans le torse qui projeta Diane contre un mur. Elle se leva rapidement alors que Scar souriait.

- Je vais te faire enlever ce sale sourire de ton visage ! grogna le professeur.

Le sourire de Scar s'accentua et il fit un flip avant pour rejoindre Diane.

Commença alors un combat d'épée qu'aucun d'eux ne gagna puisqu'ils esquivaient chaque coup de l'adversaire.

Scar jeta alors son épée plus loin et fit tourner Diane sur son épaule de façon à ce qu'elle tombe par terre.

Son épée tomba plus loin et elle fit un croche-patte à Scar qui la rejoignit sur le tapis. Il fit une roulade arrière et Diane se releva.

Ils continuèrent le combat avec les mains essayant d'attendre le point faible de l'autre, en particulier le torse. Scar réussit à se frayait un chemin entre les coups de Diane et d'un simple mouvement de la main, la projeta en arrière.

La jeune Nymphe lui lança un regard noir et se mit à courir jusqu'à pouvoir avoir assez d'élan pour courir sur le mur.

Elle rattrapa son épée au vol et se prépara à attaquer. Scar fit un flip arrière pour éviter la lame de la jeune femme et sauta en avant de façon à atteindre les pieds de Diane et couper son élan.

Elle s'étala sur le sol, à bout de souffle.

- Je crois que l'élève a battu son professeur ! fit remarquer Scar en tendant la main à Diane.

- Vas au diable ! 

- Mauvaise joueuse ! dit Scar en ricanant.

Diane prit la main de Scar et se leva.

- Tu me dois une revanche ! dit la jeune femme, essoufflé.

- Mais avec plaisir ! dit Scar en souriant.

Diane se tourna vers les élèves qui les regardaient, bouché bée et les yeux grands ouverts.

- Bien je crois qu'ils ont compris ! chuchota Scar à l'oreille de Diane.

- Voilà ce qu'on peut obtenir avec beaucoup d'entraînement ! Scar a subi un entraînement intensif alors ne croyez pas faire de même !

- Vous nous apprendrez à courir sur les murs ? demanda Kelley.

- Non Miss Magnus, il faut d'abord apprendre une bonne partie des figures de combat mais on n'aura sûrement pas le temps de tout voir cette année, je suis désolé ! Pendant ce genre de combat, la magie peut être également rajouter, si possible de la Magie Elémentaire : l'eau, le feu, l'air et la terre ! A vous à présent, montrez-moi ce que vous valez !

Les élèves plus décidés que jamais se mirent au travail avec un peu plus d'assurance même les Serpentards voulaient montrer de quoi ils étaient capables.

Le cours de potions se passa à peu prés bien, Scar réussit parfaitement sa potion mais Rogue était méfiant.

A la fin du cours, le Serpentard fut appeler par le professeur Rogue.

Scar s'approcha de son bureau et attendit que son professeur veuille bien lever la tête.

« Intimidation : 0 »

Rogue leva enfin la tête et le regarda avec mépris.

- Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre cheveux M. Scar, vous êtes un étranger ici, Dumbledore vous fait confiance et j'ignore pourquoi mais je ne suis pas dupe ! Je vous préviens que si vous faites quoi que se soit d'anormal ici, vous aurez à faire à moi et si vous touchez à Miss Erkling, je…

- Calmez vos ardeurs Roméo, ici c'est un collège de sorcellerie, c'est pourquoi on fait pas mal de choses anormales ! Quant à Diane je la considère comme ma grande-sœur et c'est réciproque alors à moins que je sois vraiment cinglé, ce qui n'est pas le cas, je n'ai pas l'intention de lui faire du mal ! Les préjugés, vous connaissez professeur ? C'est ces petites phrases qu'on dit alors qu'on ne connaît pas la personne en face de soi, c'est ce que vous êtes en train de faire ! Je croyais que vous étiez assez intelligent pour savoir qu'on ne juge pas sans connaître, si je ne me trompe pas ça ne vous plait pas non plus lorsqu'on vous traite de Mangemort ! s'exclama Scar.

Rogue le regarda avec une expression perdue.

- Au revoir professeur ! dit Scar en sortant de la salle.

Il ferma la porte, ce qui fit sursauter Rogue qui sortit de ses pensées.

Scar se maudit intérieurement de s'être laisser aller ainsi mais il avait tellement voulu lui déballer ça lorsqu'il était à Poudlard que ça faisait un poids en moins sur le cœur.

Il soupira et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle où le repas devait être servi depuis quelques minutes.

Réponse aux nombreuses reviews :

**Phénix20** : Merci beaucoup, tu as été très rapide pour lire le deuxième chapitre, j'espère que celui-ci te plaira ! Bye !!!

**TomeWriter** : Merci pour tous les compliments, c'est super sympa de ta part et ça fait un plaisir fou !!! Je verrai pour Kelley et Harry, c'est pas sur, je te promets rien et en plus niveau romance, je suis pas vraiment douée ( même si mon autre histoire est une romance ! ) Voilà un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il t'a plu, moi je l'ai préféré au second en particulier la fin ! Merci encore et à bientôt j'espère ! Bisous !!!

**Jeanne D'Arc** : Salut, je suis contente que ça te plaise, je ferai aussi vite que je peux pour mettre les autres chapitres, promis ! Je te laisse, bye !!!

**Quisuisje** : Original comme pseudo et après on se casse la tête pour en trouver un ! ( lol ) Merci de lire mon histoire, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! Cette suite t'a-t-elle plu ? J'espère qu'oui ! Ciao !!!

**Lolo** : Salut, je suis toujours contente d'avoir de tes nouvelles ! Merci beaucoup pour ta reviews c'est vraiment très gentil !!! Voilà le troisième chapitre, je t'ai pas trop fait attendre au moins ?! Allez bisous !!!

**Lyra** : A tes ordres chef !!! ( lol ). Voilà la suite, elle t'a plu ? Il y a un peu plus d'action dans celle-ci mais le prochain est déjà tout tracé dans ma tête donc il ne mettra pas longtemps à être posté ! Bye bye !!!

**Tanya Dinocrisis** : Promis j'arrêterai pas, tu as ma parole, j'ai trop d'idées pour ça ! Je suis vraiment contente que le début te plaise et j'espère que ça continuera ! Au fait, ton pseudo c'est par rapport au jeu ? En tout cas, il me plait bien ! Allez ciao !!!

**Shadow boy** : C'est vraiment gentil de ta part de lire cette fic et je suis touchée par tous ses compliments, merci beaucoup ! Pour ma place dans tes auteurs favoris, ne te casse pas la tête, je trouve que lire ma fic est déjà très bien ! Pour auteur, on m'a dit qu'il y avait un féminin mais je n'en ai pas encore entendu parler ! A bientôt !

**JenN359** : Ai-je respecté tes critères pour le temps de publication ? J'ai fait au plus vite ! Merci beaucoup pour ta reviews c'est sympa ! Alors comment trouves-tu ce nouveau chapitre ? J'espère qu'il te plait ! A ciao !!!

**Bumred** : Voilà le troisième chapitre, il y a un peu d'action mais le suivant en aura encore plus ! J'essaie de mettre un chapitre par jour mais comme je l'ai dit au début, ça risque d'être un peu plus difficile lors de la reprise des cours mais c'est pas pour ça que je vais laisser tomber ! Merci pour ta reviews ! A plus !

**Ewan421** : Waouh, merci pour tous ses compliments, c'est vraiment trop gentil !!! Tu me touches beaucoup !!! Voilà un autre chapitre de terminé, j'espère qu'il t'a plu ! A bientôt j'espère !

**Mymy1** : T'inquiète pour rien au monde ce fils de… de Voldemort restera en vie, Harry a plus d'atout dans ses poches mais tu le découvriras au fur et à mesure de la lecture ! Merci pour ta reviews ! Ciao !!!

**Lily of the Valley** : Merci beaucoup pour ta longue reviews, tu peux marquer tant de choses que tu veux, a fait super plaisir, si je ne me trompe pas les Nymphes font parties de la famille des Dryades et des Vélanes ( elles sont toutes dans le même sac, /lol/ ) Alors la suite te convient-elle, j'espère vraiment en tout cas ! Bye p'tite Lily ( si t'es plus grande que moi, je suis pas dans la…) !!!

**Llianel** : Promis, j'oublie pas l'autre fic, d'ailleurs j'ai commencé le prochain chapitre, j'ai les idées y a plus qu'à taper ! Merci beaucoup pour les compliments, c'est gentil d'aimer tout ce que j'écris, ça fait plaisir comme tu peux pas savoir ! Gros Bisous ( la pub en fin de chapitre ! )

**Khellar** : Pour Kelley, je suis d'accord avec toi mais faut pas oublier que c'est une Serpentard ( mais tu ne serais pas un peu jalouse dis-moi ! lol ). J'espère que ce chapitre te plait, j'ai fait le plus vite possible pour le poster ! Merci beaucoup pour ta reviews, à très bientôt j'espère ! Ciao !!!

**Lisia **: Continue à m'écrire des reviews avec plein de speed, c'est vraiment génial ! Voilà le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il t'a plu, moi je l'ai préféré au précédant, à toi de voir ! A très bientôt j'espère ! Bizzzzzz

**K **: Merci, c'est gentil de lire cette fic ! A plus !!!

**Narouko** : Merci beaucoup, Waouh quel compliment, me comparer à J K Rowling, c'est pas un peu trop non ?! En tout cas, ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir, t'es vraiment trop sympa ! Dans ce chapitre, on voit un peu Ron et Hermione mais il y en aura un peu plus dans les autres chapitres ! Moi aussi je t'aime beaucoup ! Pour Goyle, il n'a pas aussi intelligent que ça ! Merci encore !!! A plus !!!

Attention, petite pub : Llianel a écrit une fic sur James et Lily Potter, se serait vraiment très gentil de votre part d'aller y jeter un coup d'œil ! Merci d'avance ! 

Le prochain chapitre s'appellera « Le maître des Vampires » 

D'ici là, j'attends des reviews de votre part, merci !!!!!!!!!!!


	4. chapitre 4

Voilà, j'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu ! J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire, moi en tout cas, je l'ai trouvé pas si mal !

Chapitre 4 : Le maître des vampires.

Ce matin lorsque Scar se réveilla il ressentit un sentiment de malaise, comme s'il allait se passer quelque chose. La dernière fois qu'il avait sentie ça, un groupe de Nundus avait attaqué des Elfes mais là c'était un peu différent, il sentait le malaise mais il n'était pourtant pas si désagréable que ça, il connaissait cette sensation mais ne savait pas d'où elle venait.

Il grogna intérieurement et entra dans la Grande Salle encore vide.

Depuis la « discussion » qu'il avait eu avec Rogue, le professeur le respectait un peu plus et ne s'acharnait plus sur lui.

Scar avait appris que Drago avait renié ses parents après la mort d'Hagrid et la sienne, il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment eu ses convictions et qu'on lui imposait des choses depuis son enfance.

Il avait fait des recherches sur Kelley et il avait vu juste, sa mère s'appelait Mélusine Magnus et le père était inconnu, la mère de Kelley était morte il y un peu moins de deux ans et étant à Beaubâtons, elle avait du déménager à Poudlard où son tuteur, Albus Dumbledore, l'avait prié de venir. La mère de Kelley avait été à la même école que sa fille donc son père devait avoir été à Poudlard comme le pensait Scar car la mère de Kelley avait passé deux ans en Angleterre et sa fille avait les nationalités anglaise et française, restez à savoir le nom de son père, elle avait l'air elle-même de l'ignorer.

Son premier cours était Soins aux Créatures Magiques avec un nouveau professeur, Aulnes Pline, une jeune femme d'une trentaine d'année qui avait remplacé Hagrid à sa mort. Rusard était d'ailleurs le nouveau Gardien des Clés de Poudlard.

Il mangea en vitesse et sortit dans le parc en attendant que les cours commencent. Le professeur les attendait toujours à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite. Scar s'approcha du lac encore un peu sombre à cause de l'obscurité et s'assit prés de la rive.

Après quelques secondes de silence, des têtes commencèrent à émerger du lac, regardant Scar.

- _Bonjour Scar_ ! salua un des Etres de l'Eau.

- _Bonjour Galahad, je suis ravie de te revoir ! _répondit Scar en s'approchant de l'eau.

- _As-tu eu recours à la magie ces deniers temps ?_

_- Non, tout est calme pour le moment !_

_- Mais quelque chose se prépare n'est-ce pas ?_

_- Tu as toujours su lire en moi !_

_- Je suis heureux de le savoir ! Je te laisse mon ami, j'ai à faire !_

_- A bientôt Galahad !_

_- A bientôt Maître Scar !_

Scar vit chacune des têtes replonger dans l'eau, quelques secondes plus tard, le lac était à nouveau calme.

Il s'appuya contre un arbre et regarda le soleil se leva peu à peu, les élèves devaient déjà commencer à entrer dans la Grande Salle.

Une demi-heure plus tard, il se leva et rejoignit le petit groupe qui s'était formé en attendant le professeur Pline. Les Griffondors étaient à nouveau avec les Serpentards. Scar ne tarda pas à repérer Ron et Hermione discutant calmement du cours de ce matin, enfin c'était plutôt Hermione qui parlait et Ron qui écoutait, comme d'habitude.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le professeur s'avança. C'était une jeune femme petite et blonde qui avait toujours le sourire quoi qu'il arrive.

 Scar remarqua que les élèves, Griffondors comme Serpentards, évitaient de trop s'approcher de lui. Il sourit intérieurement, de toute façon c'était mieux ainsi, il préférait être seul.

- Bonjour à tous, ce matin nous allons étudier des créatures magnifiques, elles sont pures alors je vous demanderai de ne pas leur faire de mal sous peine d'être renvoyé ! Qui a une idée de  l'identité de la créature ?

Kelley et Hermione levèrent leur main en même temps.

- Miss Magnus ?

- Des licornes, proposa t-elle.

- Très bien, cinq points pour Serpentard, je sais que vous avez déjà étudié les licornes mais j'aimerai approfondir sur le sujet, mettez-vous en groupe de cinq ! ordonna t-elle.

Scar se mit avec Drago et Kelley. Ne restant plus que Ron et Hermione, les deux Griffondors durent se sacrifier pour venir avec eux.

Une fois les groupes fait, le professeur alla chercher les licornes dans une prairie.

- Ne croyez pas qu'on va être plus sympa parce que vous ne faites pas parti des Mangemorts ! grogna Ron.

Drago le regarda avec indifférence, Kelley l'ignora royalement et Scar avait froncé les sourcils.

Hermione soupira en entendant ça et leva les yeux au ciel.

- On dirait que ton amie a grandi plus vite que toi ! dit simplement Scar en regardant Ron.

Ron allait répondre mais le professeur arrivait avec quatre licornes.

- Voici Saphir, Mélina, Crilys et Néphertis !    

Scar leva les yeux au ciel en entendant ça.

- Et après elle dit qu'on doit les respecter, on ne donne pas de nom à des licornes, c'est pas des chiens, grogna Scar.

Drago eut un petit sourire en entendant ça et Hermione avait également du mal à ne pas sourire.

- Vous aurez Néphertis ! dit le professeur en les faisant approcher de la licorne.

Celle-ci était toute blanche et sa corne avait des reflets bleus.

Le professeur les laissa l'observer pendant qu'elle faisait le tour des groupes.

La licorne regarda un par un les jeunes gens devant elle et s'arrêta sur Scar qui n'en fut pas troublé.

Ils ne se lâchèrent pas des yeux pendant près d'une minute et le reste du groupe se demandait ce qui se passait.

Mais le plus troublant fut lorsque la licorne se pencha en avant, ses sabots retroussaient vers l'avant. Elle le saluait.

Harry sourit et se baissa à son tour.

- Jeune homme, que faites-vous ? cria le professeur en voyant la licorne et Scar penchaient vers l'avant.

- Elle me salue alors je fais de même, expliqua Scar simplement.

- Que lui avez-vous fait ? Les licornes savent qu'elles sont pures, elles ne s'abaissent pas devant un humain !

« Elle est tout de suite moins gentille »

- Eh bien elle a fait une exception ! expliqua Scar.

- Ne vous moquez pas de moi ! menaça la jeune femme en s'approchant de lui.

Le reste se passa très vite, Scar fut obliger de couper le contact avec la licorne, celle-ci compris ce qui se passait et s'interposa entre Scar et le professeur en cabrant.

Le professeur trop surpris, tomba en arrière dans un cri.

Les autres licornes ne tardèrent pas à rejoindre leur congénère.

Scar ne fut pas surpris de cette réaction, les licornes de la Forêt Interdite le connaissaient mieux que les humains et Scar avait passé plus de temps avec elle qu'avec n'importe quels autres êtres de la forêt.

Scar les contourna et se mit devant elles. Il les regarda pendant une bonne minute jusqu'à ce qu'elles consentent à s'éloigner du professeur.  

- Comment avez-vous fait ? demanda le professeur, essoufflée.

Scar lui tendit la main et elle se releva.

- On ne fait pas de mal à leur protégé, expliqua simplement Scar.

Le professeur ouvrit grands les yeux.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de demander autre chose puisque le cours se finit là.

Les élèves continuaient à regarder Scar effrayés ou impressionnés.

- Tu es vraiment étrange ! fit remarquer Drago.

- Pas plus que toi, répondit-il simplement.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que l'école entière sache que Scar était sous la protection des licornes et Dumbledore lui-même le regardait de façon étrange.

Scar lisait tranquillement dans le dortoir mais fut coupé par une nouvelle sensation de malaise, celle-ci plus présente que le matin.

Il se leva calmement et descendit les escaliers pour se rendre dans la salle commune. Il n'y avait que Drago, Kelley était apparemment allée manger. Drago leva les yeux vers lui en voyant qu'il fronçait les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Drago en posant son livre.

Soudain Scar ouvrit grands les yeux et descendit rapidement le reste des escaliers.

- Scar ! appela Drago. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Il le suivit dehors et ne tarda pas à le rejoindre devant les portes de la Grande Salle qui était fermée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda Drago à bout de souffle.

- Des vampires ! répondit simplement Scar.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Drago.

- Il y a des vampires dans la Grande Salle !

- Comment sais-tu ça ?

Scar haussa simplement les épaules.

- Que fait-on ? On sort nos baguettes ? demanda Drago.

- On ne bat pas des vampires par la magie, rien ne les atteint !

- Alors ?

- Ils vont m'entendre ! grogna Scar.

- Quoi ?

Mais Scar ne lui laissa pas le temps de continuer, il ouvrit les portes avec fracas, les yeux plus brillant que jamais.

C'était cette sensation-là qu'il avait depuis ce matin. Elle ne lui était pas inconnue puisqu'il connaissait les vampires. De plus ils étaient assez facilement reconnaissables, un vampire n'avait pas d'aura magique tout comme les Moldus, et comme les Moldus ne pouvaient pas s'approcher de Poudlard, il restait les vampires.

En effet dans la Grande Salle, une dizaine de vampires s'amusaient à faire peur aux élèves et comme aucun des professeurs ne savait se battre, ils ne pouvaient pas les aider. Diane avait l'air de vouloir exploser mais elle ne pouvait pas.

Les vampires ricanèrent bêtement puis se tournèrent vers Drago et Scar qui venaient d'entrer. En voyant Scar, leurs rires se figèrent dans leur gorge.

Scar s'avança vers eux menaçant.

Les vampires avaient l'air tout d'un coup plus sages mais ils tenaient toujours leur futur victime par leur bras. Parmi eux, Scar reconnut Kelley et Hermione.

- Et pourrais-je savoir ce que vous compter faire avec ses élèves ? demanda Scar d'une voix froide plus que menaçante.

- Mai…Maître Scar, dit une petite voix parmi les vampires.

Scar le fit taire d'un regard et se tourna vers les autres.

- Lâchez-les immédiatement ! ordonna t-il avec froideur.

Les vampires se regardèrent avec crainte, ne sachant pas quoi faire.

- C'EST UN ORDRE !!! cria Scar, faisant sursauter l'école entière, vampires y compris.

Les vampires déglutirent difficilement et lâchèrent leur victime qui s'éloignèrent rapidement d'eux.

- Koban, j'attends une explication ! ordonna Scar en regardant l'un d'eux.

C'était un jeune homme grand et mince, pâle comme la mort et habillait tout de noir. Ses cheveux avaient la couleur du corbeau et ses yeux étaient mauves.

- Eh bien…commença un autre vampire.

- SILENCE !!! cria Scar. 

Il fixa le dénommé Koban qui évitait par tous les moyens de rencontrer son regard.

- Euh…nous avions faim, expliqua timidement le vampire d'une toute petite voix.

- Faim !!!aboya Scar. Tu es le Prince des vampires, futur héritier de la couronne, tu as à ta disposition une trentaine de calices et tu peux également demander à ton père de t'en fournir et tout ce que tu trouves à dire c'est que tu as faim !!!

Les vampires reculèrent tous de plusieurs pas comme frappaient par une main invisible.

- Je veux bien que l'adrénaline vous excitent mais si je trouve l'un d'entre vous prés de Poudlard, vous remercierez Lucifer parce que le diable lui-même ne vous fera pas autant souffrir que moi, c'est clair ?! s'écria t-il.

Les vampires hochèrent tous la tête et Scar vit même des jeunes élèves hochaient la tête avec eux.

Scar se mit de coté de façon à les laisser passer.

- Vous savez où est la sortie ! dit-il d'une voix froide.

Les vampires s'arrêtèrent pour le saluer puis sortirent de la Grande Salle.

- Mai…maître ? appela Koban.

- Quoi !!! aboya Scar.

- Vous allez prévenir mon père ? demanda t-il d'une petite voix.

- Tu ferais bien de te trouver un bon alibi pour justifier cette sortie Koban parce que je ne mentirai pas à Goliath s'il me demande où était passé son fils ! grogna Scar.

- Je…je suis désolé, Maître Scar, murmura t-il.

- Bon sang Koban, je peux savoir ce qui t'es passé par la tête, on avait déjà parlé de Poudlard !

- Oui.

- Et qu'avais-je dit ?

- De ne pas venir à Poudlard parce que vous ne verriez pas la différence entre des Mangemorts et des vampires si on faisait du mal aux élèves, répondit Koban en baissant la tête.

- Alors tache de t'en souvenir !

Koban hocha la tête et passa devant lui pour se diriger vers la sortie.

- Idiot ! grogna Scar.

- Koban ! appela Diane.

Le vampire se tourna vers la jeune femme et attendit qu'elle vienne vers lui.

- Aie ! murmura Scar en voyant le visage furieux de la jeune femme.

Une fois arrivée devant lui, Diane le gifla violemment. Le son de la claque résonna dans toute la Grande salle et Koban recula à cause de l'impact.

- Ca c'est parce que je n'ai pas le droit de te faire du mal ! Scar est plutôt gentil parce que je vous aurai déjà enfoncé un pieu dans le cœur si j'avais eu le choix ! s'écria t-elle.

- Tu vois Koban, il n'y a pas que moi qui pique des grosses colères alors ne nous mets pas en rogne pour tes petites faims ! dit calmement Scar.

Diane regardait encore le vampire plus furieuse que jamais.

- Si ce n'est pas Scar qui parle à ton père se sera moi ! grogna t-elle.

Koban avala difficilement et se tourna vers Scar.

- Tu peux y aller, dit-il en voyant qu'il attendait.

Le vampire hocha la tête et se précipita vers la sortie.

Scar se tourna vers Diane qui regardait toujours les portes de la Grande Salle. 

- Tu fais peur parfois, dit-il en souriant.

- Tu peux parler, par rapport à toi, j'ai juste élevé la voix !

Scar sourit puis se tourna vers les élèves et les professeurs qui les regardaient avec stupéfaction.

- Personne n'a été mordu ? demanda Scar.

Aucun élève ne réagit à sa demande.

- Y-a-t-il quelque chose que vous n'ayez pas compris dans ce que je viens de dire ? demanda Scar.

Comme personne ne parlait, Scar se dirigea lui-même vers les élèves qui avaient été pris par les vampires. Après une inspection de leur cou, il en conclut que personne n'avait été mordu donc il avait eu raison, les vampires étaient venus ici pour l'adrénaline et non pour se nourrir.

Scar et Diane partirent de la Grande Salle, voyant qu'on avait plus besoin d'eux.

Ils s'assirent sur le toit de la tour d'Astronomie.

- Vas-tu en parler à Goliath ? demanda Diane.

- Ca dépendra de Koban, s'il trouve un bon mensonge, Goliath n'aura pas à me contacter ! Ce gamin tient trop de sa mère, à moins qu'il ne mûrisse un peu, le clan des vampires va être vite en voix de disparition ! Il n'a pas le caractère d'un roi comme son père, ça va faire pas mal de dégâts lorsqu'il va monter sur le trône, Goliath va se retourner dans son cercueil ! 

- Crois-tu qu'il va le réprimander sévèrement pour t'avoir désobéit ?

- Pas avant qu'il ait fait un héritier digne de ce nom, il ne va pas gâcher son fils alors qu'il a besoin d'un autre héritier ! Koban n'a pas été élevé par son père mais Goliath ne fera pas la même erreur avec ses petits-enfants ! dit Scar en souriant.

- J'ai comme l'impression qu'on va avoir droit à un interrogatoire ! grogna Diane.

- Tu veux que je jète des sorts d'amnésie ?

- Non, on risquerait de les blesser, le choc plus l'amnésie, ce n'est pas vraiment un bon moyen.

- Bon et bien il reste plus qu'à aller faire face à ce cher Dumbledore.

Scar se leva suivi de Diane et rentrèrent dans le château.

Ils avaient à peine fait cinquante mètres que Dumbledore et une partie des professeurs venaient à leur rencontre.

- Je crois que nous avons besoin de quelques explications, dit calmement Dumbledore.

- Posez vos questions ! dit simplement Scar.

Dumbledore les fit entrer dans une salle de classe.

- Tout d'abord comment se fait-il que ses vampires vous obéissent ? demanda Dumbledore à Scar.

- Je fais parti de l'Ordre d'Ariane et je suis plus fort qu'eux par conséquent je suis leur supérieur et ils doivent m'obéir !

- Miss Erkling, vous n'êtes pas humaine n'est-ce pas ?

- Non je suis Nymphe.

Rogue la dévisagea la bouche grande ouverte et Scar ne put se retenir de sourire.

- Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas pu intervenir ? demanda Rogue.

- Scar est également mon supérieur, je ne peux pas faire quelque chose sans sa permission.

Les professeurs se tournèrent vers Scar, surpris.

- Comment ces vampires sont-ils entrés dans Poudlard ? demanda Rémus.

- C'est très simple, les protections rejètent les créatures humaines, en particulier les Mangemorts mais les vampires se transforment en chauve-souris, les protections les ont donc répertoriés comme animaux ! expliqua Scar.

- Et les licornes ? demanda le professeur MacGonagall.

- Leur avez-vous parlé de l'Ordre d'Ariane ? demanda Scar à Dumbledore.

- Oui.

Scar hocha la tête et se tourna vers le professeur de Métamorphose.

- Les licornes vivent en harmonies avec l'Ordre, par conséquent elles me connaissaient et me protégent, expliqua Scar.

- De quelle espèce êtes-vous ? demanda Rémus.

- Désolé mais nous devions du sujet principal si vous n'avez pas de questions là-dessus, le reste ne vous regarde aucunement ! dit Scar. 

Les professeurs hochèrent la tête, bien que Rémus fut un peu déçut.

- Je garde mon poste ? demanda Diane avec crainte.

- Oui, vous êtes un bon professeur et nous avons besoin de vos cours ! dit Dumbledore en souriant calmement.

Diane le remercia d'un signe de la tête et se leva, suivi de Scar.

Ils sortirent de la salle pendant que les professeurs continuaient.

- Alors ? demanda Dumbledore.

- Comment un jeune homme de dix-sept ans peut être aussi puissant ? demanda Rogue.

- Tu oublies qu'il n'est pas humain ou du moins son sang ! dit Rémus.

- Albus, pourrais-je savoir pourquoi vous leur faites autant confiance ? demanda MacGonagall.

- Les Nymphes sont bénéfiques et n'attaquent que lorsqu'elles sont menacées donc nous n'avons rien à craindre de Miss Erkling quant à M. Scar, essayez donc de passer devant lui sous votre forme de félin et vous verrez que nous ne pouvons que lui faire confiance avec une aura comme la sienne ! expliqua Dumbledore.

- Je sens que ce jeune homme va nous réserver bien des surprises ! fit remarquer Rémus.

- Avez-vous trouvé quelque chose sur sa véritable identité ? demanda le professeur MacGonagall.

- Non, rien, ni dans les descriptions physiques et je vous parie que sa trace magique ne sera pas non plus répertorier ! dit Dumbledore.

- Ce qui est bizarre c'est son sang, il a un mélange de toutes sortes d'espèces magiques, j'ai senti le sang d'un Elfe puis celui d'un vampire et même du sang de licorne ! Comment cela peut exister ? dit Rémus.

- Je ne sais pas mais il va falloir qu'on trouve plus de renseignement sur ce jeune homme, Miss Erkling est une Nymphe, elle n'est donc pas enregistrer mais M. Scar a un coté humain ! dit Rogue

- Bien nous réfléchirons  à cela plus tard, il faut encore que nous rassurions les élèves, je crois que M. Scar leur a fait plus peur que les vampires eux-même ! dit Dumbledore en souriant.

- Il n'y a pas que les élèves qu'il a effrayés, je n'ai jamais autant sursauté de ma vie ! grogna Rogue.

Réponse aux reviews, super nombreuses, vous êtes vraiment trop sympa, merci beaucoup beaucoup !!!

**Lyra** : Voilà, j'ai été rapide, non ? Mon derrière a t-il encore quelque chose à craindre ? Bon alors comment l'as-tu trouvé celui-ci ? N'hésite surtout pas à me donner ton avis ( mauvais ou bon ! ) Ciao !!!

**Watery136** : Merci d'être toujours là dés que je fais une nouvelle histoire c'est très gentil ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu ! A plus !!!

**Shadow boy**: Waouh, merci pour tous les compliments, tu devrais arrêter là, je vais avoir les chevilles qui enflent ( lol ) ! Je suis contente que les chapitres précédents t'aient plu ! Merci pour la proposition, si j'ai besoin de toi, je te ferai signe, promis ! Pour ton pseudo et bien le mien est également mon prénom, j'ai voulu mettre Chris mais il y en avait déjà beaucoup alors j'ai laissé comme ça ( c'est un peu nul mais bon, on fait avec ! ) !  A plus !!!

**Jeanne D'Arc** : Salut, merci pour ta reviews, j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu et que je ne t'ai pas trop fait attendre ! A bientôt j'espère !!!

**TomeWriter** : Merci pour cette reviews, j'essaierai de faire un effort pour Harry et Kelley mais tu vois comme je l'ai pas déjà dit, j'arrive pas à faire un truc bien pour ce qui est des romances mais je te promets que j'y penserai ! J'espère que tu t'amuses bien à la campagne ! Bisous !!!

**Cele 1** : Merci beaucoup pour ta reviews, j'aime pas Flint ( d'ailleurs je l'ai inventé parce qu'il me fallait un autre Serpentard ! ) J'ai trouvé que Scar allait bien à Harry parce que ça veut dire cicatrice en anglais alors c'était ce qui le correspondait le plus ! Ciao !!!

**Ocane Potter** : Merci !!! Je suis contente que ça te plaise ! J'essaie de faire de mon mieux pour les chapitres j'espère que ça te convient ! Bye !!!

**Lolo** : Pitite coquine, on va sur Internet sans permission, c'est pas bien ça ( lol ) !!! Mais ne te fais pas prendre à cause de moi hein, je voudrai pas de faire avoir des ennuis ! Merci beaucoup pour ton compliment, je suis très flattée ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu ! Bisous !!!

**Lisia** : Salut toi !!! Voilà la suite, alors comment la trouves-tu ? N'hésite pas à m'envoyer une p'tite reviews rapide !!! Bizzzzzzzzzzzzz !!!

**Narouko** : Waouh, j'adore la longueur de ta reviews, c'est vraiment super sympa !!! J'aime bien Matrix et c'est vrai que j'ai cherché dans quels films j'avais vu des combats pour essayer d'être réaliste et on ne peut pas s'empêcher de le citer ( au fait ta vu le 2, je suis tomber sur le cul quand j'ai vu « à suivre » !!! ) ! En fait Flint n'existe pas dans les livres, il n'y a que Marcus Flint qui est déjà partie de Poudlard mais je voulais des noms alors j'ai inventé ( d'ailleurs si tu te rappelles d'un nom de Serpentards, dis-le-moi, j'ai entendu parler de Zabini mais je ne l'ai pas trouvé dans les livres ! ) Toi aussi t'es une mordu de dessins animés, moi je pleure tout le temps quand le papa de Simba il meurt ! hi hi hi ! En tout mon Scar est plus gentil, na ! Magnus, c'est Kelley Magnus, la fille qui était à la répartition avec Drago, c'est une Serpentard, d'ailleurs j'en ai un peu parler dans ce chapitre ! Pour Rogue, tu peux pas savoir comme ça fait du bien, même moi j'étais soulager, pas que j'aime pas Rogue parce que son coté mystérieux est assez interressant mais il est tellement chiant parfois ! Laisses ton élan t'emportait même si c'est du charabia, j'adore avoir d'aussi longue reviews, c'est super sympa !!! Oh, toi, t'as un petit faible pour ce cher Harry ! Mais faut t'y faire ma fille, Harry c'est un personnage imaginaire ( non, ne pleure pas, je rigolais, il reste toujours l'acteur !!! ) J'ai réussi à aller jusqu'au bout de ta reviews et c'était vachement intéressant même si je m'y suis pris à deux fois pour relire tes phrases ( lol ) ! A bientôt j'espère ( je crois que ma réponse est plus longue que la tienne, na na nere ! lol ) !!! Bizzzzzzzzzzz

**Lily of the Valley** : Je crois que c'est ça pour les Nymphes mais je suis pas trop sur alors ne me tape pas ( lol ) Pour les Dryades, je pense que ce sont des sortes de déesses de la nature, elles sont la magie, Alohomora en parle dans « Les Portes », les Dryades ressourcent la magie de Poudlard mais pas dans ma fic, elles vivent dans la Forêt Interdite avec toute la smalla ! C'est vrai que moi aussi j'aimerai savoir manier une épée ou même essayer les arts martiaux mais je suis trop vieille, il fallait que je commence plus jeune ! Ca fait combien en mètres, 5 pieds 4 pouce ( moi je fais 1 mètre 73 ) ! Allez bisous p'tite Lil !

**Laika 1** : Quelle question ! Bien sur que tu peux faire un commentaire gentil, tu peux en faire tant que tu veux !!! Ca se dit ça, c'est extra débilement super, je connais pas, c'est pas mal !!! En fait pour l'identité de Harry, je pensais plutôt vers la fin lorsqu'il combattrait vraiment Voldi ( parce qu'il va lui botter les fesses !!! ) ! Allez bisous p'tite Louve !

**Lunicorne** : Je suis vraiment désolé, en répondant à mes reviews je suis allé dans ma boite aux lettres et non sur le site et ta reviews n'était pas inscrite mais je te promets que je viendrai toujours sur le site à présent pour savoir si j'ai oublié personne, encore désolé ! Je ne vais pas tarder à parler de Sirius, je te promets, merci de lire ma fic c'est très gentil à toi ! A plus !!!

**Quisuisje** : Ok, voilà la suite, est-ce que ça t'a plu ? J'espère qu'oui ! A bientôt !!!

**Phénix20** : Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que ça te plaise ! Je la continue, t'inquiète, j'ai la tête qui bourdonne d'idées ! A plus !!!

**Bumred** : Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, j'essaierai d'en être digne (lol ) !!! Non vraiment c'est très gentil, j'espère ne pas te décevoir pour les chapitres à venir, en tout cas tu peux toujours me dire comment tu as trouvé celui-ci ! Merci encore et à bientôt !!! Ciao !!!

**Camille** : Je te promets de lire la fic que tu m'as conseillé, je vais m'y mettre tout de suite ! Merci pour les compliments, je te remercie, c'est très gentil !!! A bientôt j'espère !!!

**Tanya Dinocrisis** : Super, je suis contente que ça t'es plu, j'aime bien voir la mine des élèves ! J'avais joué au jeu mais ma sœur me faisait trop sursauter parce qu'elle criait dés qu'elle voyait un Dino alors j'ai laissé tomber, et puis j'aime pas le noir, ça me fait peur alors je m'arrêtais de jouer dés qu'il en avait ( très peureuse la fille !!! ) A plus !!!

**Lunenoire** : Waouh, je suis comblé, trois reviews en même temps, c'est très gentil de ta part !!! Disons que Rogue a tendance à avoir très mauvais caractère et comme Harry ne l'a pas très bon non plus, ça risque d'exploser à la prochaine insulte ! A plus !!!

Merci encore pour toutes ses reviews, vous m'avez comblé et c'est super sympa de voir que vous suivez ma fic !!!

Au fait on dit une ou un fic parce que mon ordinateur s'obstine à dire que c'est un alors…

Ciao !!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chris


	5. chapitre 5

Voilà le chapitre 5, j'espère qui va vous plaire ! Vous êtes toujours aussi nombreux à m'écrire et c'est vraiment trop sympa, merci beaucoup !!!

_Pitite note de moi_ : Après avoir relu mes chapitres, j'ai vu que j'avais fait des fautes ou que j'avais remplacé un mot par un autre, un exemple, à la fin du chapitre 3 j'ai marqué « cheveux » au lieu de « chemin », vous me direz ça na rien à voir et vous avez raison ! Donc je m'excuse pour ces horribles fautes et je relirai mieux la prochaine fois, c'est promis ! C'est pourquoi je voudrai rendre hommage à mon ordinateur où plutôt à la correction automatique qui sans elle vous ferait partie en courant, ça craint euh…du boudin !!!

Bon assez de blabla voilà le chapitre 5 : 

Chapitre 5 : La Prêtresse des Nymphes.

Une semaine était passée depuis l'incident avec les vampires mais les élèves de Poudlard continuaient à regarder Scar avec crainte. Diane, étant un professeur, n'avait pas le même genre de réactions face aux élèves. Drago et Kelley le regardaient de façon plutôt étrange mais il s'en moquait, après tout, leurs réactions n'étaient pas si différentes de lors de sa deuxième année, ça allait passer.

Le week-end arriva vite et Scar se retrouva seul dans la Salle Commune pendant que les autres se promenaient dans le château ou dans le parc.

Milicent Bulstrode entra dans la salle commune mais ses pas s'arrêtèrent lorsqu'elle vit que Scar y était également. Elle voulut reculer mais le jeune homme leva la tête vers elle.

- Tu peux rester, je ne te ferai aucun mal, dit calmement Scar.

La jeune fille hocha timidement la tête et s'assit dans un fauteuil, essayant de se plonger dans un livre malgré la présence du jeune homme.

Scar leva la tête de son livre et regarda Milicent.

- Pourquoi fais-tu cela ? demanda t-il.

La jeune fille leva la tête, surprise.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je fais quoi ?

- Tu restes avec ceux qui sont dans le camp des Mangemorts et de leur maître, pourtant je suis sur que tu ne veux pas y faire partie ! A chaque fois que Goyle parle d'un moldu mort, tu grimaces !

- C'est facile pour toi de dire ça, nous n'avons pas le même charisme, je suis une fille et une élève peu douée pour la magie ! Dis-moi ce que je peux faire d'autre ?

- Tu as des convictions et Drago et Kelley ont décidé de les appliquer alors pourquoi ne fais-tu pas de même ?

- Drago reste un Malefoy quoi qu'il arrive, il est respecté chez les Serpentards. Kelley est puissante, tu ne l'as pas vu se battre contre Crabbe, elle a un potentiel magique que je n'ai pas, les Serpentards ont vite compris qu'il ne fallait pas l'embêter ! 

- Tu as un potentiel magique, Milicent, seulement tu n'as jamais essayé de le développer !

- Qu'en sais-tu toi, je ne suis même pas capable de faire un sort de désarmement digne de ce nom malgré tous les efforts du professeur Lupin ! s'écria t-elle en se levant.

- Bien, alors je vais t'apprendre, dit-il simplement.

Scar se leva, posa son livre et se dirigea vers la jeune fille.

- Sort ta baguette ! ordonna celui-ci.

La jeune fille déglutit et sortit sa baguette.

- Je veux que tu fasses tout ce que je te demanderai de faire, dit Scar en se mettant derrière elle. Fermes les yeux et concentres-toi, vide ton esprit de toutes pensées, de tous problèmes ! Il faut que tu sentes ton cœur battre plus fort, ton sang se mêler à ta magie !

La jeune fille fit ce qu'il lui dit et ferma les yeux. Au fur et à mesure de sa concentration, son visage devint plus paisible.

- Sens-tu ta magie vibrée en toi ? demanda doucement Scar.

La jeune fille hocha la tête.

- Maintenant je veux que tu penses à la personne que tu aimerais vraiment désarmer, celle que tu détestes le plus ! Y es-tu ?

Une fois de plus, elle hocha la tête. 

- Lèves ta baguette droit vers le mur et essaies de guider ta magie vers ta main jusqu'à ce que tu sentes ton pou à cet endroit s'affoler !

Une fois fait, Harry s'écarta un peu.

- Ouvres les yeux.

Milicent ouvrit les yeux et Scar sourit en voyant que ces yeux brillaient plus que jamais avec détermination.

- Jètes ton sort !

- Expelliarmus ! s'écria t-elle.

Un éclair aveuglant de couleur rouge se précipita vers le mur et les deux jeunes gens sentirent le sol trembler sous leurs pieds.

- Pour quelqu'un qui n'est pas douée en magie, tu t'en sors pas mal ! fit remarquer Scar en souriant.

- Merci ! dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

- De rien, si tu veux on continuera avec d'autres sorts ?

La jeune fille hocha vivement la tête, les yeux pétillants de joie.

- Tu vas y penser ? demanda Scar.

- A quoi ?

- A changer de camp. Voldemort ne t'apportera rien, il a besoin de disciples pour ses victoires mais une fois qu'ils ont des ennuis, il oublie bien vite leur présence !

- Je ne te promets rien mais j'y penserai, merci.

Scar hocha simplement la tête puis retourna s'asseoir pour continuer son livre. Milicent ne tarda pas à faire de même.

Dés que la nuit commença à tomber, les élèves rentrèrent dans leur salle commune.

Après s'être lavé, Scar sortit et se dirigea directement vers la tour d'Astronomie.

Ce matin, il s'était réveillé en sursaut, son front plus brûlant que jamais. Il avait fait un cauchemar mais le problème était qu'il n'avait réussi à comprendre que des bribes et pas les plus importantes. Ce phénomène était dû au lien qu'il avait avec Voldemort, n'ayant plus le même sang, ses cauchemars étaient moins nombreux et moins compréhensibles. Cette fois, il devait se fier aux étoiles, ce cauchemar ne concernait pas Poudlard il pouvait très bien concernait les Etres de la Forêt, Voldemort cherchait de plus en plus à les atteindre.

Une fois sur le toit, il leva les yeux vers le ciel.

Mars était plus voyante que jamais mais ce n'était, en effet, pas Poudlard qui était touché. Chaque personne avait une étoile lui appartenant dans le ciel, Albus Dumbledore en avait une également et comme il représentait Poudlard, Harry pouvait aisément savoir si le collège était touché par la couleur de l'étoile. Scar n'en avait pas, pendant cinq minutes il avait été mort après l'attaque des Mangemorts, du coup elle s'était éteinte et ne s'était jamais rallumée.

L'étoile qui brillait beaucoup ce soir était la planète Vénus, elle représentait les trois déesses de la Forêt, Xiora, la Nymphe, Miliana, la Vélane et Lliane, la Dryade. Trois créatures des plus importante pour la survie de la magie. 

Ces trois espèces venaient au monde magiquement, il n'y avait d'ailleurs que des femmes. L'enfant était mis au monde de la même façon que les humains seulement il n'y avait pas besoin du consentement d'un homme pour le faire. Seules les Vélanes s'étaient mêlées avec des hommes et cette espèce commençait d'ailleurs à s'éteindre petit à petit.

Scar grogna intérieurement et siffla, attendant son messager.

Quelques secondes plus tard, un aigle royal se posa sur son épaule. Il prit du parchemin qu'il gardait toujours sur lui et écrivit une rapide lettre pour Xiora, elle irait prévenir ses sœurs dés qu'elle la recevrait. Scar avait écrit la lettre en Nymphique, cette langue n'était plus parlée par les Nymphes elle-même depuis des siècles mais Xiora avait quand même voulu apprendre cette langue à Scar, ce qu'ils s'écrivaient avec au moins l'avantage d'être tenu secret.

Scar accrocha la lettre à la patte de l'aigle et le laissa s'envoler.

L'attachement qu'avaient les animaux à lui était dû à Lliane qui avait un pouvoir extraordinaire sur les animaux, aucun ne lui résistait, du dragon au loup. Ayant du sang de Dryades dans les veines, Scar avait également cette attirance envers les animaux, c'est aussi pourquoi les licornes l'avaient protégé.

Il regarda l'aigle jusqu'à ce qu'il soit un point minuscule puis rentra à l'intérieur du château. 

Le repas fut plutôt calme, du fait que personne n'osait parler au jeune homme malgré les regards furtifs qu'on lui lançait.

Il fallait dire que plusieurs premières années avaient été traumatisées par Scar, il avait tellement élevé la voix sur les vampires qu'il en avait fait peur plus d'un. Les plus petits frôlaient les murs lorsqu'il passait et le silence s'instaurait à chaque fois qu'il entrait dans une pièce. 

Dés qu'il eut fini son repas, il sortit en douce dans le parc.

Il s'assit sur les marches de l'entrée de la cabane de Hagrid. Il ne tarda pas à être rejoint par le professeur Lupin.

- M. Scar, vous ne devriez pas être là, le parc est dangereux la nuit !

- Je trouve que la nuit est plus belle lorsqu'il n'y a pas de lune, pas vous ?

- Je pense que pour un loup-garou, c'est le paradis sur terre, dit Rémus en souriant. Puis-je me joindre à vous ?

- Si vous voulez.

Pendant quelques minutes le silence s'instaura entre les deux hommes jusqu'à ce que Scar coupe celui-ci.

- Vos transformations se passent comment ?

- Eh bien elles sont plutôt difficiles ces derniers temps, le professeur Rogue me fournit des potions mais plus je vieillis et plus les courbatures sont douloureuses, de plus la solitude me ronge.

Bien sur, les Maraudeurs avaient toujours été là lors de ses transformations et Sirius avait passé toute la cinquième année de Harry avec le professeur Lupin. Hélas, Sirius était mort il y a quelques mois, un peu après sa réhabilitation. Dumbledore avait envoyé Sirius et Rogue en Albanie, la mission avait mal tourné et ils étaient tombés dans un piège, Rogue s'en était tout juste sorti et sa trahison avait été découverte.

- Je suis désolé pour Sirius Black, je savais que vous étiez amis !

Lupin hocha simplement la tête. Scar avait été très touché d'apprendre la mort de son parrain, pendant un moment il avait voulu tout arrêter et retourner parmi les sorciers mais il ne devait pas, la mort de Hagrid puis de Sirius n'avaient fait que renforcer le désir de battre Voldemort. Sa magie avait d'ailleurs triplé d'intensité après qu'il ait eu cette résolution. 

- J'aimerai savoir ce qui vous passe par la tête en ce moment M. Scar, murmura Rémus.

- Non, vous n'aimeriez pas, vous avez trop de respect pour les personnes que vous côtoyez pour ça !

- En effet, c'est vrai, mais une chose me tracasse chez vous.

- Mon sang.

- Oui, les autres ne comprennent pas ce que je ressens lorsque je m'approche de vous, c'est comme si le loup en moi se calmer immédiatement en vous voyant.

Scar le regarda pendant de longues minutes puis inspira doucement.

- Un Mangemort m'a enfoncé un poignard d'écaille de dragons dans le torse, il a tracé un long trait de mon dos jusqu'à mon bas ventre, j'ai perdu beaucoup de sang et on a du m'en fournir. Les créatures non-humaines m'ont fait cet honneur.

- Vous êtes donc bel et bien humain ?

- Oui.

- Pourquoi vous exactement ? Ce n'est pas comme si les espèces non-humaines nous portaient dans leur cœur !

- Je crois en avoir dit assez pour ce soir professeur Lupin, je vous demanderai de ne pas en parler autour de vous y compris au professeur Dumbledore !

Lupin hocha la tête, se promettant de tenir sa langue.

Ils finirent par rentrer au château et se dirigèrent vers leur dortoir respectif.

Cette nuit-là ni l'un ni l'autre ne dormit beaucoup, tiraillés par la conversation qu'ils avaient eue.

Malgré ça, Scar se leva tôt le matin suivant, les cours n'avaient pas lieu aujourd'hui et les autres Serpentards dormaient encore.

Il se lava et s'habilla en vitesse.

Une fois prêt, il partit vers la bibliothèque qui était ouverte très tôt. Il salua Mme Pince qui lui accorda à peine un signe de la tête, sans doute avait-elle eu vent de l'altercation entre les vampires et lui.

Pendant toute la matinée, il chercha un moyen de rendre les transformations de Rémus moins douloureuses. L'infirmière ne pouvait rien faire à ce stade, Rémus avait du prendre plus de potions de soins que n'importe lequel des élèves dans Poudlard, son corps devait donc commencer à s'y habituer et elles n'avaient plus d'effet sur lui ou son organisme les rejetait. Il fallait donc trouver un sort plus puissant.

Enfin, juste avant de prendre le déjeuné, Scar trouva enfin une formule adéquate. Grâce à Maître Fibio, l'Elfe, qui lui avait appris les bases des sorts de soins, il pouvait facilement jeter cette sorte de sortilèges, il suffisait donc qu'il prononce la formule « _sanitas_ » pour que lors de la transformation, les douleurs soient anesthésiées jusqu'à ce qu'elles guérissent par elles-même.

Scar, heureux d'avoir pu aidé Rémus, sortit de la bibliothèque, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Après le repas du midi, il s'exerça ave Milicent au sort de Stupéfaction. Elle réussit parfaitement le sort après cinq heures de concentration intense et de sorts ratés.

Elle sortit donc de la salle où ils s'étaient entraînés, heureuse.

- Tu as peut-être raison, j'ai pensé à ce que tu m'as dit et je n'ai jamais vraiment eu mes convictions.

- Je suis content de t'entendre dire ça !

- Mais si Drago et Kelley ne m'accepte pas parmi eux ?

- Moi je t'accepterai ! Et s'ils refusent, c'est qu'ils ne sont pas aussi intelligents que je le pensais !

Milicent lui sourit et le quitta pour aller à la bibliothèque.

Scar sourit intérieurement de cette réussite mais fut couper dans ses pensées par l'intervention du professeur Dumbledore.

- Je dois vous féliciter, Miss Bulstrode vous fait plus confiance qu'à moi !

- J'ai juste trouvé les bons mots pour la convaincre !

- Oui mais vous avez également réussi à la rendre plus confiante !

- Elle avait seulement besoin de quelqu'un qui la soutienne comme beaucoup d'élèves ici !

Dumbledore approuva de la tête, ses yeux pétillants de malice.

- Je dois vous laisser professeur !

- Bien sur, je vous en pris, faites donc !

Scar hocha la tête et retourna dans la salle commune de Serpentard.

Drago et Kelley discutaient doucement au fond de la salle.

Harry s'approcha d'eux. Ils levèrent tous les deux la tête en même temps, méfiant.

- Je voulais vous dire que Milicent Bulstrode a décidé de ne pas faire partie des Mangemorts, elle aimerait nous rejoindre.

- Et qui nous dit qu'elle ne ment pas ! grogna Kelley.

- Fais-moi confiance tu veux ! dit Scar en élevant un peu la voix.

- Ah ouais et pourquoi ? dit-elle en se levant.

- Tu as l'air d 'oublier que tu faisais partie des victimes des vampires ! T'as dû rater un épisode parce que je me suis vu leur dire de te lâcher ! grogna Scar.

- Tu es trop étrange pour qu'on te fasse confiance ! s'écria la jeune fille.

- Kelley, calme-toi, dit Drago.

- Dis-toi simplement que je ne suis pas tout à fait humain, ça t'aidera peut-être à me comprendre !

- Pourquoi ces vampires t-ont-ils appelé maître ? demanda Drago alors Kelley avait été calmée par la réplique de Scar.

Scar les jugea du regard, mesurant leur confiance.

- Je suis leur supérieur, ils doivent m'obéir !

Kelley et Drago le regardèrent surpris mais ne dirent rien, après tout avec la magie rien n'était impossible.

Bientôt le dîner fut servi et ils partirent pour la Grande Salle.

Milicent fut ravie de se joindre à eux et ne manquait pas de le montrer, ce qui amusa Scar.

Vers la fin du repas, le calme fut troublé par l'entrée fracassante de Rusard dans la Grande Salle.

- Professeur Dumbledore, une jeune femme voudrait vous parler, elle est accompagnée ! dit-il affolé.

Le directeur se leva et traversa la salle.

Une jeune femme ne tarda pas à rejoindre Rusard. Elle était extrêmement belle. Habillée d'une sorte de toge blanche, elle était pieds nus. Ses cheveux roux ondulés doucement jusqu'à sa taille et un diadème lui décorait le front. Le dessous de son œil était marqué d'une fée tout comme Scar, ses yeux bleu turquoise brillaient doucement à la lueur des bougies. Sa démarche avait un air surnaturel, comme si elle volait au-dessus du sol. Sa peau était étonnement blanche presque transparente.

Elle s'agenouilla devant Dumbledore pour le saluer puis se releva.

- Je suis la Prêtresse des Nymphes, je me nomme Xiora, mon peuple a été attaqué par des Mangemorts et a été poussé vers ce coté-ci de la Forêt Interdite, nous vous demandons de l'aide juste pour cette nuit, certaines de mes guerrières sont blessées et nos enfants sont fatiguées.

- Se sera un honneur de vous accueillir, les ennemis des Mangemorts sont nos amis, je vais vous accompagner à l'infirmerie, on vous soignera et on vous nourrira. Vous pouvez rester le temps que vous le souhaitez !

Les professeurs MacGonagall, Rogue et Lupin accompagnèrent la jeune femme jusqu'à l'infirmerie et firent entrer les autres Nymphes dans le château.

Diane ne tarda pas à se lever pour savoir comment aller son peuple.

Scar la regarda partir puis se leva à son tour.

- Scar, où vas-tu ? Tu n'as pas fini ton repas ! dit Drago.

Scar ne répondit pas et sortit de la Grande Salle. Kelley et Drago se regardèrent et se levèrent pour le suivre.

Ils le virent entrer dans l'infirmerie et firent de même. 

Ils furent surpris de voir que la pièce avait été agrandie magiquement pour accueillir les étrangères. Mme Pomfresh ne savait plus où donner de la tête, elle essayait de placer chaque jeune femme dans un lit. Dumbledore discutait avec la Nymphe Xiora, Rogue essayait tant bien que mal de calmer les plus petites mais n'étant pas qualifier pour ce genre de travail, il finissait par se mettre en colère. MacGonagall et Lupin aidaient les plus blessées à s'asseoir sur des lits en attendant d'être examiné.

Drago se tourna vers Scar, son regard était fixé sur la Prêtresse et son expression était partagée entre la tristesse et la colère.

Enfin le professeur MacGonagall les remarqua et son regard se durcit.

- Que faites-vous ici, sortez immédiatement de cette infirmerie ! ordonna t-elle.

Drago et Kelley se tournèrent vers Scar qui n'avait pas détourné son regard.

- Laissez, dit doucement la Prêtresse.

Son regard se tourna vers Scar et elle s'avança un peu vers lui.

- Pardonne-moi Scar ! murmura t-elle.

Après cette phrase, le silence s'instaura dans l'infirmerie et chacun regardait Xiora et Scar.

- Donne-moi une seule raison pour ça ! dit Scar d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

La Nymphe baissa la tête puis la releva, les yeux brillants.

- La bataille a été rapide, je n'ai pas eu le temps de te prévenir, expliqua t-elle doucement.

Scar fit un sourire sans joie et regarda les autres Nymphes.

- Le temps ! murmura t-il. Tu es une Prêtresse, par conséquent tu peux m'envoyer des messages télépathiques ! Tu as aussi la possibilité d'envoyer n'importe lequel des animaux de la forêt, Lliane t'a appris ! Alors ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas eu le temps Xiora ! Dis-moi plutôt que le fait de demander de l'aide à un humain te dérange ! s'écria Scar. Je croyais que nous étions une famille, mais j'ai du me tromper ! 

Scar se retourna pour partir mais Xiora lui attrapa le bras.

- S'il te plait Scar ! supplia t-elle.

Scar se dégagea d'elle et la fusilla du regard.

- C'est moi qui t'ai prévenu pour les Mangemorts, je t'avais dit de m'appeler pour n'importe quoi même s'il n'y avait que deux Mangemorts alors pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait ?!

- Erin est morte, elle a été tuée pendant la bataille, je ne sais pas comment annoncer ça à Aria !

Erin et Aria étaient les filles de Xiora, Erin était la prochaine Prêtresse des Nymphes, la cérémonie devait être dans un an.

- Scar, tu fais parti de la famille, je te considère comme mon fils alors tu croyais vraiment que j'allais envoyer un autre de mes enfants dans cette bataille ! s'écria t-elle en pleurant.

Scar la regarda quelques instants puis la serra dans ses bras.

- Excuses-moi, je n'arrivais pas à croire que tu avais pu me repousser, murmura Scar.

Il la serra un peu plus dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur le front.

Après quelques minutes, il la porta et la mit dans un lit.

- Scar, je ne peux pas me reposer, je dois rester avec mon peuple et Aria ignore encore que sa sœur est morte…

- Chut, je m'occupe de ça, toi tu dors ! dit-il fermement.

Elle hocha doucement la tête et ferma les yeux.

Scar sourit faiblement et se tourna vers les autres jeunes femmes.

- Voici l'infirmière Mme Pomfresh, elle va s'occuper de vous, mettez-vous toutes dans un lit ! ordonna Scar.

Les jeunes femmes ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et s'allongèrent sur les lits.

Scar chercha Aria du regard et la trouva assise sur un lit en train d'enfiler un pyjama que lui avait donné Mme Pomfresh. 

Scar se dirigea vers elle et l'aida à enfiler le pull. Il se tourna ensuite vers les professeurs qui le regardaient toujours. 

- Pourriez-vous demander à chacune de ses Nymphes ce qu'elles ont exactement, ça aidera Mme Pomfresh ? demanda Scar.

Les professeurs hochèrent la tête et se divisèrent. Scar se tourna vers Kelley et Drago et leur demanda la même chose. Ils hochèrent la tête et se dirigèrent vers les plus jeunes.

Scar se tourna vers Aria. C'était une petite de cinq ans, elle était très puissante pour son jeune âge et faisait tourner en bourrique sa mère et sa sœur. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds tressés et mélangés avec des feuilles, lui donnant l'air d'une sauvageonne. Elle avait de grands yeux turquoise entourés de long cils noirs, ce qui était plutôt surprenant par rapport à la couleur de ses cheveux. Scar s'était toujours très bien entendu avec cette enfant, elle n'était d'ailleurs sage qu'avec lui et il la considérait comme sa petite sœur.

- Bonjour Aria, dit-il doucement.

La fillette leva ses yeux bleu vers lui et se jeta dans ses bras.

- Tu m'as manqué ! dit-elle en se serrant à lui.

- Toi aussi !

- Où est Erin ?

Scar avala la boule qui restait coincé dans sa gorge et posa la petite fille sur ses genoux

- Erin s'est battue comme une diablesse, mais les Mangemorts étaient plus nombreux et…

- Elle a rejoint grand-mère ? demanda la fillette en baissant la tête, les yeux se remplissant d'eau.

- Oui, souffla t-il.

Aria se colla un peu plus vers Scar et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

- Tu veux bien rester avec moi cette nuit ? demanda t-elle d'une petite voix.

- Bien sur !

Il prit Aria dans ses bras et la colla contre son torse, son visage dans son cou.

Il nettoya son visage et ses mains et la serra un peu plus contre lui.

Elle ne tarda pas à s'endormir et Scar dû la mettre dans son lit.

Il s'endormit quelques heures plus tard, assis sur une chaise, la tête reposée sur le lit et la main d'Aria dans la sienne.

Les autres Nymphes furent soignées par Mme Pomfresh, aucune d'elles n'avait été gravement touchée et elles s'étaient vite endormies, tout comme Scar la première fois, peu habituer à dormir dans des draps propres.

Les professeurs sortirent de l'infirmerie et Mme Pomfresh dû convaincre Drago et Kelley d'aller dormir car ils voulaient rester avec Scar.

Vers minuit, le château fut calme et tout le monde s'endormit paisiblement.

Réponse aux reviews :

**Shadow boy** : merci beaucoup pour tous ses compliments c'est vraiment très flatteur ! Ca me fait vraiment plaisir que tu suives cette fic avec attention, ça me donne du courage pour continuer la suite ! Pour les reviews, et bien on verra, je ne suis pas sur de pouvoir égaliser avec 800 reviews mais l'espoir fait vivre ! Au ait, tu as parlé d'un cours, tu reprends déjà ? Merci encre et à bientôt j'espère ! Bizzzzzzzz

**Lolo** : Je suis contente que le chapitre précédent t'ais plu ! Merci beaucoup de suivre cette fic c'est super méga sympa ! Je vois qu'on fait des cachotteries pendant que le papa dort ( c'est pas bien ça, lol ) ! Continue toujours à m'écrire, ça me fait plaisir ! Au fait t'es dans quelle partie du sud parce que moi aussi c'est la canicule et j'habite également dans le sud ?

**Phénix20** : salut, je suis contente qu'il t'ait plu, la prochaine fois se sera des zombies ( enfin, je sais pas trop, ça te plait comme idée ? ) J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu ! A plus !!!

**Lexyann** : Merci beaucoup pour ta reviews, tu sais, tu peux marquer n'importe quoi même ce que tu fais la journée, moi ça me fait toujours plaisir comme ça au moins tu manqueras pas d'inspiration ( lol ) J'espère te retrouver dans mes reviews !!! Bye !!!!!!!!!

**Lyra** : Et puis-j savoir comment tu vas atteinte mon derrière ( via Internet ? lol ) En tout cas, j'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu ! Bye !!!! 

**Lisia** : J'essaierai de les faire plus longs, promis mais après quand je commence, je m'arrête plus ( lol ) !!! En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu, j'ai essayé de le faire un peu plus long ! A plus !!!!!

**Ocane Potter **: OK, alors je ne sais pas d'où me viennent mes histoires, ( de mon imagination, vraisemblablement, j'adore inventer des histoires ).  J'avais une idée pour une autre fic mais je ne suis pas sur de pouvoir la faire, j'avais pensé que Harry, Drago et Hermione ( Ron est mort ) vont à l'époque des parents de Harry sous les ordres de Dumbledore car les Mangemorts ont décidé de tuer James et Lily ainsi que tous les membres de la rebellions contre Voldemort ! Hermione pourrait tomber amoureux d'un des Maraudeurs ? Voilà c'était une de mes idées et tu as le droit de la prendre ! Pour Rogue et Harry, et bien mon histoire n'est pas un slash ( c'est pas je veux pas mais je sais pas ! ) Donc à part une bonne entente, il ne se passera rien entre eux ! Pour les filles, je suis nulle pour les romances et j'ai peur de gâcher l'histoire en écrivant mal ce genre de passage ! Pour Kelley, je pense qu'oui, au fur et à mesure de l'histoire, on va savoir qui est son père et de quoi elle est capable avec sa magie !

**Watery136** : Merci beaucoup, je suis contente qu'elles te plaisent ! Comment as-tu trouvé ce chapitre ? A la prochaine, bye !!!!

**Nefra** : Merci pour le renseignement mais comme j'avais des doutes et que mon ordinateur est plutôt du genre têtu ! Oui, j'ai pensé que Scar lui allait plutôt bien par rapport à son statut ! J'avais d'abord pensé à « survivant » mais c'était pas aussi bien et puis c'était trop long ! Gros Bisous Salés et à bientôt j'espère !!!

**Jeanne D'Arc **: Oui j'ai fais exprès pour Scar, j'ai trouvé que ça sonnait pas mal, non ? En tout cas merci de suivre cette fic, c'est sympa ! A plus !!!! 

**Quisuisje** : Merci pour « fic » on m'a dit que c'était une fic d'où le mot fiction donc c'est bien mon ordi qui bug ! Voilà un autre chapitre qui j'espère t'a plu ! J'aime bien quand Harry fait peur tout en étant gentil ! Ciao !!!

**Lunicorne** : J'ai vu ta première reviews, h bien je suis désolé mais je ne suis déjà pas douée pour les couples « normaux » alors pour les yaois ( d'ailleurs j'ai rien contre ça ! ) On m'a déjà proposé de faire un couple Scar/Kelley et je ne suis pas sur de pouvoir être à la hauteur ! Au fait pourquoi je prendrai mal par rapport à mon âge ? Ciao !!!

**Khellar** : Bon, petit secret avant première, Kelley n'est pas la fille de Voldemort, désolé ! Mais je te dirai pas non plus qui est son père, il faudra être un petit peu patience ! Si tu étais à Poudlard, tu aimerais aller à Serpentard ? On va dire que pour Sev', Harry a piqué une grosse colère et que même lui n'a pas pu se retenir de sursauter, d'ac ? A bientôt j'espère !!! Ciao !!!

**Lunenoire** : Oui c'est vrai pour le cours mais il doit protéger les élèves alors il est obligé de participer aux cours ! Merci pour toutes tes reviews ! A plus la puce !!!

**Siria Potter** : Merci beaucoup, je suis contente qu'elle te plaise ! J'espère te revoir ! Ciao !!!

**Lily of the Valley** : Kikoo à toi aussi p'tite Lily ! Pour l'épée, d'accord avec toi, moi j'ai 16 ans, bientôt 17 alors tu vois mais tu peux toujours te renseigner, j'avais cherché des figure sur Internet un jour, je parie qu'ils te montreront comme faire ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise ! Pour la taille, on va pas y arriver, moi j'y connais rien en pouce et toi en mètres, c'est génial !

Qu'est-ce que c'est le Go Japonais, c'est un sport d'attaque ? Merci pour la fic, on dirait que nos ordinateurs ont été fabriqués sur le même modèle, en tout cas moi j'ai jamais entendu parler « d'un fic » ! Bisous !!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. chapitre 6

Voilà le 6ème chapitre ! Je suis aller au cinéma ce matin alors je suis un peu en retard, désolé !

J'espère qu'il vous plaira, il n'y a pas vraiment d'action dans celui-ci mais on apprend beaucoup de choses sur Kelley et sur Scar !

Merci beaucoup pour les reviews, c'est vraiment sympa, j'ai atteint les 100, c'est super non !!!

Ah, je voulais aussi vous dire que ma connexion à Internet va bientôt s'achever et que je ne pourrais plus poster mes chapitres, j'essaierai mais je vous promets rien ! De toute façon dés le premier septembre je vous les enverrai et au moins je ne serai plus en retard !

Chapitre 6 : Etranges vérités.

Le cours du professeur Rogue était particulièrement rude ce jour-là. Le manque de sommeil de la veille était de toute évidence la cause. Les Griffondors ne savaient plus où se mettre tellement ils étaient humiliés et les Serpentards n'en menaient pas large non plus. Goyle avait déjà reçut trois heures de détention et Neville, deux.

Scar s'était réveillé ce matin-là avec un mal de dos terrifiant, même s'il avait l'habitude de dormir à même le sol, dormir la tête sur un lit était encore plus radicale pour se coincer le dos.

Drago et Kelley n'étaient pas mal non plus. Apparemment le sommeil était une chose importante qui jouait sur la bonne humeur de Kelley et la nuit blanche prouvait bien cette supposition. Ce matin, elle avait eu à faire à Flint qui s'amusait à terroriser Milicent, celui-ci s'était vite retrouvé à l'infirmerie avec un œil au beurre noir. 

Par contre, Drago était un peu plus énergique, il passait beaucoup de nuit à lire et ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça. 

Le cours de Rémus Lupin s'était avéré soporifique, la pleine lune était le soir-même et il avait des cernes plus grosses que les mois précédents. Il leur avait donc fait lire un livre pendant l'heure de DCFM.

Scar était penché sur sa potion, il devait faire du Véritasserum. A première vue, la potion avait l'air réussi et pourtant aucun des autres chaudrons n'avait la couleur transparente du sien.

Rogue déambulait dans les rangées cherchant la moindre erreur. Il n'avait pas vraiment à chercher car la couleur suffisait à savoir si elle était réussie ou non.

Il s'approcha de Neville doucement de manière à ce que le jeune homme soit encore plus déconforté mais fut coupé dans sa démarche par le bruit sec de quelqu'un qui tape à la porte.

- Oui ? grogna Rogue.

La porte s'ouvrit révélant une des Nymphes qui était à l'infirmerie.

- M. Scar, nous avons perdu Aria ! s'écria t-elle affolée.

Scar soupira puis leva les yeux au ciel.

- Comment vous débrouillez-vous pour perdre une gamine de cinq ans ?

- Eh bien, elle s'est faufilée en dehors de l'infirmerie sans qu'on la voie, elle voulait visiter Poudlard, expliqua t-elle la tête baissée.

- Il y a une trentaine de Nymphes dans cette infirmerie et j'avais ordonné à cinq d'entre vous de la surveiller ! Bon sang, je sais qu'elle est têtue et maligne mais vous avez une centaine d'années de plus qu'elle !

- Je suis désolé monsieur, murmura t-elle, honteuse.

- Elle est dans la Grande Salle, cachée sous la table des Serpentards, expliqua Scar.

- Merci !

La jeune femme lui fit un grand sourire et sortit précipitamment.

Scar avait un lien avec chaque Nymphe qu'il avait rencontré comme avec les vampires et c'était très simple de trouver celle d'Aria puisque les enfants avaient une aura magique peu développée.

Scar fut une fois de plus coupé dans ces pensées par une nouvelle entrée fracassante de la même Nymphe.

- Excusez-moi Maître Scar mais laquelle est-ce la table des Serpentards ?

- La première en partant de la gauche ! Vous croyez pouvoir vous occuper de ça où j'envoie du renfort ? demanda Scar, sarcastiquement.

- Non, merci ! dit-elle en souriant, prenant l'interrogation au premier degré.

Scar soupira une nouvelle fois et se pencha sur sa potion pour la remuer.

Il pouvait sentir les regards des élèves et du professeur sur lui mais n'y fit pas attention.

Le professeur Rogue ne tarda pas à venir vérifier sa potion.

- Félicitation M. Scar, vingt points pour Serpentard ! Seul un élève a réussi à faire cette potion, préparez-vous donc à l'avoir en interrogation, où j'espère que vous serez plus habiles ! grogna Rogue. Le cours est fini !

Les élèves rangèrent rapidement leurs affaires et sortirent précipitamment de la classe.

Drago et Kelley attendirent Scar à la sortie de la classe et se dirigèrent vers la salle commune de Serpentard.

- Avais-tu déjà fait cette potion ? demanda Kelley à Scar.

Le jeune homme allait répondre lorsqu'il fut interrompu par un cri aigu raisonnant dans tout le collège.

- Aria ! s'écria Scar.

Ils se mirent tous à courir vers la Grande salle où une petite troupe regardait déjà à l'intérieur de la salle.

Ils se faufilèrent à travers la foule et s'arrêtèrent devant.

Aria courait dans toute la Grande Salle en criant poursuivit par une dizaine de Nymphes.

- Elle va réveiller Merlin lui-même avec un cri pareil ! grogna Kelley.

- Que se passe t-il encore ! soupira Scar.

Il s'avança dans la pièce suivit de prés par Drago et Kelley.

- Ca suffit !!! cria Scar d'une voix forte qui résonna dans la pièce quasiment vide. Aria arrête de crier !!! Vous aviez besoin de dix guerrières expérimenter pour attraper une enfant de cinq ans ? demanda Scar à la jeune femme qui était venue dans les cachots.

- Euh…eh bien…

- Peu importe ! Aria, viens-là !

La petite fille s'arrêta de courir et sauta dans les bras du jeune homme.

- Elle ne voulait pas que je visite Poudlard ! s'exclama t-elle avec une petite moue.

- Oh et tu comptais visiter le collège toute seule ? 

- Ben non, je voulais le visiter avec toi !

- Alors pourquoi n'as-tu pas attendu que je vienne te chercher à l'infirmerie ?

- Je m'ennuyais et en plus, maman dort alors je me suis dit que je pouvais rester ici en t'attendant ! expliqua t-elle d'une voix assurée.

- Et tu ne t'es pas doutée qu'on pouvait être inquiet ? demanda Scar en fronçant les sourcils pour lui montrer son mécontentement.

- Si…un peu, murmura t-elle d'une petite voix.

Scar secoua la tête en soupirant puis la reposa sur le sol.

- Je m'excuse Scar !

- Dis ça à ses jeunes filles ! dit-il en la tournant vers les Nymphes.

- Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait courir dans toute la salle, dit-elle en baissant la tête qu'elle releva aussitôt avec un grand sourire. Mais vous admettrez quand même que je vous ai battu !

Scar sourit et prit la main de la fillette.

- Je te ramène à l'infirmerie, Xiora doit être morte d'inquiétude !

- Au moins ça fera une de ses non-humaines de moins ! grogna un Serpentard alors qu'ils passaient devant lui.

Scar se retourna rapidement vers lui, se contrôlant pour ne pas le projeter contre un mur mais Aria n'eut pas la même patience. Elle tourna son regard bleu sombre vers le jeune homme et tendit sa petite main vers lui. Le Serpentard s'éleva dans les airs et fut projeter dans la salle jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve un obstacle, en clair, un mur.

Il s'étala sur le sol sous les yeux ébahis des élèves et de certains des professeurs. Scar se tourna, inquiet vers Aria et la regarda. Ce qui l'inquiétait ne tarda pas à arriver. Aria tomba sur le sol, prit de vertiges et commença à convulser.

- Merde, pas maintenant ! grogna Scar en s'agenouillant prés d'elle.

- Que lui arrive t-il ? demanda Drago, inquiet.

Scar essayait tant bien que mal de calmer les convulsions et d'éviter qu'elle se cogne. 

- Les Nymphes n'ont pas le même organisme que les humains par conséquent elles grandissent en même temps que leur magie ! Aria vient de faire un sort plus puissant qu'elle n'a encore jamais fait, elle est en train de se développer !

Scar enleva sa cape et couvrit la fillette de tout son long.

Kelley lui donna également la sienne car le peu de vêtements qu'elle portait ne suffisait pas pour la future adolescente qu'elle serait.

Petit à petit ses jambes et ses bras s'allongèrent, ses traits se firent plus fins et son visage beaucoup plus adulte. Bientôt la fillette fut remplacée par une vraie femme, magnifiquement formée. Sous son œil gauche, la petite fée de l'Ordre d'Ariane apparut, dessinée avec du sang de licorne. Ses cheveux blonds lâchés tombaient doucement sur ses épaules dorée et lisse. Elle devait avoir le même âge que Scar par rapport aux humains

- Scar, murmura t-elle en ouvrant doucement les yeux.

Sa voix avait également changé, elle était plus grave et enchanteresse comme ces congénères. 

- C'est rien, p'tite sœur, tout va bien, la rassura t-il en caressant doucement ses cheveux.

- J'ai mal de partout, grogna t-elle faiblement.

- Ne bouges pas, tes muscles sont peu habitués à cette transformation, expliqua t-il doucement.

Scar la couvrit un peu mieux puis la prit dans ses bras.

- C'était trop tôt ? demanda t-elle doucement.

- Tu as toujours été un peu plus avancé que les autres, je ne suis pas surpris, la rassura t-il en souriant.

- Je suis désolé de m'être emportée, murmura t-elle.

- Si ce n'était pas aujourd'hui c'était un autre jour mais tu devais faire cette transformation, la moyenne était de huit ans, tu l'as juste eu un peu avant !

- Un peu beaucoup, que va dire Mère ?

- Elle va dire qu'elle a une fille magnifique ! dit Scar en l'embrassant sur le front.

- Merci grand frère, dit-elle en fermant les yeux.

- De rien ma belle !

Une fois qu'il eut déposé Aria à l'infirmerie et rassurait Xiora que sa fille n'avait rien, Scar sortit de la pièce en compagnie de Kelley et Drago.

- Je la préfère comme ça ! dit Drago en souriant.

Kelley lui donna un coup derrière la tête.

- Quoi ? s'exclama t-il amusé. C'est vrai, tu ne trouves pas que sa voix est moins aiguë ?

- A mon avis, ce que tu préférais n'était sûrement pas sa voix alors arrête de te payer de ma tête !

Scar sourit en les voyant se disputer.

- Désolé Drago mais Aria est une Nymphe, aucune d'entre elle n'acceptera de s'unir avec un humain, elles n'ont pas le même point de vue que les Vélanes !

- Je déteste ses pimbêches qui se croient supérieur aux autres parce qu'elles sont plus belles ! grogna Kelley.

- Elles ne sont pas comme ça Kelley se sont les filles d'humains et de Vélanes qui sont ainsi, ça monte à la tête d'avoir une beauté pareille ! expliqua Scar.

- Oh mais ne t'inquiète pas Kelley, t'es mignonne toi aussi ! dit Drago en mettant son bras autour de ses épaules pour la taquiner.

- Enlèves ton bras ! grogna celle-ci.

- Où as-tu eu un caractère pareil ? demanda Scar en levant les yeux au ciel.

- J'en sais rien, sûrement de mon père, marmonna t-elle en haussant les épaules.

- Qui est ton père ? demanda Scar, mine de rien.

Le regard de Kelley se durcit.

- Tu as de la chance parce que tu es nouveau mais personne n'a le droit de parler de mon père sans être enfoncé six pieds sous terre…

- Oui, il y a aussi que Scar est beaucoup plus fort que toi et qu'il te réduirait en tous petits pâtés avant que tu puisses dire « ouf » ! fit remarquer Drago en souriant.

Kelley lui jeta un regard noir.

- La ferme Drack ! Je ne sais pas qui est mon père et je ne veux pas le savoir ! Celui qui abandonne une femme enceinte est un con ! grogna t-elle.

Scar hocha la tête, se plongeant à nouveau dans ses pensées. Le caractère de Kelley lui était familier, il jurait avoir entendu de pareilles répliques d'une autre personne mais il ignorait qui.

Il regarda la grosse horloge d'un des couloirs et sursauta en voyant l'heure.

Le professeur Lupin se transformait ce soir et d'ailleurs il devait déjà être en loup à cette heure-là.

« Quel idiot ! »

- Désolé, je dois faire quelque chose, je vous laisse ! dit précipitamment Scar en se mettant à courir.

- Tu veux qu'on t'accompagne ? s'écria Drago.

- Non-merci, j'arriverai à me débrouiller seul ! cria t-il à son tour.

Il suivit son instinct et courut jusqu'à sentir l'aura du professeur Lupin.

Il s'arrêta devant un tableau représentant une jeune bergère avec un de ses moutons. Elle était entourée d'un pâturage d'herbe verte, au loin on pouvait voir une petite maison de fermier et un grand moulin. 

- Ouvrez-moi s'il vous plait, demanda gentiment Scar.

- Je suis désolé jeune homme mais on m'a interdit d'ouvrir à quiconque !

- Bien ! 

Scar ferma les yeux pendant quelques secondes puis les rouvrit. La jeune bergère sursauta, ses yeux étaient noirs à présent et aucun ton d'émeraude n'apparaissait.

Il regarda la bergère dans les yeux et s'approcha un peu plus du tableau. Il posa sa main à plat sous la toile et murmura :

- Ouvre-moi !

La bergère hocha stupidement la tête, hypnotisée.

Le tableau s'ouvrit et Scar s'empressa de le refermer pour ne pas que le loup sorte.

Lorsqu'il releva la tête vers le décor de la pièce, ses yeux étaient redevenus normaux. Il était dans un salon de grande taille avec de grandes tapisseries de couleurs or et rouge comme au temps où Lupin était à Griffondors. Deux fauteuils en cuir étaient installés devant une cheminée où un feu ronflait doucement, procurant une douce chaleur dans la pièce. Des bougies flottaient dans les airs donnant une allure mystérieuse à la pièce. Un grand bureau de bois sombre était installé dans un coin, des parchemins en désordre y trônaient.

Un petit escalier en bois donnait, sans aucun doute, sur la chambre du professeur. Sous celui-ci était installé une grande bibliothèque consacrée pour la plupart à la DCFM. Enfin une autre porte donnait sur une salle de bain, la porte étant ouverte, on pouvait apercevoir le marbre blanc étincelait autour des vasques de couleur saumon.

Un grognement le sortit de sa rêverie et il se tourna pour voir apparaître un loup noir grisonnant par endroit, lui montrer ses crocs. Une fois que leur regard se croisa, le loup arrêta de grogner et s'allongea sur un tapis prés de la cheminée.

Scar s'avança doucement et s'assit à coté de lui.

Sous les caresses du jeune homme, le loup ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par le crépitement du feu.

Scar sourit doucement et posa sa main sur le sommet du crane, délaissant les caresses.

Le loup réouvrit les yeux et Scar aurait pu deviner un froncement de sourcils s'il avait été humain.

- J'ai trouvé une formule pour vous, ne vous inquiétez pas, elle ne vous fera que du bien ! expliqua t-il.

Le loup le jaugea du regard pendant quelques minutes puis referma les yeux, donnant sa permission à Scar.

Le jeune homme poussa un peu plus la pression de sa main sur le front de la bête et ferma les yeux.

- Sanitas, murmura t-il doucement.

Une lueur dorée entoura le loup pendant quelques secondes puis s'évapora en lui.

Scar sourit en voyant qu'il avait réussi et se leva.

Avant de partir, il vit une étincelle de gratitude briller dans ses yeux et presque de…l'étonnement. Bien sur c'était plutôt étrange de le voir dans les appartements de Lupin ou de faire de la magie sans baguette mais après tout il avait fait des choses plus impressionnantes ces derniers-temps.

Scar secoua la tête pour oublier ses idées et sortit des appartements du professeur.

Il retrouva Drago et Kelley dans la Grande Salle, pleine à cette heure-là.

- Ca s'est bien passé ? demanda Drago.

- Oui, très bien merci ! dit-il en souriant.

Kelley fit également un petit sourire, la joie de Scar la mettant elle-même de bonne humeur.

Scar jeta un coup d'œil aux autres élèves et s'aperçut que Ginny regardait une nouvelle fois Drago et réciproquement. Scar se pencha doucement vers Drago et lui chuchota :

- Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas la voir une fois pour toute ?

Drago se tourna vers lui, surpris.

Après quelques secondes à jeter des coups d'œil à Ginny, il se pencha à son tour vers Scar.

- Je sors avec Ginny depuis six mois, c'est la raison principale de mon changement de comportement, mon père refusait que je la fréquente, je suis bien content d'en être libéré ! chuchota t-il.

- Et ses frères ? demanda Scar.

- Je ne tiens pas à me faire arracher mes yeux ! murmura t-il.

Scar eut un petit sourire qui ne passa pas inaperçu chez Kelley.

- Qu'est-ce que vous complotez tous les deux ? demanda t-elle avec un petit sourire jouant sur ses lèvres.

- Si tu savais ! dit Drago d'un air désolé.

Kelley grogna tout en gardant son sourire puis retourna dans son assiette.

- Et après on dit que les filles sont compliquées ! marmonna t-elle.

Scar lui fit un air désolé mélangé avec de l'amusement puis continua à manger.

Une heure après ils se retrouvèrent tous à l'infirmerie.

Aria essayait tant bien que mal de marcher, familiarisant ses muscles à son poids sous le regard de Xiora qui souriait doucement.

Scar s'approcha de la Prêtresse et l'embrassa doucement sur le front.

- Tu vas bien ? demanda t-il.

- Oui ! dit-elle en souriant un peu plus. Elle est belle n'est-ce pas ? dit-elle en pointant son doigt vers Aria.

- Magnifique, elle fera une très grande Prêtresse !

- Oui mais nous avons encore le temps !

- Cent pour être exact !

- Je ne peux pas croire qu'Erin allait avoir un siècle dans quelques mois ! Comment ont-t-ils fait pour s'évaporer en si peu de temps ?

- Va savoir, je n'ai que dix-sept ans ! dit-il en souriant.

- Et moi deux cent cinquante !

- Vous êtes bien conservée ! fit remarquer Kelley.

- Je te remercie, j'arrive tout juste à la fleur de l'âge ! dit-elle en riant.

- Avez-vous connu Merlin ? demanda Drago avec excitation.

- Ma mère l'a connu, elle m'a dit qu'il était plutôt charmant pour un humain ! dit-elle en souriant.

- Eh ! protesta Scar.

Kelley et Xiora se regardèrent puis sourirent.

- Excusez-moi mais le devoir m'appelle ! dit Drago en se tournant vers la sortie.

- Le devoir ou une certaine rousse ? demanda Scar avec un sourire. 

Drago s'arrêta une seconde puis repartit.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler ! dit-il avant de sortir.

- Je crois que si, murmura Scar.

Kelley fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien, elle n'avait pas l'habitude de se mêler de ce qui ne lui ne regardait pas.

Xiora tourna ses yeux vers la jeune fille. Elle aussi sentait tout comme Scar, l'aura de Kelley et elle était tout sauf commune.

- Bon je vais devoir vous laisser, je dois finir quelques devoirs, s'excusa t-elle.

Scar hocha simplement la tête et le regarda s'en aller. Une fois la porte fermée, Scar se tourna vers Xiora.

- Alors ?

- Ils sont tous les deux purs, le jeune Drago a réparé toutes ses erreurs et son âme est transparente. Kelley est différente, elle est également pure mais unique !

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Cette enfant a du sang d'Elfe qui coule dans ses veines ! expliqua Xiora.

- Pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas senti ?

- Parce que ça ne se sent pas, ces attitudes, ses mimiques sont typiquement elfiques, son caractère est par contre bel et bien humain. Comment s'appelait sa mère ?

- Mélusine Magnus.

Xiora fronça les sourcils pendant quelques minutes puis ses yeux s'ouvrirent de stupeur.

- Bien sur, Mélusine était la fille de Maître Fibio, il était tombé amoureux d'une humaine mais comme beaucoup avant lui ça n'a pas marché ! Fibio est un grand Elfe, sa fille a du avoir beaucoup de magie elfique en elle tout comme Kelley !

- Maître Fibio est le grand-père de Kelley ! s'exclama Scar.

- Oui, d'ailleurs, elle n'a que les yeux et la peau de son grand-père, le reste doit tenir de son père, Mélusine était le portrait craché de son père !

- Tu l'avais déjà vu ?

- Oui, Fibio est resté avec la mère de Mélusine pendant cinq ans, jusqu'à ce qu'elle décide d'emmener sa fille loin de son père pour une meilleure éducation ! Les humains sont égoïstes, ne t'y fait pas prendre !

- Tu me l'as dit une bonne cinquantaine de fois, la première fois était lorsque je me suis réveillé en piteux état ! fit remarquer Scar avec un sourire.

- J'avais raison ! Le Ministre de la Magie ne t'a fait chercher que pendant une semaine, après il s'est empressé de te déclarer mort ! grogna t-elle.

Scar parcourut du regard l'infirmerie pour savoir si personne ne les écoutait.

- Peut-être mais de toute façon je serai rester même s'il avait cherché un peu plus ! fit remarquer Scar en soupirant.

- C'est une simple question de principe, Scar ! Tu es important pour la société magique, nous-même le savons ! Voldemort ne s'attaquera pas qu'aux humains, il étendra sa domination jusqu'au peuple non-humain !

- Tu ne m'as jamais dit comment j'ai pu rester en vie ?

Xiora eut une petit sourire et le regard dans les yeux.

- Nous étions regroupés autour de toi lorsqu'une immense lumière blanche est apparue du ciel, elle t'a frappé de plein fouet et t'a soulevé dans les airs pendant quelques minutes, lorsque tu as été ramené sur la terre ferme, tu respirais de nouveau ! Je crois que les Dieux n'ont pas voulu de toi ! Ou ta mère a encore fait preuve de son amour pour toi, ce qui est plus probable ! 

- Pourquoi moi ?

- C'est simple, peu d'humains peuvent apprendre autant de magie d'un seul coup, Merlin était la première exception, toi tu es la seconde ! Nous avons décidé de te l'enseigner parce que nous savions que tu étais le bon !

- Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas dit tout cela avant ?

- Ta formation était tout juste finie, nous n'allions pas te mettre ce poids de plus sur les épaules !

Scar hocha doucement la tête.

- Je vais y aller maintenant, j'ai pas mal d'heure de sommeil à rattraper et un devoir à finir.

- Je devais te le dire Scar !

- Je sais, murmura t-il simplement.

Scar se leva, salua Aria et Xiora et sortit de l'infirmerie.

Plongé dans ses réflexions, il ne remarqua pas Dumbledore qui passait à coté de lui ou Peeves qui lui jetait des insultes.

Cette nuit-là, il fut incapable de dormir, les espèces non-humaines n'étaient pas si différentes que les humains, tous compter sur lui pour combattre Voldemort. Peu importe, il allait supporter ce poids de plus, quitte à être tué !

Réponse aux reviews :

**Khellar **: Pour Kelley, je t'en ai déjà trop dit ( comme Hagrid ! lol ! ) ! Moi je ne sais pas dans quelle maison je voudrai aller, pas à Poufsouffle, ils sont trop mous, Serdaigle, j'aime pas Cho Chang ( tu me diras, rien à voir ! ), Serpentards, je suis pas assez sur de moi pour ça ( je te résume : pas de répartie, catastrophe ambulant, d'ailleurs je viens de casser une assiette, et trop gentille ) donc je ne sais pas où j'irai, en plus je ne sais pas ce que vaut mon courage, quand je veux je peux mais il faut vraiment que je sois motivé ou que l'adrénaline me monte à la tête ! En fait j'ai toujours vu Pansy comme une grosse cruche et comme les livres ne parlent pas beaucoup de Milicent, j'ai pris celle-là, je la préfère ! Je sais pas pour le couple mais ce ne sera déjà pas un slash ( je suis nulle pour ça ! ) Le problème s'est que Diane est une Nymphe par conséquent elle a beaucoup plus qu'une vingtaine d'année ! Je verrai pour Kelley ! A plus !!!!

**Lunenoire** : Je suis contente que la petite Aria t'ait plu ( d'ailleurs elle n'est plus aussi petite ! ) J'espère bien qu'il va faire des ravages chez les Mangemorts, je les déteste et en plus c'est moi qui ait le contrôle de ma fic ( en clair ça veut dire qu'ils vont souffrir !) lol ) J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu, merci de toujours m'écrire un petit mot, c'est vraiment sympa ! A plus !!!

**Watery136** : Moi aussi elle me plait cette petite, en plus elle est puissante ( enfin, j'ai le regret de t'annoncer que la petite fille a un physique de 18 ans ! lol ) Il ne faut pas que tu te mettes en retard pour moi, je voudrai pas que tu te fasses engeuler ! En tout cas, merci de ton petit mot quotidien, c'est vraiment encourageant ! Ciao !!!

**Nefra** : Oui, je fais des bisous salés moi parce que je suis au bord de la méditerranée et que j'ai la plage donc mes bisous sont salés ! lol ! Oui, Aria c'est un nom de BD et comme l'héroïne est une guerrière, j'ai pensé que ça lui irait bien ( au fait, tu lis cette BD ? ) ! J'ai essayé de décrire un peu plus dans ce chapitre, j'espère que ça te convient ? Je te dirais pas qui est le père de Kelley na na nère !!! lol ! J'accepte des bisous sucrés !!! Moi ils sont toujours salés !!! Bisous !!!!

**Phénix20** : Merci beaucoup, tu es toujours aussi fidèle ( merchiiiiii !!!! ) Je verrai pour les zombis, je trouverai bien une idée, de toute façon, elles me viennent souvent la nuit ! Bye bye !!!!!!

**Phoebie Potter** : J'essaie d'écrire un chapitre tous les jours mais comme je l'ai dit au début, il me reste une demi-heure de connexion jusqu'au 1 septembre, du coup ça va faire un peu juste ( je vais me faire démonter par mes parents ! C'est leur faute, ils veulent pas installer la DSL parce qu'ils disent que j'y suis trop ! Bon ils ont un peu raison mais comment je fais moi sinon ! ) Je suis contente que cette fic te plaise ! Merci beaucoup !!! Au fait tu as choisi ton pseudo à cause de la série Charmed ? Il y a la nouvelle saison qui commence demain ! Bizzzzzzzzzzz

**Lyra** : Et tu crois que tonton Voldy voudra te prêter sa baguette ? C'est perdu t'avance, c'est moi qui commande de toute façon, na ! lol ! Serais-tu assez cruelle pour m'envoyer des Doloris ( snif ! ) ? Allez je t'aime bien quand même ( naturellement quand tu n'as pas tes petits airs sadiques ! lol ! ) Ce chapitre est aussi un peu calme mais je te promets que le prochain aura de l'action ! A plus !!!!!!!!!

**Mystikal** : Merci beaucoup pour les compliments, tu me flattes vraiment ! C'est super sympa de savoir que d'autres personnes lisent ma fic, j'aime bien voir de « nouvelles têtes » ! Comment as-tu trouvé la suite ? Un peu calme non ?! Mais je te promets que les autres seront un peu plus mouvementés ! A bientôt j'espère !!!

J'ai vu que j'avais une deuxième reviews de toi alors je continue !!! Merci, je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu ! Cette fois je te dis vraiment au revoir ( parce qu'on va sûrement se revoir enfin je l'espère vraiment !!!) Bizzzzzzzzzzzz

**Lolo** : Pour Drago, j'ai un peu répondu dans ce chapitre, c'est surtout à cause de Ginny mais si tu veux je ferai un flash-back pour te montrer comment s'est passé la dispute, d'ac ? Moi j'habite également dans le Var, à Toulon, tu connais ? T'as raison, il fait vraiment très chaud, j'en peux plus et en plus pas de piscine ! Pour le combat à l'épée, je ne me suis pas renseigner, j'ai vu pas mal de film d'action où ils se battent alors j'ai retenu ! Merci des compliments ! Bisoussssssss !!!!!!!! 

**Lexyann** : Je vais classer comme toi, comme ça se sera plus facile :

Pour la suite, tu verras bien ! ( p'tite curieuse va ! ) Ouh, tu viens de citer l'homme parfait là ! Je ne sais pas s'il est comme ça, moi je dirai que on seul défaut est qu'il s'énerve très vite, tu as du le remarquer ! Mais oui, ce sont des idiots ! Voui, moi aussi j'espère, de toute façon, il ne va pas s'arrêter là donc les p'tits ils vont avoir des surprise ! Eh vi, ils sont encore pitis ! T'inquiète, ils s'en remettront ! Tiens, on vint s'incruster dans ma fic ( lol ) Alors on a un petit ( beaucoup ! ) faible pour le loulou ? Je sais pas, je crois qu'on peut dire les deux mais si tu veux la prochaine fois j'écrirai s'installa ! En tout cas mon ordi est d'accord avec moi ( enfin surtout pour l'orthographe ! ) Et vi, il fallait bien qu'il y en ai qui meurt ! Et j'ai choisi, c'est Sirius, bon je suis un peu cruelle mais tu voulais quelqu'un d'autre toi et en plus j'en sais pas assez sur Siri pour savoir son caractère et sa façon de parler ! Il fais ce qu'il veut pas vrai ?! 

Je sais pas pour la romance, on verra bien, je te tiens au courant ! Ciao !!!!!!!!! 

**TomeWriter** : Salut !!! Merci, merci, merci !!! Alors pourquoi les Etres de la Forêt respectent Harry et bien je te dirai pas ( eh non sinon c'est de la triche ! lol ! ) mais j'ai un peu répondu à ta question dans ce chapitre ! Si tu en as d'autres, n'hésite pas ( bien sur c'est pas sur que je puisse répondre ! ) ! Au fait, d'où vient ton pseudo ? Ciao !!!!!!!

**Lisia** : Ah, encore une romantique ! lol ! Je ne sais pas si je vais le faire tomber amoureux, comme je l'ai déjà dit à d'autres, je suis nulle pour les romances ( moi-même je suis nulle dans ma vie privée alors imagine ! ) mais je vais essayer parce que vous êtes nombreux(ses) à me demander ça ! Voilà j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu, merci de m'écrire un petit mot à chaque fois que tu en as le temps ! Bizzzzzzzzzzzzz !!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Shadow Boy** : Moui, ça m'est aussi très souvent arriver que Internet plante et pas dans les meilleures conditions ou alors quand je tape et que je n'ai pas enregistré ( ça c'est le must !!! ) ! Merci encore pour les compliments, c'est super sympa et ça m'encourage à continuer ! C'est vraiment super gentil de faire de la pub pour moi, merchiiiiiiiii !!!!!!!!! J'ai reçu une reviews de Siria Potter, merci d'en parler autour de toi ! Oui, je suis contente j'ai 105 reviews ( enfin quand je suis allé sur le site ! ) ! J'espère que t'as raison !!! Au fait, c'est pas personnel mais j'aime pas quand on met deux « l » à mon prénom, on l'a écrit trop souvent comme ça et ça m'énerve ( mais t'inquiète c'est pas ta faute, je suis désolé si je t'es froissé !) En tout cas, merci encore !!!! Biz !!!

**Arathorn** : Merci beaucoup, je suis contente de voir que j'ai d'autres personnes qui lisent ma fic !!! Ciao !!!!!!!!!

**Na-chan** : Pour Harry, je le décrirai mieux dans les autres chapitres ( je veux vraiment qu'il ait changé ! ) Merci d'avoir lu tout d'un coup et surtout d'avoir continué !!! J'ai cherché un tatouage pendant pas mal de temps dans ma tête et j'ai trouvé qu'une fée serait pas mal et que le visage n'était pas un endroit où on mettait beaucoup de tatouage ( au fait, je ne sais pas si je l'ai bien précisé dans ce chapitre mais il est fait avec du sang de licorne d'où la couleur argentée mais t'inquiète pas, ça leur fait pas mal !!! ) Je suis contente que ma fic t'ait plu ! J'espère te revoir bientôt !!!! Bye !!!

**Ocane Potter** : Bien, je vois que tu as trouvé ton histoire toute seule, t'avais pas besoin de moi, alors c'est quand que tu commences ? Maintenant, s'il te plait !!! Parce que moi je t'ai donné quelques éléments mais c'est toi qui va l'écrire !!! La deuxième est pas mal non plus, dire que tu n'avais pas d'inspiration, tu te moquais de moi, tu viens de me pondre deux thèmes tout de suite ! Allez, bon courage c'est à toi de prouver que tu es un bon auteur !!! Si t'as besoin d'aide, dis-le moi ! Bye !!!

**Tiken** : Je suis contente que ça te plaise, merci beaucoup !!! Ciao !!!!

**Laika** : Merci p'tite Louve, c'est super gentil ! Merci de rester fidèle à moi ( ça se dit ça, moi je trouve que c'est pas mal ! lol ! ) !!! Salut !!!!!

**Bumred** : Waouh, elle est longue cette reviews merci, merci, merci et merci, c'est vraiment sympa pour tous ses compliments et pour tout ce que tu dis !!! Je ne te dirai pas ce que je fais ensuite, c'est une surprise d'abord ! lol ! En fait, j'en ai aucune idée, j'écris toujours à la dernière minute avec des idées en vrac ! J'essaierai de présenter chaque peuple mais je crois que j'ai pas tout cité alors tu découvriras au fur et à mesure ! Ciao !!!!!!

**Camille** : C'est gentil de ta part de me faire de la pub, j'ai aussi lu sa fic et je vais aller mettre une reviews parce que je la trouve vraiment bien ( la dernière fois j'ai pas eu le temps ! ) Encore merci de lire cette fic !!! Bye !!!!

**Lily of the Valley**: kikoo toi !!! Ah bon, moi j'en sais rien, je crois que si ma mère savait que je m'intéressais aux épées, elle vérifierai ma santé bien avant mon sérieux ! lol ! Je suis dans le même cas que toi, j'ai pas une ville si petite mais je doute qu'il pratique l'escrime et en plus j'ai pas la volonté de le faire ! Pour la taille, essaie de voir par rapport à une porte, elle fais dans les deux mètres, tu en enlèves un peu et c'est ma taille ( un peu beaucoup même ! ) il faudrait que j'apprenne combien fait un pied en mètres ! J'ai répondu à ta question dans ce chapitre, Erin allait avoir cent ans ! Oui, j'écrit en général mes chapitres le matin et je les poste juste après ( non sans avoir vérifié si j'ai fait des fautes, bien que j'en fasse toujours ! ) 

Bon pour le jeu de Go, j'ai pas bien compris mais c'est pas grave, il faut m'excuser mais à part les arts martiaux, j'y connais pas beaucoup en jeu ! Bye !!!!!

**Narouko** : C'est pas que je n'ai pas répondu mais j'ai envoyé mon chapitre quelques heures avant que tu envoies ta reviews ( désolé !!! ) !!! En plus, ça me fait toujours plaisir de voir que tu m'écris des fics aussi longues !!! T'inquiète moi aussi l'anglais, ça fait beaucoup trop pour mon cerveau ( en fait, c'est toute les langues !!! ) Moi le tome 5 je l'ai vite retourné pour voir le résumé et aussi vite reposé quand j'ai vu l'anglais ( ça me donne la nausée ! lol ! si ma prof d'anglais entendait ça, en plus elle m'aime bien ! ) C'est super de donner un nom a ton ordinateur ( moi je vais l'appeler Maurice, comme le petit poison dans la pub ! ) Non, tu n'es pas conne, je m'en fou si tu racontes des conneries, ça fait du bien ( et puis si tu commences à te traiter de conne, tu vas déprimer ! lol ) !!! Je dois t'avouer quelque chose : t'es complètement folle ! Plus je relie tes reviews et plus je me dis qu'il y a plus folle que moi sur cette terre, parce que j'en tiens une couche moi aussi !!! Figures-toi que j'ai dit pareille à mon père quand on est aller voir Matrix par contre mon cousin m'a dit après l'avoir vu qu'il y avait des extraits ( celui-là aussi, il aurait pas pu me le dire avant ! ) mais aujourd'hui je suis allée voir « Pirates des Caraïbes » alors j'ai vu des extraits ! Au fait, il est génial ce film, tu l'as vu ? Le dernier de la bande à Griffondors, c'est Seamus ! T'inquiète, moi aussi je pleure devant les dessins animés et je vais avoir 17 ans en Novembre alors imagine ! En plus j'écoute la musique en tapant mes fics et je me suis à pleurer quand j'ai entendu une chanson triste ( je t'avais dit que j'en tenais une couche ! ) C'est vrai que ta phrase « le pire tourment de Harry » aurait été bien si elle avait été écrite correctement ( lol, en plus moi et l'orthographe c'est comme moi et l'anglais, beaucoup trop pour que ça m'intéresse ! )  Eh bien pour ma part, je n'ai aucune répartie, je suis trop gentille et je bug à chaque fois qu'on m'insulte ( la super cruche en d'autre terme ! ). Je connais aussi le groupe noir désir d'ailleurs il avait un film en l'honneur de Marie Trintignien ( ça s'écrit comme ça ? ) !!! Changement de sujet : Pour le jeune âge de l'acteur, je trouve que Harry Potter ( Daniel je me rappelle plus comment ) ressemble à Lionel Jospin, non ?! Enfin, c'est Laurent Gerra qui dit ça !!! Je vais toujours jusqu'au bout de tes fics, pour qui tu me prends, lol ? T'inquiète, je commence à m'habituer à ton écriture, à coté je dois faire petite fille à papa qui écrit bien, non ? Waouh, ta deuxième reviews est non seulement plus courte mais en plus, elle est mieux écrite ( tu fais tes efforts, c'est gentil, pour moi ? ) 

**Fanny** : Salut, je t'ai répondu sur le site cette fois mais si tu veux je t'envoie aussi un mail ?! Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise, je vais essayer de parler de chaque peuple dans mes chapitres, là j'ai parlé un peu plus des Nymphes ! Ca va, c'est bien que tu ries parce que je suis pas bien calée en humour ! Ben alors, on a laissé tomber ces fics, tu n'as pas d'autres idées ? C'est dommage, enfin bon tu fais comme tu veux ! A plus !!!!!!


	7. chapitre 7

Kikou, me revoilà enfin !!! Ne me tapez pas !!! c'est pas ma faute à moi, c'est la faute à la rentrée, à la connexion Internet et à mon petit cerveau qui n'avait plus d'imagination pour relier mes idées ! 

Bon, voilà un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, moi j'ai vu mieux ! 

Marciiiiiiiiiiiiii beaucoup pour toutes les reviews !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapitre 7 : Match de Quidditch et début d'attaque.

Tout était calme dans le château de Poudlard, les Nymphes étaient parties le soir-même et les élèves étaient tous couchés.

Dans le dortoir de Serpentard, Scar se fit plus crisper, son poing se referma d'un seul coup et ses yeux s'ouvrir précipitamment.

Il reprit son calme après quelques minutes et regarda autour de lui.

Un cauchemar l'avait réveillé mais il l'avait vu en bribes et rien ne montrait une attaque.

Il tira les rideaux de sa chambre et s'assit près de la fenêtre. La lune était ronde et claire, elle était magnifique, Rémus devait encore être sous sa forme de loup en ce moment.

- Rémus ! murmura t-il en ouvrant de grands yeux.

Voilà ce qui le tracassait, Rémus avait eu des expressions bizarres avant qu'il ne parte de sa chambre. Il savait !

Scar se leva en vitesse et sortit du dortoir pour se précipitait vers celui de Rémus. Dans les couloirs, aucun de ses pas ne résonnait et étant vêtu de noir, personne ne le voyait.

Il entra dans le dortoir après avoir une nouvelle fois hypnotisait la bergère. Rémus était encore en loup, allongé sur le tapis près de la cheminée.

Le loup se réveilla à l'instinct et le dévisagea.

Scar s'approcha de lui et s'assit sur un fauteuil. Il devait absolument lui parler dés qu'il retrouverait forme humaine.

Le loup s'approcha de Scar et posa sa tête sur ses genoux.

Rémus finit par se rendormir sur le sol, confiant par la présence de Scar.

Scar regarda les premières étoiles s'éteindrent puis la lune. Il se tourna vers Rémus qui était lui aussi en train de se préparer à se retransformer.

Le jeune homme s'approcha de lui et le couvrit. 

Quelques secondes plus tard, le loup fit place à l'humain.

Rémus regarda Scar quelques instants puis se leva pour se rendre à sa chambre.

Rémus partit s'habiller puis revint, suivant les moindres mouvements de Scar. Le jeune homme lui offrit une tasse de thé et s'assit en face de lui.

- Que m'avez-vous fait ? demanda Rémus d'une voix calme.

- Je vous ai lancé un sortilège pour que vous ne sentiez pas vos courbatures le temps qu'elles se soignent toutes seules, expliqua Scar sur le même ton.

- Merci, murmura Lupin.

Scar hocha simplement la tête, faisant preuve de patience en attendant son sujet principal.

- Vous n'êtes pas venu pour boire le thé avec un loup-garou ? demanda Rémus avec des yeux rieurs.

- Non mais j'aimerai savoir ce que vous croyiez que je viens faire ici !

- Grâce aux potions de Severus, je peux garder un coté humain lorsque je suis loup, et j'ai senti certaines choses que mon coté humain a détecté !

- Mon odeur ?

- Oui. 

Rémus devint plus pâle à présent et ses mains tremblait légèrement.

- Est-ce que c'est vrai ? demanda t-il.

- Ca dépend de ce que vous avez senti, dit Scar en buvant une gorgée de thé.

- Comme tous les humains, vous avez deux odeurs, celle de votre père et celle de votre mère. Je connais ces deux odeurs autant que je connais la mienne !

Scar leva ses yeux vert vers lui et Rémus détourna les yeux alors que deux larmes lui échappaient des yeux.

- Est-ce que c'est toi ? demanda t-il d'une voix roque.

- Oui, souffla Scar en baissant la tête.

- Comment ? Nous t'avons cherché pendant deux mois même après que tu sois déclaré mort !

- Je sais mais je devais rester mort.

Rémus hocha simplement la tête.

- Ta cicatrice ?

- Elle est cachée par un sort elfique.

- Tu sais Sirius est sûrement mort plus de désespoir que d'un sort !

- Je sais mais en m'éloignant de vous, vous risquiez moins votre vie !

Rémus se leva et le prit dans ses bras.

- Je ne partirais pas tant que Voldemort ne sera pas mort Rémus, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vous abandonnerai plus !

Rémus s'écarta de lui et se rassit.

- Comment es-tu devenu aussi puissant ?

- On m'a appris, les non-humains ont un style un peu différent d'apprentissage et j'ai réussi à développer mes pouvoirs plus que la plupart des humains.

Rémus regarda le jeune homme qui se tenait devant lui. Rien dans son attitude et dans son physique ne pouvait laisser voir sa véritable identité. Ses yeux étaient certes toujours aussi verts émeraude mais ils avaient perdu cette innocence qu'ils avaient la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, de plus le vert avait foncé, ne laissant voir aucune sorte de sentiments. Sa cicatrice n'était plus du tout visible et même un très bon sorcier ne pouvait détecter une trace de magie sur son front. Son visage était plus carré et ses joues plus creuses. Il n'avait plus aucune trace de l'enfant qu'il avait été. Ses cheveux noirs étaient lisses et longs arrivant à ses épaules, ce qui était plutôt bizarre pour un Potter qui avait toujours les cheveux ébouriffés. Son buste était droit et carré, il avait un maintien parfait et tout montré en lui la puissance. Enfin, la fée qui était sous son œil pouvait très bien le qualifier de non-humain tellement elle était étrange.

- Que veut dire la fée ?

- C'est le symbole de la pureté, elle est gravée magiquement avec du sang de licorne, pour les êtres non-humains elle apparaît lors de leur développement. Le sang de licorne est la chose la plus pure et c'est aussi le symbole de l'Ordre d'Ariane, je l'ai reçu il y quatre mois lorsque je touchais à la fin de mon entraînement. 

- Tes parents seraient fiers de toi ainsi que Sirius !

Scar hocha simplement la tête et but une gorgée de thé.

- Je vais te laisser Rémus, tu dois encore te reposer ! 

- Merci encore !

- De rien, je te fais confiance pour garder ce que viens de dire pour toi, c'est mieux que peu de gens ignore qui je suis vraiment !

Rémus hocha la tête et Harry sortit de la chambre.

La Grande Salle devait être juste ouverte et il décida donc d'y aller pendant qu'elle était encore calme.

En effet, lorsqu'il entra il n'y avait que Diane et le professeur Rogue comme à son habitude.

Il s'assit tranquillement et commença à manger, plongé dans ses réflexions concernant la discussion qu'il avait eue avec Rémus. 

Il ne vit pas arriver Diane qui se pencha à coté de lui pour être prêt de son visage.

- Tu as l'air tourmenter, Scar, tout va bien ?

- Le professeur Lupin sais ma véritable identité, il a senti mon odeur ! chuchota t-il.

Diane se releva et le regarda quelques secondes avant de poursuivre.

- Et que vas-tu faire ?

- Rien, c'est l'une des seules personnes qui ait le droit de savoir !

- Je te fais confiance ! dit-elle avant de sortir de la salle.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il fut rejoint par Kelley et Drago.

Il était toujours aussi surpris d'apprendre que Kelley était une Elfe mais en y regardant de plus prêt, ces cheveux longs cachés des oreilles légèrement pointues et le bleu de ses yeux étaient un peu surnaturels, particularité des Elfes.

Enfin, sa démarche était typiquement elfe, gracieuse, légèrement sensuelle et il y avait toujours cette impression qu'elle s'élevait de plusieurs centimètres du sol.

- Quoi ? demanda t-elle en remarquant qu'il la regardait.

- Rien ! dit-il précipitamment avant de tourner la tête.

- Rien ! répéta Kelley. Tu me détaillais de la tête aux pieds il n'y a pas deux secondes et tout ce que tu trouves à dire c'est rien !

Ah oui, elle avait aussi le caractère des Elfes ! Mêlé à celui de son père, c'était explosif !

- Laisses tomber d'accord ! grogna Scar en se levant.

- Tu fuis ? demanda t-elle avec un petit sourire.

- Non mais si je te dis pourquoi je te regardais, tu le prendrais très mal ! dit Scar en se tournant vers la sortie.

- Au fait Scar, t'es pour quelles équipes ? demanda une autre voix appartenant à Drago.

Scar fronça les sourcils et se retourna vers son interlocuteur.

- Comment ça, quelles équipes ? demanda Scar.

- Scar, il y a un match de Quidditch aujourd'hui, Griffondors contre Serdaigles !

- Oh ! dit simplement Scar. Je n'en sais rien, il va falloir que je les vois jouer !

Drago hocha simplement la tête et le laissa partir.

Quelques heures plus tard, Poudlard entier était dans le stade de Quidditch, chaque élève était couvert jusqu'au nez tellement il faisait froid. Scar était le seul à être en robe de sorciers sans cape en laine pour le réchauffer et d'ailleurs la plupart de ses camarades le regardaient comme s'il était fou.

Colin Crivers commentait le match sous le regard bienveillant de MacGonagall.

L'équipe de Griffondors avait complètement changé depuis qu'il l'avait vu. Ginny Weasley jouait au poste d'Attrapeur et d'après Drago, elle se débrouillait pas mal. Ron Weasley jouait au poste de Gardien, Denis Crivers, Sandra Johnson, une deuxième année et Marc Collang, un troisième année, jouaient au poste de Poursuiveurs et Dean Thomas et Valentine Stamford, une quatrième année, jouaient le rôle des Batteurs. Le capitaine était bien sur Ron.

L'équipe des Serdaigles lui était complètement inconnu, il ne connaissait aucun des joueurs. L'équipe était partagée entre les troisièmes et sixièmes années et les rumeurs disaient qu'elle se battait plutôt bien.

Scar observa le temps, ils allaient jouer dans la neige.

- Comment fais-tu pour jouer contre ta petite amie ? demanda Scar en chuchotant à l'oreille de Drago.

Celui vira quelque peu au rouge et jeta un rapide regard à Harry qui souriait.

- J'essais d'attraper le vif sans lui faire du mal ! expliqua t-il en chuchotant à son tour.

Scar lui fit un petit sourire puis se tourna vers le jeu qui venait de commencer après que Mme Bibine ait ouvert la caisse contenant les différentes balles.

Scar suivait le match avec attention, Ginny était suivie de prêt par l'Attrapeur adverse et essayait de le semer. Les poursuiveurs de Griffondors avaient déjà marqué trois buts en quelques minutes alors que les Serdaigles n'en avait mis qu'un.

Colin criait dans son micro en voyant son équipe gagner.

Scar surveillait chaque mouvement des joueurs pour qu'il n'y ait aucun blessé. 

Dernièrement il avait sondé chaque élève de Poudlard et il s'avérait que certains Serdaigles et Poufsouffle faisaient également partis des futurs Mangemorts en formation.

Scar jeta un coup d'œil aux Serpentards, ils souriaient en regardant le match et ça, c'était mauvais signe.

Il se pencha un peu vers Drago et lui murmura :

- Tu as une idée de ce qu'ils vont faire ?

Drago leva la tête vers lui et suivit son regard. Il vit à son tour, les Serpentards rirent et son regard se tourna rapidement vers Ginny. 

Scar pouvait lire l'inquiétude dans ses yeux. Après tout, Ginny était tout d'abord une Weasley et ceux-ci participaient avidement à la guerre contre Voldemort.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je te promets qu'il ne lui arrivera rien ! chuchota Scar à Drago.

Celui-ci lui rendit un petit sourire bien qu'il soit un peu faible.

- Tout va bien ? demanda Kelley en fronçant les sourcils après avoir vu elle-aussi l'expression sur le visage de Drago.

- Regarde Crabbe et sa bande ! dit calmement Scar en se tournant vers elle.

Celle-ci fit ce qu'il demanda et se tourna vers eux. 

Scar fit une flamme s'allumer dans ses yeux, elle était en train de sonder leurs émotions pour voir jusqu'où ils pouvaient aller.

Elle se tourna vers Scar alors que la flamme s'éteignait.

- Je ne le sens pas vraiment ce coup-là ! grogna t-elle.

- Moi non plus ! dit Drago en regardant fixement sa petite amie.

Leurs inquiétudes ne tardèrent pas à se prouver.

Ginny poussa un petit cri et fut soudain secouée sur son balai.

Scar connaissait très bien ce sortilège pour l'avoir subi en première année.

La bande à Crabbe pouvait très bien être capable de faire ce genre de sortilège à plusieurs, de plus, leur apprentissage de Magie Noire devait avoir commencer depuis quelques mois déjà d'après les dires de Funseck.

Avec un second cri, Ginny fut pousser dans le vide alors que ses mains s'accrochaient fermement à son manche.

- Drago, va donner un bon coup de poings à Flint, c'est lui qui arrive à maintenir le sort ! ordonna Scar.

Celui-ci hocha la tête et se faufila jusqu'à eux.

Scar enleva sa robe et escalada les tribunes pour se retrouver sur le toit.

Les élèves étaient maintenant en train de naviguer entre Scar et Ginny.

Son équipe et celle de Serdaigle essayaient en vain d'attraper la jeune fille.

Scar se tourna vers les tribunes des professeurs, Rogue récitait des formules à voix basses, MacGonagall et Flitwick essayaient de maintenir la position de Ginny et le professeur Bibine tournait autour de son élève au cas où.

Dumbledore était parti pour le Ministère de la Magie, il n'était donc d'aucun secours.

Scar vit Drago arrivait enfin vers les Serpentards et d'un coup de poing, fit tomber Flint sur Crabbe et Goyle.

Scar se tourna vers Ginny et ouvrit de grands yeux d'effrois.

La déconcentration de Flint fit pivoter le balai et Ginny lâcha le manche, ne supportant pas ce mouvement.

Scar voyait la scène au ralenti et sauta dans le vide. 

Il se mit verticalement pour augmenter sa vitesse et vit défiler les tribunes à coté de lui. Ginny criait toujours et Scar la rattrapait de plus en plus.

Enfin, il réussit à l'attraper par la main et la colla contre lui.

Il ferma les yeux et récita une incantation dans la langue des Dryades.

Aussitôt, deux immenses ailes noires poussèrent dans son dos et ralentir leur chute.

Scar se mit de façon à recevoir Ginny sur lui pour lui évitait trop le choc.

Ils touchèrent enfin le sol et Scar sentit une douleur lui parcourir le dos alors qu'il fermait les yeux. Un grognement lui échappa de la gorge et il put entendre un cri de la part de Ginny.

Il parvint à ouvrir les yeux et vit Ginny pleurer et trembler comme une feuille sur lui.

Il s'assit et la prit dans ses bras.

- C'est finit, tout va bien, murmura t-il en la berçant doucement.

- Ginny !!! cria Drago en se jetant à coté d'eux.

Scar se desserra de Ginny et la confia à Drago.

Scar sourit en le voyant faire preuve d'aucune prudence face aux autres élèves.

Il la prit à son tour dans ses bras et l'embrassa doucement.

Les professeurs et les autres élèves ne tardèrent pas à arriver et les entourèrent.

D'un claquement de doigt, Scar fit disparaître ses ailes et put se lever.

Ron courut vers sa sœur et la serra à son tour dans ses bras.

Il avait tellement eu peur pour elle qu'il n'avait même pas fait attention au baiser qu'elle avait échangé avec Drago.

Scar et Hermione se regardèrent et se sourirent, elle par contre l'avait remarqué et elle était plutôt heureuse.

Rémus se dirigea vers Scar et lui murmura :

- J'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque lorsque tu as sauté de ce toit, ne me refait plus jamais ça !

Scar sourit un peu plus mais fut couper par Diane qui le serra dans ses bras.

- Est-ce que tu es malade, on ne t'a pas appris à te tuer ! cria t-elle.

- Oh et tu avais une autre solution, peut-être ?! demanda t-il avec un grand sourire.

- Oui, tu aurais pu… enfin il y en avait des tas ! Et arrêtes de sourire !!!

Son sourire s'agrandit un peu plus et Scar évita de peu la main de Diane dans son visage. 

Il regarda Crabbe, Goyle et Flint partir précipitamment du stade et se promit de les faire payer.

Après quelques minutes, Mme Bibine décida que le match était annulé et qu'ils rentraient tous au château.

Drago, Kelley et Scar regardaient Ginny et Ron se disputer. Ron avait fini par remarquer que Drago avait embrassé sa sœur.

Hermione ne tarda pas à les rejoindre.

- Félicitation Malefoy, Ginny est vraiment une fille super ! dit Hermione en regardant elle aussi la scène de ménage.

- Merci Granger ! dit Drago en souriant.

Scar passa de l'un à l'autre et sourit un peu plus.

Finalement, ce fut Ginny qui finit la dispute en allant prêt de Drago et en faisant promettre à Ron qu'il aurait à faire à elle s'il touchait Drago.

Ron soupira et rejoignit Hermione.

Les six rentrèrent ensemble au château.

Ils se séparèrent pour aller dans leur dortoir mais Ginny et Drago restèrent ensemble, Mme Pomfresh désirait voir si Ginny n'avait aucune blessure, par mesure de précaution.

Une fois arrivaient dans la salle commune de Serpentard, Scar alla dans son dortoir.

Il ne tarda pas à être rejoint par Kelley qui avait soudain un air très timide peint sur le visage.

- Je peux entrer ? 

Scar hocha simplement la tête et l'invita à s'asseoir.

Elle s'assit et commença à se tortiller les doigts et se mordre les lèvres.

- Que veux-tu savoir ? demanda Scar en la regardant dans les yeux.

Pour la première fois, Kelley baissa la tête et regarda par la fenêtre du dortoir.

- Connais-tu les Elfes ?

Scar sourit à la question et se leva.

- Oui, je connais pas mal d'Elfes. Que veux-tu savoir à propos d'eux ?

- Leurs pouvoirs.

- Ils n'ont pas beaucoup de pouvoirs, ils ont plutôt des facilités dans certains niveaux. Un de leur principal pouvoir est de guérir certaines plaies par un contact physique.

- Et leur facilités ?

- Leur vue est très développée ainsi que leur odorat, ils peuvent sentir les émotions de chacun. Ils sont très forts pour tout ce qui touche aux armes et leur endurance est très importante. Ils sont très souples et gracieux. Enfin, ils connaissent toutes les plantes, les arbres et les forêts comme leur poche.

Kelley hocha simplement la tête.

- Depuis quand le sais-tu ? demanda Scar.

- De quoi ? demanda t-elle en levant précipitamment la tête.

- Depuis quand sais-tu que tu es une demi-elfe ?

Kelley ouvrit grand les yeux puis se leva.

- Depuis deux mois, j'ai remarqué que mes oreilles étaient plus pointues, avant elles étaient normales. Ensuite, j'arrivais à sentir chaque peur des élèves, j'ai failli en devenir folle. Je me suis retrouvée deux fois à l'infirmerie avec une tension qui dégringolait. Et un matin j'ai glissé dans la douche et sans m'en rendre compte, j'ai fait un flip arrière. Comment as-tu su que j'en étais une ?

- Xiora me l'a dit et après t'avoir observé, j'ai vu que tu avais des aptitudes d'Elfes. Kelley, pourquoi es-tu venu à Poudlard ?

La jeune fille se tortilla un peu puis soupira.

- Ma mère est morte d'un cancer il y a quelques mois et elle m'a révélé que mon père ignorait mon existence et qu'il habitait en Angleterre. J'ai demandé au professeur Dumbledore de m'accueillir et il m'a proposé d'être mon tuteur. Sais-tu autre chose sur moi ?

- Ta mère s'appelle Mélusine Magnus et son père est un elfe. Ta grand-mère a décidé de partir du Royaume des Elfes car elle croyait que ta mère ne pourrait rien apprendre dans ce genre de lieu. Ton grand-père n'a rien pu faire.

- Qui est-il ?

- Le nom de ta mère est en fait Mélusine Fibio, son père s'appelle Aragus Fibio, c'est un maître elfe très puissant.

Kelley se leva, les yeux plus brillants que d'habitude et regarda par la fenêtre.

- Et mon père ?

- J'ignore son identité mais je te le ferai savoir si je la découvre !

Kelley se retourna, se dirigea vers lui et se jeta dans ses bras en le serrant fort.

- Merci ! dit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

- De rien, murmura Harry, tu sais, je pourrais d'apprendre à augmenter ton pouvoir et tes autres qualités !

- C'est vrai ?

- Bien sur !

Kelley lui fit un grand sourire et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Je dois aller me laver mais si tu veux on fera ça après ?

- Non, pas ce soir, demain matin, on sera plus en forme et moi j'aurai eu le temps de reposer mon dos.

- D'accord, à tout à l'heure ! dit-elle joyeuse.

Scar lui fit un sourire puis se leva.

A peine la porte fut-elle refermé que Drago entra à son tour.

- Qu'as-tu fait à Kelley, je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi joyeuse ?!

- Nous avons discuté, dit simplement Scar. Et toi ?

- C'était bien, je n'ai plus besoin de me cacher pour voir Ginny même si je risque de me prendre des regards noirs de son frère à tout bout de champ ! dit-il en souriant.

Scar sourit puis s'enferma dans la salle de bain pour voir l'étendue des dégâts causés par la chute.

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils étaient tous dans la Grande Salle, le sujet principal étant le match de Quidditch et plus particulièrement les ailes de Scar. Sa chute n'avait pas été trop douloureuse, il avait deux gros bleu au niveau des omoplates mais son sang de licornes les ferait disparaître rapidement.

Kelley était plongée dans ses pensées mais son visage était paisible et un petit sourire flottait au coin ses lèvres.

Drago mangeait tranquillement en essayant d'éviter les regards que lui lançaient la moitié de Poudlard. Les garçons lui lançaient des regards noirs pour avoir pris l'une des plus jolies filles de Poudlard et les filles affichaient un visage triste car il ne les avait pas choisies.

Scar, lui naviguait entre chaque table et souriait à certaines expressions des élèves. 

- Scar ! appela Kelley discrètement.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers elle et se pencha pour qu'elle lui murmura quelque chose.

- Est-ce que tu pourras me présenter mon grand-père ? murmura t-elle en jetant des petits coups d'œil aux alentours.

- Oui, si je peux.

Kelley lui fit un grand sourire puis retourna à son assiette.

Scar croisa le regard de Diane qui avait apparemment compris ce qui se passait puisqu'elle affichait un petit sourire.

Soudain, les sens de Scar se mirent en alerte et plus particulièrement son odorat. Une odeur de pourriture lui montait au nez et pas des plus agréables.

Scar se tourna immédiatement vers Diane qui avait également l'air de sentir puisqu'elle humait l'air.

Celle-ci tourna précipitamment vers Scar puis se leva.

Elle courut vers lui alors que les élèves et les professeurs la regardaient en se demandant ce qui se passait.

Scar se leva à son tour et attendit qu'elle soit à sa hauteur.

- Tu sens ça ? demanda t-elle une fois près de lui.

- Oui, ça sens la pourriture.

Diane tourna son regard un peu partout dans la salle.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? murmura t-elle en fixant la porte d'entrée.

Tout à coup la solution vint dans l'esprit de Scar.

- Tu connais beaucoup de choses qui sentent comme ça ? s'exclama t-il en se précipitant vers les portes de la salle.

- Dis-moi plutôt le fond de ta pensée ! grogna t-elle en le suivant.

Scar ferma rapidement la salle et se tourna vers Diane.

- Il y a une troupe de zombies qui s'apprêtent à entrer dans le château ! grogna t-il en regardant la salle pour savoir s'il y avait une autre issue.

Diane poussa un juron.

- Que fait-on ?

- Les zombies ne sont pas idiots, ils vont bloquer les sorties !

- Bon sang, mais qui les a amenés ici ?

- Très simple, n'importe qui peut convaincre ces créatures tant qu'on leur promet de la viande fraîche !

- Voldemort ?

- Très juste !

Scar se tourna vers les élèves et les professeurs qui les regardaient, pour la plupart effrayés.

Dumbledore se leva suivis de plusieurs professeurs.

- Que fait-on ? demandant le directeur.

Scar sourit en voyant Dumbledore demandait son avis, c'était lui d'habitude qui avait réponse à tout.

Scar se tourna vers les élèves.

- C'est très simple, les zombies sont déjà morts donc évitez les sorts, ça ne sert à rien, par contre sortez tous vos baguettes et dites_ lamina_, votre baguette se transformera en épée ! Le seul moyen pour les distancer est de leur couper les bras ou les jambes, le reste ne sera pas nécessaire ! Allez-y !

Les élèves se jetèrent des regards inquiets puis Drago, suivi d'Hermione prononcèrent la formule. Leur baguette fut remplacée par une lame en argent.

Les autres élèves ne tardèrent pas à les suivre et les plus grands aidèrent les plus petits.

Ce fut au tour des professeurs de faire de même.

Diane claqua des doigts et une longue épée sortit de sa main.

Scar vérifia que tout le monde avait son épée puis se tourna vers la porte où des coups répétés se faisaient déjà entendre.

- Allez tous au fond de la salle, j'essaierai de les retenir, ça vous permettra d'en avoir moins d'un coup !

Les élèves et les professeurs obéirent et se mirent derrière la table des professeurs laissant Diane et Scar en première ligne.

Scar se tourna vers la porte et ferma les yeux. Il chanta en murmurant une incantation des nains et une fumée dorée l'entoura.

Lorsqu'elle se dissipa, Scar avait changé de tenue, il était habillé en pantalon ample noir et en t-shirt noir. Sur son dos était accroché deux épées en croix avec le manche en cuir noir. 

Il se recula et décrocha ses deux épées.

A ce moment la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas laissant voir des formes effrayantes.

…

( A suivre ) 

Oui, je sais, je suis méchante ! Mais c'est moi qui commande, d'abord !!! ( na na naire !!! )  

Réponse aux reviews:

**Shadow Boy** : Toutes mes excuses pour mon prénom, il s'avère que je suis vraiment très chiante parfois !

Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas l'intention de mettre de slash, plusieurs personnes m'ont demandé d'en mettre justement et je leur ai dit que je n'avais vraiment pas d'expérience pour ce qui est des Romances ( bien que ma première fic va devoir en avoir un peu, je sais vraiment pas comment je vais me débrouiller ! ). Je suis vraiment désolé pour le retard, j'ai pas vraiment tenu ma promesse, mais je ne peux pas avoir tout le temps de l'imagination, j'ai toujours des idées pour chaque chapitre mais c'est de les relier qui est le plus dur ! En tout cas merci encore pour ta longue reviews, c'est vraiment très sympa ! Je n'ai remarqué aucune fautes dans ton mess et puis par rapport à moi, il n'y a rien à dire ( vive la correction automatique ! ) ! Bizzz ! 

PS : il y a eu un petit problème parce que ta reviews est apparu quatre fois, c'est normal ? Pas que ça me déplaise de recevoir tes mess ! Euh tout compte fait, c'est plus de quatre fois ( je viens de regarder ! lol )

**Na-Chan** : Merci, merci et encore merci, je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu ! Pour ta question, j'ai répondu dans ce chapitre, j'espère que ça te convient ! N'hésite pas à me demander autre chose ou un peu plus d'explication ! Moi qui croyait que mon humour était un peu défaillant, je suis heureuse que ça t'ai fait rire ! Oh, en parlant d'aller voir la Communauté de l'Anneau, je viens d'acheter les deux Tours à mon père, il est vraiment génial, j'espère que tu l'as vu ?! Gros Bisoussssssssssss !!!!!!!!!!!!

**Lisia** : Tu vas voir que dans ce chapitre, ils vont un peu tous se parler ! Pour les amours, eh ben, euh, j'en sais rien ! J'hésite entre Kelley et une Elfe qui va apparaître dans le prochain chapitre, tu me donneras ton avis la-dessus ! En tout cas, merci beaucoup !!! Ciao !!!!!!!!! PS : je sais j'ai été très longue et je m'en excuse, j'avais plus d'imagination et la rentrée me mettait l'estomac à l'envers ( je sais, il m'en faut peu ! ) ! Encore désolé !!!

**Lyra** : est-ce que la demoiselle ne serait pas un peu sadique ?!!!!!! Et comment je fais moi pour écrire la suite si tu veux me botter les fesses, hein ?!!!!!!! Est-ce que tu m'aimes bien toujours parce que là j'ai un peu traîné ( sourire timide et yeux de chien battus ! lol ) tu me pardonnes ? S'il te plait ! Je sais que c'est de ma faute mais me laisse pas ! Bizzzzzzzzz !!!!!!

**Phoebie Potter** : Merci beaucoup !!! Dis-moi quand ta fic sera publié, je foncerai la voir ( enfin, tu m'as comprise ! ) J'ai regardé Charmed, eh ben c'est pas gai, entre une qui est amoureuse d'un démon, une autre qui enceinte et l'autre (eh ben, elle a rien elle non ? ) Bon enfin bref ! Je trouve par contre que les épisodes sont un peu mous par rapport aux premiers non ? Ca va peut-être changer ! Encore merci pour ta reviews !!! Ciao la sorcière !!!

**Tiken** : D'accord, très cours mais très compréhensible, voilà la suite !!! Biz !!!!!!!

**Lexyann** : Oui, je sais pour le titre c'est un peu nul mais j'avais pas d'idées et je voulais l'envoyer de suite ! Et le titre du 7ème chapitre, il te convient ? Alors, on veut faire un petit massage de dos à mon petit Harry, ah non madame il faut d'abord ma permission c'est moi qui est écrit l'histoire ( bon il faudra aussi demandé à Rowling parce que c'est elle qui a fait le principal ! lol ) !!! Pourquoi une chance que tu sois en Anonyme, tu as peur que je te crie ? Je suis toute gentille, toute mignonne et je tue seulement les mouches quand elle tourne autour de moi ( si tu dis que c'est l'odeur, tu vas voir hein ! lol ) ! Au fait tu écris ta reviews en même temps que tu lis ? Ah je te dirai pas pour le papounet de Kelley, un petit peu de patience !!! Oui, j'ai lu Artémis Fowl et d'ailleurs il n'y a pas d'histoire en français dans ce site, c'est pas assez connu et on peut pas trop faire de suite ! Je te conseille de lire Pug, l'apprenti sorcier, c'est bien, un peu comme le Seigneur des Anneaux ! Bon allez je te laisse, Ciao !!!!!!!!!

**Caroline Black** : Non, en effet je ne reçois pas tes reviews et pourtant je vérifie à chaque fois si j'ai oublié personne, c'est bizarre !!! En tout cas, j'en ai une de toi cette fois !!! Merci beaucoup de suivre ma fic, c'est vraiment super sympa !!! Dis-moi pour les choses qui t'agacent, je pourrai peut-être résoudre ce qui va pas, il est très possible que des parties de mon histoire ne soient pas cohérentes ! En tout cas, je te dis à bientôt !!! Bizzz !!!

**Les JKS** : Bijour, à qui ai-je  à faire ? Vous êtes en anonyme et je peux même pas me renseigner sur vous ! Au fait, Qu'est ce qu'à fait KIT' avec le bazooka ?  Merci pour la reviews ! Ciao !!!!!!!!!!!!

**Lunicorne** : D'accord, je continue, de toute façon je n'ai pas l'intention de m'arrêter !!! Bizzz la licorne !!!!!!!

**Mystikal** : super, mes idées te plaisent ! En tout cas, pour apprendre à Kelley la magie Elfique, y a des possibilités, je te tiens au courant dans mes chapitres !!! Drago et Ginny, ah c'est beau l'amour !!! Mais moi je suis toute seule, dans mon coin, pauvre petite misérable de 17 ans !!! ( bon faut arrêter les pleurs, on se remet au travail ! lol ) Merci beaucoup !!! Bisous !!!!!!

**Narouko** : Oh mon dieu, je vais avoir mal aux doigts à force d'écrire avec la reviews que tu m'as envoyé mais bon c'est pas grave, au boulot chri-chri !!! Oui, là tu l'as vraiment posté au bon moment !!! Non vas-y récapépétes tant que tu veux, je m'en fou ! Et puis, on devient sénile plus tôt par les temps qui courent ! lol ! T'as 10 en français, t'ai en quelle classe, parce que tu vois si t'es au Lycée, 10 c'est très bien comme moyenne !!! Sadique avec ça la madame ( je parle pour les vampires et le « niak » ! lol ) 

Non, désolé mais Aria est un peu la petite sœur de Harry alors se serait pas très catholique tout ça non ? lol 

Voilà ton souhait est exhaussé, Ron sait que sa pitite sœur est amoureuse d'un Malefoy !   

Pour Kelley, eh bien ça se dit « Kellèlle » ! J'ai un peu décris sa partie Elfe dans ce chapitre, maintenant tu l'imagines mieux ? 

Bon alors pour mon écriture, je dois dire que j'ai une correction automatique ( vive elle ! ) donc c'est pour ça que j'écris comme ça en plus je suis obligé d'écrire comme ça parce que j'en ai marre de voir du rouge partout sur l'ordi ! 

C'est « une » reviews, enfin je crois ! Pour le débit de chapitre, on repassera, j'ai vraiment foirré sur ce coup-là, je croyais pouvoir tenir la route en faisant un chapitre par jour et j'ai pas réussi !

Tu sais quoi, en anglais j'ai halluciné, je connais plus de mots que la plupart des autres alors que l'année dernière j'étais nulle ( elle est contente la chri-chri ! ) ! Par contre en espagnol j'ai une prof qui ressemble à une sorcière et qui fait peur ! Donc je vais encore me planter comme toutes les années ! 

Super, moi mon ordi n'a pas de nom, parce que je parle pas trop avec lui ! On a des conversations de temps en temps mais jamais trop longtemps parce qu'après il sature ! Il commence déjà à en avoir mal des histoires que j'accumule sans les publier et les continuer ! 

T'inquiète, je crois être aussi folle que toi d'ailleurs mon prof d'histoire lorsqu'il m'a vu, il a dit « oh non !!! » non je déconne, il a dit ça à ma copine ! 

Vas-y continuer à débiter des conneries, j'adore ça, je relie trois fois ce que tu écris mais j'adore ça !!!

Moi j'aime bien Orlando Bloom ( ça s'écrit comme ça, enfin tu comprends quoi, le jeune trop beau qui embrasse l'autre pouffiasse à la fin ! ) !!!

Pour ce qui est de me faire marche sur les pieds, on ne me dit rien ( je suis trop gentille pour ça, en faite, comme on me dit si on t'insulte c'est qu'on est jaloux, d'abord !!! Houla, je viens de m'envoyer des roses là ! Pour une fois qu'on m'en envoie !!! ) !!! D'ailleurs je suis un peu bizarre parce que je suis Scorpion, ascendant Scorpion donc ça devrait chier des bulles quand on m'insulte !!! Eh ben non, en fait je m'énerve que quand c'est pas moi la concernée, par exemple quand un mec se moque de ma copine ! ( pas très normal la fille ! )

Parlons maintenant du sujet favori des infos en ce moment : la rentrée ! Bon sang, quelle idée il a eu Charlemagne en inventant ça, tu peux me le dire ?! On aurait du le pendre lorsqu'il a prononcé le mot « étude » ! Parce que c'est bien les études mais c'est pas Charlemagne qui se tape deux heures d'éco-droit un samedi matin avec une prof qui fait 1 mètre 40 et 40 kg toute mouillée ! Elle doit tout juste avoir 20 ans ( et comment tu t'appelles ? C'est qui tes parents ? Ils sont dans la salle ? lol ) Oups, je dévie là !

J'espère que ta classe te convient moi en tout cas c'est pas vraiment ça ! Ils sont bien gentils mais bon quand t'aime pas parler de fumette, de boite de nuit et de mecs, tu dis quoi ? ( c'est pas que j'aime pas parlé des mecs mais tu comprends ils commencent à me courir sur le haricot, non mais franchement, tu te mets en jupe pour lui et tout ce qui trouve à dire c'est « t'as pas froid en jupe !!! » Ah je vais le tuer !!! ) J'ai encore dévié là et en zigzagant en plus !

Bon alors, je veux un récapitulatif de ta rentrée dans ta prochaine reviews d'acc !!!  Bisous !!!!!!!!!

**Watery136** : Je suis en train de continuer l'autre fic, ne t'inquiète pas mais comme les idées me viennent plus dans celle-ci que dans l'autre, je fais le Mage de Lumière ! En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour ta reviews ! Je suis désolé pour Aria, tu l'as préféré petite !!! Bon allez ciao !!!!!!

**Lili** : voilà d'après Rémus, personne n'aurait pu le reconnaître donc c'est normal ! En tout cas, je suis désolé pour mon retard, je promets de faire plus vite la prochaine fois ! Merci beaucoup pour ta reviews !!! Ciao !!!!!!!!

**?1987 ?** : bijour !!! On dirait que tu as réussi à trouver ! Félicitation mais c'est un secret alors Chut, ne le dis à personne, c'est top-secrete ( tu vois ce que je veux dire parce qu'il est très possible que je m'embrouille, je parle du père de Kelley ! ) ! Bien, pour la petite amie de Harry, je pensais pareil, pour le moment c'est plutôt chez les Elfes que le choix est retenu ! Je te tiens au courant ! A pluche toi aussi ! Au fait 1987, c'est ta date de naissance, je suppose ?

**Siria Potter** : Merci pour tous ses compliments ! C'est vraiment gentille ! Excuse-moi pour le retard, j'ai eu une panne d'imagination ! En tout cas, je suis contente que ça te plaise ! Bisous !!!

**Lily of the Valley** : 1m65, eh ben t'es pas si petite que ça ! Et puis tout ce qui est pitit est mignon ! ( bon je suis grande alors ne continue pas la phrase s'il te plait ! lol ) ! Ouais, on peut dire que la découverte du nouveau corps a été vite fait ( Ma qu'est-ce que c'est ! lol ) ! Tu vas travailler pour le gouvernement, d'ac, préviens-moi lorsque tu auras appris à manier l'épée ! J'ai du te décevoir lorsque j'ai pas écrit mon chapitre plus tôt, vraiment désolé, j'arrivais plus à écrire et la rentrée me taper sur le système ( en fait j'avais une peur bleue ! ) !!! Bye p'tite Lily !!!

**Jeanne d'Arc** : Marciiiiiiiiiiii !!!!!!!!!!!! C'est super gentille !!!!!!!!! Je te fais de gros poutous et j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu !!!!!!!!! Bizzzzzzz !!!!!!!!

**Marikili** : Si tu veux que je t'explique comment t-inscrire et comment envoyer une fic, n'hésite pas, tu as juste à me demander ! En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour ta reviews, c'est vraiment gentille !!!Ciao !!!!!!!!

**Lolo** : bijour Mademoiselle comment ça va bien ?! Moi ça va à part que je risque de me faire crier dessus pour avoir mis mon chapitre en retard !!! Tu vas à quel lycée ( je crois que tu as l'age non ? ) En tout cas moi j'étais au Coudon il y a deux ans et maintenant je suis à  Bonaparte à Toulon ! Comment s'est passée ta rentrée ? Bizzzzzzzzzzzzz !!!!!!!!!!!

**Chen** : Salut, je suis contente d'avoir une nouvelle lectrice pour ma fic c'est vraiment gentille !!! C'est pas grave pour la reviews, le principal c'est que maintenant tu m'as envoyé un mess ! Pour le combat, eh bien oui je me suis un peu inspiré de Matrix ( c'est LE film de combat ! ) ! Merci encore pour ton mess ! Bizzzzzzzzzzz !!!!!!!!! PS : je suis vraiment désolé pour le retard, j'avais promis d'écrire un chapitre par jour et j'ai pas réussi ! Encore désolé !!! 

**TomeWriter** : Comment ça me faire cracher le morceau, j'en ai déjà une qui veut prendre la baguette à Voldy pour me jeter des sorts ! Je suis toute gentille, il faut pas me faire de mal ! lol ! C'est bien que ce chapitre t'ait plu, j'espère que se sera pareille pour celui-ci ! Merci !!! Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzz !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Callista**: Merci beaucoup ! J'aime bien voir de nouveaux lecteurs, ça fait plaisir ! Ciao !!!!!!!

**Nefra** : Oui dis-toi qu'Aria ressemble à celle de la BD mais en plus jeune d'ailleurs elle est jolie celle de la BD ! Ah navré mais S.B n'est pas le père de Kelley, je te dirai pas d'abord ! lol ! Gros bisous salés la Dingo !!!

**Emy** : Oui, est-ce que mon projet te plait ? J'espère que oui ! Alors comment ce sont passés les vacances et la rentrée ? Bizzzzzz !!!!!!!!!

**Philippe Griffondor** : Merci pour tous ses compliments, je suis contente que ça t'ai plu ! C'est super de voir que d'autres lecteurs m'envoient des mess, j'aime bien !!! Que la magie soit avec toi aussi !!!! Bizzzzzz !!!!!!!!!

**Le Mérauvingien** :  Salut cousin !!!!!!!!! Merci de m'écrire un pitit mot, c'est gentil ! Attention, il faut pas usé tout le forfait sinon Maman elle va crier !!!! J'espère que t'a reçut mon message, je te tiens au courant, t'inquiète pas ! En tout cas, je veux que tu continue ton histoire toi aussi parce qu'elle avait vraiment l'air bien ! A Ciao mon pitit cousin !!!!

**Arathon** : Le voici, le prochain chapitre ! Je sais j'ai été longue mais c'est dur de tenir le rythme et en plus mon emploi du temps n'arrange rien ! Je te promets de mettre le prochain chapitre plus vite, il suffit que je m'y mette ( plus facile à dire qu'à faire ! ) Bon je te laisse !!! Tcho !!! 

**Pyrix** : Je suis contente que tu aimes le nom Fibio parce que j'ai galéré pour trouver tous les noms et je trouvais qu'il était pas super ! Je sais je suis très en retard ( tu vas pas me punir ! lol ) j'ai visé un peu haut pour un chapitre par jour et en plus la rentrée n'a rien arrangé ! Encore désolé ! A + !!!!!!!!!!!!


	8. chapitre 8

Voilà pour me faire pardonner, j'en ai écrit deux de suite, vous êtes contents au moins ! Ca me permettra de souffler un peu pendant la semaine !

Bon j'espère que celui-ci vous plaira, moi je le trouve pas trop mal ! A vous de juger !

Lisez !!!!!!!!

Chapitre 8 : Attaque et vérité. 

A ce moment la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas laissant voir des formes effrayantes.

Une cinquantaine de zombies regardait avec gourmandise les élèves de Poudlard recroquevillaient dans le fond de la salle.

Ils étaient tous dégarnis et leurs vêtements étaient noirs et sales. Vu leur tenue, Harry pensa immédiatement que ses créatures avaient été des Mangemorts autrefois, ce qui expliquerait pourquoi elles obéissaient aussi bien aux ordres de Voldemort. 

Scar jeta un coup d'œil vers Diane, ses lèvres tremblaient légèrement mais la main dans laquelle elle tenait l'épée était parfaitement immobile. 

Scar fit pivoter ses épées pour tester leur maintien et se prépara à attaquer.

Les zombies étaient hypnotisés par tant de chair et il n'eurent pas le temps de parer le coup de Diane lorsqu'elle découpa les jambes d'un des zombies.

Son coup marqua le début de la bataille pour elle et Scar. Le jeune homme sentait bien la peur frémir dans la salle, aucun de ses élèves n'avaient jamais combattu ce genre de créatures même dans leur pire cauchemar.

Scar se précipita sur l'un d'eux et lui découpa les deux bras, il fit pivoter ses épées et lui trancha les jambes.

Il fit un flip arrière et évita la lame de l'un d'entre eux. Il découpa le bras de la créature et la projeta contre le mur à l'aide d'un coup de pied retourné. Le zombie s'écrasa en mille morceaux contre le mur.

Il vit Diane en découper deux autres et alla lui prêter main forte alors qu'un groupe de cinq monstres se précipitait vers elle.

En quelques minutes, des membres de zombies s'étalaient par terre grâce à Diane et Scar.

Kelley ne tarda pas à les rejoindre, impatiente d'essayer ses nouveaux atouts d'Elfe. Elle envoya son poing dans la tête d'un d'eux et celle-ci roula sur le sol. Le zombie s'aida alors de ses mains pour chercher sa victime mais fut vite arrêté car Kelley lui coupa les deux bras.

Scar en supprima deux autres qui se dirigeaient vers la table des professeurs.

Il vit du coin de l'œil Kelley et Diane se tenir la main pour se donner de l'élan et se projeter dans les airs donnant des coups de pieds à toutes les cibles autour d'elles et faisant rouler chaque tête de zombies sur le sol. Scar eut un petit sourire en voyant que Kelley prenait gout à la bataille. Il fut coupé dans son observation par un disque de fer qui passait devant lui, manquant de le démembrer et vint couper une des créatures en deux.

Scar tourna rapidement la tête vers celui qui avait lancé son disque et vit une jeune femme attraper le cercle de fer et lui faire un sourire insolent.

- Tiens, tiens la chasseresse ! grogna doucement Scar en la voyant.

Il n'eut pas le temps de continuer dans ses réflexions puisqu'une des créatures s'avança vers lui. Il lui envoya son poing dans la figure puis un bon coup de pied.

La chasseresse en tua deux autres à l'aide de ses poings et de son disque et Kelley était en train de découper furieusement l'un d'eux.

Rogue et Rémus ne tardèrent pas à se joindre à eux. Rémus venant juste de subir le sort de la pleine lune était plutôt fragile, c'est pourquoi Scar ne le quittait pas des yeux lorsqu'il combattait. Rogue ne savait pas du tout se servir d'une épée mais découpait fermement tout ce qui se rapprochaient de lui.

Scar courut vers l'un d'eux et monta rapidement sur lui en finissant par lui donner un coup de pieds en pleine tête. Il finit par le découper en deux, de la tête aux pieds. 

Il se dirigea rapidement vers Kelley qui était encerclée. 

- Alors petite Elfe, on prend gout à la bataille ? demanda t-il alors qu'il en tuait un de plus.

Kelley lui fit un grand sourire et l'expression sur le visage de Rogue ne passa pas inaperçu à ce moment-là, il avait tout entendu.

Scar oublia rapidement cette pensée et sauta sur l'un d'eux avant de lui découper les jambes et les bras.

Bien sur, les membres bougeaient toujours mais ils ne pouvaient plus s'accrocher à leur propriétaire.

Scar se retrouva rapidement près de la chasseresse qui en achevait deux.

- Alors content de me voir ? demanda t-elle avec insolence.

- Aussi content que de trouver un cafard dans ma chaussure ! grogna Scar en lui jetant un regard noir.

- Ils sont à moi, je les suis depuis trois jours ! grogna furieusement la jeune femme.

- Excuse-moi de t'enlever tes petits plaisirs, Mayline mais si je pensais que tu viendrais à Poudlard j'aurai tout fait pour ne pas te voir ! grogna à son tour Scar.

La jeune femme lui fit un grand sourire et sauta sur l'un d'eux en entourant ses jambes autour du cou d'un zombie. Elle se laissa tomber en arrière avec souplesse, se rattrapant avec ses mains et projeta le zombie par-dessus elle toujours en le tenant par les pieds. Elle se retrouva assise sur lui et le découpa en morceau à l'aide d'un sabre.

Scar en découpa deux autres en faisant croiser ses épées pour les couper au niveau de la taille.

Kelley et Diane étaient occupées à en tuer cinq autres et s'en sortaient plutôt bien. Rogue tapait furieusement un bras qui s'était accroché au bas de sa robe et Rémus en tranchait un autre avec dégoût.

Les élèves de derrière se débrouillaient pour tuer les débris qui arrivaient vers eux et même les plus petits combattaient furieusement. Dumbledore se chargeait de leur protection en lançant des boules de feu sur les membres encore vivants. Le professeur Flitwick faisait des incantations protectrices pour les plus petits, formant de grands boucliers de couleur bleu pâle avec une conception identique à celle d'une bulle de savon et le professeur MacGonagall découpait tous les membres qu'elle voyait devant elle avec une telle ferveur que son chapeau en était tombé.

Après quelques minutes de plus, la bataille toucha à sa fin et les derniers zombies se précipitèrent vers les sorties. Scar fit disparaître les corps et les membres tranchés d'un geste de la main.

Les élèves et les professeurs se regardaient entre eux, fiers d'avoir tenu dans un tel combat et Scar était plutôt contents d'eux.

Après une inspection rapide, il s'avéra qu'aucun élève ou professeur n'avait été touchés, il n'y avait que des petites égratignures et quelques grosses peurs. 

- Pas mal pour un humain ! grogna la chasseresse.

- Pas mal pour un Schtroumpfs ! grogna à son tour Scar avec insolence.

La jeune femme précipita sa main sur la joue de Scar mais fut arrêter par celui-ci qui la tint fermement.

Scar lui ressortait souvent ce genre d'insulte. Mayline était une Elfe, une chasseresse pour être précis. Elle avait été désignée par son camp pour le protéger de tout individu menaçant son peuple.

C'était une magnifique jeune fille de l'âge de Scar. Elle avait de longs cheveux bleus foncés qu'elle portait toujours en demi-queue, d'où l'insulte, sur chaque coté de sa chevelure tombait gracieusement deux longues tresses de couleurs mauves qui rejoignaient sa longue chevelure.  

Ses iris étaient noirs et sa pupille était de couleur bleu turquoise, ce qui la rendait vraiment différente des autres Elfes. Elle était habillée comme une humaine, un pantalon noir moulait ses fines jambes et elle portait un débardeur de même couleur en haut. Une épaisse ceinture en cuir lui serrait la taille et celle-ci contenait son disque de fer, deux couteaux et son sabre. Sur son épaule était pendu un arc et un étui remplie de flèches qu'elle tenait en bandoulières à l'aide d'un lacet en cuir marron. Ses oreilles pointues dépassaient de sa chevelure et tout le monde devinait son identité.

Elle avait développé une haine pour Scar car ils avaient tous deux appris ensemble à se battre et il s'était avéré que Scar était beaucoup plus fort qu'elle. Elle n'avait pas apprécié qu'un humain puisse battre une Elfe, elle avait donc toujours tendance à le provoquer. 

Ils se dévisagèrent pendant quelques minutes, un profond dégoût se lisant sur leur visage. Scar n'avait jamais vraiment détesté la jeune fille mais celle-ci faisait tout pour le rendre furieux.  

Scar lâcha son poignet en lui jetant un regard noir et se dirigea vers Kelley. C'est là qu'il vit une forme noire bouger dans l'ombre hors de la salle. Il tendit sa main vers l'ombre en question et la ramena vers lui en même temps que l'homme qui volait dans les airs à l'aide du sort que Scar avait employé.

Scar sortit son épée et posa la lame contre la gorge de l'homme. A son habit noir et sa cagoule il était évident que cet homme était un Mangemort.

- C'est toi qui as conduit les zombies dans Poudlard ? demanda Scar d'une voix horriblement calme et froide.

L'homme hocha la tête et Scar le vit déglutir avec difficulté..

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda le Mangemort dans un souffle.

Scar pouvait entendre le débit cardiaque de l'homme augmenter faiblement après avoir posé sa question.

Scar enleva son épée de la gorge de l'homme et l'attrapa par le col pour le ramener vers lui.

- Je suis un fantôme que vous auriez dû prendre au sérieux avant d'essayer de le tuer ! grogna doucement Scar.

Pendant un instant l'homme vit la cicatrice d'Harry apparaître et celui-ci ouvrit grand les yeux alors qu'il tremblait comme une feuille. Scar le jeta en arrière et celui-ci retomba lourdement sur le sol.

Il jeta un regard effrayé à Scar et se leva en vitesse pour se précipiter vers la sortie.

Scar le regarda en secouant la tête mais son geste fut arrêter lorsque l'homme reçut une flèche dans le dos et tomba en avant, mort.

Il se tourna vers Mayline qui abordait fièrement son arc.

- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? demanda Scar en faisant son regard le plus menaçant.

- Il allait prévenir Voldemort, dit-elle calmement avec un sourire.

Scar se précipita sur elle et l'attrapa par le col.

- Regarde ! ordonna Scar en la tournant vers les élèves. Un petit pourcentage de ses élèves fait partis des futurs Mangemorts et ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il faut les tuer, de plus Voldemort est déjà au courant de mon existence, la Gazette ne s'est pas gêné pour publier tous mes exploits ! cria Scar.

Mayline affichait un regard désintéressé et Scar la poussa brutalement hors de sa portée.

- Ca d'éclates peut-être de tuer pour ton plaisir mais je ne travaille pas comme ça, s'il n'est pas nécessaire, je ne tue pas ! s'exclama Scar.

- Nous n'avons pas eu la même éducation ! grogna t-elle.

- Non en effet, nous ne l'avons pas eu mais je croyais par contre que Maître Fibio avait été assez clair sur ce sujet ! 

- La ferme ! s'exclama t-elle. Tu n'es qu'un stupide humain et tu as eu de la chance ! Je ne t'aurai jamais accueilli parmi nous si j'avais été à leur place…

- Et c'est à cause de ça que tu ne feras jamais partie de l'Ordre d'Ariane, tu n'as aucune sagesse et tu te fous pas mal de ce que pensent les autres ! interrompit Scar en criant.

Les professeurs et les élèves regardaient les deux jeunes gens se disputaient et Diane n'avait jamais vu Scar être aussi en colère. Mayline avait le chic pour ça !

Kelley vint prés de Scar et regarda la jeune fille avec colère.

- Tu es ici chez les humains alors ne dit pas d'insultes devant nous ! dit-elle avec calme et froideur.

Mayline décrocha son regard de Scar pour le poser sur Kelley. Elle la dévisagea quelques secondes puis haussa les sourcils de surprise. Elle baissa la tête puis s'agenouilla devant elle devant le regard ébahis des élèves et des professeurs et du petit sourire joyeux de Scar.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Kelley qui avait ouvert la bouche en grand et la regarda comme si Mayline était folle.

Scar s'approcha de Mayline et releva son menton pour la regarder dans les yeux.

- Dis à Maître Fibio que je veux le voir, ordonna t-il calmement.

La jeune fille navigua de Kelley jusqu'à Scar et hocha la tête.

- Elle est sous ta protection ? demanda t-elle avec une incroyable douceur.

Scar hocha simplement la tête et la jeune fille soupira.

Elle jeta des coups d'œil timides à l'assemblée et se retira.

Scar la suivit des yeux puis se décida à la rejoindre.

Une fois au dehors du château, ils s'assirent sur les marches près de la porte d'entrée.

- Je l'ai cherché pendant si longtemps, murmura t-elle. Et c'est finalement toi qui la retrouvais.

- Non Mayline, elle m'a trouvé.

- Peut-être mais Maître Fibio te sera très reconnaissant d'avoir retrouvé sa chair et son sang, tu seras accueilli avec honneur !

Scar fit un sourire triste et secoua doucement la tête.

- Tu crois vraiment que je suis resté avec ton peuple et les autres Etres de la Forêt car je voulais des honneurs ? Mayline, la seule chose que je voulais faire était de venger la mort de mes parents, je ne tirerai aucune joie à le voir mort, se serait trop hypocrite après toutes les personnes qu'il a tués !

- Je suis stupide, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, ton amour propre en a seulement prit un coup ! dit Scar en souriant.

Mayline eut également un petit sourire.

- Tu m'en veux ? demanda t-elle timidement.

- Non, après tout ça fait toujours mal de savoir qu'un humain surpasse un Elfe ! Moi aussi je suis désolé, tu n'es pas un Schtroumpfs !

- Et toi tu n'es pas un stupide humain ! dit-elle avec un sourire.

Scar eut un petit rire et la regarda.

- Je suis moins humain que toi !

- De sang mais pas de naissance ! répondit-elle aussitôt avec le sourire.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux jusqu'à ce que Scar coupe ce long blanc.

- Merci Mayline, j'avais peur de ne pas arriver à les combattre tous !

- Tu y serais arrivé ! dit-elle en se levant en regardant devant elle.

Scar fit de même et la jeune fille siffla à l'aide de ses doigts.

Un magnifique cheval blanc sortit de la Forêt Interdite et vint se diriger vers la jeune femme.

Elle se tourna vers Scar qui la serra dans ses bras.

- Fais bien attention à toi ! dit Scar en l'embrassant sur le front.

- Promis, murmura t-elle.

Elle coupa leur contact et monta avec grâce sur son cheval ( tu sais Na-Chan, comme dans les Deux Tours quand Legolas il monte sur le cheval ! lol ).

Scar regarda la silhouette diminuer vers la Forêt Interdite et poussa un soupir.

Il retourna dans le château et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle où tout le monde parlait avec ferveur de ce qui venait de se passer. Mme Pomfresh tournait autour de chaque élève pour vérifier que tout allait bien. Elle était encore sous le choc par les révélations que lui faisaient les élèves.

Lorsqu'elle vit Scar entrer, elle se précipita vers lui avec une potion dans chaque main.

- Je n'ai rien ! dit-il fermement avant qu'elle ne commence à parler.

L'infirmière fronça les sourcils mais obéit tout de même en se précipitant vers un Serdaigle de  troisième année qui essayait en vain de lui échapper.

Scar regarda les élèves puis se laissa glisser contre le mur de la salle.

Kelley ne tarda pas à la rejoindre et s'assit prés de lui.

- Elle connaît mon grand-père ? demanda t-elle doucement.

- Il nous a à tous les deux appris le maniement des armes, expliqua t-il en la regardant avec un petit sourire.

Elle hocha simplement la tête mais Scar voyait bien qu'elle s'impatientait, ça n'avait jamais été l'une des qualités principales des Serpentards.

- Mayline va demandait à Maître Fibio de bien vouloir me recevoir, tu viendras avec moi ! dit-il calmement.

Sans prévenir, celle-ci se jeta dans ses bras avec un grand sourire.

- Merci ! s'exclama t-elle avec joie.

La bonne humeur de Kelley fut communicative et Scar sourit également.

Elle se détacha de lui et l'embrassa sur la joue en se levant précipitamment, elle le regarda avec un grand sourire puis rejoignit Drago.

Il ne fut pas seul longtemps puisqu'il fut rejoint par Rogue qui s'assit également, ne sachant pas comment aborder ce qui le tracassait.

- Et si vous disiez le fond de votre pensée ! suggéra Scar en se tournant vers lui.

Rogue lui jeta un regard noir pour avoir fait preuve d'insolence et soupira.

- C'est vrai ce que vous avez dit à Miss Magnus ? C'est vraiment une Elfe ?

- Oui, c'est vrai mais je ne vois pas en quoi ça vous regarde ! Pourquoi vouliez-vous savoir ça ?

- Pour rien ! répondit-il précipitamment, peut-être un peu trop au gout de Scar.

Il se leva mais fut couper par Scar qui lui prit le bras.

- Ne répandez pas ce genre d'information, certaines personnes seraient contentes d'avoir une Elfe parmi eux !

Rogue hocha fermement la tête et rejoignit le professeur Dumbledore qui avait réclamé le silence.

- Je crois qu'après toutes ses émotions, vous avez besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil ! Mme Pomfresh vous fournira des potions de sommeil sans rêves si c'est nécessaire ! Bonne nuit à tous !

Scar fut le premier à sortir et se dirigea vers le dortoir sans attendre ses camarades de dortoir.

Il s'assit sur un des fauteuils et regarda chaque personne entrer dans leur dortoir, certains Serpentards n'avaient d'ailleurs pas l'air très content de leur réussite au combat, et principalement les futurs Mangemorts.

Milicent vint remercier Scar de les avoir protéger avant de monter elle-même se coucher.

Drago lui fit un petit sourire et monta également se coucher, la fatigue se lisant sur son visage pâle.

La dernière à arriver fut Kelley qui rentra dans un dortoir vide de tous occupant sauf Scar. Elle remarqua à sa mine que quelque chose le tracassait.

- Scar, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda t-elle en s'approchant de lui.

- Ton nom n'est pas vraiment Magnus, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, en effet, Magnus est le nom de mon beau-père, il m'a reconnu lorsque j'avais trois ans.

- Où est-il maintenant ?

- Il est mort il y a deux ans, il était duelliste et aidait des Aurors, il est mort pendant un combat. Ma mère a voulu garder son nom et moi également. Mon vrai nom est Casiope. C'est le nom de ma grand-mère, c'est pour ça que ma mère ne s'appelle pas Fibio, ma grand-mère avait jugé bon de couper tous les ponts avec les Elfes apparemment ! Pourquoi ?

- Pour rien, je te dirai quand je serai sur. Ne te tracasse pas et va te coucher, il est tard !

- Et toi ?

- Je ne dormirai pas avec ce qui s'est passé ! Vas-y !

Elle lui souhaita bonne nuit et monta se coucher, le cœur léger.

Scar resta assis dans le fauteuil en pleine obscurité.

C'était la réaction de Rogue qui l'avait surpris. Il n'avait jamais vraiment porté d'attention à Kelley, qu'elle soit Elfe ou non et c'était justement ce détail qui l'avait tout retourné.

Il soupira, se leva et sortit du dortoir, il devait absolument avoir une conversation avec le professeur de Potions.

Il se concentra et sonda l'aura de Rogue. Il était dans son bureau.

Scar courut silencieusement jusqu'à la pièce en passant inaperçu devant Rusard et Miss Teigne.

Il arriva devant son bureau et frappa doucement, il entendit un grognement et s'autorisa à entrer.

Rogue était derrière son bureau, une pile de papier ressemblant à des copies étalait devant lui.

- Vous êtes toujours debout après cette bataille, professeur Rogue ? demanda calmement Scar.

- Je pourrai vous poser la même question et peut-être même vous coller pour parcourir les couloirs à cette heure-là !

- Mais vous ne le ferez pas, sous vos airs indifférents, nous savons tous les deux que ce que je fais ici vous intéresse ! 

- Que voulez-vous M. Scar ?

- Je veux savoir pourquoi la condition d'Elfe de Kelley vous intéresse !

- Et vous croyiez réellement que je vais vous le dire ! dit-il en lui jetant un regard noir.

- Vous n'êtes pas du genre à vous occuper des affaires d'autrui sauf si ça vous concerne !

- Allez vous faire voir, je n'ai aucun compte à vous rendre !

- Mais vous en avez avec votre conscience !

- Vous avez toujours réponse à tout ?

- Vous êtes toujours exaspérant quand on essaye de vous aider ?

Rogue grogna et lâcha la copie qu'il avait dans sa main.

- Connaissez-vous Mélusine Casiope, professeur Rogue ?

- Non ! dit-elle fermement.

Scar eut un petit sourire, il avait cillé.

- Vraiment ! Alors pourquoi votre main est en train de trembler ? demanda Scar.

En effet, Rogue avait enlevé sa main du bureau et Scar pouvait aisément l'imaginer en train de  trembler.

Rogue jeta un coup d'œil à sa main et grogna.

- Vos émotions ne sont pas aussi bien gardées qu'avant, professeur !

- Vous ne me connaissez pas ! grogna Rogue.

- Plus que vous ne l'imaginez !

- Que voulez-vous ?

- Répondez à ma question, connaissez-vous Mélusine Casiope ?

- Oui !

- Mélusine Casiope était la fille d'un grand maître Elfe…

- Etait ?

- Elle est morte il y a quelques mois, je suis désolé.

Pendant quelques secondes le regard de Rogue dévia puis se posa à nouveau sur Scar.

- Pourquoi vous intéressez-vous à Kelley ?

- Parce qu'elle ressemble à Mélusine.

- Kelley est la fille de Mélusine, Magnus est le nom de son beau-père.

- En quoi tout ça me concerne ? demanda Rogue.

- Avant de mourir, Mélusine a confié à sa fille que son père ignorait son existence et qu'il était ici, en Angleterre ! 

- Et alors, vous allez  me dire quoi, que Magnus est ma fille ! s'emporta t-il.

- Je n'ai pas dit ça mais réfléchissez-y, Kelley a quelques caractères identiques aux vôtres, notamment le caractère ! Sa façon de répondre, sa répartit se joue sur chaque émotion de celui qui l'embête, exactement ce que vous faites vous pour réclamer le calme dans la classe !

De plus, au début de l'année j'ai vérifié l'aura de Kelley, c'est la même que la votre, elle est seulement un peu plus pure !

- Et qui me dit que ce que vous dites est vrai ? demanda Rogue.

- Croyez ce que vous voulez mais elle finira par découvrir son lien avec vous et aucune personne de ce monde peut arriver à mentir devant une Elfe qu'elle soit débutante ou demi-Elfe !  

- Kelley ne peut pas être ma fille ! s'emporta Rogue.

- Pourquoi, parce que son père a été Mangemort, parce qu'elle a plus de risques de se faire tuer ou tout simplement parce que vous ne voulez pas voir qu'elle est la chance de votre vie ?! s'exclama Scar. C'est une Elfe, si Voldemort apprend qu'une Elfe est à Poudlard, il la voudra, fille d'un ancien Mangemort ou pas !!! 

Rogue le regarda quelques instants puis baissa sa garde et se prit la tête dans les mains.

C'était la première fois que Scar le voyait en position de faiblesse, il n'aurait jamais fait ça s'il avait su la véritable identité du jeune homme.

- Que comptez-vous faire ? demanda Rogue.

- Rien, je veux seulement aider Kelley alors dites-lui la vérité ! J'ai demandé un entretient avec Maître Fibio, son grand-père, il la recevra dés que j'aurai sa réponse, après se sera à vous de jouer !

Scar vit soudain l'inquiétude dans les yeux de Rogue.

- Elle ne partira pas ! dit Scar.

- Comment ? demanda Rogue.

- Kelley n'abandonnera pas Poudlard tant qu'elle ne sera pas qui est son père ! Elle n'ira pas chez les Elfes en tout cas pas avant d'avoir su la vérité !

- Et si elle ne veut pas de moi ?

Scar eut un petit sourire en voyant le grand méchant Rogue devenir inquiet à propos de sa fille.

- Elle va sûrement avoir un choc mais je compte sur vous pour modérer votre langage en face d'elle ! Vous seriez étonné de sa répartit, elle touchera là où ça fait mal si vous la brusquez ! 

- Bon sang, on dirait que je suis redevenu un gamin ! grogna Rogue.

- Oui et moi je suis votre professeur mais je crois que j'apprécie plus cette position que la votre ! dit-il avec insolence.

- N'en profitez M. Scar, vous pourriez le regretter amèrement !

- J'attends de voir ça ! dit Scar en se levant du bureau où il s'était assis.

Il se dirigea vers la sortie puis se tourna vers le professeur de Potions.

- Vous devriez prendre une potion pour le sommeil, vous n'allez pas dormir de la nuit avec ce que vous venez d'apprendre !

- A qui la faute ? grogna Rogue en lui jetant un regard noir.

- Bonne nuit professeur ! dit Scar avec un sourire.

- Sale gosse ! grogna Rogue à la porte déjà refermée.

Scar revint dans son dortoir plus souriant qu'à son départ.

Il entra dans sa chambre et entendit les souffles réguliers de ces camarades, ils dormaient tous.

Un bruit se fit entendre dans la chambre et Scar tourna rapidement la tête, se mettant en position d'attaque.

Au pied de la fenêtre, un faucon attendait tranquillement qu'on veuille bien lui débarrasser de sa lettre.

Il se pencha vers lui et l'enleva après avoir caressait gentiment le rapace.

La lettre était cachetée à l'Ordre d'Ariane, plus particulièrement au cachet de Maître Fibio.

Harry la décacheta rapidement et commença à lire le parchemin :

_Après avoir reçut le message de la part de Mayline, j'ai tout de suite voulu te répondre ! Merci Scar, je voulais tellement la voir ! Venez tous les deux samedi prochain au village, je vous y attendrai ! Merci encore !_

_Amicalement !_

_Maître Fibio_

Harry sourit et fit sortir le faucon avant d'aller lui-même se coucher.

Avant de tomber dans les bras de Morphée, un visage d'ange à la chevelure océan lui fit un grand sourire.

Fin du chapitre.

Réponse aux reviews :

**Shadow Boy** : Me revoilà, j'ai fait vite pour le chapitre 8, je voulais que vous l'ayez en avance, en plus je vous faisais poireauter avec une fin mystère ! Alors, toi aussi t'es rentré, non t'as déjà des devoirs ! Mais t'es en quelle classe, je suis en première et j'ai très peu de devoirs ( enfin sauf pour ma prof d'espagnol qui trouve amusant de nous bourrer de devoirs, cette vieille sorcière ! ) ! Moi j'ai plus physique ni biologie mais j'ai économique- droit et Gestion- Informatique- communication ! Un exposé de français, déjà !!!!! Mais ils sont masos tes profs ! Moi j'aime bien l'histoire et c'est pas bien de prendre les devoirs des autres ( lol ! ) 

Merci pour ta reviews ! Bizzzzzzzz ! Au fait, Emrah c'est ton prénom ?

**Na-Chan** : T'as vu je t'es fait un petit clin d'œil dans mon chapitre avec Legolas ( mon dieu qu'il est beau ! ) ! Je suis contente que mes idées t'aient plu, là on a plutôt à faire avec une pitite discute avec Rogue et avec Mayline ( au fait comment tu la trouves ? ) ! Je vous ai pas trop fait attendre cette fois, s'aurait été vraiment trop sadique de ma part ! Je l'ai écrit en quelques heures tellement j'avais de l'inspiration ! En tout cas, marciiii pour ta reviews, c'est super gentille !!!! Bisous !!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Lyra** : Merci de me pardonner, j'ai vite mis le 8ème chapitre, il te plait ? Moi je le trouve pas trop mal ( et c'est une première ! ) ! Comment s'est passée la rentrée pour toi ? Bye !!!!!

**Chen **: Je n'arrêterai pas ma fic, je te le promets, je pourrai avoir quelques poses mais c'est pour mieux faire un chapitre ! J'ai mis ce chapitre assez rapidement pour me faire pardonner, j'espère qu'il te plait ! Allez, comment as-tu trouvé le passage avec les zombies ? Il est peut-être un peu court mais je ne savais pas trop comment faire et puis les zombies n'étaient pas vraiment nombreux ! T'aime pas Ron, ben pourquoi ? Bon c'est sur des fois il est chiant, il comprend rien et surtout ne voit pas Hermione ( dis-moi les mecs sont tous comme ça ou il est vraiment trop bête ?! lol ) ! Je suis française, j'habite dans le sud-est de la France et toi ? A bientôt ! Bizzzzzzzz !!!!

**Pyrix** : Non t'as pas halluciné ! J'ai enfin fait un nouveau chapitre ! Je sais, j'ai été longue ! Pour Rogue, eh bien comment tu trouves la conversation qu'ils ont eu dans ce chapitre, j'aime bien quand Scar il a l'avantage ! Pour Kelley, eh bien dis-toi que c'est un reflex d'Elfe ! Tiens tiens, on dirait que tu l'aimes pas trop Rogue ! A + !!!!!!!!!!!!

**Lunicorne** : Voilà voilà ! Comment as-tu trouvé le combat ? Un peu court peut-être ! Dis-moi vite ce que ne pense ! En plus j'ai fais super vite, j'avais plein d'idées !!! A plus la licorne !!!!!!

**? 1987 ?** : Tu as été le premier à trouver et dans ce chapitre c'est confirmé ! Alors comment l'as-tu trouvé ? Moi je suis plutôt fier de moi ! ( Pour une fois ! lol ) Alors comme ça on est né le même jour que Harry Potter, bon et ben bon anniversaire très en retard ! Tu as du rentré en première cette année, non ? Bon je vais de laisser ! A pluche !!!!!!

**Jeanne d'Arc** : Kikou ! J'ai fait vite hein, tu vois je suis pas une grosse méchante ( et d'abord je suis même pas grosse ! ) et si je veux mettre des na na naire partout , j'en mets ( non mais !!! lol ) !!! Ma tête s'est vite creusée pour ce chapitre, je l'ai fait juste après avoir envoyé le 7ème !!! J'espère qu'il t'a plu et que le combat n'était pas décevant ( j'ai fait de mon mieux ! ) ! Zibou !!!!!!!!! 

**Lisia** : Voilà pour l'histoire d'amureeee j'avais plutôt pensé à Mayline, dis-moi ce que ne pense ! Moi je la trouve pas trop mal et puis j'ai toujours imaginé Hermione avec Ron, alors j'en sais trop rien !

**Watery136** :  Bijour !!!! Comment ça va bien ? J'ai fait très vite pour celui-là, il te convient ? Au moins vous aurez quoi tenir toute la semaine avec ça ! A + !!!!!!

**Miya Black** :  Kikou mademoiselle Black ! Comment ça je suis cruelle ? Je suis toute gentille, je t'ai mis le 8ème chapitre en un temps record, c'est pas tout gentil ça ?! Pour le père de Kelley, et bien, c'est dit c'est fait ! Est-ce que tu avais la même idée ? Je voulais pas faire Sirius parce que y a pas mal de fics comme ça ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre t'a plu ! Bizzzzzzzz !!!!!!!

**Phénix20** : Coucou le zazos !!! Je suis contente que ça t'ai plu !!! Alors comment tu trouves la suite ?! Ciao !!!!!!!!

**Lyra.b** : Je sais, j'ai été un peu méchante sur ce coup-là mais pour me faire pardonner j'en ai écrit deux de suite ! Suis pardonné ?! Merci pour ta reviews !!!!!!! Bye !!!!!!!!

**Tiken** : Non je suis pas michante ! Si c'est pas gentil de vous mettre le 8ème chapitre aussi rapidement ?! Je pouvais pas vous faire attendre quand même, je suis un peu sadique mais faut pas déconner ! J'ai pas d'excuses cette fois mais c'est tout ce que je pourrai faire jusqu'à la fin de la semaine ! Mon emploi du temps n'est pas vraiment super et j'ai cours le samedi ! En plus il me faut mon pitit dodo sinon j'ai la tête dans le cul ! Bizzzzzzz !!!!!!!!

**Arathorn : **Merci pour tes encouragements, je vois que je ne suis pas la seule a avoir des problèmes pour écrire ! Je suis contente que mon chapitre t'ait plu et pour me faire pardonner j'ai mis assez vite le 8ème chapitre ! J'espère que celui-ci te plaira également et que le combat ne sera pas trop décevant !

**Lolo** : On dirait que je ne suis pas la seule à dépasser le forfait ! Je le dépasse à peu prés tous les mois, en espérant que mes parents veuillent enfin prendre la DSL ! A la 3ème, si je me rappelle bien, j'avais détester ma classe et je restais toujours avec un autre 3ème ! Ma rentrée ? Eh ben c'est pas trop ça ! En fait je suis en première STT avec 36 élèves ! Le problème c'est qu'on a beau dire les classes de STT sont des classes poubelles donc je me coltine tous les cons ! Mais bon ça va aller ! Merci pour ta reviews ! Gros bisous !!!!!!!!!!!

**Lunenoire** : Voilà j'espère que tu as aimé les derniers chapitres ! Eh oui, la p'tite Aria est devenue grande ! Désolé ! Je suis contente que le 7ème chap tait plu ! Bizzzzz !!!!!!!

**Narouko** : Kikou toi ! J'attendais ta reviews et comme d'hab, tu m'as fait bien rire ! Mais c'est que tu commences à t'améliorer, tu vas finir par parler comme moi avec ton « bien le bonjour jeune écrivain de talent » même si t'as fait une grosse faute au dernier mot ! lol ! Tu sais très bien que tu peut m'écrire tant de conneries que tu voudras, je ne partirai pas ! Fumer la moquette ?! Eh oui certaines choses viennent assez naturellement pas la peine de se bourrer la gueule ( oups, vilain mot ! lol ) ! Je te l'ai dit tu me fais rire et en plus j'arrive à lire qu'une seule fois tes phrases sans les recommencer parce que je comprends rien ( c'est qu'elle est intelligente la pitite fifille ! lol ) ! T'inquiète je m'en fous pour ton français, je m'habitue ! Bon c'est vrai que des fois c'est crénios mais j'aime bien ! Si j'écrivais mes fics de la même façon que toi, j'aurai pas autant de reviews ! Regarde je suis gentille, je t'ai écrit le chapitre 8 en un temps record ! En fait j'avais tellement d'idées que j'ai fait super vite ! Et je ne suis pas sadique, si je l'étais, vous auriez attendu entre un mois avant que je l'envoie ! Ouh, on s'est fait une description du combat on dirait, eh ben non, Harry il a pas les cheveux qui volent ( et puis d'abord ils sont attachés !  lol ) et puis comme tu dis si bien, si y a pas de vent, il peut pas voler ! Au début je voulais qu'il soit habillé en pantalon en cuir et en chemise blanche mais je me suis dit que ça faisait trop Matrix ! Bon d'accord il aurait été super mignon mais bon ! Je n'aime pas non plus Dicarpacho ( je trouve que ça lui va pas mal ! lol ) et j'aime pas les mecs qui se la pète et mon Harry il est pas comme ça enfin pas souvent, je veux qu'il soit fort tout en restant modeste ! Ben en fait Titanic, c'est un film que j'ai vu une fois et qui me donne pas du tout envie de le revoir ( c'est pas qu'il était as bien mais je préfère pleurer devant un bon dessin animé ! ) Ah je ne pense pas que Scar et Kelley seront ensemble, désolé ! Par contre comment tu trouves Mayline, elle est un peu chiante mais elle est un peu jalouse, faut pas lui en vouloir ! J'aime bien le « sang indéterminé » ! Franchement ! lol ! 

Ah oui, je vois ton ordi sature à force de voir rouge lol ! Oui moi aussi ça lui arrive ! Mais bon tu vois grâce à lui je me retrouve avec la meilleure note de Français de la classe ( eh oui, je suis la Boss ! ) ! Oui je crois aussi que mon prof d'anglais va s'arracher les cheveux ( et d'ailleurs il fait un peu tappettard ! Il nous parle comme à un enfant de trois ans tu sais le genre « ça suffit, vous vous taisez maintenant ou je vais appeler le directeur » tu ajoutes à la réplique une voix fluette et tu as mon prof d'Anglais dans toute sa splendeur ! lol ) ! 

Si je publie pas mes histoires c'est qu'elle ne me plaise pas, il y en avait une qui était pas mal mais non seulement je l'ai laissé tomber mais en plus c'était pour la 5ème année de Harry et je trouve ça un peu bête de publier quoi que se soit maintenant mais si tu veux j'inventerai une 6ème année ( le problème c'est que j'aime pas ce qui pareil, tout le monde va sûrement faire une 6ème année alors je vais plutôt faire quelque chose qui est peu commun comme Le Mage de Lumière ! ) ! Si tu veux je t'enverrai l'histoire que j'avais commencé sur sa 5ème année mais il faut que tu me donnes ton adresse e-mail ! 

Pour mon prof d'histoire et ben en fait il m'adore ( je crois que c'est parce qu'on lit les mêmes BDs, un truc comme ça ! ) et en fait ma cops est aussi folle que chiante alors quand il a vu qu'il l'aurait une fois de plus dans sa classe ( comme moi d'ailleurs ! ) il a eu des envies de meurtres ! lol ! 

Comment ça Pèd, il est pas pd Bloom, il est trop beau pour ça ( remarque c'est les plus beau qui sont souvent les plus peds ! )  Oui je trouve aussi que le film est super d'ailleurs j'ai acheté le dvd des Deux Tours pour ma papa ( je suis une gentille fille à son papa moi ! lol ) 

C'est pas bien, il faut pas embéter mes profs comme ça ! lol ! En fait, j'ai été morte de rire à tous mes cours cette semaine, j'ai une voisine qui raconte encore plus de conneries que toi alors j'étais obligé !

Bon mes profs alors je t'ai déjà parlé de ma prof déco-droit ! Ma prof de Français a une voix stressante et j'ai envie de l'étrangler ! Mon prof d'Histoire et ben c'est Mister Bean en chauve ! Ma prof de sport est complètement folle ! Ma prof d'espagnol est une sorcière ! mon prof d'anglais un pd ( voir ci-dessus ! ) ! Mon prof de Math fait très peur parce qu'il est très grand, le genre Hulk ! Et j'ai pas encore vu ma prof de gestion-informatique ! Voilà !

Ah j'ai une classe de 36 élèves, je pouvais pas tomber plus bas, j'ai failli étrangler la moitié en les voyant parler ! Je sens que cette année va être définitivement meurtrière ! 

Pour la Romance, eh bien je t'ai demandé ce que tu pensais de Mayline ! 

Ah et je n'ai pas msn, pourquoi ?

Bon je te laisse, bisous !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	9. chapitre 9

Chapitre 9 :

Ce matin-là, lorsqu' Harry traversa les couloirs, il rencontra une bonne humeur générale. Les élèves étaient fiers de ce qu'ils avaient accompli, il y a quelques jours, c'est pourquoi ils étaient tous très souriants. 

A présent, aucun ne le regardait avec peur à chaque fois qu'il passait, il avait prouvé qu'il était là pour les aider et qu'ils devaient avoir confiance en lui.

Il entra dans la Grande salle d'un pas rapide et calcula la scène du regard, étant en week-end, les élèves étaient encore en train de dormir, la salle était donc quasiment vide. Harry surpris le regard de Rogue qui avait l'air plus nerveux que nécessaire depuis une semaine. Cette image le fit sourire et il aurait juré que Rogue lui avait jeté un regard noir. 

Il s'assit à la table des Serpentards et regarda l'heure, il avait donné rendez-vous à Kelley dans cinq minutes après quoi ils partiraient tous les deux voir Maître Fibio. Dumbledore avait été mis au courant et ayant confiance en Harry, il avait décidé de le laisser partir à une condition, rentrer à une heure convenable.

Kelley ne tarda pas à se montrer, plus souriante que d'habitude, habillée chaudement et le regard prêt à affronter n'importes quels obstacles. 

Elle s'assit à coté de lui suivis par Drago qui venait de se séparer de Ginny, celle-ci rejoignant son frère. 

- Tu es prête ? demanda Scar.

- Et comment ! s'exclama t-elle. J'attends ça depuis des jours !

Harry jeta un regard discret vers Rogue qui avait entendu la conversation et qui, à présent, était perdu dans ses pensées, les yeux fixés sur Kelley.

- Il ne vaut mieux pas traîner ! dit Harry en se levant.

La veille, Harry avait tout préparé pour un éventuel problème mais avec le moyen de transport qu'ils allaient utiliser, il ne devrait pas avoir de difficultés à arriver jusqu'au village des elfes.

Drago les accompagna jusqu'au parc ainsi que Dumbledore, MacGonagall, Rémus et Rogue qui voulaient s'assurer de leur moyen de transport. Rogue avait d'ailleurs l'air très nerveux.

Le parc était encore recouvert de neige, dans une semaine, Noël arrivait et les élèves allaient rentrer chez eux. 

Harry regarda le ciel dont les nuages blancs annoncés une couche supplémentaire de neige.

- Il faut y aller, on reviendra avant que la nuit ne tombe complètement, dit Harry aux professeurs qui n'avaient pas l'air rassuré de voir deux de leurs élèves partir dans la nature.

Harry commença à chantonner doucement en une langue inconnue. Peu à peu le vent la porta et on entendit résonné le chant calme et inconnu de Harry dans tout le parc. Sa voix avait quelque chose de chaleureux et les muscles des professeurs se décontractèrent immédiatement en l'entendant.

Bientôt un cri aigu perça les nuages et une silhouette noir vola vers eux.

- Par Merlin ! murmura Drago. Un cheval-ail !

En effet, la créature était vêtue tous de noir et ses ailes transpercées l'air avec grâce et douceur. Doucement, il atterrit devant Harry et se courba. Harry fit de même et le cheval s'approcha de lui.

L'animal avait une robe noire parcourue de traits bleutés, ces yeux bleus clairs transperçaient n'importe quels individus de part en part par un simple regard.

- Je vous présente Hyomède, c'est une des créatures la plus intelligente que je connaisse ! Elle nous conduira jusqu'aux elfes, expliqua Harry.

- Je ne veux pas que Miss Magnus monte là-dessus ! s'exclama Rogue, son teint aussi pâle que la mort.

Les autres se retournèrent vers lui avec surprise en particulier la principale concernée, Harry affichait une nouvelle fois un petit sourire.

- Enfin, je veux dire qu'il est très dangereux de monter sur un animal dont on ne connaît rien ! dit aussitôt Rogue pour se rattraper.

Kelley le regardait toujours la bouche ouverte comme si elle n'entendait pas bien. Le professeur Rogue, celui qui tentait toujours de l'ignorer ou de la faire passer pour une idiote venait de s'inquiéter sur son sort ! 

Dumbledore avait vite compris ce qui se passait car il affichait déjà un grand sourire.

Le professeur MacGonagall avait haussé un sourcil, affichant à sa manière sa surprise et Drago le regardait comme si son professeur avait trop bu d'Hydromel. Rémus quant à lui, regardait Harry avec curiosité en voyant son sourire.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas professeur, Hyomède est sous mes ordres et je ferais très attention à Kelley ! dit Harry d'une voix mielleuse qui lui fit recevoir un regard noir.

Harry se tourna vers Kelley qui avait toujours du mal à accepter ce qu'elle venait d'entendre et lui prit gentiment le bras. 

Elle grimpa avec souplesse sur le cheval ailé et fut suivie par Harry qui se mit derrière elle pour éviter qu'elle ne tombe, la créature n'ayant pas de manière de s'accrocher.

Il envoya un dernier coup d'œil à Rogue puis à Drago et fit décoller le cheval d'un simple mouvement des jambes.

Celui-ci déplia ses longues ailes noires et fouetta l'aire, contraignant les professeurs à reculer sous le coup de la pression.

Ils ne tardèrent pas à s'élever complètement dans les airs.

Kelley regardait ses professeurs et son ami devenir de plus en plus petits puis ferma les yeux, prit d'un vertige.

- Oh Merlin, je dois être en train de rêver ! murmura t-elle en attrapant le cou du cheval.

Harry eut un petit sourire puis passa sa main autour de sa taille pour la rassurer.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas finir par t'habituer, murmura Harry. Ouvres les yeux et profites de la vue !

Kelley ouvrit les yeux et s'aperçut qu'elle était au-dessus d'une somptueuse forêt de chênes. Le reflet du soleil et la neige la rendait calme et belle.

- Waouh ! souffla Kelley.

Harry eut un petit sourire en entendant son exclamation.

Quelques heures étaient déjà passées et Kelley pointait toutes les choses qu'elle voyait du doigt au grand amusement de Harry qui souriait de son air enfantin.

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers le faible soleil puis dirigea le cheval un peu plus bas

- Nous sommes arrivés ? demanda Kelley, avec un air boudeur. Elle s'était habituée à voler et commençait à apprécier. 

- Non, c'est le territoire des elfes noirs, il ne faut pas qu'ils nous repèrent, expliqua tranquillement Harry.

- Sinon ? demanda Kelley.

- Tu es la petite fille d'un puissant elfe, crois-tu vraiment qu'ils te laisseront tranquillement poursuivre ton chemin ? Si nous frôlons les arbres, ils ne verront rien.

- Ta réplique avait pour but de me rassurer ? demanda t-elle sarcastiquement.

- Non, seulement de te mettre au courant !

- Ah merci, je me sens beaucoup mieux maintenant !

Harry eut un petit rire et accéléra le vol de son animal.

Le voyage se passa en silence, Harry était perdu dans ses pensées, se remémorant les souvenirs qu'il avait passé dans le village elfe.

Kelley contemplait depuis quelques heures le paysage, la forêt de chênes avait fait place à de magnifiques pins et des buissons tellement touffus qu'il était impossible de pénétrer dans la forêt.

- Nous arrivons, dit simplement Harry en amorçant une descente.

- Tu as vraiment l'intention de te poser ici, le cheval va se faire mal avec toutes ses ronces ! s'exclama Kelley.

Harry lui répondit par un sourire mystérieux.

Kelley ouvrit de grands yeux alors qu'ils descendaient de plus en plus, elle se voyait déjà pleine de piquants et grimaça à cette image.

- C'est un leurre, dit simplement Harry. Regarde !

Kelley regarda de plus prêt puis retint un petit cri. Les buissons de ronces disparaissaient de plus en plus, laissant place à des habitations en cristal.

- Qu'est-ce que…

- Kelley, voici le village des elfes, murmura Harry avec un sourire devant la surprise de la jeune fille.

Ce qu'elle voyait devant elle était purement magnifique !

De petites habitations transparentes se répartissaient autour d'un grand lac d'eau bleu clair. Les maisons étaient des sortes de cabanes, faites d'échelles, et grimpant dans les arbres au fur et à mesure des étages.

- Comment ont-elles été faites ? demanda la jeune fille.

- C'est du cristal, les elfes ont réussi à le faire durcir, il est plus résistant que des briques ou du bois, expliqua Harry.

De petites grottes surplombaient une colline d'herbes vertes, des saules pleureurs poussaient tout au long du lac, leurs feuilles trempant dans l'eau pure. Cette eau avait d'ailleurs l'air très différent de celle du lac de Poudlard. Contrairement à lui on y voyait le fond jusqu'à la plus petite des pierres, même si celui-ci était très profond, ensuite, il y avait de nombreux animaux marins inconnus. Des petites fées faisaient des rebonds sur la surface de l'eau, leurs jambes remplacées par une queue de poissons. D'étranges oiseaux de couleur argentée nageaient avec grâce en rang et un énorme dauphin s'amusait avec de jeunes elfes. Une cascade venant de la colline coulait à flot déversant une eau cristalline et fumante.

- Cette cascade déverse de l'eau chaude, expliqua Harry en la voyant froncer des sourcils. 

Le cheval-ailé ne tarda pas à se poser en douceur, repliant ses pattes pour permettre aux deux adolescents de descendre.

- Merci Hyomède, murmura Harry en le caressant.

Ils échangèrent un regard puis l'animal galopa jusqu'à la colline, rejoignant sa tribu.

Kelley était émerveillée par la beauté de l'endroit et ses yeux brillaient de joie.

Attirés par la venue d'humains, les elfes arrivèrent en groupe, dévisageant les nouveaux venus.

- Scar ! cria une petite elfe aux cheveux blonds or.

Le jeune homme sourit et ouvrit ses bras pour l'accueillir. La fillette se jeta sur lui en riant.

- Bonjour Ménesis ! salua joyeusement Harry.

- Tu restes avec nous ? demanda un petit elfe en le regardant avec surprise.

- Non Théo, je suis venu voir Maître Fibio, expliqua doucement Scar.

Le petit garçon fit la moue mais se reprit très vite.

Scar déposa Ménesis puis se tourna vers une vieille elfe.

- Bonjour grand-mère Namia, est-ce que nous pouvons voir Maître Fibio.

La vieille femme avait de longs cheveux blanc, sa peau était laiteuse et ses yeux, blanc. Au dessous de son œil gauche trônait l'habituelle fée argentée. 

Kelley jeta un regard inquiet à Harry en voyant l'apparence de la vieille femme.

- N'ai pas peur mon enfant, je ne suis pas méchante, rassura la vieille dame en se tournant vers Kelley. Je t'imaginais plus petite ! dit-elle avec un sourire.

- Mais…

- La vue n'est qu'un sens parmi tant d'autres, Scar pourra te le confirmer, coupa t-elle doucement. Suivez-moi, Fibio vous attend !

Scar se dirigea vers la vieille elfe et lui prit le bras pour l'aider à marcher malgré son bâton. 

Kelley ne tarda pas à les rejoindre, suivie de prés par les enfants. Les adultes étaient retournés à leur occupation, la plupart préparant le repas.

La vieille femme les fit entrer dans une vaste clairière entourée de chênes à l'aspect centenaires cachant sa présence du reste du monde. Kelley ne put cacher son émerveillement en voyant un palais de cristal se tenir devant elle. 

- Fibio habite ici, il enseigne aux plus jeunes les traditions et les arts des elfes, expliqua Scar en regardant Kelley.

Ils montèrent un escalier en pierres blanches et stoppèrent devant une haute porte en verre bleutée. Scar posa sa main contre la vitre et celle-ci disparut, laissant passer ses invités.

La vieille femme les quitta là, ouvrant une autre porte sur sa gauche donnant sur un grand salon de verre.

Kelley regardait autour d'elle, des statues en cristal trônées prés des murs, formant une grande allée, de longues plantes grimpantes offraient une impression de liberté à la pièce et des portraits sur de grandes feuilles vertes étaient accrochés aux murs.

Elle était tellement absorbée dans sa contemplation qu'elle ne vit pas arriver un vieil elfe. Il était vêtu d'une longue toge blanche, sa démarche glissant sur le sol. Ses cheveux argentés étaient attachés en demi-queue tombant sur ses fines épaules. Ses yeux bleus brillaient d'une lueur d'émerveillement en regardant la jeune fille qui se tenait devant lui. Comme les autres membres de l'Ordre d'Ariane, Maître Fibio avait une fée dessinée sur le dessous de son œil gauche, celle-ci était d'ailleurs de couleur noire montrant la supériorité du vieil homme. 

Scar avait baissé la tête en signe de reconnaissance et avait fermé les yeux. L'elfe fit de même et se tourna vers la jeune fille, occupée à observer la statue d'une elfe.

- C'était la plus belle elfe qu'on n'ait jamais vu, elle avait la grâce d'une déesse et faisant une reine merveilleuse, elle est morte il y a de cela un siècle, expliqua l'elfe d'une voix mélodieuse.

Kelley eut un petit sursaut et se tourna rapidement vers son interlocuteur. Il lui envoya un sourire bienveillant et s'approcha d'elle.

- Maître Fibio, j'aimerai avoir l'autorisation de me retirer ? demanda Scar.

- Bien sur mon jeune ami.

Scar lui fit un signe de tête puis se tourna vers la sortie.

- Nous avons beaucoup de chose à nous dire, mon enfant, dit-il doucement à Kelley.

Il lui prit la main et l'entraîna vers une autre pièce.

Scar aperçut le regard de Kelley, terrorisé mais n'en fit rien, Fibio était un elfe très bon et tout allé se passer pour le mieux.

Il sortit du palais et se dirigea vers le lac. Il sourit en voyant les enfants s'amuser à se jeter de l'eau sous le regard amusé de leurs parents.

Il s'approcha de la rive et enleva sa robe de sorcière ainsi que ses chaussures et son chandail, ne restant plus que son pantalon de Poudlard. Il se jeta dans l'eau sous les cris des enfants qui le suppliaient de venir les rejoindre.

Il fut vite prêt d'eux et s'amusa à les éclabousser. 

Quelques minutes plus tard, les enfants étaient appelés par leurs parents et Harry se retrouva seul dans le lac. Il commença à nager en profondeurs puis plus loin jusqu'à se retrouver prés de la cascade. Il la traversa et rentra dans une grotte de nacre. Celle-ci reflétait les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel provoquant un sentiment serein à l'individu qui y entrait.

Il marcha longtemps dans la grotte descendant de plus en plus. 

Enfin, il se retrouva devant un cul-de-sac et s'assit. Devant lui se tenait la chose la plus magnifique qu'il n'ait jamais lui. Par un phénomène inexplicable, une couche de glace avait empêché l'eau de rentrait dans la grotte, celle-ci était très fine mais la magie des elfes avait réussi à la tenir à bonne température, ne la faisant jamais fondre. La couche de glace formait une sorte de vitre où l'on pouvait voir l'étendu du lac dans toute sa profondeur. Harry adorait venir ici, la vue était reposante. Il s'assit devant la vitre et regarda les étranges créatures nager.  

Il était tellement fasciné par la splendeur du lac qui ne sentit pas la présence d'une personne à ces côtés.

- Tu as toujours aimé cet endroit, dit doucement une voix.

Harry ne sursauta pas mais se retourna rapidement vers son interlocuteur ou plutôt son interlocutrice. Devant lui se tenait la vieille femme qui l'avait conduit au palais de Maître Fibio.

Harry sourit puis se décala pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir à ses cotés. Il ne se demanda même pas comment la vieille femme avait pu traverser le lac, elle n'était pas mouillée, elle avait du utiliser  la magie élémentaire en particulier l'air pour la porter jusque là.

- C'est un endroit où j'aime réfléchir, murmura alors Harry en retournant dans sa contemplation.

- Oui, je trouve aussi.

Ils retombèrent dans le silence chacun perdu dans ses pensées jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux se décide à engager de nouveau la conversation. 

- La jeune fille qui t'accompagne est encore peu puissante pour être la future reine du peuple des elfes, murmura grand-mère Namia.

- Elle apprend très vite et puis, je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle accepte d'être la reine de ce peuple, elle est trop occupée sur la recherche de sa famille pour se soucier de cela, pour le moment du moins, dit calmement Harry.

- Bien sur, je comprends. Elle va avoir un choc en sachant qui est son père, dit-elle avec un sourire.

- Comment savez-vous l'identité de son père ? demanda Harry en levant un sourcil.

- Tu oublies à qui tu parles petit être ! dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

- Bien sur, murmura Harry.

Namia était la plus grande prêtresse des Elfes qui ait pu exister, elle voyait le présent et le futur avec une facilité déconcertante. Elle avait bien voulu apprendre à Harry certaines choses sur la divination mais Harry avait poliment refusé, en ayant assez vu avec les cauchemars que lui faisaient subir Voldemort.

L'esprit de Harry dévia vers un souvenir plus heureux et il se surprit à sourire bêtement.

- Mon garçon si tu veux mon avis, tu ne vas pas tarder à la revoir, dit calmement grand-mère Namia.

- Bien sur que je vais revoir Kelley, elle n'a pas l'intention de rester ici et puis j' ai promis à Dumbledore de la ramener avant le couché du soleil et je ne veux même pas savoir la réaction de Rogue quand il apprendra cela ! répondit Harry.

- Ne joue pas au plus fin avec moi Scar, tu sais aussi bien que moi que je ne parlais pas de la petite-fille de Fibio ! dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

Harry se tourna vers elle, visiblement surpris.

- Vous êtes bien trop déstabilisante pour que quiconque puisse discuter avec vous ! grogna Harry.

La vieille femme eut un petit rire et le regarda avec intensité, de ces yeux blancs.

Harry se concentra pour dévier son esprit vers un autre but, elle savait également lire dans les pensées, il se maudit intérieurement de ce petit oubli plutôt important de sa part.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                         

La vieille femme éclata de nouveau de rire en entendant ce à quoi pensait le jeune homme.

- Te maudire ne servira à rien, je sais à présent qui occupe tes pensées depuis quelques temps !

Harry sut qu'il ne pouvait plus argumenter, cette vielle elfe était définitivement trop forte.

- Où est-elle ? demanda doucement Harry, posant son menton contre ses genoux repliés vers lui.

- Fibio lui a donné une mission ce matin, elle est partie aux premières lueurs de l'aube ! expliqua Mania.

Harry hocha simplement puis fronça les sourcils.

- Comment en est-elle arriver à devenir chasseresse ? Cette fonction est réservée aux hommes d'habitude.

- Eh bien, le père de Mayline occupait également ce poste. Son frère n'a pas voulu reprendre son rôle, cet enfant avait bien trop de rêves pour que son père puisse les faire disparaître. Il a fini par accepter sa décision de ne pas devenir le prochain gardien du village des elfes alors il s'est tourné vers Mayline. Il ne lui a pas fallu beaucoup de temps pour apprendre toutes les ficelles du métier à sa fille malgré la désapprobation de sa femme ! Lorsque Gorian, le père de Mayline, est mort, elle a pris sa place, elle n'avait que treize ans à cette époque mais elle a su prouver à tout le monde qu'elle pouvait défendre le village !

- Pourquoi déteste-t-elle les humains ?

- Fibio a du te raconter qu'à son époque, l'Ordre d'Ariane était également constitué d'humains ?

- Oui, il me l'a dit, jusqu'à ce qu'un elfe soit retrouvé prés du cadavre d'un humain !

- C'est ça oui, Gorian était l'elfe qui était prés de l'humain, il a été mis à mort quelques jours plus tard, nous n'avons rien pu faire ! 

Harry fut une nouvelle fois plongé dans ses pensées.

- Quelle est sa mission actuelle ? demanda Harry.

Grand-mère Namia eut seulement un sourire mystérieux et détourna la tête.

Harry la regarda puis secoua la tête d'un air lasse.

- Il faut que j'y aille, Maître Fibio en a sûrement fini avec Kelley ! dit-il en se levant.

- Je vais rester encore un peu ici, je suis contente de t'avoir revu mon garçon !

- Moi aussi grand-mère Namia ! dit Harry en l'embrassant doucement sur le front.

Il remonta la pente menant à la sortie de la grotte puis se jeta à l'eau, traversant rapidement le lac.

Le soleil était un peu plus haut dans le ciel lorsqu'il arriva de l'autre coté de la rive, apparemment il était resté un petit moment dans la grotte.

Les enfants étaient de nouveau en train de jouer, ayant probablement terminé les leçons que donnaient les anciens.

Maître Fibio ne tarda pas à apparaître derrières les grands arbres accompagné de Kelley. Seulement Kelley avait légèrement changé depuis qu'il l'avait quitté. Ses vêtements de collégienne avait été remplacé par une robe blanche presque transparente et prés du corps. Une capuche transparente recouvrait avec grâce sa tête. Ses cheveux noirs d'habitude raides étaient bouclés et tombaient gracieusement sur ses épaules et des mèches couleurs or se mêlaient aux cheveux de jais.  L'extrémité d'un cerceau d'or se voyait entourant le haut de sa tête. Harry sourit en voyant qu'elle portait exactement la robe des reines elfes. Il tourna son regard vers Maître Fibio dont les yeux pétillés de bonheur et de douceur pour sa petite-fille. Les autres elfes s'étaient arrêtés devant l'apparition de la jeune fille et étaient à présent genoux à terre et tête baissée en signe de respect.

Kelley parut troubler par ce respect et demanda qu'ils se relèvent. Harry s'approcha d'elle et s'agenouilla à son tour.

- Tu es magnifique Kelley ! dit-il avec un petit sourire.

- Euh…merci mais tu n'as pas besoin de te baisser ! chuchota t-elle, les joues en feu.

Harry eut un petit rire puis se releva.

- Scar, je te la confie jusqu'à sa prochaine venue, prends bien soin d'elle, ordonna Fibio.

- Je vous le promets Maître !

Scar siffla et Hyomède ne tarda pas à se poser devant eux.

Harry aida Kelley à monter sur le cheval ailé, sa robe n'étant pas très pratique.

Il monta à son tour et enserra la taille de Kelley pour qu'elle soit en équilibre. L'animal, sentant que les deux jeunes gens étaient positionnés, décolla, faisant reculer les elfes de quelques mètres.

Une fois qu'ils furent en altitude, Kelley se permit de soupirer.

- Un problème ? demanda Harry.

- Oui, tu ne m'avais pas dit que mon grand-père était le Roi des Elfes et que je vais sûrement être la future reine ! grogna Kelley.

- J'en ai parlé à Fibio, il ne t'oblige en rien et surtout, il tient à ce que tu retrouves ton père avant de prendre une quelconque solution !

- Merci, murmura t-elle en se détendant un peu plus.

Quelques minutes passèrent avant que la voix hésitante de Kelley se fasse de nouveau entendre.

- Il…il m'a dit qui tu étais vraiment, murmura t-elle avec crainte.

Harry ne releva pas mais se contenta de hocher la tête.

- Dans quelques années tu feras partie de l'Ordre d'Ariane, c'est ton droit de savoir, je m'y attendais pour tout te dire, expliqua t-il doucement.

- Alors, tu n'es pas fâch ? demanda t-elle, hésitante.

- Pourquoi serais-je fâch ? Je te demande seulement de garder cela pour toi, le professeur Lupin est le seul au courant à Poudlard.

- Je ne dirai rien, tu as ma parole ! jura t-elle.

Harry eut un petit sourire mais ne dit rien.

Quelques heures plus tard, le sommet des tours de Poudlard apparairent.

- Kelley, Fibio est-il conscient que nous sommes en hiver et que ce que tu portes n'est pas plus chaud qu'un drap mouill ? demanda Harry.

- Ma robe a été ensorcelée pour me tenir chaud, expliqua Kelley avec un petit sourire.

- Bien sur, il n'y a que Fibio pour faire des sortilèges pareils, murmura Harry.

Harry amorça une descente en douceur et Hyomède ne tarda pas à se poser.

Après être descendu, Scar aida Kelley à toucher terre. Le cheval ailé baissa la tête devant Harry puis s'envola, devenant vite un point minuscule dans le ciel.

Kelley et Scar se tournèrent vers le château. La nuit étoilée donnait un air féerique à Poudlard et ils ne purent retenir un sourire.

- N'oublie pas Kelley, je suis Scar ! murmura Harry en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Elle hocha fermement la tête puis se dirigea vers le château. Harry sourit en voyant qu'elle marchait pieds nus dans la neige en ne sentant pas le froid.

Ils poussèrent la lourde porte du château et entrèrent.

Le repas devait tout juste avoir commencé et ils se dirigèrent donc vers la Grande Salle.

- Prête à affronter les mâles en furie ? demanda Harry avec amusement.

Pour toute réponse, Kelley lui jeta un regard noir, apparemment elle y avait déjà pensé.

Harry poussa les portes de la Grande Salle et se dirigea vers la table des Serpentards accompagné de Kelley qui n'était pas prête à le lâcher.

Comme l'avait prévu Scar, les élèves ainsi que les professeurs s'étaient arrêtés de parler, regardant les deux jeunes entrer en particulier Kelley qui avait baissé soigneusement la tête pour éviter les regards qu'on lui lançait.

Harry ne put retenir un sourire en voyant l'expression du visage de Rogue. Il avait l'air paralysé par la vision de sa fille entrant dans la salle. 

Les filles jetaient des regards noirs à Kelley et aux jeunes hommes qui la suivaient du regard, les yeux et la bouche grands ouverts. 

Le sourire de Harry se figea en voyant la personne présente à coté de la table des professeurs, les yeux suivants les moindres mouvements de Kelley avec crainte. Le regard insistant de Harry força la personne à le regarder. L'estomac de Harry fit un bon lorsque Mayline lui fit un grand sourire.


	10. chapitre 10

Bijour tout le monde, j'ai fini mon nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Par contre, je n'ai répondu à vos reviews parce que ça me prend beaucoup de temps ( et franchement je suis super contente d'en recevoir, merci beaucoup !!!! ) et j'ai pensé que vous aimeriez avoir ce chapitre rapidement !

Merci encore pour tous vos messages, vous êtes vraiment tous adorables, je répondrai à vos reviews la prochaine fois, promis !

Maintenant place à l'histoire !

Chapitre 10

Harry ne détacha son regard de la silhouette de Mayline lorsqu'elle traversa la salle pour venir dans sa direction. Kelley avait remarqué le regard de Harry et essayant en vain de cacher son fou rire sous une toux plutôt persistante. Drago lui jeta un regard amusé puis se tourna à son tour vers la jeune fille qui arrivait vers eux. 

- Bonjour, dit-elle simplement avant de s'asseoir en face de Harry.

- Que fais-tu là ? demanda doucement Harry.

- Je suis ici pour Kelley, Maître Fibio nous a ordonnés de la protéger et de lui apprendre tout ce que nous savions sur les elfes, expliqua t-elle.

Kelley eut soudain un grand sourire et l'animosité qu'elle avait ressentie lorsqu'elle avait vu Mayline disparut immédiatement.

- Qui est « nous » ? demanda Drago.

- Oh et bien, Belfez est également là ! dit-elle en se tournant vers Harry avec un petit sourire.

- C'est vrai ? demanda t-il avec un grand sourire.

- Oui

- Où est-il ? demanda Harry précipitamment.

- Il est allez mettre les chevaux ailés en lieu sur, expliqua t-elle.

- Excusez-moi d'interrompre votre conversation vraiment intéressante mais qui est Belfez ? demanda Kelley en levant un sourcil interrogateur.

Mayline jeta un regard mystérieux à Kelley qui était digne d'un Serpentard.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne passe pas inaperçu et puis, il ne devrait pas tarder !

- Et Dumbledore ? demanda Harry.

- Il est d'accord, nous avons été présentés aux élèves tout à l'heure et ils ont l'air de plutôt nous accepter sauf le professeur aux cheveux noirs qui avait l'air furieux en apprenant que nous venions pour Kelley, expliqua t-elle en haussant les épaules.

Kelley écarquilla les yeux et se tourna vers la table des professeurs où elle croisa le regard lointain de Rogue posé sur elle.

- Parfois, il me fait peur cet homme, murmura Kelley en regardant Harry.

- Non, il est juste préoccupé ces temps-ci, dit simplement Harry.

- Ah et par quoi ? demanda Drago.

- Ca, il faudra attendre quelques temps pour le savoir ! dit Harry en faisant un clin d'œil à Kelley qui fronça les sourcils.

La jeune fille allait ouvrir une nouvelle fois la bouche mais elle fut coupée par les portes de la Grande Salle qui s'ouvraient. Toutes les jeunes filles se tournèrent avidement vers la porte et gloussèrent, rendant furieux les étudiants.

A l'entrée, ne se rendant pas compte de l'attention qu'on lui portait, se trouvait un elfe. Il était grand et musclé, sa peau était dorée faisant ressortir magnifiquement ses yeux mauves. Ses cheveux étaient blonds et coiffés en brosse très court sauf une petit tresse qui descendait le long de son dos, arrivant presque jusqu'à sa taille. Il était vêtu d'un pantalon en peau de dragon noir et d'un large débardeur beige, il portait également des bottes marrons en peau de dragon. Seul ses oreilles pointues le différenciaient des humains. A sa ceinture, on pouvait voir une dague ainsi que de petites étoiles en acier. Tout comme Mayline il portait un arc et un étui rempli de flèches, en bandoulière.  

Il scruta un instant la salle avant de voir Mayline facilement repérable grâce à ses cheveux bleus. Il s'approcha de la table des Serpentards d'un pas rapide et déterminé, ne faisant pas attention aux regards coléreux ou langoureux qu'on lui jetait. La première chose qu'il vit fut Harry et son sourire s'agrandit rapidement. Il accéléra le pas et s'assit immédiatement à coté de lui.

- Je croyais que tu m'avais oublié ! dit le jeune elfe en lui souriant joyeusement.

Sa voix avait quelque chose de mystérieux, elle était chaude et beaucoup de personnes pouvaient l'écouter parler pendant des heures sans se lasser de celle-ci.

- On ne t'oublie pas si facilement ! dit Harry avec un sourire.

- T'as raison ! grogna Mayline.

Harry eut un petit rire et se tourna vers Kelley qui dévisageait Belfez. Elle n'avait pas le même regard que les autres jeunes filles, Harry avait l'impression qu'elle le passait aux rayons X pour savoir si elle pouvait lui faire confiance. 

- Belfez, voici Kelley, la petite-fille de Maître Fibio ! présenta Mayline.

Le jeune elfe qui n'avait pas détourné le regard depuis que Mayline lui avait envoyé son sarcasme, suivi le regard de Mayline et tourna la tête vers Kelley. 

Harry sentit immédiatement la surprise dans le regard de Belfez, il n'était pas insensible à la jeune fille mais comme tout elfe qui se respecte, il n'irait pas l'avouer même sous la torture.

Pendant un instant, personne ne parla dans le petit groupe alors que Kelley et Belfez se dévisageaient.

Ils furent coupés par un grognement derrière eux et furent forcés de tourner la tête vers le professeur Rogue qui était occupé à jeter un regard noir à Belfez pour avoir regardait sa fille de cette façon.

Harry fut prit d'un fou rire qu'il cachait derrière une toux mais il ne put cacher les larmes de rire qui coulaient le loin de ces joues.

- Avez-vous un problème M. Scar ? demanda Rogue en jetant un regard d'avertissement à Harry.

- Pas le moindre professeur ! dit-il rapidement en essuyant ses yeux, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

- Je voulais vous avertir à vous et Miss Magnus qu'une journée à Pré-au-Lard est organisée pour les retardataires.

- Quels retardataires ? demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

- Le professeur Dumbledore organise un bal de Noël dans trois jours, M. Scar, expliqua Rogue avec une grimace de dégoût. 

Apparemment le bal ne l'enchantait pas plus que Harry.

- Est-ce obligatoire ? demanda Harry.

Il n'eut pas de réponse puisqu'il reçut deux regards noirs.

- Ne crois pas t'échapper Scar, tu vas aller à ce bal, Ginny m'y traîne, j'y traîne Kelley et elle fera de même pour toi ! grogna Drago.

- Vous auriez pu me prévenir avant ! grogna Harry.

- Pourquoi ? Tu as besoin de préparation pour venir à un bal ? demanda Kelley avec un sourire.

- Oui, une préparation psychologique contre les gloussements ! grogna Harry.

- Tu te crois si irrésistible que ça, demanda Kelley amusé.

- Non mais comme je vais sûrement rester prés de Belfez, je pense que je vais entendre des gloussements ! grogna une nouvelle fois Harry.

- Je ne sais pas si je dois prendre ça pour un compliment ou pour une insulte, réfléchit Belfez en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Bien, désolé de couper cette conversation des plus intéressantes mais je n'ai pas que ça à faire ! grogna Rogue en se dirigeant vers la table des professeurs.

Harry lui jeta un regard amusé puis se tourna vers Mayline qui naviguait du professeur à Kelley. Il la vit froncer les sourcils mais ne dit rien et se tourna vers lui.

Elle lui jeta un regard interrogateur et Harry répondit seulement par un sourire.

Le repas se finit rapidement et ils retournèrent tous au dortoir. Belfez et Mayline étaient également installés dans les dortoirs. Ils s'assirent tous au coin du feu en silence. Mayline avait l'air perdu dans ses pensées, Drago et Kelley jouaient aux échecs sous l'œil avide de Belfez qui essayait de comprendre en quoi consistait ce jeu. Harry se leva doucement, n' attirant aucun regard et alla prés de fenêtre donnant sur le parc.

Le dortoir se vidait peu à peu, certains allaient dormir alors que d'autres s'empressaient de rejoindre leur petit-ami. 

Après quelques heures de silence Kelley se leva, faisant lever la tête de ses deux protecteurs.

- Euh, je vais me coucher, dit-elle rapidement, troublée par ses regards vifs.

Mayline l'accompagna pour vérifier si tout allé bien dans le dortoir et jeta quelques sorts pour protéger Kelley durant la nuit.

Lorsqu'elle revint dans la salle commune, Drago était également monté.

- Alors ? Je crois que tu me dois quelques explications, murmura t-elle en regardant Harry.

- Que veux-tu savoir ?

- Pourquoi ce professeur a-t-il la même aura ou presque que Kelley ?

- Tu es trop intelligente pour ton propre bien Mayline mais je crois savoir que tu connais déjà la réponse.

- C'est son père, n'est-ce pas ? demanda t-elle d'une petite voix.

Harry hocha simplement la tête.

Mayline se plongea une nouvelle fois dans ses pensées.

- Il est tout à fait capable de remplir son rôle, dit simplement Harry en voyant le doute s'insinuait dans ses yeux.

- Peut-on être sur qu'il ne lui rendra pas la vie plus difficile qu'elle ne l'est déjà ? demanda Belfez en fronçant les sourcils.

- Non, il a besoin d'elle autant qu'elle a besoin de lui ! dit immédiatement Harry.

- Elle n'avait pas vraiment l'air de l'apprécier lorsqu'il est venu nous voir tout à l'heure, fit remarquer Mayline.

- Disons qu'elle trouve de plus en plus étrange qu'un professeur habituellement discret par rapport à ces élèves se soucie soudainement d'elle ! 

Belfez hocha la tête silencieusement puis jeta un coup d'œil au dortoir des filles.

- Bien, je crois que nous n'avons plus rien à faire ce soir, je vais me coucher ! dit Mayline en se levant.

- Au fait comment Dumbledore a-t-il pris votre entrée à Poudlard ? Je n'ai pas vraiment osé demander plus de détails tout à l'heure à cause des autres élèves !

- Plutôt bien, apparemment tant qu'il est question de ces élèves, ça ne pose pas de problème ! Certains élèves n'avaient pas l'air surpris de voir que nous étions ici pour Kelley ! Ces formes d'elfe commencent vraiment à ne plus passer inaperçus ! expliqua Mayline.

Harry hocha simplement la tête, souhaita « bonne nuit » à Mayline puis suivit Belfez jusqu'au dortoir où un lit de plus avait été ajouté.

Harry sourit en voyant Belfez rebondir légèrement sur son lit, surpris de voir le matelas si mou.

Le jeune elfe sourit à Harry puis se glissa sous les couvertures.

Quelques minutes, Harry pouvait entendre toutes les respirations du dortoir devenir régulières, prouvant que chaque garçon étaient bien en train de dormir.

Il finit par fermer également les yeux et sombra dans un sommeil quelque peu mouvementé, peuplé d'images sombres et flous.

Il fut réveillé quelques minutes plus tard par une faible tape sur sa joue. Son premier réflexe fut de plaquer sa main contre le cœur de l'agresseur, prêt à lui jeter un sort. Il fut soulagé lorsqu'il vit le visage de Kelley devant lui.

Il s'assit rapidement et regarda la jeune fille. Quelque chose n'allait pas, elle était pâle et sans aucun doute prête à pleurer.

- Kelley, que se passe-t-il ? demanda t-il en chuchotant pour ne pas réveiller les autres.

- Viens, murmura t-elle à son tour, d'un ton presque suppliant.

Harry ne se fit pas prier et se leva précipitamment. Kelley lui laissa tout juste le temps d'enfiler un pantalon et le prit par la main, le traînant jusqu'à la salle commune. 

Une fois dans la pièce, Harry fit asseoir Kelley qui tremblait légèrement et alluma un feu. Un coup d'œil vers la pendule lui indiqua qu'il était trois heures du matin.

Harry fit rapidement apparaître une couverture et la passa autour des épaules de Kelley.

Harry ne l'avait jamais vu dans une pareille détresse, d'habitude la fierté des Serpentards empêchait de voir l'étendu des sentiments qu'éprouvait l'un des leurs mais là, Harry pouvait transpercer l'âme de Kelley sans aucune difficulté.

- Kelley, qui a-t-il ? demanda t-il doucement en s'accroupissant devant elle.

- Je…j'ai peur d'avoir été inutile, murmura t-elle en baissant les yeux vers ses mains.

De fines traînées d'eau parcouraient à présent les joues de Kelley et Harry la prit doucement dans ses bras dans un geste rassurant.

- Pourquoi te sens-tu inutile ?

- Est-ce…est-ce que j'aurai pu sauver ma mère ? demanda t-elle d'une voix presque inaudible.

Harry ferma les yeux, comprenant la situation de Kelley.

- Non Kelley tu n'aurais pas pu la sauver. 

- Mais tu as dit que les elfes possédaient le pouvoir de guérison, murmura t-elle en renforçant sa prise dans les bras de Harry.

- Oui, c'est vrai mais tu dois savoir que les demis-elfes comme toi n'ont pas leurs pouvoirs dés la naissance, ils les possèdent lorsque le moment est venu. Kelley, je suis presque certain que tu es devenue elfe après la mort de ta mère, c'est une des réactions qui peut amener un demi-elfe à se développer.

- Mais pourquoi ma mère ne s'est-elle pas guérie toute seule ou pourquoi n'est-elle pas allé voir son père ?

- Le cancer n'est pas une maladie que les elfes peuvent avoir. Je pense que ta mère a voulu te cacher sa véritable maladie.

- Comment ça ?

- Tous les elfes ont le pouvoir de se guérir, leur immunité est beaucoup plus puissante que les humains et ils ne se rendent jamais compte lorsqu'ils sont malades, ils n'en ont pas le temps !

- Alors de quoi est morte ma mère ?

- Eh bien, je ne connais qu'une seule chose qui détruit les elfes. C'est l'amour. Ta mère avait déjà perdu les deux hommes qu'elle aimait, elle n'a sûrement pas pu le supporter plus longtemps !

- Alors…alors mon amour ne lui a pas suffit ? demanda t-elle en éclatant en sanglots.

- Mais non, voyons ! L'amour qu'éprouve une elfe pour sa fille est différent de celui qu'elle éprouve pour celui qu'elle aime ! Tu verras lorsque tu tomberas vraiment amoureuse, c'est quelque chose que tu ne peux pas empêcher, gravé dans chaque elfe ! Elle t'aimait de tout son cœur, je te le jure Kelley, sur la tombe de mes parents ! murmura t-il.

Kelley se détendit à vu d'œil dans ses bras et bientôt Harry se laissa tomber sur le canapé, le corps de Kelley serrait contre lui.

- Merci, souffla t-elle avant de s'endormir dans ses bras, le sommeil à nouveau paisible.

Harry eut un petit sourire puis l'embrassa sur le front. 

Il ne servait à rien de la rapporter au dortoir, il savait que Mayline se réveillerait aussitôt et il n'avait pas vraiment envie de discuter de ça avec elle sans l'accord de la principale concernée.

Il positionna donc Kelley un peu mieux dans ces bras puis fit apparaître un livre qu'il commença à lire.

Harry sortit de sa lecture lorsqu'un petit soupir de soulagement se fit entendre en haut des escaliers. Mayline avait l'air d'avoir cherché Kelley dans le dortoir et était rassurée de la voir dormir paisiblement dans la salle commune. Harry lui fit un simple sourire alors qu'elle descendait des escaliers.

Elle s'assit en face de Harry, le regard tournait vers la jeune elfe qui était pelotée contre le jeune homme. Harry ne se sut pas vraiment quoi penser lorsqu'il vit plusieurs sentiments défilaient sur le visage de la jeune fille en quelques minutes. Il ne put que sourire lorsqu'il vit une certaine lueur de jalousie dans ces yeux.

Voyant son sourire, elle se reprit rapidement.

- Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous réveillés ? demanda t-elle.

- Depuis trois heures du matin, Kelley avait quelque chose à me demander, dit-il simplement.

- Elle a pleuré, fit remarquer Kelley en voyant les traces le long des joues de le jeune elfe.

- Elle va bien à présent, rassura Harry.

Mayline se détendit à vue d'œil.

Bientôt ce fut autour de Drago et Belfez de descendre. Ils furent tous deux très surpris de voir Kelley dormir profondément dans les bras de Scar.

Belfez eut bientôt la même réaction que Mayline en voyant les traces de larmes mais la position détendue de Mayline le rassura quelque peu.

Peu de temps près, Harry décida de réveiller Kelley car les dortoirs commençaient à remuer.

Il bougea légèrement sa position, ce qui eut pour effet de rendre Kelley totalement réveillé mais clairement perdue. Elle ne put réprimer un bâillement sous le sourire de ces camarades.

Elle fit le tour de la salle commune puis finit par remarquer qu'elle était pelotée contre Harry. Elle se leva rapidement, légèrement gênée.

- Je me suis endormie sur toi ? demanda t-elle timidement.

- Tu as un sens de l'observation très développé Sherlock ! fit remarquer Drago avec un petit sourire.

Elle jeta un regard noir vers Drago puis se retourna vers Harry.

- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas réveillé ? demanda t-elle, surprise.

- Tu dormais trop bien et je n'avais pas le courage de te ramener à ton dortoir, d'autant plus que les Fondateurs ont fait en sorte qu'aucun garçon n'entre dans un dortoir de filles !

- Je suis vraiment désolé, je m'habille en vitesse et on va manger ! dit-elle rapidement en se tournant vers son dortoir.

- Ah, au faite Kelley, tu as la trace de ta couverture sur la joue, c'est vraiment très mignon ! dit Drago avec un grand sourire légèrement attendrissant.

Kelley lui fit une grimace puis se dépêcha de monter, remarquant qu'elle était en pyjama.

Après que Harry se soit également préparé, la petite troupe se dirigea vers la Grande Salle, prête à partir pour Pré-au-Lard.

- Ca ne vous dérange pas si Ginny vient avec nous à Pré-au-Lard ? demanda Drago avec une certaine crainte.

- Bien sur que non, répondit aussitôt Harry et Kelley.

- Mais je dois vous prévenir que s'il y a Ginny, il y aura son frère, et s'il y a son frère il y aura aussi Granger ! prévint-il.

- Eh bien,  ça nous fera une occasion de les connaître un peu plus ! dit simplement Kelley en haussant les épaules.

Drago lui fit un sourire en signe de remerciements et reporta son attention sur son petit-déjeuné.

Vers dix heures, la petite troupe des Serpentards était réunie à l'entrée du château attendant les trois Griffondors. Ils ne tardèrent pas à arriver quelques minutes plus tard.

Harry vit Drago sourire en voyant sa petite-amie alors que Ron lui jetait un regard noir. Ginny se précipita dans les bras de son petit-ami et l'embrassa brièvement.

- Bien maintenant que nous sommes tous là, nous pouvons y aller ! dit vivement Kelley avec un grand sourire.

Harry sourit à son tour de l'enthousiasme de la jeune fille et la suivit.

Le voyage en calèche fut court mais silencieux. Kelley et Harry essayaient bien de détendre l'atmosphère mais Ron était décidé à ne pas se laisser faire par une autre maison et se montrait borné.

Une fois descendue, ils se tournèrent vers le village, recouvert par la neige et par les lumières de Noël, il était féerique.

- Bien, je tiens à vous prévenir que je veux passer une bonne journée alors si vous voulez tirer la gueule toute la journée, on ne va pas être des amis ! grogna Harry en jetant un regard vers Ron puis vers Drago.

- Je suis d'accord ! Vous avez assez prouvé que vous n'étiez pas du mauvais coté alors je ne vois pas pourquoi on ne passerait pas une bonne journée ! dit vivement Hermione, son regard ne quittant pas les yeux de Ron.

Ron ne détachait pas son regard de son amie mais finit par céder et soupira.

- Très bien, je veux bien être agréable s'ils ne passent pas leur journée à s'embrasser ! grogna Ron en jetant un coup d'œil vers le couple.

- Bien, nous sommes donc tous d'accord ! dit vivement Kelley en attrapant la main de Belfez et Harry. Maintenant, on va vous trouver une magnifique robe de bal !

- Rappelle-moi pourquoi on l'a réveillé ? demanda Harry à Belfez.

- Parce que tu ne pouvais plus te lever !

Les autres ne tardèrent pas à les suivre et leur premier arrêt fut une boutique de robes sorcières.

Ginny, Kelley et Hermione s'amusaient comme des petites folles et les garçons commençaient à perdre patience. Harry et Belfez avaient déjà essayé plusieurs robes, les trouvant de plus en plus ridicules. Mayline avait trouvé rapidement la sienne et regardait maintenant les garçons avec un amusement plus que voyant.

Ron et Drago étaient assis dans des fauteuils et n'arrêtaient pas de rire des accoutrements que portaient les jeunes hommes.

Au bout d'une demie-heure ils sortirent enfin du magasin, les yeux brillants d'amusement ou de soulagement.

- Et maintenant si on allait au Chaudron Baveur ! dit rapidement Kelley.

- Dites, elle ne s'arrête jamais ? demanda Ron.

- Non, ce matin on a eu la mauvaise idée de lui faire manger du lion ! dit Drago en souriant.

Harry sourit à son tour mais s'arrêta brusquement lorsqu'il sentit le regard perçant d'Hermione sur lui. Il avait déjà senti qu'elle le dévisageait pendant la journée mais son regard était calculateur et plus qu'intelligent. Hermione était loin d'être bête et il espérait seulement que si elle avait découvert son identité, elle ne dirait rien à personne. Elle eut l'air de sentir son malaise puisqu'elle hocha simplement la tête et détourna son regard.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le Chaudron Baveur, un léger silence les accueillit mais il fut vite dissiper lorsqu'ils remarquèrent qu'ils n'étaient que des élèves de Poudlard.

Ils s'assirent au fond de la salle et commandèrent des bièraubeurres.

Après quelques moments de silence, ils commencèrent à discuter vivement de tout et de rien. Hermione discutaient joyeusement avec Mayline et Kelley des elfes, Ron apprenait les règles de Quidditch à Belfez qui l'écoutait avec intérêt, Ginny et Drago étaient enfermés dans leur petit nuage quant à Harry, ils les regardaient tous avec un petit sourire.

Leur tranquillité fut coupée par une entrée violente d'un des habitants du village.

- Les Mangemorts attaquent le village !!! cria t-il.

Immédiatement, des cris se firent entendre dans la salle et plusieurs personnes transplanèrent alors que d'autres se précipitaient vers les cheminées.

Harry se tourna rapidement vers Kelley.

- Belfez, tu viens avec moi, Mayline, protéges-les bien, je te fais confiance !

- Mais…

- Non, Kelley, s'ils viennent pour toi, nous devons te cacher ! Et je n'imagine même pas la tête de ton père s'il t'arrivait quelque chose ! murmura Harry à lui-même, ne se faisant entendre de personne d'autre.

Belfez sortit rapidement son épée et le suivit en dehors du Chaudron Baveur, se frayant un chemin à travers les cris des habitants.

Une fois dehors, ils virent les Mangemorts se battre contre quelques villageois assez courageux pour défendre leur village.

Après un rapide coup d'œil, il compta une trentaine de Mangemort.

Harry ne se fit pas attendre, il leva rapidement sa main vers cinq Mangemorts qui furent projeter contre le mur le plus prés.

Belfez se jeta vers un groupe de Mangemorts, il donna un premier coup de point à l'un d'eux, puis enfonça sa lame dans un autre. D'un mouvement du poignet, il enflamma deux autres qui allèrent se jeter dans une épaisse couche de neige. 

- Tuez-les, tuez-les ! cria l'un des leurs.

Harry se tourna rapidement vers celui qui avait parlé, il le reconnut rapidement, c'était Lucius Malefoy. Son observation fut coupé par un sort qui le frôlait. Scar maudit rapidement son incompétence et se tourna vers le Mangemort qui lui avait lancé le sort. Il fut surpris de voir que celui-ci était mort, Mayline trônait prés de lui, son épée rouge de sang.

- Mayline, où est Kelley ? demanda rapidement Harry en regardant autour de lui.

Mayline pointa rapidement son doigt derrière lui. Scar suivit son doigt et vit la jeune fille s'élever rapidement dans les airs, assommant un des mages noirs d'un coup de pied retourné. Il courut rapidement vers elle et ne la lâcha pas des yeux tout au long du combat.

Alarmé par les cris des villageois, les professeurs de Poudlard commençaient à arriver.

Harry attrapa rapidement la main de Kelley et la tira vers lui.

- Ils vont s'occuper d'eux, toi, il faut que tu partes d'ici ! grogna Harry.

- Je sais me battre ! s'exclama t-elle avec fureur.

- Non, il est très possible qu'ils viennent pour toi et tu ne peux pas courir ce risque !

Mayline le rejoignit rapidement suivit de Belfez, Drago, Ginny, Ron et Hermione.

- On doit partir d'ici, c'est trop dangereux pour eux et surtout pour elle ! s'exclama Belfez.

- Mayline, appelle les chevaux ailés et rentrez au château, je vais aider les professeurs ! ordonna Harry.

Mayline ferma les yeux et se mit soudain à murmurer des mots qui se propagèrent dans les airs, résonnant dans le village.

Un cri perçant se fit entendre et deux étalons noirs apparairent à travers les nuages blancs.

Harry était tellement occupé qu'il sursauta lorsqu' Hermione se jeta dans ses bras.

- Fais attention à toi Harry, murmura t-elle avant de se détacher rapidement de lui sous les regards surpris des autres.

Une fois que les chevaux eurent atterris, Belfez monta rapidement sur l'un d'eux et prit Kelley devant lui, l'encadrant de ses bras. Mayline aida Hermione à monter derrière lui.

- Vous trois, montez sur le second ! ordonna celle-ci en aidant Drago, Ginny et Ron à monter.

Elle regarda Harry puis tapa de sa main sur le flanc du chaval.

- Allez, amène-les en sécurité ! s'exclama t-elle.

- Mayline, va avec eux ! ordonna Harry avec fureur.

- Non, je reste avec toi ! grogna t-elle.

Les deux chevaux s'envolèrent rapidement, laissant les deux jeunes gens seuls.

Harry prit la main de Mayline et se précipita vers la rue principale où le combat se passait.

- Tu restes avec moi ! ordonna t-il en serrant un peu plus sa main.

Ils se mirent face à la bataille. Les professeurs Rogue, MacGonagall, Lupin, Dumbledore et bien sur Diane étaient présent.

- Diane, fais-les s'écarter ! cria rapidement Harry.

Diane se tourna vers lui et prit la main de Lupin et de Rogue, les mettant à l'abri. Dumbledore qui avait entendu le message, se recula de lui-même, emportant le professeur MacGonagall avec lui. 

Les Mangemorts se tournèrent vers les deux jeunes gens et un petit sourire apparut derrière leur masque.

- Eh bien eh bien, qu'avons-nous là ? demanda Lucius Malefoy d'une voix dégoulinante de douceur.

Harry jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Mayline et lui fit un signe de la tête. Tous deux se mirent alors à murmurer des paroles douces en langue des Dryades, leur sang bouillonnait d'une magie pure. Ils furent tous deux entouraient d'une aura blanche, leurs pupilles se transformèrent en bille de nacre et leur visage se leva vers le ciel également blanc. Leurs voix se portaient dans tout le village, résonnant dans un doux grondement. Les Mangemorts et les villageois regardèrent avec stupeur les deux jeunes gens s'élever dans les airs.

C'est alors qu'un sourd grondement se fit entendre autour du village et dix énormes dragons atterrirent derrière les deux jeunes gens. C'étaient les dix dragons qui protégeaient le village des Dryades, ils étaient contrôlés par Lliane. C'étaient de grands dragons de couleur blanc, leur yeux étaient d'un bleu vif et le feu qu'ils crachaient était couleur émeraude.

Les Mangemorts reculèrent d'effroi en les voyant approcher d'eux.

- _Faites-leur peur mais ne les tuez pas _! ordonna Harry dans la langue des Dryades.

Les dix dragons s'approchèrent d'eux, leur gueule faisant échapper une épaisse fumée grise.

- Repliez-vous ! ordonna Malefoy.

Les Mangemorts transplanèrent rapidement, laissant le village gagné pour cette fois.

Harry et Mayline retournèrent doucement sur le sol où ils tombèrent rapidement, terrassés par la puissance magie qu'ils avaient utilisée.   

Harry ouvrit doucement les yeux, submergé par la douleur qui parcourait ses veines. Il se leva difficilement et se tourna vers les dragons qui attendaient ses ordres.

- _Merci pour votre aide, je vous en serais très reconnaissant toute ma vie_ ! murmura Harry. 

Les dragons s'agenouillèrent devant lui puis s'envolèrent. Harry se précipita le plus vite possible malgré sa douleur vers Mayline. Elle avait déjà sombré dans les ténèbres, ne supportant pas la douleur brûlant son sang. Il mit un de ses bras sous ses genoux et l'autre sous son dos et la souleva, puisant dans ses dernières forces.

Dumbledore se précipita vers lui pour l'aider mais Scar recula rapidement.

- M. Scar, vous êtes à bout de force, laissez-moi vous aider ! dit calmement Dumbledore.

- Vous ne pouvez pas l'aider, elle a dressé des barrières de protection au moment où elle s'est évanouie. Vous ne pouvez pas la porter, son bouclier vous repoussera ! expliqua Harry.

Dumbledore n'eut pas le temps de répondre puisque Rogue arriva rapidement vers lui.

- Où est Kelley ? demanda t-il rapidement, une lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux.

- Elle est au château, ne vous inquiétez pas ! murmura Harry.

Les épaules de Rogue se baissèrent immédiatement et il poussa un long soupir.

Diane se précipita à son tour vers eux.

- Espèce de dingue ! hurla t-elle en le serrant dans ses bras, faisant attention à Mayline.

Elle prit rapidement Mayline de ses bras qui étant une elfe pesait quelques grammes, et se tourna vers les professeurs.

- Il faut qu'on rentre immédiatement au château, ils ont besoin de repos ! dit-elle en jetant un regard soucieux à Harry qui commençait à vaciller.

Remus se dirigea d'un pas ferme vers le jeune homme et entoura son bras autour de sa taille.

- Merci, souffla t-il.

Après quelques secondes, Rogue finit par rejoindre Rémus et aida à son tour Harry.

Harry lui jeta un coup d'œil reconnaissant et se permit de se reposer sur les deux hommes.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils étaient tous au château et plus particulièrement à l'infirmerie où Mme Pomfresh s'activait autour de Harry et Mayline. Le reste de la troupe, y compris Ron et Hermione étaient présents à l'infirmerie attendant les résultats de l'infirmière.

Au moment où Pompom leva sa baguette pour jeter un sort sur Mayline, Belfez se précipita vers elle et lui arracha la baguette des mains.

- Je vous interdis de lui jeter n'importe quels sorts ! grogna t-il avec fureur.

- Belfez, elle est là pour la guérir, murmura Harry en regardant son ami.

- Personne ne touchera à ma sœur tant que je serai encore en vie ! grogna t-il une nouvelle fois.

- Personne ne fera du mal à ta sœur Belfez, tu as ma parole !

Belfez et Harry se dévisagèrent pendant quelques minutes puis Belfez laissa tomber la baguette de l'infirmière.

- Tu es bien trop gentil Scar, ils ne méritent pas ta confiance après ce qu'ils t'ont fait subir ! siffla t-il en se précipitant dehors.

Toutes les personnes présentes se tournèrent vers Harry qui essayait en vain de se lever malgré sa fatigue.

- Non, Scar, j'y vais ! dit Kelley en se précipitant vers la sortie.

Harry hocha doucement la tête puis s'effondra contre les oreillers.

- Qu'a-t-il voulu dire par là ? demanda Dumbledore en fronçant les sourcils.

- Rien que je puisse vous dire pour le moment, murmura Harry.

Harry fut reconnaissant à Mme Pomfresh pour avoir chasser tout le monde quelques minutes plus tard. Il ne tarda pas à s'endormir, la fatigue l'emportant sur son souci pour Belfez.  

J'espère que ça vous a plu, j'ai été plus rapide cette fois et je crois qu'il est plus long celui-ci !

Gros bisous et à bientôt !

Chris


	11. chapitre 11

Voilà le nouveau chapitre j'espère qu'il va vous plaire !!!!!!!!!

Chapitre 11

Pour la première fois depuis des années, Harry se réveilla après le soleil. Sa première pensée fut qu'on était lundi et qu'il devait se lever s'il ne voulait pas être en retard en cours. Il se leva doucement mais son mouvement fut arrêté par une main contre son torse.

- Et où comptez-vous aller M. Scar ? demanda Mme Pomfresh, les sourcils froncés.

- Je dois aller chercher mes affaires, lui répondit-il simplement.

- Il n'en est pas question, votre réserve de magie a été endommagée et vous resterez couché toute la semaine s'il le faut ! gronda l'infirmière.

Harry leva un sourcil puis se rallongea docilement.

- Bien, je vous laisse un verre et cette potion, prenez-en toutes les deux heures si vous voulez sortir ce soir ! dit-elle en posant une bouteille dont le liquide était de couleur bleu clair.

Elle se retourna puis partit vers son bureau. Harry se rassit et tira le rideau, de manière à voir ce qui se passait autour de lui. 

Mayline était endormie à coté de lui, un lit était également occupé près d'une des fenêtres et on pouvait parfois entendre quelques éternuements en sortir.

Harry se tourna une nouvelle fois vers Mayline qui commençait à s'agiter dans son sommeil, tirant sur ses draps. Celui-ci se leva rapidement et se posta à coté d'elle. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle s'agitait dans son sommeil, elle lui avait expliqué qu'elle avait souvent l'impression d'étouffer lorsqu'elle dormait, ce pourquoi elle tirait sur ses draps. Harry enleva rapidement les couvertures de manière à ce qu'elle soit plus libre et la réveilla doucement. Mayline ouvrit les yeux et se mit rapidement en position assise. Sa respiration était précipitée et elle était légèrement en nage.

- Ca va mieux ? demanda Harry en la recouvrant de nouveau.

La jeune fille tourna son regard vers lui puis se calma et finit par se coucher sans lâcher son regard de Harry, comme si elle pensait qu'il allait disparaître.

- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, je reste avec toi, murmura Harry doucement pour la rassurer.

Mayline hocha la tête et prit sa main pour s'assurer qu'il ne partirait pas. Harry sourit malgré lui face à l'attitude enfantine de la jeune fille et se coucha à ses cotés.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Mayline s'était rendormie et elle était plus calme.

Harry ne tarda pas non plus à s'endormir, bercé par la respiration apaisante de la jeune elfe.

Le brouillard qui entourait son esprit se dissipa peu à peu lorsqu'il perçut des chuchotements autour de lui. Ses yeux clignèrent plusieurs fois avant de se rappeler pourquoi Mayline était dans ses bras. Il tourna sa tête vers les murmures et se retrouva face à six sourires. Il y avait Ginny, Drago, Belfez, Kelley, Drago et Hermione.

- On ne vous dérange pas ? demanda Belfez en jetant un petit coup d'œil vers sa sœur.

Harry se décala doucement de Mayline et s'assit pour faire face à ses camarades. Mayline ne tarda pas non plus à se réveiller, dérangée par l'absence de chaleur de Harry. Elle fit également face aux sourires goguenards des six adolescents mais ne leur jeta qu'un regard noir.

- Vous avez bien dormi ? demanda Kelley, les yeux brillant d'amusement.

- Oui, dit simplement Harry, ne se sentant pas plus gêné que ça.  

- Tant mieux parce que c'est la dernière fois que tu dors avec ma petite sœur ! grogna gentiment Belfez.

- Depuis quand tu te soucies de savoir avec qui je dors toi ! grogna Mayline en jetant un regard sombre à son frère.

Le jeune elfe lui tira la langue comme seule réponse.

- Merci pour ce que vous avez fait hier, dit Kelley en serrant Harry puis Mayline dans ses bras.

- C'est censé être le but de notre séjour à Poudlard, dit simplement Belfez.

Kelley lui jeta un regard noir légèrement amusé puis lui donna une petite tape derrière la tête.

- On dirait qu'il n'y a pas que Scar et Mayline qui se sont rapprochés ! fit remarquer Hermione en jetant un regard lourd de sens vers Belfez et Kelley.

Belfez essaya de protester mais plus personne ne l'écoutait.

Ils passèrent un quart d'heure à discuter joyeusement jusqu'à ce que Madame Pomfresh se souvienne que des élèves importunaient ses malades. Harry et Mayline promirent qu'ils se verraient tous le soir-même malgré le regard de l'infirmière qui n'en était pas aussi sure.

Les deux malades passèrent le reste de leur journée à discuter de tout et de rien, coupés par de légères siestes infligées par les différentes potions que leur faisait boire Pompom.

Diane et Rémus étaient également passés les voir quelques minutes pour s'assurer que leurs protégés allaient bien.

Vers dix-sept heures, après avoir longuement supplié l'infirmière, ils furent autorisés à sortir de l'infirmerie, à condition qu'ils viennent s'ils ressentaient un léger malaise.

C'est en voyant les élèves s'amuser dehors à faire des batailles de neige que Harry s'aperçut qu'ils étaient en vacances et que tous les élèves inférieurs à la quatrième année étaient repartis chez eux le matin même. Sauf ceux qui avaient été invités par les plus grands.

Les deux adolescents rejoignirent leurs amis dans le parc. Les garçons parlaient de Quidditch alors que les filles s'enthousiasmaient du bal prévu le lendemain.

Mayline ne tarda pas à se mêler à la conversation et Scar ne fit qu'écouter.

- Au fait, avec qui vas-tu au bal Hermione ?

La jeune fille jeta un coup d'œil vers Ron qui s'était subitement arrêter de parler pour essayer de contrôler le rouge qui lui montait au joues.

Les trois autres filles ne purent s'empêcher de sourire face à la gêne de celui-ci.

- Et toi Kelley ? demanda Hermione.

- Et bien, j'ai proposé d'accompagner Belfez parce qu'il n'avait pas non plus de cavalières ! dit-elle rapidement.

- Ginny, on ne te demande même pas, dit Hermione, et toi Mayline ?

- Est-ce obligatoire ? demanda t-elle avec une petite grimace.

- Non mais c'est mieux d'être accompagné, expliqua Ginny.

- Mais je ne sais pas danser ! protesta la jeune elfe.

- Et tu crois que je le sais peut-être ! s'exclama Belfez avec un grand sourire.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Mayline, ce n'est pas si difficile ! la rassura Hermione.

Ils furent coupés dans leur conversation par l'arrivé d'un groupe de septième année de Serdaigle. Un des jeunes hommes s'avança rapidement vers eux et s'arrêta devant Mayline qui lui jeta un regard douteux comme à toutes les personnes qui s'approchaient à moins d'un mètre de Kelley.

- Excusez-moi, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'entendre votre conversation et j'aimerai savoir si tu veux m'accompagner pour le bal demain soir ? demanda le jeune homme à Mayline.

Harry lui trouva un air trop prétentieux pour l'apprécier et il ne put empêcher son visage de faire une grimace.

- Impossible ! grogna rapidement Scar.

- Pourquoi ? demanda t-il alors que le reste du groupe se posait la même question y compris la principale concernée.

- Parce que…parce que je veux y aller avec elle ! dit-il rapidement, ne quittant pas le regard du jeune homme une seule seconde.

- Oh…très bien je vois, désolé de vous avoir dérangez, dit-il rapidement avant de partir, légèrement apeuré par le regard de Scar.

Après son départ, le groupe fut horriblement silencieux bien que la plupart avait un sourire aux coins des lèvres.

- Je n'aimais pas sa tête ! donna t-il comme explication avant de se lever rapidement, se dirigeant vers le lac.

Mayline fronça les sourcils puis se leva pour le suivre alors que le groupe et le reste des élèves installés dans le parc ne quittaient pas la scène des yeux.

- Tu n'aimais pas sa tête ! s'exclama Mayline, une fois qu'elle l'ait rejoint.

- Ouais, dit-il simplement, évitant de la regarder dans les yeux.

- Tu pourrais peut-être me regarder dans les yeux quand tu dis ça et me demander mon avis avant de renvoyer n'importe quels individus qui vient me parler ! s'exclama t-elle, indignée.

Harry ne répondit rien et continua à marcher.

- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que tu voulais aller au bal avec moi ? A moins que ce soit seulement une excuse pour ne pas que j'y aille avec ce type !

- Non, ce n'est pas une excuse ! Je voulais y aller avec toi mais je n'ai pas eu vraiment le temps de te le demander !

- Nous avons été seul toute la matinée ! fit remarquer Mayline avec un petit sourire.

- Si tu crois que je n'y ai pas pensé mais essaie donc de formuler ce genre de phrase sans avoir l'air ridicule ! grogna Harry.

Mayline le regarda puis se mit à rire à en tomber par terre.

- Tu vois, je te l'avais dit ! grogna Harry. May, arrête de rire ! 

La jeune fille était toujours en train de rire et des larmes coulaient à présent le long de ses joues.

Harry fronça les sourcils puis jeta une grosse boule de neige sur le visage de la jeune elfe.

- Espèce de …

Elle ne put finir sa phrase car elle reçut une nouvelle boule de neige. Elle jeta un regard noir vers Harry et se jeta sur lui. Leurs rires et leurs cris résonnèrent dans tout le parc et bientôt ils furent tous deux allongés sur la neige, le regard tourné vers le ciel, la respiration haletante.

- Tu veux aller au bal avec moi ? demanda Harry une fois calmée.

- Oui, dit Mayline en souriant.

Elle se tourna rapidement vers lui, l'embrassa sur la joue puis se leva pour rejoindre les autres. Harry ne tarda pas à faire de même. Il se rassit à coté des garçons qui lui jetaient des sourires goguenards.

- Souriez encore une fois de cette manière et je vous fais un ravalement de façade ! grogna faiblement Harry pour que seuls eux l'entendent.

L'obscurité ne tarda pas à tomber et bientôt il fit trop noir pour rester dans le parc.

Le petit groupe rentra donc dans le château où ils furent heureux de sentir une douce chaleur les entourer. Leurs joues étaient rouges et leurs yeux brillaient de fatigue. Ils avaient continué des batailles de boules de neige pendant toute la fin de l'après-midi et étaient vraiment épuisés.

Les groupes se séparèrent pour que chacun aille se laver.

Les Serpentards rentrèrent dans le dortoir un peu plus vide que la normale. Certains Serpentards avaient préféré rentrer chez eux que d'aller au bal malgré leur âge.

Ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de se laisser une demi-heure puis de se rejoindre dans la salle commune pour aller prendre le dîner.

Mayline et Harry restèrent tous deux dans la salle commune. Mme Pomfresh s'était assurée le matin même de leur faire prendre une douche chaude.

- Mayline, appela doucement Harry.

La jeune elfe avait la tête appuyé contre l'accoudoir d'un canapé et ses yeux étaient fermés.

- Mmh ? demanda t-elle.

- Ce matin tu avais l'air perdu lorsque je t'ai réveillé, pourquoi as-tu l'impression d'être enferm ?

Mayline ouvrit rapidement les yeux et se rassit correctement sur le fauteuil.

- Lorsque mon père a décidé de faire de moi une chasseresse, il m'a obligé à dormir dehors pour que je m'habitue aux bruits de la forêt. Depuis, je n'arrive plus à dormir correctement dans une pièce enfermée, expliqua t-elle.

- J'ai eu la même impression lorsque je suis arrivé ici, ajouta t-il. Ne t'inquiète pas tu vas finir par t'y habituer.

La jeune elfe hocha la tête et lui sourit.

- Je ne t'ai pas remercié pour ce matin. Cela faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas senti autant en sécurité, murmura t-elle.

Harry sourit doucement et leva légèrement un sourcil.

- Où est passé la méchante chasseresse qui me détestait ?

- Elle est partie lorsqu'elle a vu à quel point tu étais semblable à elle, murmura t-elle avec un petit sourire.

Harry fut légèrement surpris par cette révélation, Mayline n'était pas le genre de filles à dévoiler autant d'émotions en si peu de temps. Il fut donc heureux de voir qu'elle lui faisait entièrement confiance.

Mayline surprit son regard puis se leva et alla s'installer prés de lui. Elle ne vit pas le regard vraiment très surpris de Harry lorsqu'elle posa sa tête sur ses genoux et ferma les yeux.

Harry la regardait tendrement jusqu'à ce qu'un étrange phénomène se produise sur la jeune fille. Une lueur bleutée apparut sur le visage de la jeune elfe et se concentra sous un point fixe jusqu'à graver sur la peau de son visage, une marque. La lumière s'évapora à l'intérieur de la jeune elfe. A la place de la peau nue que la jeune fille avait sous son œil droit était placé l'habituelle petite fée, signe de l'Ordre d'Ariane. Harry sourit tendrement et caressa doucement l'endroit où la fée était apparue.

- Bienvenue dans l'Ordre, Mayline, murmura Harry en l'embrassant sur le front.

Au moment où il releva la tête, les yeux de la jeune elfe s'ouvrir brusquement. Elle regarda attentivement le visage de Harry qui était plus tendre que la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu.

- Que se passe-t-il Scar ? demanda t-elle doucement en fronçant les sourcils.

Harry sourit et fit apparaître un miroir devant la jeune elfe.

Elle fronça un peu plus les sourcils et se regarda dans le miroir. Elle ouvrit brusquement la bouche en voyant la fée sous son œil.

- Merlin ! souffla t-elle.

Sa surprise se transforma immédiatement en joie et elle serra brusquement Harry dans ses bras. Le jeune homme ne put que partager la joie de son amie tellement elle était communicative.

Leur étreinte se fit plus tendre et bientôt l'un comme l'autre profita de la présence de son ami. Harry se surprit à tracer de petits cercles dans le dos de la jeune fille alors qu'elle jouait avec les cheveux de celui-ci.

Un raclement de gorge les fit sortir de leurs pensées et ils furent obligés de se détacher pour voir qui avait importuné leur moment d'intimité.

En voyant Belfez les regardait avec amusement, Harry l'aurait volontiers tué pour sourire et surtout pour les avoir dérangés.

Mayline se dégagea doucement de Harry et se leva pour rejoindre Kelley qui avait sûrement fini de se laver.

Belfez et Harry furent donc seul dans la salle commune.

- Je ne voulais pas vous déranger mais les autres Serpentards avaient dans l'idée de descendre manger, expliqua t-il sérieusement.

Harry hocha simplement la tête et lui sourit pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas fâché.

Les deux jeunes filles et Drago ne tardèrent pas à les rejoindre et ils partirent tous les cinq vers la Grande Salle.

En arrivant devant la grande porte, Harry aperçut le regard que lui lançait Hermione.

- On va manger à la table des Griffondors ? demanda celui-ci en souriant.

Drago hocha vivement la tête et les autres suivirent. 

Lorsqu'ils s'assirent, les professeurs et les élèves furent un peu surpris mais ne le laissèrent pas voir. Après tout, ils avaient remarqué que les eux maisons s'étaient rapprochées depuis l'arrivée de Scar.

- Alors, vous avez commencé sans nous ? demanda Drago en s'asseyant à coté de sa petite amie.

- Non, on vous attendait ! dit Hermione en souriant.

D'après les regards que lui lançaient Hermione, Harry n'allait pas tarder à lui devoir des explications. Il hocha simplement la tête à sa question muette et elle lui sourit joyeusement.

Mayline remarqua cet échange et fronça simplement les sourcils. Belfez sourit en la voyant et glissa quelques mots à son oreille qui eurent pour effet de lui jeter un regard noir alors que celui-ci riait.

Harry remarqua que Kelley était ailleurs ce soir, elle jetait des coups réguliers à Rogue et se tortillait les mains. Harry lui dégagea doucement les mains alors que les autres étaient occupés et s'approcha de son oreille.

- Va le voir, murmura t-il.

Kelley le regarda dans les yeux pendant un petit moment puis finit par hocher la tête. 

Elle fut plus détendue pendant le reste du repas.

Le repas ne tarda pas à toucher à sa fin et le professeur Rogue se leva rapidement pour rejoindre ses cachots.

Kelley tourna rapidement son regard vers Harry qui l'encouragea mentalement et se leva.

Belfez fronça les sourcils en la voyant s'éloigner. Il s'apprêta à se lever mais Harry l'empêcha rapidement d'aller plus loin.

- Laisse-là, ordonna t-il doucement. Ne t'inquiète pas, elle ne risque rien.

Belfez jugea Harry du regard pendant quelques minutes puis se rassit, ses yeux ne quittant pas l'endroit où était partie Kelley.

Kelley marcha doucement et sans bruit dans les couloirs ne lâchant pas la silhouette sombre de son professeur.

Elle voulait absolument savoir pourquoi le professeur n'arrêtait pas de la surveiller et de s'inquiéter pour elle.

Après quelques minutes de marche, Rogue dut sentir une présence puisqu'il s'arrêta et se retourna, la main posée instinctivement sur sa baguette. Il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il vit Kelley qui le regardait, avançant timidement vers lui.

- Miss Magnus ? Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous me suivez ?

La voix de Rogue avait voulu être froide mais une lueur d'inquiétude la transperçait.

Kelley ne répondit pas tout de suite, le jugeant du regard.

- J'aurai une question à vous poser, murmura t-elle d'une voix calme.

La voix de sa fille ne le rassura pas un seul instant, au contraire son cœur était passé au rythme supérieur et n'allait pas tarder à le transpercer si la jeune fille continuait à le passer aux rayons X.

- Je vous écoute, dit-il à voix basse alors que la jeune fille avançait encore.

- Pourquoi vous intéressez-vous à moi de la sorte alors qu'avant je vous étais insignifiante ?

Rogue essaya de garder un masque impassible mais déglutit difficilement en se rappelant que les elfes pouvaient sentir les émotions. Il se passa nerveusement la main dans les cheveux se maudissant intérieurement de son manque de confiance.

A cette vue Kelley ouvrit les yeux de surprise. Ce geste ! Elle l'avait fait tant de fois lorsqu'elle était préoccupée ou mal à l'aise. Des tas d'images lui vinrent alors en tête, des images qu'elle avait essayées de refouler en voyant son professeur avoir de nombreuses choses en commun avec elle.

Ce n'était pas possible ! L'homme qui était devant elle ne pouvait pas être de sa famille. Et pourtant, leur aura était quasiment similaire et si elle poussait son pouvoir un peu plus loin, elle pourrait sentir qu'elle avait un sang similaire au sien.

Elle recula d'un pas et déglutit alors que son teint était devenu très pâle.

Rogue était à peu prés dans le même état qu'elle et avait une soudaine envie de s'enfuir en courant.

Kelley se redressa pour se donner un peu de courage et marcha silencieusement vers lui.

Rogue faillit reculer lorsqu'il la vit avancer et son teint tourna au translucide.

Kelley lui fit un petit sourire puis se serra dans les bras de son père.

Rogue fut tellement surpris par cette étreinte qu'il resta immobile pendant deux bonnes minutes avant de s'apercevoir que oui, sa fille était bien dans ses bras et que non, elle ne l'avait pas repoussé. 

Il se détendit rapidement et entoura à son tour ses bras autour de sa fille. 

Kelley sourit intérieurement en voyant qu'il répondait à son étreinte.

Elle avait été aussi surprise que lui de son geste mais elle ne le regrettait pas. Elle avait eu beau dire Harry qu'elle détestait l'homme qu'il les avait abandonnées, sa mère et elle, elle ne pouvait nier les sentiments qu'elle avait pour lui. 

Rogue sentit son cœur s'alléger de cinquante bons kilos lorsqu'il serra sa fille dans ses bras. Il se surprit à caresser tendrement ses cheveux et à sourire de fierté. C'était sa petite fille qui s'était battue fièrement contre les zombies, c'était elle qui était la future reine des elfes et c'était elle qui avait su montrer plus d'autorité face à ces camardes que n'importe quels élèves.

Elle leva son visage vers Rogue et le regarda. Il l'observait également et enleva les quelques larmes qui avaient coulé inconsciemment sur le visage de sa fille. Sa fille ! Il avait enfin quelqu'un qu'il aimait en plus de Mélusine. 

- Tu ressembles tellement à ta mère, murmura t-il d'une voix roque.

- Il paraît que j'ai ton caractère, murmura t-elle avec un sourire.

- J'ai vu ça, dit-il en souriant.

Ils restèrent pendant un petit moment silencieux puis Kelley releva la tête qu'elle avait posée sur l'épaule de son père.

- Que fait-on maintenant ? demanda t-elle.

- Ne te préoccupe pas de ça, je vais m'arranger avec Dumbledore. Par contre, j'aimerai savoir si tu es prête à changer de nom ?

Kelley baissa la tête. Kelley Rogue ! Elle n'allait plus avoir le nom de son beau-père mais de son vrai père. Et puis après tout pourquoi pas, ça sonnait bien !

Elle releva vivement la tête avec un grand sourire.

- Oui, dit-elle, les yeux brillant de bonheur.

Rogue sourit à son tour. Il remarqua qu'il n'avait encore jamais souri autant en une seule journée !

- Bien, tu devrais rejoindre tes amis à présent ! L'elfe ne va pas tarder à ce demander ce que tu fais ! dit-il avec amusement.

- Il s'appelle Belfez ! s'exclama t-elle avec un petit sourire.

- Peu importe son nom, je le découperai en morceaux s'il touche à ma petite fille ! dit-il en faisant la moue.

Kelley éclata de rire et se dégagea doucement des bras de son père.

- Je peux venir te voir ce soir ? demanda t-elle avec espoir.

- Mon quartier se trouve au troisième étage, le portrait qui cache l'entrée est un laboratoire de potions et le mot de passe est Mélusine, expliqua t-il.

- D'accord, je viendrai ce soir.

Elle l'embrassa doucement sur la joue puis partit rejoindre ses amis. Elle s'arrêta lorsqu'une pensée la traversa. Elle se retourna vers son père qui n'avait pas bougé.

- Scar est au courant ? demanda Kelley.

- Oui, répondit simplement Rogue.

Elle lui fit un sourire puis partit précipitamment.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la Grande Salle, la plupart des élèves étaient déjà partis mais sa petite troupe était encore là, discutant joyeusement.

Elle se dépêcha de les rejoindre et à peine fut-elle prés d'eux qu'elle se jeta sur Harry qui la réceptionna à temps.

- Merci merci merci !!! s'exclama t-elle en souriant.

Harry se mit à rire et la serra également dans ses bras.

- De rien ! dit-il en souriant joyeusement.

Elle se desserra rapidement de lui sans toutefois quitter son sourire.

- A voir ton visage, ça s'est plutôt bien passé, fit remarquer Mayline.

- Tu le savais ! s'exclama t-elle.

- On n'est pas des elfes pour rien ! s'indigna Belfez.

- Excusez-moi de vous déranger mais on peut savoir ce qui se passe ? demanda Ginny.

Kelley se pencha vers Ginny et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. La jeune Griffondors ouvrit rapidement ses yeux et sa bouche et regard Kelley pour voir si elle plaisantait ou non.

Après quelques minutes de silence, elle se reprit et partagea sa joie en la serrant dans ses bras.

Kelley ne tarda pas à prévenir le reste de ses amis. Le plus surpris fut sans doute Ron qui ne pouvait imaginer qu'un homme comme ça avait une fille comme Kelley.

- Tu plaisantes, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Ron.

- Non, elle ne plaisante pas, dit calmement Rogue en arrivant derrière lui.

Ron sursauta et se retourna vers son professeur qui ne lâchait pas sa fille des yeux. 

- M. Weasley, fermez votre bouche, ordonna t-il calmement en ne pouvant se détacher de son sourire.

Il jeta un petit coup d'œil à Scar qui avait une lueur étrange dans les yeux puis se dirigea vers Dumbledore qui souriait également en voyant Rogue heureux.

Harry ressentit un pincement au cœur en voyant son amie heureuse d'avoir retrouvé son père. Il se mordit les lèvres pour empêcher le sentiment de solitude qui montait de plus en plus en lui puis quitta doucement la pièce alors que ces amis étaient occupés à parler joyeusement de Kelley et de Rogue.

Il se dirigea rapidement vers la tour d'astronomie où il pourrait réfléchir tranquillement. Depuis la mort de Cédric, il n'avait pas pensé un seul moment à lui. Mais à présent que devait-il faire, il allait finir par se retrouver face au Mage Noir mais il n'était même pas sur de survivre. Et pour couronner le tout, il avait eu la faiblesse d'éprouver des sentiments pour Mayline. Il ne devait pas, Mayline pouvait y laisser sa vie, c'était égoïste de sa part de la garder prés de lui.

- D'étranges sentiments parcoururent ton esprit, murmura une voix derrière lui.

Il se retourna rapidement pour se retrouver face à Mayline qui le regardait avec des yeux soucieux. Elle s'approcha doucement de lui et s'arrêta lorsqu'elle fut face à lui.

- Pourquoi te sens-tu coupable ? demanda t-elle en chuchotant.

- Je suis en train de mettre en danger une personne que j'aime, murmura Harry en détournant les yeux de la jeune elfe.

- Je suis certaine qu'elle sait parfaitement les conséquences de ces actes.

- Non, souffla t-il. Tous ceux qui se sont approchés de prés ou de loin de moi en ont souffert !

- La souffrance et la mort ne me font pas peur, murmura t-elle en s'approchant un peu plus de lui.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait peur ?

- Je te l'ai dit : l'enfermement.

- C'est égoïste de ma part de te garder prés de moi, murmura Harry d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

- Tu n'as pas à penser une chose pareille, je suis une grande fille.

- Tu es une elfe et moi un humain, murmura t-il à nouveau.

- Tu l'as dit toi-même, tu as plus de sang non-humains que celui que tes parents t'ont donn !

Harry la regarda en silence puis se laissa glisser contre le mur de la tour, le front posé contre ses genoux.

- Je ne veux pas courir le risque de te perdre, murmura t-il d'une voix étouffée.

- Bien, je pense la même chose, dit-elle en s'agenouillant en face de lui.

Elle passa doucement sa main dans ses cheveux puis encercla le cou de Harry de ses doigts.

Celui-ci releva la tête, son regard avait de nouveau cet air perdu qu'il avait lorsqu'il était arrivé chez les elfes pour la première fois.

Mayline lui sourit tendrement et s'approcha un peu plus de lui de manière à avoir son front collé au sien.

- Ne m'abandonne pas maintenant, murmura t-elle dans un souffle.

Harry resta immobile quelques secondes avant de poser un doux baiser sur les lèvres de la jeune elfe. Il passa rapidement ses bras autour de sa taille et l'emmena plus prés de lui.

Mayline approfondit un peu plus leur baiser en serrant ses bras autour de son cou.

Ils se séparèrent quelques instants plus tard, les lèvres rougies et les yeux brillant.

- Je ne t'abandonnerai pas, je te le promets, murmura t-il en la serrant contre lui.

Après quelques instants, Mayline se sépara à contre cœur de lui et prit sa main.

- Ils vont se demander où nous sommes passés, dit le jeune elfe en ne pouvant enlever la joie qui s'affichait sur son visage.

Harry se releva à son tour et l'embrassa rapidement avant de l'emmener au chaud. 

Ils rejoignirent les autres dans un salon que Dumbledore avait installé un an plus tôt pour favoriser le contact entre les maisons.

La petite troupe était seule dans la pièce et discutaient joyeusement, sourires aux lèvres.

Harry entra le premier, ne lâchant pas la main de Mayline qu'il tenait fermement. En les voyant arriver, le petit groupe se tut et se tourna vers le couple. Ils retrouvèrent rapidement leurs sourires en les voyant se tenir la main.

- Je vois que tout s'est bien pass ! s'exclama Ron.

Mayline lui tira la langue et s'installa sur les genoux de Harry qui s'était déjà assis. Il entoura ses bras autour de sa taille et l'emmena prés de lui. Mayline posa sa tête contre son épaule et caressa tendrement sa nuque.

- On peut vous laisser seul si vous voulez ! dit Belfez en souriant.

La réponse de Harry et Mayline fut coupée par l'arrivée des professeurs Rogue et Dumbledore.

- Excusez-moi mais nous allons vous enlever un petit instant Miss Rogue, dit Dumbledore avec un petit sourire.

Kelley se leva rapidement et les suivit alors que ces amis lui promettaient de l'attendre dans la pièce.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Belfez et Ron jouaient aux échecs alors que le Griffondors apprenait à jouer à l'elfe. Drago aidait Belfez à jouer tandis qu'il lui expliquait également les différentes règles qui avaient pu s'échapper de l'observation de l'elfe.

Ginny, Hermione et Mayline parlaient des différentes matières qu'ils passeraient à la fin de l'année pour leurs ASPICS. Harry, lui, s'était tout simplement endormi bercé par les caresses de Mayline.

Une heure plus tard, Kelley revint, toujours souriante.

- Alors ? demanda Ginny.

- Je ne vais pas m'appeler tout de suite Rogue, Dumbledore veut attendre que Voldemort soit détruit, dit-elle en jetant un petit coup d'œil à Harry qui était toujours endormi.

Mayline resserra instinctivement son étreinte autour de Scar.

- Par contre, je vais passer plus de temps avec mon père, on a des tas de choses à se dire ! s'exclama t-elle doucement pour ne pas réveiller Harry.

- Bon et si on allait se coucher, j'en connais un qui serait sûrement mieux dans son lit ! fit remarquer Drago en jetant un coup d'œil vers Harry.

Les autres acquiescèrent et se levèrent. Mayline réveilla Harry en l'embrassant tendrement.

Ils rejoignirent chacun leur dortoir et après un rapide « bonne nuit » se précipitèrent dans leur dortoir.

Malgré les règles fixées par les professeurs, Mayline rejoignit tout de même Harry dans son lit une demi-heure après être montée dans son dortoir.

Mayline se serra rapidement contre son petit-ami et finit par s'endormir.

Harry la regarda quelques minutes avant de plonger également dans un lourd sommeil.  

ANNONCE DE L'AUTEUR : Bijour tout le monde ! Je voulais tout d'abord vous remercier pour les reviews que vous m'envoyez !!! Ensuite je voulais vous dire que grâce à Milli ( merci Milli !!! ) J'ai MSN alors si vous avez une soudaine envie d'aller discuter avec une pauvre auteur, vous avez le droit !!! Voilà, merci de m'avoir lu !!!

Et voilà les réponses aux reviews pour les deux derniers chapitres !!!!

Chen : Merci de suivre toujours ma fic c'est vraiment très sympa de ta part !!! Je suis flatté de savoir que même si j'ai du retard tu me suis toujours ! J'ai essayé de faire assez vite cette fois-ci j'espère ne pas t'avoir déçut !!! Bisous !!!

Gaia666 : bijour toi, je n'avais pas répondu à ton message alors je le fais ! Merci de suivre mon histoire et de m'envoyer des messages pour me dire si tu aimes !!! Ciao !!!

Hedwige33 : waouh, merci pour tous les compliments, c'est vraiment très gentil !!! J'ai fait vite cette fois, j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire !!! J'attends de tes nouvelles !!! Tu as vu j'ai rapproché Ron, Hermione et Harry/Scar !

Watery136 : Kikou, j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu ! Il est un peu plus sentimental ! Vala ! J'attend avec impatience de tes nouvelles ! Bisous !!!!!!

Lisia : Merci pour tes petits messages d'encouragements, ça me fait toujours plaisir !!!

J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu ! Bizzzzzz

Lolo : Merci beaucoup !!!!!!! Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu, j'espère que celui-là aussi te plaira ! Gros bisous !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Lunicorne : Merci pour tous les messages et les impressions que tu me laisses à chaque chapitre, en plus j'ai toujours plusieurs messages de ta part alors je suis vraiment trop contente !

Dracolutin : Je t'avais pas répondu la dernière fois alors voil ! Merci donc pour tes encouragements, j'espère que le nouveau  chapitre te plaira autant ! A pluche !!!

Emy : Marchi !!! C'est vraiment très gentille de me laisser un pitit message à chaque nouveau chapitre, j'espère que celui-ci te plaira aussi !

Harryjo : Merci pour l'enthousiasme c'est vraiment très gentil de ta part !!! j'espère que ce chapitre sera aussi bien que tu ne le dis dans ta reviews !

Suppy : Merciiiiiii pour le compliment !!! J'adore quand on me dit que c'est bien ! Ca fait toujours plaisir !!!

Tiken : Voilà la suite ! D'ailleurs tu devrais te calmer tu vas nous faire un infarctus ! lol ! Merci en tout cas pour ton pitit message !!! Ton enthousiasme fait plaisir à lire !!!

Laika la Louve : Merci de suivre mon histoire et de m'envoyer toujours un pitit message d'encouragement ! Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu ( enfin le 9 et le 10 ! lol ) ! J'espère que celui-ci saura aussi te satisfaire !

Kamy : Oh je suis désolé pour Rogue mais depuis que j'ai lu le 5° Tome de Harry Potter je l'aime bien alors il ne se prendra sûrement pas une baffe !!! lol !!! 

Miliana : COPINE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Salut camarade comment ça va depuis toute à l'heure !!!!!!!!????????? Bon je peux pas te dire grand chose je t'ai déjà tout dit ! lol ! Bon on se voit comme tous les soirs !!! Bisousssssss !!!!!!!!!!!

Pimousse fraise : Merci pour le « superbe chapitre » c'est vraiment très gentille de ta part !!!!!!! J'espère que ce chapitre sera aussi superbe que tu le dis !!!!!!!! Bisous !!!!!!!!!!!!

Mimille : Tu as ta réponse dans ce chapitre ! Scar est avec Mayline !!!!!!!!!!!! J'espère que ça te plait toujours autant ! Voil !!!!!!!!! Ciaooooooooooooooo

Shadow boy : Dis tu me boudes ? Snif ! tu m'as pas envoyé de messages pour mon dernier chapitre ! Je sais que j'avais pas répondu mais c'était pour aller plus vite ! Emrah, je veux pas que tu me boudes hein !!! Bon, j'espère quand même que ça t'a plu ! Bisous et j'espère à la prochaine fois !!!

Phern : Voilà la suite alors j'espère qu'elle t'a plu !!! Je suis plus rapide cette fois non ?! Bon, j'attend de tes nouvelles !!! Bisousssssssssssss !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ratonton : Merci pour tes encouragements ! J'aimerai savoir si la suite t'a plu ! Bizzzzzzzzzzzzz !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Phoebie Potter : Salut, content de te voir !!!!!!!!!!!! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu ! Il n'y a pas non plus d'action dans celui-là mais dis-moi s'il t'a quand même plu ! Bisous !!!!!!!!

Marikili : Salut !!!! Tu as ta réponse à ta question, Hermione a découvert la véritable identité de Scar, il y aura sûrement une conversation entre les deux pour le prochain chapitre !!! Voil !!!!! a bientôt !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Les Maraudeuses : J'ai appris que tu étais une seule et même personne alors j'ai une pitite question : T'a pas un problème de dédoublement de personnalit ? lol ! Ah et au fait, j'aime bien les copier coller mais ça fait un peu peur qué même ! Bon bisous !!!!!!!!!!!

Miya Black : Me voilà de retour et cette fois je vais répondre à ton message !!! J'espère que le Retour du Roi t'a plu, d'ailleurs je l'ai aussi ador !!! En tout cas, j'attends de savoir si ce chapitre t'a plu ! Voil !!! A pluche !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Phénix20 : Voilà le chapitre a été plus rapide non ? hein dis-moi !!! J'espère que ça t'a plu !!! Et Mayline et Scar, ils sont pas mignons ?!!! Bon, ciaooooooooooo

Seigneur-Lord : Merci pour le compliment ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu ! Bizzzzzzzz

Kaorulabelle : Merci !!! Dis pourquoi des elfes de Kendoka ? Ciaoooooooooooo

Dragen Black : J'aime t'a toujours qu'une seule chose à dire mais ça me fait toujours plaisir !!! Merci pour tes messages !!! Bisous !!!!!!!!

Aymarick : Voilà je suis allé plus vite non ?! J'espère que ça t'a plu !!!!!!!! Bisous !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Arathorn : Salut toi !!!!!! Alors t'as fini par me pardonner pour mon retard ? ( pitite moue !!! lol ) Au fait, ton nouveau chapitre est vraiment très bien !!! Bisous !!!!!!!!

Siria Potter : Merci pour tous les compliments ! Dis c'est quoi ton prénom pour qu'il ressemble à Mayline ( Marilyne ? ) ! En tout cas, je suis contente que tu m'écrives toujours des pitis messages ! A bientôt j'espère !!! Bisous !!!

Rémi : Kikou cousin !!!!!!!! Comment ça va bien !!! T'as vu j'ai changé ma bio !!!!!! Elle est bien non !!! Merci pour tous les compliments, j'y suis flatt !!!! Hihihi !!!  Et toi, tu me l'envoie ta suite !!

Gaiyle : Merci merci merci !!! Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu !!! Je sais pour Kelley et son secret, j'ai changé mes chapitres ! J'ai fait une correction que je vous enverrez bientôt ! Dis-moi si tu trouves encore des fautes ! Bisous !!!

Mac 83 : Coucou ma copine !!! On s'est parlé y a pas très longtemps mais merci beaucoup pour ton message ! Bisous !!!

Arwen Yuy : Merci beaucoup pour ton message !!!! Bisous !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

4rine : Merci beaucoup pour ton encouragement ! a pluche !!! Bisous !!!!!!!

Gabrielletrompelamort : eh ben il est long ton pseudo !!! lol ! Merci pour tes compliments !!! Je vais aller voir ta fic bientôt ! Bisous 

Narouko : Je suis désolé mais je vais pas pouvoir t'écrire un long message ! Alors donne moi ton adresse et je t'écrirai un longgggggggg message !!! Bisous !!!!

Obal : merci beaucoup pour ton pitit message !!! A pluche !!!!!!!!


	12. chapitre 12

Bonjour le monde !!!!!!!!!!!!! comment ça va bien tout le monde !!! Avant de commencer à lire je me dois de dire mes malheurs et de me plaindre à vous !!! Alors pendant une semaine et demi, mon ordi a eu un virus, je pouvais plus continuer ma fic !!! Ensuite j'ai eu mon bac blanc de français à l'oral, donc une semaine de stresse et donc pas possible de se concentrer ! en plus la prof était pas sympa ! Ah et j'ai hélas une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer : je vais arrêter ma fic !!!…… non mais franchement pas Le Mage de Lumière !!!! je suis pas suicidaire !!! vous avez eu peur hein !!! c'est mon autre fic que je vais arréter :  The Angel's City ! je suis désolé pour ceux qui l'aimait mais je ne pourrai pas la continuer, elle ne correspond pas à se qu'écrit Rowling je trouve donc voil ! je suis désol !!! bon ben je crois que cette fois vous pouvez lire ! ah non encore autre chose, j'ai fait pas mal de fautes ces derniers temps, je m'en excuse !!! bon cette fois vous pouvez lire !!!    

Chapitre 12

Lorsque Scar se réveilla ce matin-là son regard tomba sur deux beaux yeux bleus qui le regardaient avec amusement.

- Je peux savoir ce qui te fais sourire ? demanda t-il en souriant à son tour.

- Tu parles lorsque tu dors, dit-elle simplement. Heureusement pour toi, tu as mis des protections autour de ton lit.

Harry sourit à son tour et l'embrassa sur le front.

- Tu as bien dormi ? demanda t-il.

- Oui malgré tes conversations, tu dis des choses très intéressantes tu sais !

- Comme quoi ? demanda t-il en levant un sourcil.

- Je crois que je devrais être jalouse de cette fille que tu n'arrêtes pas d'appeler, dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

- Ah oui celle-là, dit-il en entrant dans son jeu. C'est vrai qu'il y a de quoi parler d'elle dans ses rêves ! Elle a un regard magnifique qui vous cloue sur place et ces longs cheveux bleutés sont doux et sentent très bons, enfin elle a le plus beau sourire que je connaisse ! dit-il en souriant.

Il la serra un peu plus contre lui et l'embrassa tendrement.

- Ca y est je suis jalouse, dit Mayline en faisant la moue.

Elle se calla un peu plus contre lui et ferma les yeux.

- Il est quelle heure ? demanda t-il en lui caressant les cheveux.

- Le soleil est déjà levé, il doit être sept heures et demi.

- Je dois me lever May, murmura t-il en l'embrassant sur la joue.

- Moi aussi, dit-elle en s'asseyant sur le lit.

Harry enleva rapidement les sorts autour de son lit d'un mouvement de la main et se dégagea des couvertures.

- Je vais prendre une douche et je te rejoins au petit déjeuné, expliqua Mayline en sortant silencieusement de la chambre.

Harry hocha simplement la tête et se glissa également vers la salle de bain.

Il se prélassa quelques minutes sous l'eau chaude puis finit par sortir.

Lorsqu'il traversa la chambre il n'entendit que des respirations régulières, les garçons étaient encore en train de dormir.

Il se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la sortie de la salle commune.

Comme tous les matins la Grande Salle était pratiquement vide, seul les professeurs Rogue et Lupin déjeunaient tranquillement. Mayline n'était pas encore arrivée mais il y avait Hermione, plongée dans un livre.

Il s'approcha  silencieusement et s'assit à coté d'elle. La jeune fille sursauta et manqua de renverser le récipient rempli de jus de citrouille qui fut rapidement rattrapé par Harry.

- Tu m'as fait peur, s'écria Hermione, une main sur son cœur.

- Désolé, c'était trop tentant, dit-il en souriant.

Hermione secoua la tête puis dévisagea Scar avec une lueur étrange dans les yeux.

- Tu m'as manqué, murmura t-elle.

- Toi aussi.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je devais faire semblant d'être mort Mione, c'était mieux pour moi et pour vous, expliqua t-il calmement.

Hermione le regarda pendant quelques secondes avant de hocher la tête.

- L'important c'est que tu sois là à présent. Maintenant, va vite rejoindre Mayline avant que je me jette dans tes bras, dit-elle alors qu'elle retenait ses larmes qui s'apprêtaient à couler. 

- Merci, Mione, murmura t-il en serrant sa main.

Il finit par se lever et rejoindre Mayline qui était assise à la table des Serpentards.

- Tu lui as expliqu ? demanda t-elle d'une voix légèrement préoccupé.

- Oui et elle a comprit.

Mayline sourit puis prit des tartines. 

La salle finit par se remplir petit à petit. Les élèves parlaient avec excitation du bal de ce soir et certaines filles rentraient dans la Grande Salle avec du papier aluminium sur la tête.

- Vous les avez vus ? demanda Belfez, s'asseyant en face de Harry et dévisageant les jeunes filles.

- Oui, elles vont capter toutes les radios avec ça, dit Kelley avec un petit sourire.

Drago et Ginny ne tardèrent pas à les rejoindre suivis de Hermione et Ron qui avaient fini de déjeuner.

- Ginny a organisé un emploi du temps pour cet après-midi, soupira Hermione en s'asseyant.

- Que veux-tu dire ? demanda Kelley en jetant un regard surpris vers Hermione.

- J'ai réservé la salle de bain des préfets depuis deux mois, expliqua Ginny, enthousiaste.

- Pour quoi faire ? demanda Mayline en fronçant les sourcils.

- Pour le bal bien sur ! s'exclama Ginny avec un grand sourire.

- Le bal est ce soir Ginny et il est huit heures et demi ! s'indigna Kelley.

- Oui, nous aurons toute la journée pour nous préparer ! s'écria t-elle avec un grand sourire.

- Ginny, tu n'as pas l'intention de nous enfermer dans une salle de bain dés ce matin ! Je ne veux pas ressembler à ces filles ! grogna Kelley, indignée.

- Si, répondit tranquillement Ginny en mangeant une tartine.

- Ginny, ma journée est déjà remplie ! Je dois faire mon travail de DCFM et je dois réviser mes potions, je ne te rejoindrai pas avant dix-sept heures ! prévint Hermione.

- Tu ne vas pas te défiler ! s'exclama Ginny.

- Ginny, vous n'avez pas besoin de toute une journée pour vous préparer, dit calmement Harry.

- Si justement ! grogna Ginny.

- Tu ne me forceras pas ! s'exclama Kelley.

- C'est ce que tu crois ! dit Ginny en lui jetant un regard noir.

Finalement après de nombreux cris d'indignation, les garçons se retrouvèrent tous dans un salon alors que les filles avaient été enfermées par Ginny dans la salle de bain.

- Ginny est pleine de ressources ! fit remarquer Belfez en souriant.

- Nous n'allons pas les voir de toute la journée, soupira Harry.

- T'inquiète pas tu vas la retrouver ta Mayline ! dit Belfez en souriant.

Harry lui jeta un regard noir puis sortit ses devoirs.

- Autant s'occuper, dit-il simplement sous le regard indigné de Ron.

- Il a raison, dit Drago en sortant un parchemin et une plume.

C'est ainsi que les garçons passèrent leur matinée à s'avancer sur leurs devoirs. Belfez ne faisait que regarder et poser des questions, retenant au passage quelques sorts de défense.

- Comment utilises-tu la magie Belfez ? demanda Ron en fermant son livre.

- Je fais appel aux éléments et j'utilise la magie stockée dans mon corps, expliqua t-il en haussant les épaules. Nous avons également un grand pouvoir de guérison.

- Comment ça ? demanda Drago, également intéressé.

- C'est une sorte de magie sans baguette, expliqua à son tour Harry. Seulement les elfes n'utilisent que la magie qui les entoure comme les quatre éléments ou les animaux. C'est essentiellement naturel.

- Les animaux ? questionna Ron.

- Je peux me transformer en n'importe quel animal, expliqua simplement Belfez.

- Tu es un Animagus ! s'exclama Ron.

- Tous les elfes le sont, cela fait partit de leur héritage magique ! expliqua Harry.

- Tu peux le faire aussi ? demanda Drago en se tournant vers Scar.

Belfez et Scar échangèrent un regard.

- C'est un peu différent pour Scar, il a appris à avoir cet héritage, il ne l'avait pas avant, expliqua Belfez.

- Mais tu es de quelle espèce Scar ? demanda Ron.

- Je suis humain.

- Mais comment un humain peut-il arriver à utiliser de la magie elfique ? demanda Drago.

- Disons que j'ai la capacité de supporter cette magie, expliqua t-il simplement.

- Tu es humain mais tu peux faire de la magie elfique, tu commandes des vampires et considèrent les Nymphes comme ta famille, tu tues des zombies et tu peux faire de la magie en très grande quantit ! énuméra Drago. Bien, y a-t-il quelque chose que tu ne saches pas faire ?

- Je n'ai pas encore tué Voldemort, répondit simplement Scar.

Les deux jeunes hommes le regardèrent un peu surpris.

- Oui mais de ce coté-là dis-toi que tu n'es pas le seul, dit Ron avec un petit sourire.

- As-tu dans l'idée de le tuer ? demanda Drago en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oui.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Ron, de nouveau sérieux.

- Il a tué des personnes qui m'étaient très chères, expliqua t-il simplement.

- Kelley est courant, marmonna Drago.

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? demanda Belfez.

- Hier, elle a dit qu'elle ne deviendrait pas une Rogue avant que Voldemort ne soit tué et elle a jeté un regard vers toi, murmura Drago. Elle sait que tu peux le tuer et je pense que certains professeurs aussi.

- Bon résonnement, dit simplement Harry.

- Pourquoi toi ? demanda Ron.

- Parce que cette tache m'a été confiée il y a bien longtemps et que je n'ai pas réussi à la terminer, murmura Scar.

- Tu as dix-sept ans ! s'exclama Ron. Tu ne peux pas faire une chose qu'un adulte devrait faire à ta place !

Harry fut surpris de voir Ron s'emporter autant.

- J'ai déjà perdu un ami à cause de cette foutue tache, je ne veux pas en perdre un deuxième ! grogna Ron.

- Merci, dit simplement Harry en lui faisant un petit sourire.

Ron marmonna un « de rien » alors que sa figure devenait rouge.

Drago sourit à son tour.

- Alors messieurs, allez-vous déclarer votre flamme à vos prétendantes ? demanda celui-ci en se tournant vers Ron et Belfez.

Ron devint un peu plus rouge si c'était possible alors que Belfez jetait un regard noir vers Drago qui souriait.

- Ron, il serait peut-être temps, dit simplement Harry.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, grogna celui-ci.

- Cela va faire sept ans que tu la connais et tu ne lui as toujours pas dit ce que tu ressentais pour elle ! fit remarquer Drago.

- Comment tu sais ça toi ! marmonna Ron en jetant un regard noir vers Drago.

- Donc il a raison, dit joyeusement Harry.

- Plus ou moins, murmura celui-ci.

- Tu peux développer ? demanda Belfez.

- Ben c'est Hermione et elle est vraiment très brillante alors que moi…

- Ron, Hermione est autant éprise de toi que tu l'es d'elle ! dit Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

- Mais bien sur, c'est une fée qui te l'a soufflé pendant que tu dormais ! grogna Ron.

- Ron, j'ai côtoyé beaucoup de Vélanes et je peux t'assurer que tes sentiments pour elle sont réciproques ! dit Harry, coupant net à l'incertitude de Ron.

- Tu es vraiment sur ? 

- T'es pas un Weasley pour rien toi ! grogna Drago.

- Je peux savoir ce que cette insinuation veut dire ? demanda Ron en fronçant les sourcils.

- Il a fallu prés de cinq mois pour que ta sœur se rende enfin compte que j'étais bel et bien amoureux d'elle et que ce n'était pas pour la piéger ! expliqua simplement Drago.

- Disons qu'en ayant grandi avec cinq frères elle est toujours sur ces gardes ! dit Ron en haussant les épaules.

- Et toi Belfez ? demanda Harry en se tournant vers le concerné.

L'elfe lui jeta un regard noir, il croyait avoir été oublié.

Les deux autres jeunes hommes se tournèrent d'un seul coup vers l'elfe avec un petit sourire conspirateur.

- Quoi moi ? demanda Belfez en détournant le regard.

- Belfez, je te connais depuis deux ans et même si c'est assez peu, je te connais par cœur ! Bien sur, il faudra tout Poudlard pour retenir Rogue si tu blesses sa fille !

- Pourquoi Kelley est-elle dans cette conversation ? demanda celui-ci.

- Ne nous prends pas pour des idiots ! Rogue ne te jetterait pas autant de regards noirs si tu ne t'intéressais pas autant à sa fille, dit simplement Drago avec un grand sourire.

- Je ne m'intéresse pas à Kelley, marmonna le jeune homme.

- Belfez, je n'aime pas quand les gens prennent plaisir à se moquer de moi ! grogna Harry. Pourquoi l'as-tu invité au bal ?

- Elle m'a invité nuance et c'était parce qu'elle n'avait pas de cavaliers !

- Allons Belfez, Kelley n'a qu'à se baisser pour cueillir des cavaliers ! fit remarquer Drago.

- En tout cas, vous faites un joli couple, dit Ron en souriant.

Belfez ne put que lui jeter un regard noir face à la détermination de son ami.

Ils furent couper par l'entrée fracassante de Mayline, essoufflée.

- J'ai quinze minutes de pause, dit-elle en souriant.

Elle s'assit sur les genoux de Harry et l'embrassa sur la joue.

- Alors vous vous amusez bien ? demanda Drago en souriant.

- Ta petite amie est un monstre, grogna Mayline avec un sourire en coin. J'aurai préféré être un garçon !

- Moi je te préfère comme ça, dit Harry en entourant ses bras autour de sa taille.

- Qu'avez-vous fait ? demanda Belfez en fronçant les sourcils.

- Plein de choses que je ne saurai t'expliquer, dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Bon je dois vous laisser, nous avons une demi-heure pour manger d'après la patronne !

Elle embrassa rapidement Harry, se leva et sortit de la pièce.

Il était dix-sept heures lorsque les garçons se décidèrent à aller se préparer. Les trois garçons de Serpentard se dirigèrent vers les cabines de douches puis revinrent dans leur chambre.

Le regard de Drago s'arrêta sur la longue cicatrice sur le torse de Scar.

- Scar, comment t'es-tu fait une cicatrice pareille ? demanda t-il en ouvrant de grands yeux.

Les regards de Scar et Belfez se rencontrèrent puis se tournèrent vers Drago.

- Avec une dague en écailles de dragon, expliqua t-il en se dirigeant vers ses habits.

- Qui t'a fait ça ? demanda t-il, sa voix tremblant légèrement.

- Des Mangemorts.

Drago ne put détacher son regard de la longue cicatrice de Scar. Son père avait-il fait parti des Mangemorts ? La cicatrice n'était pas bien vieille et il savait que l'écaille de dragon ne pouvait être cicatrisée totalement.

- Drago, ne te prend pas la tête avec ça, conseilla Harry d'une voix douce.

- Mon père…

- Je ne sais pas s'il faisait parti des Mangemorts, expliqua t-il simplement.

Drago hocha la tête et se dirigea vers son propre lit où était disposé ses affaires.

- Je ne peux pas mettre ça, dit soudain Belfez en se tournant vers ses amis.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Drago en souriant.

- Je ne suis pas habitué à porter des vêtements aussi…serrés, grogna t-il.

- Fais-le pour Kelley, dit Scar en souriant.

Belfez marmonna quelques paroles dont Scar et Drago comprirent « m'énervent » et « Kelley ».

Scar regarda sa robe de bal en soupirant. Pourquoi avait-il laissé les filles choisir sa robe ?

Il prit ses affaires et retourna dans un des vestiaires de la salle de bain suivis des deux autres garçons.

Scar sourit en entendant Belfez grogner à coté de lui.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils étaient assis sur un fauteuil à attendre l'heure du bal. Drago avait les cheveux plaqués en arrière, il portait une robe de couleur bleue foncé, des lignes de couleur argenté trônaient autour des manches, du col et du bas de la robe. Il portait en dessous un pantalon de la même couleur que sa robe et une chemise couleur argentée.

Belfez avait un pantalon en cuir noir avec une chemise bordeaux. Par-dessus, il portait une longue robe noire ouverte. Ses cheveux avaient été également plaqués.  

Harry avait laissé ses cheveux tomber sur ses épaules. Il était habillé d'une longue robe couleur émeraude assortie à ses yeux. Tout comme Drago, des traits fins noirs étaient brodés sur ses manches, son col et le bas de sa robe. En dessous il portait un pantalon noir et une chemise noire en soie.

Ils avaient convenu de rejoindre Ron devant la Grande Salle à dix-neuf heures trente. Les filles leur avaient dit qu'elles les rejoindraient, enfin c'était plutôt Ginny qui avait dit ça !

Lorsque l'heure arriva, les trois Serpentards se levèrent et allèrent rejoindre leur ami.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la Grande Salle, plusieurs personnes attendaient déjà qu'elle s'ouvre. Ils remarquèrent rapidement Ron et se glissèrent vers lui.

Le jeune Griffondors était habillé simplement mais élégamment. Il avait un pantalon à pince noir avec une chemise à manche blanche longue et une robe de sorcière noire. Sur celle-ci était dessinée des runes de couleur blanche.

- Tu es très élégant Ron, dit Drago en souriant.

- Vous n'êtes pas mal non plus, dit le jeune Griffondors en souriant un peu plus.

- Tu as croisé les filles ? demanda Scar.

- Pas une seule fois, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Scar hocha simplement la tête et parcourut les élèves du regard. Neville était avec Pavarti Patil et il en était très fier. Milicent était rayonnante et elle accompagnait un Serdaigle de septième année. Pansy Parkinson était avec Blaise au plus grand regret de celui-ci. Apparemment les Poufsoufles avaient décidé de ne pas être avec quelqu'un d'autre que sa maison.

La foule s'écarta pour laisser passer les professeurs qui ouvrirent les portes de la Grande Salle.

- Où est Kelley ? demanda une voix derrière eux.

Les quatre jeunes hommes se tournèrent vers leur professeur de Potion qui cherchait sa fille dans la foule.

- Elle n'est pas encore là. Les filles ont décidé de passer la journée à se pouponner, expliqua Scar avec un petit sourire.

Rogue fronça les sourcils, jeta un regard noir à Belfez et entra dans la Grande Salle. 

Les quatre garçons décidèrent d'attendre leurs partenaires devant les portes.

- Elles en mettent du temps, grogna Ron en regardant pour la troisième fois sa montre.

- Ne dit pas ça Ron, lorsque tu vas voir Hermione tu ne regretteras sûrement pas la journée qu'elle aura passé enfermée dans une salle de bain, dit Scar en souriant.

Scar fronça doucement les sourcils et se tourna vers l'escalier principal.

- Elles arrivent, prévint-il.

Les trois garçons tournèrent rapidement la tête vers les escaliers et attendirent.

Comme l'avait dit Scar, aucun ne regretta leur absence, elles étaient magnifiques.

Ginny avait relevé ses cheveux roux en une coiffure difficile. Des mèches ondulées se mêlaient à d'autres beaucoup plus raides. Elle avait mis quelques paillettes sur sa coiffure. Elle portait une robe rose clair à fines bretelles. Elle descendait jusqu'à ses mollets et avait une fente des deux cotés. Elle traînait légèrement vers l'arrière. Elle avait mis de fines sandales à talon noir. Elle portait un collier en argent assorti à ses boucles d'oreilles.

Drago n'arrivait toujours pas à fermer la bouche et se fut Ginny qui la lui referma en mettant sa main sous son menton.

Hermione avait vêtu une robe rouge s'attachant derrière son cou et à son dos. Elle avait une bonne partie de son dos qui était découvert. Sa robe descendait également jusqu'à ses pieds où l'on pouvait apercevoir des talons rouges. Elle avait un collier en tissu noir avec un pendentif en forme de cœur. Ses cheveux étaient lâchés et lisses. La couleur de ses cheveux avait été mélangée par quelques mèches rouges.

Elle arriva prés de Ron et passa son bras autour du sien sans que lui ne la quitte un seul instant des yeux.

Kelley avait une robe bleue nuit ressemblant à celle des deux autres Griffondors seulement elle n'avait qu'une seule fente et n'avait pas de bretelles. Elle avait mit de longs gants blancs arrivant au coude. Elle avait élégamment relevé ses cheveux laissant quelques mèches tomber prés de son visage. Elle portait un collier en argent assorti à ses boucles d'oreille.

Enfin Mayline était vêtu d'une robe mauve. Le haut était un corsé serré à fines bretelles et le bas descendait en une jupe plus bouffante faite de voiles et de soie. Ses cheveux étaient lâchés et tombaient en dégradé jusqu'à sa taille. Elle avait également des gants blancs et un collier en argent.

Une fois remis de leur surprise, les deux garçons se dirigèrent vers leurs cavalières et leur prirent le bras.

- Tu es magnifique, murmura Scar en embrassant Mayline sur la joue.

- Tu es très beau toi aussi, dit-elle en souriant.

Les quatre couples rentrèrent en même temps dans la salle où ils furent accueillit par un silence pesant.

Coupant net aux regards les fixant, ils se dirigèrent vers une table.       

Le repas était le même principe que lors de la quatrième année de Harry, il suffisait de prononcer un plan écrit dans un menu pour qu'il apparaisse dans son assiette.

Les quatre couples parlèrent joyeusement pendant tout le repas bien que les quatre jeunes hommes ne pouvaient quitter des yeux leur cavalière de peur que ce ne soit qu'un rêve.

Après une heure à manger tranquillement, Dumbledore se leva avec un grand sourire et annonça l'ouverture du bal.

Les quatre garçons prirent les mains de leur compagne et les amenèrent sur la piste de danse.

Ils furent les premiers couples à danser avant que d'autres se décident à les rejoindre.

Quelques professeurs se joignaient également avec eux. Rémus dansait joyeusement avec Diane qui avait un grand sourire aux lèvres. Depuis que Harry venait à chaque pleine lune le soigner, Rémus paraissait beaucoup plus jeune et joyeux.

Dumbledore essayait tant bien que mal de danser avec le professeur Chourave qui était beaucoup plus petite que lui.

Scar surprit le regard de Rogue sur sa fille, riant aux éclats alors qu'elle apprenait à danser avec Belfez, le regard concentré sur les pieds de sa cavalière.

Harry fit tourner Mayline et se rapprocha de la jeune Rogue.

- Kelley, n'oublie pas d'inviter ton père, il va finir par t'arracher des bras de Belfez, chuchota t-il à son oreille.

La jeune fille jeta discrètement un coup d'œil vers son père et vit qu'en effet il ne la quittait pas des yeux. Elle eut un petit sourire puis attendit que la chanson finisse.

Belfez profita de l'absence de sa cavalière pour aller vers le buffet où le rejoignit Ron et Hermione, les yeux brillant et un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Harry observait de loin Kelley s'approcher de son père et Mayline avait également son regard fixé sur elle.

Rogue fronça les sourcils lorsque sa fille commença à lui parler et il ouvrit de grands yeux lorsqu'elle attrapa sa main et le força à se lever. Les autres élèves étaient également en train de regarder la jeune fille. 

Rogue soupira en levant les yeux au ciel et finit par la suivre.

Kelley était plus radieuse que jamais. Elle s'arrêta prés de Mayline et Scar et posa sa main sur le bras de son père avant de prendre sa main.

- M. Scar, vous me payerez cela, marmonna doucement Rogue en se penchant vers Harry.

Harry se contenta de prendre un air surpris avant de sourire et de se concentrer entièrement à sa cavalière.

Au cours de la soirée, Kelley réussit par deux fois à faire danser son père bien que la deuxième danse fut beaucoup plus difficile à obtenir que la première.

De temps en temps les quatre couples échangeaient de cavaliers mais sans qu'ils ne sortent du groupe.

Chacun profita pleinement de la soirée sachant que le calme ne resterait pas aussi plat que ce soir-là.

La fête se termina vers une heure du matin lorsque chaque élève était trop fatigué pour pouvoir danser.

Les quatre couples se séparèrent après une dernière danse et chacun partit de son coté profitant de la présence de l'autre.

Cette nuit fut pour chacun d'entre eux un instant de liberté avant la nouvelle dose de bataille. Dés demain Kelley apprendrait à se battre comme une elfe et Harry reprendrait également ses exercices de musculation. Il avait bien l'intention d'entraîner également Ron, Drago et Hermione.

Mayline et lui restèrent pendant prés d'une heure l'un contre l'autre assis sur la tour d'Astronomie.

- A quoi penses-tu ? demanda Mayline en interrompant le fil des pensées de Harry.

- Je pense qu'il va falloir que je me bouge pour rechercher le moyen de tuer Voldy ! marmonna Harry.

- Fais-moi plaisir, ne pense pas à ça pendant qu'on est tous les deux, dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

Harry sourit à son tour et la serra un peu plus dans ses bras.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il fit apparaître une couverture épaisse et ils finirent par s'endormir.

**Réponse aux reviews :**

Milli alias Milliana alias Milliana Miaka alias ma coupine : 

Bon que puis-je dire ? je te vois presque tous les soirs alors ! bon j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire ! un peu mou peut-être mais bon ! promis le prochain sera vachement mieux !!!

Arwen Yuy : Merci merci merci !!! yaouh quel compliments et tout et tout !!!! tu peux venir quand tu veux me voir sur MSN !!! tu ma mis dans tes meilleures fics marchi beaucoup !!!! bon allez je te laisse en espérant que ce chapitre t'a plu ( bien que moi je l'ai pas aim ! ) et je promets que le prochain sera plus mouvement !!! Voil !!! bisous bisous !!!! 

**LeDjiNn :**

Merci beaucoup ! j'espère que ce chapitre-ci va aussi te plaire !!! Ciao !!!

**Pimousse fraise : **

Merci pour ton compliment ! j'espère que ce chapitre va ta plaire aussi ! a pluche !!!

**Tiken :**

Merci beaucoup ! voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira !!! je trouve que ce chapitre est un peu mou mais bon, j'espère qu'il te plaira quand même !!! voil !!! gros bisous !!!

**Shadow Boy :**

Salut Emrah, comment vas-tu ? Je te vois pas souvent sur MSN mais j'espère que tu vas bien quand même ! Merci pour tous tes compliments, c'est vraiment gentil ! j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi !!! bisous et à bientôt !!!

**Lolo :**

Kikou camarade comment tu vas bien ? il s'est bien passé ton brevet blanc ?? j'espère que tu as bien réussi !!! merci pour tous tes compliments !!! Ca me fait toujours très plaisir !!! voilà voil !!!! Bizou !!!!!!

**Lisia :**

Oui je sais j'ai fait une faute je suis vraiment désolé j'avais pas remarqu !!! enfin, j'ai corrigé maintenant !!! j'espère quand même que ça t'a plu !!! je te fais de gros bisous !!! a ciao !!!

**Lunicorne :**

Abandonner !!! non jamais, je crois que je me ferai agresser avant même d'y avoir pens ! lol ! enfin bref j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire !!! les couples se rapprochent et tout et tout !!! gros bisous et bonne lecture !!!

**Gally_chan :**

Merci merci merci !!!  c'est vraiment gentille à toi de changer tes habitudes pour lire ma fic, ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir de voir que j'avais une nouvelle lectrice !!! merci encore !!! gros bisous à toi !!!

**Flore :**

Merci pour avoir laissé un pitit message continue ça me fait vraiment plaisir !!! je suis contente que tu suives mon histoire !!! bisous

**Gaia666 :**

Salut salut ! j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu et que je n'étais pas trop longue ! voil ! bisous !!!

**Boneless :**

Bon d'accord j'ai un peu copier mais un tout petit peu ( visage avec un petit air timide ! lol ) tu me pardonnes ? merci pour le compliment !!! ciao !!!

Ah et pour la faute que j'ai commis je suis désolé je l'ai réparé, Hermione devait dire Scar et non Harry ! encore désol !

**Dragen Black :**

Bijour !!! j'espère que ce chapitre-ci t'a plu !!! bisous !!!

**4rine :**

merci, j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu !!! a pluche !!!

**Laika la Louve :**

Bonjour mademoiselle !!! comment ça va bien ? j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu !!! gros bisous !!!!

**Kamy :**

Non je veux pas qu'il souffre pauvre petit sev ! lol Enfin bref j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire !!! merci pour ton petit mess ! bisous !!!

**Kyzara :**

Merci pour ton encouragement, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour son chapitre mais j'en suis pas vraiment fière, j'espère quand même qu'il te plaira !!! biz !!!

**Olivier1 :**

Non t'a rien loupé c'est moi qui me suis trompé, je suis désolé, j'avais pas remarqué cette erreur pendant la correction, ça se reproduira plus ( enfin j'espère ! lol ) ! j'espère quand même que tu n'a pas été trop déçut ! Bye !!!

**Lunenoire :**

Ouais là encore c'est calme dans ce chapitre, je ne tiendrai pas longtemps comme ça, je trouve ça trop mou moi ! donc tu auras certainement un chapitre plus mouvementé pour la prochaine fois ! voilà voil ! bisous et bonne lecture !

**Harryjo :**

Merci pour tous ses compliments ( deviens toute rouge ! lol ) ! ben en fait, je veux devenir écrivain donc j'espère vraiment y arriver !!! merci encore !!! bisous !!!

**Ratonton :**

C'est ce que je vais faire, j'ai pas l'intention de m'arrêter ! allez bisous !!!

**Siria Potter :**

Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire t que tu vas y mettre autant d'enthousiasme que tu y as mis pour ta reviews !!! pour MSN, j'ai pas ton adresse mais toi tu l'as normalement alors n'hésite pas à venir me voir !!! bisous !!!

**Rose de Crystal :**

Bon alors pour ton pseudo j'adore garde-le il est vraiment géniale ! Ensuite pour le tome 5 et ben je trouve que Harry il est un peu chiant mais bon c'est l'adolescence et j'ai pas aimé ce que James a fait à Rogue ( du coup maintenant je préfère Rogue ! ) ! j'espère que le tome 6 sera mieux ! par contre c'est vrai qu'on apprend beaucoup de chose dans celui-l ! Voilà j'espère avoir répondu à tes questions, si tu en as d'autres n'hésite pas !!! merci beaucoup pour ta reviews je suis toujours contente de voir qu'il y a des nouveaux parmi mes lecteurs ! bisous !!!

**Naseis :**

Merci pour avoir suivi le hasard !!! je suis contente que ça t'ait plu !!! par contre si tu pouvais me dire où j'ai commis la faute du Chaudron Baveur, je me rappelle plu ! voil ! j'espère que ce chapitre-ci t'a plu aussi !!! bisous !!!

**Potter-68 :**

Voilà j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu et que j'ai pas été trop longue !!! bisous !!!

**Mac83 :**

Bijour coupine !!! comment tu vas bien !!! bon ben comme je te l'ai dit pour Belfez ça va pas être possible je suis désol ! enfin bref, j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire !!! gros bisous ma sèv !!! 

**Mimi4 :**

Oui je sais j'ai fait plein de fautes et je vais toutes les corriger ! je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir laissé lire des bêtises pareilles ! je déteste me tromper quand j'écris, j'espère ne plus faire d'erreurs pour les prochains chapitres ! par contre Belfez est vraiment le frère de Mayline ! voilà, j'espère quand même que tu vas continuer à lire mes chapitres ! bisous !

**Kaorulabelle :**

Voilà le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il va te plaire ! par contre je voulais te poser une question : d'où tu tiens ton pseudo ? merci beaucoup pour avoir dit que ma fic était ta préférée ça me fait vraiment très plaisir !!! voilà gros bisous !!!

**Allima :**

Bonjour nouvelle lectrice, comment ça va ? non je n'ai pas l'intention de l'arréter parce qu'il faut que tu survives ( je veux pas avoir une morte sur la conscience moi ! lol ) ! en tout cas merci pour avoir cliqué sur mon titre de fic et d'avoir appréci !!! bisous !!!

**Shadow :**

Merci pour ce compliment ! Genialissim, ah mon ordi il comprend pas ! lol ! enfin moi je comprend et c'est vraiment très gentil à toi ! bisous !

**Emy :**

Merci ! j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire !!! bisous !!!

**Rémus James Lupin :**

Merci beaucoup pour tous ses compliments ! je suis contente d'avoir un nouveau lecteur !!! Ca m'a fait plaisir que tu l'es littéralement dévoré comme tu l'as dit !! j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire !!! gros bisous !!!

**Tobby :**

Ah oui tu as lu sur le site TWWO ben en fait je sais pas si je vais mettre la suite sur ce site, je le trouve pas très bien fait en fait c'est surtout la partie Fanfiction qui me plait pas trop mais le reste est super ! alala j'ai encore fait une erreur c'est pas possible je suis vraiment désol ! ça fait la troisième faute que je fais ! enfin bref, merci d'avoir lu ma fic et de l'avoir apprécier !!! continue à m'envoyer des mess j'adore ça ! voil ! gros bisous !


	13. chapitre 13

Bijour à tous ! Oui je sais que j'ai envoyé un chapitre hier mais c'est pour me faire pardonner d'avoir été si longue et surtout d'arrêter mon autre fic ! Enfin bref j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !

Chapitre 13 :

En pleine nuit, Harry avait déplacé Mayline jusqu'à son lit et ils avaient tous deux continué à dormir. Lorsqu'il était entré dans le dortoir il n'avait pas vu Belfez et Drago dormait à points fermés, une jeune fille rousse dans ses bras.

Mayline s'était à peine réveillée lorsque Scar l'avait pris dans ses bras. Il avait été heureux de la confiance qu'elle avait pour lui.

Lorsqu'Harry s'éveilla ce matin-là, le calme était encore installé dans le château. Il se détacha légèrement de Mayline et sortit du lit. 

Il la regarda encore quelques minutes et soupira, se devant de la réveiller. Il posa sa main sur son épaule et la bougea un peu. Quelques secondes plus tard Mayline était totalement réveillée, un poignard sous le cou de Harry.

- Oh je suis vraiment désolé Scar, je ne pensais pas que c'était toi, s'excusa t-elle rapidement.

Elle enleva le poignard du cou de Harry et le remit à sa place.

- Ce n'est pas grave, je suis rassuré que tu ais une arme sur toi, dit-il en souriant. Je suis désolé de te réveiller mais nous devons absolument commencer l'entraînement de Kelley.

La jeune femme hocha vivement la tête et sortit du lit.

- Je vais me préparer, réveille tout le monde et sort des armes, dit rapidement Mayline en sortant du dortoir.

Harry regarda pendant quelques minutes Drago dormir en serrant Ginny dans ses bras puis Belfez qui était revenu entre-temps. Il soupira et se dirigea vers le jeune elfe.

Avec l'avoir bouger vivement de son lit, Belfez finit par émerger de son sommeil.

- Quoi ? grogna t-il en jetant un regard noir à Scar.

- Nous devons entraîner Kelley aujourd'hui alors lèves-toi et habits-toi ! ordonna Scar.

Belfez sembla plonger dans ses pensées pendant quelques secondes puis se leva vivement pour aller prendre ses affaires.

- Il faudra réveiller ces deux-là aussi, j'aimerai qu'ils apprennent aussi  à combattre comme il se doit, dit Harry en jetant un coup d'œil vers le couple encore endormi.

- Je m'en charge, va te préparer, dit Belfez en s'avançant vers le lit de Drago.

Harry se tourna vers sa malle et en sortit un pantalon ample noir de combat, un débardeur noir ainsi qu'un sac de tissu rempli d'armes. Il prit ses vêtements et entra dans la salle de bain.

Il entendit à travers la porte Drago grogner qu'il était trop tôt pour être réveillé et sourit.

Il se glissa sous la douche et se lava en vitesse. Il fit rapidement une tresse de ses cheveux et s'habilla. 

Alors qu'il sortait, Belfez tirait Drago encore somnolent dans la salle de bain. Drago s'arrêta devant l'accoutrement de Scar et ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Où tu vas comme ça ? demanda celui-ci.

- Nous allons consacrer cette journée à l'apprentissage du combat, mets des habits amples et vient nous rejoindre dans la Grande Salle, dit simplement Harry avant de sortir du dortoir, le sac sur son épaule.

Il ne fut pas surpris de trouver Mayline et Kelley en pleine conversation lorsqu'il entra dans la Grande Salle. Mayline avait revêtu l'équivalent de ce qu'Harry portait mais en blanc et Kelley était en habit de sport. Il s'assit à coté d'elles et commença à manger. Quelques minutes plus tard, Belfez et Drago entrait dans la salle suivis de prés par les trois autres Griffondors. Apparemment Ginny avait expliqué ce qu'ils comptaient faire de cette journée puisque tous les trois étaient également habillés en vêtements de sport.

Ils les rejoignirent à la table des Serpentards et mangèrent.

Aucun professeur n'était encore arrivé dans la salle et il se pressèrent de manger avant que l'un d'entre eux ne leur pose des questions.

Grâce à Ron et Hermione, ils trouvèrent une salle parfaite pour s'entraîner, elle avait apparemment servi de salle de duel il y a bien longtemps. Après un sort de dépoussiérage la salle fut comme neuve et ils purent s'y installer. 

La pièce était recouverte intégralement de tapis rouges pour amortir le choc et les sorts. 

Harry déposa son sac sur le sol et l'ouvrit. Il sortit plusieurs épées et les jugea du regard avant de les tendre à Kelley, Drago, Ginny, Ron et Hermione.

- Ses épées sont magiques, une fois que vous les touchez, elles correspondent à votre caractère. Si vous n'avez pas de force, elle compense par autre chose comme la force de la lame, expliqua Harry. Ce sont des épées elfiques et elles vous appartiennent à présent, faites-en bon usage.

Les cinq adolescents hochèrent la tête et regardèrent avec un certain respect les épées qu'on leur avait données.

Mayline fit tourner son poignet et son épée sortit doucement de sa paume jusqu'à ce que sa main l'attrape. 

- Il faudra que tu nous apprennes à faire ça Mayline, dit Ron en ouvrant grand ses yeux et sa bouche.

Mayline sourit puis hocha la tête. Belfez joignit ses mains et souffla dessus. Aussitôt une poussière se déposa le long de ses deux mains et dans l'air jusqu'à ce que la fine poussière fasse place à une épée. Le jeune elfe éclata de rire face aux regards de ses amis. Enfin Scar sortit une longue tige en cristal de sa ceinture et la fit tourner dans sa main. Tout comme les deux autres elfes, un phénomène magique se produisit. La longue tige s'agrandit pour devenir une longue épée dont le manche était en cristal rosée.

- Ses sorts sont très simples, nous vous apprendrons à les faire, dit Harry en voyant les visages de ses amis.

- Bien commençons, dit Ron avec énergie.

- Oui Ron, commence par tenir correctement ton épée, dit Belfez avec un petit sourire.

Le jeune elfe s'approcha de lui et calla correctement l'épée du Griffondors dans sa main. Harry fit de même pour Ginny et Hermione alors que Mayline s'occupait de Drago et Kelley.

- Ne serrez pas aussi fort votre épée, elle a besoin de mouvements fluides et parfois même de tourner dans votre main pour pouvoir maintenir vos ennemis à distance, expliqua Mayline en voyant leurs élèves tenir avec force le manche de leur épée.

Ron essaya de faire tourner son épée dans sa main mais ne réussit qu'à faire une belle peur à Belfez qui avait son œil à proximité de la lame.

Se fut donc sous les explications et conseils des trois maîtres que la matinée débuta. Scar s'aperçut vite que Kelley avait des réflexes dignes d'une guerrière et d'une reine. Ses mouvements étaient fluides et son corps était en parfaite harmonie avec sa façon de combattre. 

Hermione y m'était toute sa force et se battait assez bien. Le seul problème était que cette force justement était trop faible pour qu'elle dure éternellement face à son adversaire. Il fallait donc lui apprendre à doser sa force pour que son combattant se fatigue le premier.

Drago avait déjà une certaine connaissance des armes, son père avait fait en sorte qu'il ne soit pas tout à fait incompétent dans les duels d'arme malgré ses préjugés contre les moldus. Avec quelques entraînements à l'épée, il serait un bon duelliste. 

Harry avait vite remarqué que l'épée n'était pas l'arme de Ginny, il était persuadé qu'elle serait très douée pour le bâton ou pour les poignards. Elle était tellement effrayée par la lame que cela la rendait nerveuse.

Enfin Ron était plutôt un bon duelliste bien qu'il n'en fasse qu'à sa tête. Belfez avait dû plusieurs fois élever la voix pour qu'il arrête d'être aussi têtu. Malgré ça, il avait un bon style et il tenait son arme avec une facilité déroutante. 

Vers midi, Harry s'absenta quelques minutes pour aller chercher de la nourriture dans les cuisines. Il revint quelques instants plus tard avec de quoi faire un repas pour dix personnes. Les elfes de maison avaient un peu trop chargé les paniers de nourriture.

Lorsqu'il entra, Mayline et Kelley se battaient l'une contre l'autre, Mayline donnant des conseils pendant que Kelley combattait.

Les autres regardaient la scène avec concentration, notant les gestes des deux jeunes femmes.

Harry coupa leur concentration et la faim l'emporta sur le combat.

Ils prirent rapidement un sandwich et s'assirent contre un des murs.

- Alors, comment trouvez-vous cette arme ? demanda Harry.

- Génial ! s'exclama Kelley avec un grand sourire.

- Je n'y arrive pas bien ! grogna Ginny avec une moue énervée.

- C'est normal, l'épée n'est pas ton arme, je t'entraînerai au bâton cet après-midi, dit Harry faisant retrouver le sourire à la jeune Griffondors.

- Par contre, je pense qu'Hermione serait meilleure dans la pratique de l'arc et des flèches, elle correspond parfaitement, fit remarquer Mayline.

- Ca te va Hermione ? demanda Belfez.

- Pas de problème, dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

- Quant aux autres, votre épée est incontestablement votre arme, dit Harry.

- Bien alors, Scar tu t'occuperas t'entraîner Ginny au bâton pendant que Mayline s'occupe d'apprendre à Hermione le maniement de l'arc et des flèches, quant à moi, je continue à entraîner les trois autres, résuma Belfez.

Mayline et Harry hochèrent la tête approuvant ce que disait leur ami.

- Une chose que j'ai vu pour tous les trois, dit Harry en se tournant vers Drago, Kelley et Ron, vous devez juger votre adversaire pendant les premières minutes du duel. Vous devez voir ses défauts et vous en servir contre lui. Pour cela, vous devez aller plus doucement et fatiguer votre adversaire avant vous. C'est une des principales règles du combat à l'épée.

Les trois adolescents hochèrent la tête.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se remirent au travail.

Harry s'occupa personnellement de Ginny. Il fit un moulinet de sa main et fit apparaître un bâton comme l'avait fait apparaître Mayline auparavant. 

Il le tendit à Ginny qui le prit avec un grand sourire et fit apparaître un autre bâton pour lui.

- Bien commençons ! Tu ne vas qu'arrêter mes coups pour le moment, il faut que tu les entendes avant de les voir. Tu vas donc avoir les yeux bandés, expliqua Harry en attachant un bout de tissu autour du visage de Ginny.

Celle-ci hocha la tête et se prépara à commencer. Harry sourit en voyant qu'elle tenait parfaitement bien son arme.

Il commença par des coups plus faciles à repérer puis continua avec d'autres un peu plus durs jusqu'à ce que le bruit du bâton fouettant l'air soit une habitude pour Ginny et qu'elle le perçoive sans aucune difficulté.

Cela mit prés de deux heures pour que Ginny ait dressé une barrière de protection infranchissable avec son arme.

Harry passa à la deuxième étape : l'attaque.

Il lui enleva le bandeau et lui expliqua le principe des attaques avec son arme. Ginny écouta attentivement et finit par hocher la tête en comprenant tout ce qu'il voulait dire.

Ils commencèrent donc à combattre l'un contre l'autre. Ginny y mettait toute sa force et Harry y décela même de la colère.

- Gin, je sais que tu dois me battre mais je te rappelle que je suis ton ami, dit Harry avec un petit sourire.

Ginny sembla sortir de sa torpeur et arrêta de combattre.

- Oh excuse-moi, c'est juste que je me suis mise à imaginer les Mangemorts se battant contre moi et je suis rester dans cet état d'esprit, expliqua Ginny en rougissant.

- Je vois, c'est une bonne solution, continues comme ça mais n'oublies pas que la colère peut à tout moment s'évaporer et tu peux perdre tes moyens, ne te base pas sur ce genre de sentiments, expliqua Harry.

Ginny hocha la tête et ils se remirent au travail. Harry remarqua vite qu'elle avait changé de méthode mais elle était toujours aussi puissante et le jeune homme en fut heureux.

Vers quatre heures, les deux combattants prirent une pause et regardèrent les autres évoluer. Drago et Ron se battaient ensemble et ne se débrouillaient pas trop mal d'après Harry. Belfez regardaient avec attention Kelley se battre avec une illusion de duelliste qu'il avait fait apparaître quelques heures plus tôt. Tout en l'observant, il lui donnait des conseils et revoyait ses positions.

Mayline avait fait apparaître toutes sortes de cibles plus ou moins loin et Hermione s'entraînait à les viser. Mayline lui avait donné un arc et des flèches lui appartenant. Harry fut stupéfait de voir à quel point l'arc correspondait à Hermione et avec quelle facilité elle le magnait.

Après la pause, Ginny et Harry se remirent au travail et le jeune homme était maintenant persuader que Ginny connaissait tous les secrets de son arme. 

Il était de même pour chaque adolescent de la salle, leur arme et leurs corps ne faisaient plus qu'un et ils la maniaient avec une facilité déconcertante pour des débutants. Bien sur, ils n'avaient pas encore un très bon niveau par rapport aux duellistes professionnels mais quelques heures de plus les monteraient rapidement vers leur niveau.

Quelques heures plus tard, ils furent coupés dans leur combat par l'entrée de Rogue. Il soupira de soulagement en voyant sa fille parmi le groupe mais son regard se transforma rapidement en deux billes noires coléreuses.

- Par Merlin, savez-vous la peur que vous m'avez faite ! s'exclama t-il le visage pâle. Voilà des heures que je vous cherche partout, depuis dix heures ce matin, je fouille le château de fond en comble ! 

- Et bien nous somme là, dit simplement Harry en rassurant son professeur.

Rogue lui jeta un regard noir mais il était tellement soulagé de les voir que son regard n'était que l'ombre de lui-même.

- Que faites-vous ? demanda celui-ci en regardant les armes que tenaient ses élèves dans leurs mains.

- Nous leur apprenons à se battre, expliqua Mayline avec calme.

Rogue jeta un regard suspect sur l'épée que tenait sa fille mais ne dit rien.

- Vous avez mang ? demanda celui-ci en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oui, je suis passé aux cuisines, expliqua Harry.

Le jeune homme était plutôt amusé par l'inquiétude que leur portait leur professeur. Il y a quelques années, Rogue ne se serrait pas occupé de savoir si ses élèves avaient mangé avant de faire du sport.

- Alors, comment ça se passe ? demanda finalement le professeur.

- Ils s'en sortent plutôt bien, répondit Belfez avec un petit sourire.

Rogue regarda tour à tour ses élèves et leur arme puis leva les yeux au ciel.

- Bon maintenant que je suis rassuré, je vous laisse, soyez ce soir à la Grande Salle sinon c'est moi qui viendrais vous chercher ! M. Scar, si je vois une seule égratignure sur ma fille, je vous découpe en petits morceaux ! grogna Rogue.

- Papa, soupira Kelley en lui jetant un regard suppliant.

Celui-ci lui fit un petit sourire et sortit de la pièce.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, un sourire aux lèvres et se tourna vers le groupe.

- Bien et si vous nous montriez ce que vous avez appris aujourd'hui, proposa Harry en souriant. Ginny, tu commences avec moi !

La jeune fille hocha vivement la tête, remit ses habits en place et se prépara à combattre.

Les autres vinrent s'asseoir prés du mur et les regardèrent.

Harry s'avança vers Ginny en faisant tourner son bâton dans ses mains. Pendant quelques secondes, ils ne firent que se tourner autour avant que Ginny ne fasse le premier mouvement. Elle frappa prés du genou de Harry mais celui-ci l'arrêta en changeant la position de son bâton. Se fut le départ du combat, Ginny essayait à tout pris de trouver une solution pour passer au-delà de la muraille de protection de Harry. Celui-ci ne faisait que se défendre pour le moment, étudiant du même coup son adversaire.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il changea vivement de position et visa l'épaule de la jeune fille. Celle-ci para son coup et changea la position de son bâton pour l'atteindre sans l'estomac. Celui-ci recula précipitamment, évitant le coup de son adversaire. Il vit tourner son bâton dans ses mains, toucha l'épaule de Ginny qui ne put contrecarrer. Il s'accroupit avec vitesse, plaça le bâton derrière les genoux de Ginny et l'envoya sur le sol.

Il se releva et tendit sa main à son adversaire avec un sourire de fierté pour Ginny.

- C'est très bien Gin, tu es vraiment très forte pour une première fois ! 

La jeune fille lui fit un grand sourire et le remercia.

Ils allèrent tous deux rejoindre le groupe alors que Belfez et Ron se mettaient en place.

Ils ne prirent pas le temps de se tourner autour tout comme le combat précédent, Ron attaqua le premier et y mit toute sa force. Le bruit des épées s'entrechoquant vibrait dans la salle et les cris des deux adversaires également. Bien que Ron soit d'un gabarit plus impressionnant, il n'avait pas l'expérience de Belfez ni sa souplesse. C'est pourquoi après un quart d'heure de combat acharné, Belfez tapa sa lame contre la main de Ron qui eut pour conséquence de diminuer sa poigne, le jeune elfe en profita pour donner un coup sur l'épée qui s'envola de la main de Ron. Belfez la rattrapa au vol puis la tendit à Ron.

- C'est bien Ron mais n'oublie pas que la première partie du combat est consacré à l'observation des défauts de son adversaire. Toi, tu es trop impulsif, tu dois te montrer plus rusé même si tu n'es pas un Serpentards, expliqua l'elfe avec un sourire.

Ron hocha la tête et alla se rasseoir.

Le prochain combat fut l'observation d'Hermione au tir à l'arc. Elle réussit à atteindre le milieu de la cible six fois sur huit, ce qui était vraiment très bien pour une débutante. Mayline s'en montra d'ailleurs très fière.

Se fut Belfez qui se mesura contre Drago. Celui-ci au contraire de Ron utilisait la ruse pour combattre, il cherchait les fuites dans le bouclier de son adversaire et le combat dura plus longtemps que celui de Ron et Belfez. Malgré cela, l'elfe gagna une nouvelle fois, non sans y mettant toute sa force. 

- A moi maintenant ! dit vivement Kelley en se levant. 

Scar, Mayline et Belfez se regardèrent quelques secondes puis décidèrent que Scar serait celui qui se battrait contre elle.

Il vit rapidement apparaître son épée et se plaça face à elle. Il pouvait sentir la détermination de Kelley à vouloir le battre tellement elle était palpable.

- Tu as la rage de vaincre, petite elfe, murmura Harry avec un petit sourire.

- Et encore t'a rien vu, dit-elle à son tour, amusée.

Personne ne vit Rogue entrer sans bruit à ce moment, tous occupé à regarder le nouveau combat.

D'un mouvement de bras Kelley dirigea son épée vers la cuisse de Harry, celui para et avança un peu plus vers elle. C'est alors que commença la bataille, fer contre fer. Leur mouvement était fluide et chacun pouvait sentir le sang d'elfe bouillonner dans leur corps. Kelley était plus forte que ce que pensait Scar. Elle avait le sang d'une reine et était beaucoup plus puissante. Chacun de ses gestes était mûrement réfléchi et elle sondait les protections de Scar avec précision. Leur combat dura bien une demi-heure avant que Kelley ne commence à s'épuiser. Scar tourna sur lui-même, donna un grand coup sur la lame de Kelley, la faisant vibrer et obligeant sa propriétaire à la lâcher. Il dirigea doucement son épée vers la gorge de Kelley, la respiration haletante. 

- C'était très bien, tu es vraiment très douée, petite elfe ! dit Harry avec un grand sourire, décalant son épée.

Celle-ci sourit, fatiguée mais fière.

- Comment as-tu appris cela ? demanda Rogue d'une voix blanche.

Le groupe se tourna vers le professeur. Il était pâle et se tenait à un mur pour ne pas s'écrouler.

- Je ne sais pas, murmura Kelley en jetant un regard inquiet vers son père.

- C'est son héritage, expliqua Mayline. Chaque reine a du sang d'Amazone qui coule dans ses veines. Votre fille ne fait pas exception. Elle a le don pour se battre.

Rogue jeta un coup d'œil vers Kelley et avala difficilement.

- Sa mère aussi ? demanda celui-ci.

- Oui, Mélusine avait plus de sagesse mais elle était aussi capable d'une grande force lorsqu'il s'agissait de se battre, expliqua Belfez.

- Mélusine était reine ? demanda Rogue.

- Non, sa mère l'ayant enlevé du royaume des elfes elle ne l'était pas. La dernière reine que notre peuple est eut était la grand-mère de Mélusine.

- Vous avez absolument besoin d'une reine ? demanda Rogue.

- Non. Le peuple des Elfes ne vit pas comme les humains, aucun n'est plus fort que l'autre. La reine sert à défendre son peuple des invasions, expliqua Harry.

Le jeune homme savait pertinemment ce à quoi pensé Rogue en ce moment : il pensait qu'au couronnement de Kelley, il la perdrait. Il jeta un regard vers Kelley qui regardait son père avec une certaine tristesse. Elle s'avança vers lui et se serra contre lui.

- Je ne partirai pas si tu ne veux pas, murmura t-elle à son père.

- Non, il faut que tu prennes ta décision toute seule. En attendant, il nous reste des années pour être tous les deux, dit Rogue en embrassant le front de sa fille.

Les autres détournèrent le regard, les laissant seul alors qu'ils rangeaient leur arme.

Harry ferma son sac et rejoignit les autres qui étaient déjà sortis.

- Allez vous laver et rejoignez-nous dans la Grande Salle, dit Rogue en se dirigeant vers la salle en question.

Le groupe se sépara, chacun allant vers son dortoir. Kelley était toujours plongée dans ses pensées.

- Tu peux l'emmener, dit soudain Belfez.

- Comment ? dit Kelley en sortant de ses songes.

- Les Elfes ne verront aucun inconvénient à ce que tu emmènes ton père avec toi, expliqua Belfez.

- C'est vrai ?! demanda t-elle avec un grand sourire.

- Bien sur, il suffit de convaincre ton père ! dit à son tour Mayline avec un sourire.

Kelley hocha vivement la tête, reprenant un peu de sa joie habituelle.

Ils entrèrent dans le dortoir où ils rangèrent soigneusement leur arme. Ils se lavèrent et changèrent de vêtements.

Ils ressortirent un quart d'heure plus tard et se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle. Une fois là-bas, ils s'assirent avec Ron, Hermione et Ginny parmi les Griffondors. Personne ne fit d'objection, sachant que les deux maisons étaient amies.

Harry vit avec amusement que l'entraînement les avait complètement épuisés.

- Vous savez que nous recommençons demain ! fit remarquer Harry avec un petit sourire.

Il reçut pour réponse des regards noirs jetant une demi-douzaine d'Avada Kedavra. 

Ils mangèrent avec appétit, ayant dépensé plus de calories qu'en une semaine.

- Tout va bien ? demanda Rémus en passant derrière eux.

Il avait remarqué comme la plupart des professeurs, leur air totalement épuisé et leur appétit de goinfres.

- Nous sommes épuisés ! dit Ron en soupirant. Ils ont eu la bonne idée de nous apprendre à se battre avec des armes !

Il jeta un regard vers Mayline, Belfez et Harry qui abordaient un petit sourire d'excuse.

- J'en peux plus ! dit Hermione en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

Ce soir-là, personne ne discuta dans le petit salon habituel. Griffondors comme Serpentards étaient tombés endormis dés qu'ils avaient touché leur coussin.

Chacun dormit toute la nuit sans se réveiller une seule fois.

Lorsque les Serpentards entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, il y trouvèrent trois Griffondors, déjà habillés en sport mais avec moins de motivation que le jour suivant.

Ils mangèrent ensemble et comme la journée auparavant, passèrent leur temps à faire des combats.

Scar se chargea également de leur apprendre quelques sorts de défense et d'attaque. Mayline essaya de les étirer au maximum pour utiliser tout leur potentiel. Scar les avait prévenus qu'ils mélangeraient le combat physique à celui des armes. Ce pourquoi Mayline les obligeaient à faire des étirements.

Rogue vint les voir trois fois ce jour-ci et il repartait toujours avec un petit sourire aux lèvres face aux plaintes de ses élèves. Les trois professeurs étaient presque aussi sadique que lui.

Belfez leur apprenait à faire des saltos, des flips et autres mouvements acrobatiques leur permettant d'échapper à l'arme de l'adversaire. Ils rirent beaucoup en apprenant ce cours-là puisqu'ils tombaient la plupart du temps. Kelley ne se débrouillait pas trop mal, ayant la souplesse et la légèreté des elfes. 

Ils leur apprirent également à retenir leur force pour ne pas que le combat les fatigue très vite. Ils furent fiers de voir que ce jour-ci encore ils avaient fait de nombreux efforts, bien qu'ils soient toujours aussi exténués en sortant de la salle.

En route, ils rencontrèrent le professeur Dumbledore qui s'arrêta pour leur parler.

- Et bien, vous en faites une tête ! dit celui-ci en voyant leur air épuisé. Que vous est-il arriv ?

- Nous avons trois tyrans pour professeurs ! expliqua Drago en jetant un regard vers les trois adolescents en question.

- Mes jambes sont tellement étirées que je crois avoir grandi de deux centimètres ! dit Ron en se regardant.

- Et moi je sens plus mon dos ! dit Ginny en grimaçant.

- Nous leur avons appris à se défendre ! expliqua Mayline avec un sourire.

- Vous plaignez pas ! grogna Belfez. Nous, lorsqu'on n' arrivait pas, Maître Fibio ne nous laissait pas dormir tant qu'il n'y voyait pas de bons résultats.

- Je confirme ! grogna Scar.

Il se rappelait d'une fois où son maître l'avait laissé cinq heures dans l'eau alors qu'il faisait nuit parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre le langage des animaux marins. Il avait fini par le comprendre mais il avait passé deux jours sous une montagne de couvertures parce qu'il avait attrapé le rhume. Il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais vu Namia aussi en colère contre Fibio. Son maître avait été autant apeuré par la colère de la vieille femme que Harry.

Ils finirent par saluer le directeur et tout comme le jour d'avant, se lavèrent, se changèrent et allèrent dîner.

Mais ce calme fut vite interrompu.

Alors que Harry mangeaient tranquillement et bavarder avec ses amis, les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent avec fracas. Personne n'y était derrière mais ce n'était pas cela qui intéressait Scar. Un vent glacial s'était introduit dans la salle et se dirigea à grands pas vers celui-ci. Scar se leva et fut entourer par le vent. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux et tendit l'oreille.

- Mayline, Belfez, écoutez-ça ! cria t-il pour couvrir le bruit du vent.

Les deux jeunes elfes s'approchèrent de lui et tendirent l'oreille.

Le vent souffla encore quelques minutes avant de disparaître complètement.

- Il a dit qu'il y avait d'étranges nuages noirs, murmura Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

Soudain, il ouvrit de grands yeux et sortit précipitamment de la Grande Salle. Il savait que quelques professeurs et ses amis le suivaient mais peu lui importait, il devait absolument se diriger vers la tour d'astronomie.

Il monta le plus vite possible les escaliers, priant pour qu'aucun ne bouge pendant qu'il montait.

- Scar, que se passe t-il ? cria Belfez en arrivant à sa hauteur.

Harry ne répondit pas et accéléra le pas en voyant la porte de la tour devant ses yeux. Il l'ouvrit vivement et monta l'escalier en colimaçon. 

Une fois arrivée en haut, il se dirigea vers les remparts et regarda autour du château. Il entendit Mayline pousser un cri d'effroi en voyant le spectacle qui s'offrait devant eux.

- Voilà ce que sont les nuages noirs, murmura Harry.

Devant eux et tout au tour du château s'étendait une immense troupe de Mangemorts. Ils étaient accompagnés par des Détraqueurs et Harry distinguait trois énormes serpents ressemblant à des Basilics.

- Que voyez-vous ? demanda t-il aux autres.

- Ils ne sont pas humains, dit Belfez. Les Mangemorts sont dépourvus d'âme, ils me font penser à des clones ou à des illusions de Mangemorts.

Hermione sortit son arc et visa l'un des Mangemorts. Ils le virent tomber et Hermione poussa un cri de peur.

- Ils sont bel et bien en chair et en os pourtant ! fit-elle remarquer.

- Bien, Voldemort va enfin pouvoir avoir sa bataille ! dit Harry en se tournant vers Dumbledore.

Celui-ci lui jeta un regard brillant de détermination et sortit précipitamment de la tour.

……..

C'est chiant hein ! lol 

Oui je sais je suis très méchante mais c'est comme ça hein ! Vous aurez la suite bientôt c'est promis !!! Ciao    


	14. chapitre 14

Il est l !!!!!!!!! Celui que vous attendez tous !!!!!!! Oui oui c'est …… le chapitre 14 ! J'en fais trop, comment ça, j'en fais trop ! Nan !!!! 

**_Bon alors maintenant les excuses : Je suis vraiment désolé ( d'ailleurs je me donne des claques, pas trop fortes quand même, je voudrai pas être défigurée ! ) ! Je n'arrivais pas à faire la suite et figurez-vous que cet après-midi j'ai eu une illumination et je l'ais fini ! Vous pouvez remercier l'illumination ! Enfin bref, encore toutes mes excuses, je sais à quelle point c'est chiant d'attendre !_**

**_Bon je vais vous laisser avec mon charabia parce que je crois que vous voulez lire !_**

**_Bisous et merci pour les reviews ( réponses en bas de la page ! )_**

**_Bonne lecture _**

Chapitre 14 :

Harry regarda la porte de la tour se fermer et finit par suivre le professeur Dumbledore.

- Que comptez-vous faire ? demanda Harry en arrivant à sa hauteur.

- Déclencher les protections de Poudlard, dit-il simplement.

- Elles ne seront pas suffisantes, si tous les Mangemorts se mettent ensemble pour neutraliser le bouclier de protection de Poudlard, ils y arriveront facilement !

- Je sais bien mais pour le moment, je ne vois pas d'autres solutions.

- Moi si !

Il siffla dans ses mains et Fumseck apparut dans un tourbillon de couleur dorée.

- _Funseck, rassemble l'Ordre d'Ariane, dis-leur que le château est attaqué et que nous avons besoin d'effectifs ! _ordonna Harry.__

Il se tourna ensuite vers Dumbledore.

- Devez-vous prévenir quelqu'un ? demanda t-il.

Dumbledore regarda Funseck puis hocha la tête. Il fit rapidement apparaître un parchemin et une plume. Il écrivit à toute vitesse et l'accrocha à la patte de Fumseck.

- Portes ceci aux membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, dit-il au phénix.

Fumseck poussa une douce mélodie et disparut dans un tourbillon de couleur.

- Minerva ! appela Dumbledore. 

Le professeur MacGonagall apparut de nulle part et se précipita vers Dumbledore.

- Oui Albus ?

- Prévenez Fudge que nous sommes attaqués, dites-lui que nous avons besoin d'Aurors immédiatement ! ordonna Dumbledore.

Le professeur MacGonagall hocha la tête, le visage pâle mais le regard déterminé. Elle partit rapidement vers son bureau.

- Bien, la protection à présent, soupira Dumbledore. Venez avec moi !

Harry le suivit rapidement jusqu'à son bureau. Il ne prit pas la peine de le faire asseoir et sortit simplement un livre très épais de sa bibliothèque. Harry lut rapidement le titre : « _L'Histoire de_ _Poudlard_ ».

Dumbledore l'ouvrit rapidement et remonta un peu ses lunettes.

- C'est ici, murmura t-il en pointant une formule du doigt. Messieurs et Mesdames je vais avoir besoin de vous.

Les portraits de son bureau s'éveillèrent rapidement et furent tous attentifs.

- Nous devons déclencher la protection de Poudlard, vous connaissez tous la formule !

Il y eut plusieurs acquiescements positifs et les portraits se firent plus sérieux.

- Bien alors commençons :

Moi, directeur de Poudlard, j'en fait appel à la magie des quatre anciens ! Que la protection de Godric Griffondors, Rowena Serdaigle, Salazard Serpentard et Helga Poufsouffle se mettent en place dés à présent !

Harry écouta attentivement l'incantation et sentit les fondations de Poudlard bouger. Il fronça les sourcils et sortit rapidement du bureau pour voir ce qui se passait. Il ne fut pas déçut du spectacle. Dans chaque couloir, les armures se réveillaient. Elles traversaient le couloir en ligne et avec le même pas, leur lance appuyée contre leur épaule.

Harry fut vite rejoint par Dumbledore qui sourit face à cet exploit.

- Où vont-elles ? demanda Harry.

- Elles vont dans le parc pour entourer le château en attendant l'intrusion des Mangemorts.

- Les élèves à présent, murmura Dumbledore en se dirigeant vers la Grande Salle.

Harry hocha simplement la tête et le suivit.

Lorsque les deux hommes entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, ils ne furent pas surpris d'y trouver un brouhaha. Chaque maison discutait avec inquiétude de la raison pour laquelle les professeurs étaient partis rapidement. Rusard faisait en sorte de garder un minimum de calme mais c'était assez difficile en entendant les bruyantes conversations des élèves.

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils, claqua dans ses mains et cria avec une voix forte :

- SILENCE !!!!

Le calme revint rapidement dans la Grande Salle et Dumbledore s'avança vers la table des professeurs pour pouvoir parler aux élèves.

- Mes enfants, calmez-vous, je en vous prie, commença t-il. Je me dois de vous informer qu'à l'heure où nous parlons une impressionnante troupe de Mangemorts se dirige vers le château. Ne paniquez pas ! (quelques élèves étaient déjà debout ou criaient) Les préfets vont vous accompagner vers vos maisons et vous y resterez jusqu'à la fin de la bataille. N'ayez crainte, vous serez parfaitement en sécurité. J'aimerai néanmoins demander aux sixièmes et septièmes années s'ils désirent se joindre à la bataille. Je ne veux ni des élèves croyant être plus tard des héros ni des élèves se sentant forcés. Il s'agit aujourd'hui d'une bataille qui mènera sûrement à la mort pour quelques-uns d'entre vous, c'est très dangereux ! 

Les préfets de cinquième année se levèrent et rassemblèrent rapidement les élèves. Il ne resta bientôt plus que quelques professeurs et les sixièmes et septièmes années de Poudlard voulant participer à la bataille.

- Il avait prévu cette bataille, il n'y a aucun des espions de Voldemort parmi les élèves, murmura Harry à Dumbledore.

- C'est ce que j'avais remarqué également, murmura à son tour le directeur.

Ils furent bientôt rejoint par les amis de Harry et les quelques professeurs sortis pour voir ce qui se passait.

- Fudge va nous envoyer quelques Aurors, il ne garantit rien, une attaque a eu lieu à Londres il y a une demi-heure, dit MacGonagall.

Harry se maudit intérieurement. Son plan avait été prévu minutieusement, il espérait que les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix n'avaient pas participé à la bataille de Londres.

Ses pensées furent coupées par un tremblement à l'extérieur de Poudlard.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est encore ? demanda Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

- Les vampires, murmura Harry.

En effet, quelques secondes plus tard, un nuage de chauve-souris entra à travers les fenêtres de Poudlard et se rassembla dans la Grande Salle. Le nuage de chauve-souris fut remplacé par un autre de fumée mauve puis fit place à une centaine de vampires.

A sa tête, se tenait un homme grand et fort, ses cheveux noirs tombant dans le bas de son dos. Ses yeux noirs naviguaient à travers les élèves et les faisaient frissonner. Il était habillé tout de noir et son visage était aussi pâle que la mort. Son regard s'arrêta sur Harry et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire, montrant de ce fait deux canines pointues.

- Scar ! s'écria l'homme.

- Bonjour Goliath, dit à son tour Harry.

Le dénommé Goliath s'approcha à grand pas vers Harry et le prit dans ses bras, la faisant décoller du planché.

- Comment vas-tu mon bonhomme ! demanda t-il d'une voix bourrue.

- Aussi bien qu'un homme se faisant étrangler, essaya d'articuler Scar.

- Oh ! Excuse-moi, dit le vampire en le reposant.

Harry se massa rapidement le cou et sourit.

- Je suis content que vous soyez là, dit le jeune homme.

- Nous n'allions tout de même pas rater une bataille pareille !

- Où sont les autres ? demanda Harry avec inquiétude.

- Ils vont arriver. Ils avaient besoin d'armes et de tenue. Ah ces hybrides !

Harry eut un petit rire et se tourna vers Dumbledore qui regardait avec une certaine inquiétude l'armée des vampires.

- Ils ont déjà mangé, avertit Goliath avec un sourire carnassier. 

Mayline s'approcha avec un petit sourire du roi des vampires.

- Bonjour maître Goliath, dit-elle avec politesse.

Le vampire se tourna vers la jeune femme et sourit avant de la serrer rapidement dans ses bras.

- Comment vas-tu petite elfe ? demanda celui-ci en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. 

Le vampire finit par la libérer sous ses cris et ses coups.

- Bon sang ! Un peu de délicatesse ne vous ferait pas de mal ! cria celle-ci.

La conversation s'arrêta là car les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix entrèrent dans la salle. Ils s'arrêtèrent un moment en voyant les vampires et se tournèrent vers Dumbledore attendant ses ordres.

- Approchez-vous, ordonna Dumbledore.

Les membres s'approchèrent d'eux, ne quittant pas les vampires des yeux.

- Je vous présente Maître Goliath, le roi des vampires. Il va nous aider à vaincre l'armée de Voldemort, expliqua Dumbledore.

Les membres le saluèrent d'un signe de tête et Goliath fit de même, ne leur donnant pas plus d'importance.

- Notre mère va t-elle venir ? demanda Belfez avec inquiétude.

- Ménoïs fait partie de l'Ordre d'Ariane, Belfez, elle viendra, dit Goliath en serrant l'épaule de l'elfe.

Belfez hocha la tête mais se reprit rapidement en voyant arriver Kelley vers eux. Goliath la dévisagea rapidement puis sourit.

- Voici donc la petite reine, marmonna t-il en souriant.

Kelley tourna son regard vers lui et acquiesça.

- Et je te conseille de la prendre au sérieux, Goliath ! dit une voix prés de la porte.

- Grand-père ! s'exclama Kelley en se précipitant vers Maître Fibio.

Celle-ci l'embrassa rapidement et s'écarta pour laisser entrer la troupe d'elfes.

Mayline et Belfez se précipitèrent rapidement vers une jeune femme à la chevelure d'or et aux yeux bleus et l'embrassèrent.

- Qu'as-tu prévu Scar ? demanda Fibio en s'approchant du jeune homme.

- Il y a des basilics, postez vos elfes sur les tours et faites tout votre possible pour leur crever les yeux. Si vous pouvez, tuez le plus de Mangemorts possible, expliqua Harry. 

Il se tourna ensuite vers Hermione.

- Emmènes-les vers les tours et restes-y, ordonna le jeune homme.

Hermione hocha la tête, fit pivoter sa main et fit apparaître son arc et ses flèches sur le sol. Elle les prit et demanda aux elfes de la suivre.

- Goliath, essaies dés maintenant de les faire reculer le plus loin possible pour nous donner un peu de temps !

Le roi hocha la tête, se tourna vers son armée et se transforma en chauve-souris. Le nuage noir sortit rapidement par les fenêtres.

Il ne resta plus dans la Grande Salle que Maître Fibio, les élèves et les professeurs.

- Merlin, protèges ma mère, murmura Mayline. 

Harry fit un petit sourire rassurant à la jeune elfe mais il ne fut pas sûr qu'elle se sente mieux. 

Quelques minutes plus tard, tous les membres de l'Ordre d'Ariane et de l'Ordre du Phénix étaient présents. Il y avait les Druides, les Dryades, les Vélanes, les Géants (qui étaient restés dehors), les Centaures, les Nymphes, les Nains et les Fées.

Harry sentit son cœur se gonfler en voyant un peuple entier se former pour vaincre le mal. Personne n'avait jamais réussit à en faire autant.

Les pensées de Harry furent coupées par l'entrée merveilleuse d'une cinquantaine de licornes. Les élèves étaient émerveillés et même les professeurs ne pouvaient retenir une certaine surpris.

- Fumseck nous a prévenu qu'il y avait des Détraqueurs également, j'ai pensé qu'elles pourraient nous aider, expliqua Liane, la princesse des Dryades.

- C'est parfait, murmura Harry.

- Nous les monterons, expliqua Liane avec détermination.

Harry hocha la tête et regarda le peuple des Dryades monter avec grâce les licornes. Les Dryades avaient vêtu des ensembles de cuirs noirs et de métal et des masques en fer cachant le haut de leur visage. Leur magie était celle de la terre, elles n'avaient donc pas besoin d'armes.

Elles sortirent d'un pas noble et gracieux alors que les licornes commençaient à galoper.

- Je vais rejoindre mon peuple, dit rapidement Kelley en se dirigeant vers les tours.

Maître Fibio hocha rapidement la tête et la suivit.

- Nous nous installerons dans l'infirmerie de l'école. Vous nous amènerez les blessés et les morts, dit Guimien, le chef des Druides.

- Très bien, Mme Pomfresh, amenez ces hommes dans votre infirmerie et laissez-les faire, ordonna Scar.

L'infirmière hocha la tête, non sans jeter un regard noir aux Druides, et leur demanda de la suivre.

Les Druides étaient connus pour leur potion et leur remède. Ils ne savaient pas se battre mais étaient d'excellent guérisseurs.

- Professeur Dumbledore ! cria un des membres de l'Ordre. Ils se rapprochent, un de leurs basilics a réussit à passer les barrières. Les armures sont en train de se battre et les vampires reviennent !

Scar écouta l'homme et se tourna vers Belfez qui le regardait. Harry hocha la tête, s'agenouilla et baissa la tête. La Grande Salle était silencieuse et le regardait. Il avait entamé une série de murmures inaudibles et une aura rouge le couvrait tout le long de son corps. Belfez ne tarda pas à faire de même et se fut une aura bleue qui l'entoura.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux corps ne furent qu'une immense bulle de lumière et les deux hommes ne se virent plus à l'œil nu. 

Un énorme bruit se fit entendre et les bulles éclatèrent, laissant voir les deux hommes. Belfez n'avait plus la même apparence qu'avant. Ses cheveux étaient à présent longs et tombaient en une tresse au milieu de son dos. Ses yeux si bleus avaient été remplacés par deux fentes noires et son dos étaient recouvert de deux immenses ailes blanches. Son torse était nu de tous vêtements et on pouvait y voir le dessin d'une licorne ailée en train de se déployer. De beaux dessins de guerre noirs entouraient ses bras et coloriaient ses joues pâles. Il portait un pantalon de cuir noir et une ceinture où s'accrochait épée, potions, poignards et boules de verre.

Le jeune elfe se tourna vers Scar qui avait lui aussi changé d'apparence.

Tout comme Belfez, Scar avait les cheveux beaucoup plus longs. Ils n'étaient pas attachés et fouettaient le bas de son dos comme si le vent se battait contre des nuages invisibles. Son teint avait pris une couleur blanchâtre, presque translucides. Ses lèvres rouges contrastaient avec sa peau et ses yeux si vert étaient maintenant deux fentes rougeâtres et brillantes. Son torse nu était gravé d'un immense phénix or. Et tout comme Belfez une quantité impressionnante d'armes étaient accrochés à sa ceinture et à son pantalon de cuir noir. Ses ailes étaient d'un noir corbeau et étaient deux fois plus grosses que celles de Belfez.

- Nous y allons mon ami, demanda Belfez d'une voix dure et rauque.

Harry hocha la tête et tous deux s'envolèrent vers la sortie, leur main brandissant leur épée. Ils entendirent distinctement les cris que poussèrent les autres combattants. Ils ne se retournèrent pas mais surent qu'ils étaient bel et bien suivit par leurs alliés.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le parc, la bataille avait déjà commencé. Un deuxième basilic était entré dans le parc et rejoignait son compagnon pour se battre contre les armures et les vampires. Au loin, la blancheur des licornes se mêlait aux sombres Détraqueurs. Scar regarda rapidement Belfez et tous deux prirent de la vitesse pour se diriger vers les basilics.

- _Par ici_ ! cria Scar en fourchelangue. 

Les deux reptiles détachèrent leur regard des combattants pour se dirigeaient vers Scar et Belfez. Les deux jeunes hommes ne pouvaient être pétrifiés par les yeux des basilics, ayant eux-mêmes des yeux de serpent.

Belfez cria de toutes ses forces et fit battre plus fort ses ailes pour trancher profondément le flanc d'un des basilics. 

Celui-ci bascula sur sa droite mais se reprit rapidement, fonçant droit vers Belfez. Scar le vit du coin de l'œil et la suite se fit à la vitesse de l'éclair. Le jeune homme sortit son poignard, le lança de toutes ses forces sur le reptile, visant la gorge et vola rapidement vers Belfez qu'il ramena vers lui, évitant ainsi la collision ente l'elfe et le basilic. Le poignard, par contre, n'évita pas la gorge du monstre et entra profondément dans la chair. Le serpent tituba un moment avant de s'écrouler sur le sol, vaincu et mort. 

- Merci, murmura Belfez.

- Tu me remercieras plus tard, le second n'a pas l'air très content, grogna Harry.

- Je m'occupe de le divertir, toi tues-le ! s'exclama Belfez en prenant déjà de l'altitude.

Le jeune elfe volait autour du reptile comme un vautour autour de sa proie. Le serpent commençait sérieusement à se lasser de son petit jeu et s'étirait de plus en plus vers lui.

Scar, toujours dans les airs, replia ses jambes contre son torse et posa son front contre ses genoux, les entourant de ses bras.

Il se concentra pour sentir sa magie, il voulait qu'elle coule dans ses veines et le brûle comme de la lave en fusion. Il voulait qu'elle se déploie jusqu'à ce que lui-même ne devienne qu'une entité magique. Sa respiration était de plus en plus saccadé, ses mains tremblaient nerveusement contre ses genoux et ses dents étaient tellement serrés qu'elles n'allaient pas tarder à exploser en mille morceaux.

Mais ça n'arriva pas, Scar, à force de concentration, ne devint qu'une boule de magie. Son corps étaient invisible et seul les contours de son corps étaient marqués d'un trait rouge. Ses paupières également rouges s'ouvrirent sur deux billes noires. 

Belfez était de plus en plus en danger. Scar se déploya et fonça à tout allure vers le basilic. La collision était cette fois inévitable et les troupes des deux Ordres s'arrêtèrent un instant pour voir comment il allait éviter le choc. Scar perçut même le cri de Mayline et ses supplications pour qu'il arrête.

Mais la collision ne se fit pas, Scar ne dévia pas de son chemin ni le basilic. Il entra simplement dans le corps du reptile et n'en sortit pas.

Certains poussèrent des cris en voyant ça mais ils s'arrêtent rapidement. Le basilic s'était figé en sentant Harry à l'intérieur de son corps mais à présent il poussait des sifflements de terreur et de souffrance. Ses écailles étaient en train de rougir, son sang bouillonnait à l'intérieur de lui, ses sens ne devenaient plus que cendre. Il rougit de plus en plus et finit par s'embraser. Il se tortilla sur lui-même et poussa des sifflements plus forts encore. Mais rien ne le sauva, il finit par exploser, ne laissant à sa place que le corps de Harry, rougeâtre et tremblant.

L'aura rouge qui entourait Harry s'évapora petit à petit, le laissant avec une respiration haletante et un corps brûlant.

Il se laissa doucement tombé sur la pelouse verte du parc et s'allongea sur le sol.

- Scar ! s'écria Mayline en courant vers lui.

- De l'eau, murmura comme il put Harry.

- _Aquae_ ! s'exclamèrent plusieurs personnes.

Aussitôt Harry fut refroidi par une quantité impressionnante de liquide et ne tarda pas à se sentir mieux.

Il se releva et regarda autour de lui. Les basilics étaient morts, les Mangemorts étaient en train de percer un trou dans la protection malgré l'intervention des vampires et les licornes se battaient avec férocité contre les Détraqueurs.

- Où en sommes-nous ? demanda t-il.

- Il reste encore un basilic, les licornes maîtrisent comme elles peuvent les détraqueurs et les autres se battent contre les Mangemorts, expliqua Goliath.

- Les Mangemorts sont-ils difficiles à battre ? demanda Belfez.

- Et bien disons que le fait qu'ils n'aient pas de conscience les transforme en vrais kamikazes ! En plus, ils ont le sang froid ! grogna le roi des Vampires.

- Les flèches des elfes les atteignent-ils ? demanda Harry en regardant les tours.

- Oui mais ils sont nombreux.

Leur discussion fut coupée par des cris dans le ciel.

- Des sombrals ! s'écria Belfez en pointant les chevaux noirs montés par des Mangemorts.

- Ils se dirigent vers les tours ! s'exclama Harry.

Aussitôt les deux jeunes hommes déployèrent leurs ailes et montèrent le plus vite possible au niveau des cheveux ailés.

Harry sortit rapidement son épée de son fourneau et avec un cri, enfonça la lame de l'épée dans le ventre de l'un des Mangemorts. Il le prit par la cape et jeta dans le vide.

Il vit du coin de l'œil, Belfez en assommer un autre et le jeter également dans le vide.

Les autres Mangemorts, remarquant ce qui étaient advenus de leur compagnon, sortirent leur baguette et jetèrent des sorts vers les deux jeunes hommes. 

- _Pyro_ ! s'exclama Belfez 

Aussitôt une boule de feu sortit de sa main et alla percuter l'un des Mangemorts de plein fouet. Celui-ci perdit son équilibre et tomba.

Les flèches des elfes commençaient à pleuvoir sur les Mangemorts et bientôt ils furent obligés de rebrousser chemin, non sans avoir tué quelques elfes.

Harry et Belfez se dirigèrent rapidement vers les tours, vérifiant l'état de leur combattant.

- Comment allez-vous ? demanda Scar.

- Nous avons cinq mort et sept blessés, expliqua rapidement Maître Fibio en serrant un bout de tissu autour de la jambe d'un elfe pour ne pas que le sang coule.

- Ma mère ? demanda Belfez.

- Elle est en train de soigner les blessés, expliqua Kelley.

- ILS SONT ENTRES !!!! crièrent les hommes dans le parc.

Harry et Belfez se tournèrent vers le parc pour voir des centaines de Mangemorts entrer dans Poudlard.

Ils se regardèrent et sautèrent rapidement dans le vide pour se joindre à la bataille. Harry défit une des petites boules de verre coincées dans sa ceinture et la jeta vers un groupe de Mangemorts. Celle-ci toucha le sol et explosa, tuant les hommes autour d'elle. Belfez ne tarda pas à faire de même. 

Malheureusement, les boules de verre ne tardèrent pas à manquer et ils durent se poser sur la terre ferme pour combattre.

Les troupes alliées étaient toutes postées devant l'entrée de Poudlard, évitant ainsi que les Mangemorts entrent dans le château. Les Nains combattaient à l'épée avec une énergie surprenante et étant petits, ils pouvaient se faufiler prés des jambes des Mangemorts. Scar avait vu Funseck donner des coups de bec à plusieurs Mangemorts et c'était également lui qui avait crevé les yeux au dernier basilic. Basilic qui avait été tués par les Elfes, avec leurs flèches.

Les Etres de l'Eau participaient également au combat, criant de toute leur force pour pétrifier leurs adversaires. Ils essayaient également de noyer les Mangemorts s'approchant du lac.

Les Dryades avaient apparemment réussit à écarter les Détraqueurs puisque aucun n'était présent sur le champ de bataille.

Les Géants jetaient avec force tout ce qui leur passait sous la main, pierres, arbres et planches de bois.

Les Vélanes utilisaient leur pouvoir d'attraction sur les Mangemorts pour ensuite les tuer. 

Poudlard avait vu un nombre élevé d'animaux, se joignant à la bataille, gracieuseté des Nymphes.

Les Centaures se battaient également comme des diables et n'hésitaient pas à entrer au cœur de la bataille, là où les coups faisaient rages.

L'herbe verte de Poudlard virait de plus en plus au rouge et les corps tombaient en quantité. Les alliés étaient forts mais les ennemis nombreux et bientôt, ils furent obligés de se retrancher dans Poudlard.

- Ils ne peuvent pas atteindre les élèves, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Harry en se tournant vers Dumbledore.

- Normalement non mais Poudlard n'a jamais subi une aussi grande bataille, dit Dumbledore.

Les grandes portes furent bientôt fermées et les quelques combattants regardaient avec inquiétude l'immense entrée de bois.

- Dans la Grande Salle, ordonna Scar. Il faut soigner nos blessés. Goliath, dis aux elfes de nous rejoindre et de combler les entrées des tours !

Le vampire hocha la tête et se précipita vers les étages.

Harry se précipita vers un Nain blessé et l'aida à rejoindre la Grande Salle. Le Nain avait une plaie au niveau du flanc

- C'est une sale blessure, marmonna Harry en allongeant le Nain. Comment t'appelles-tu ?

- Lleyos, Maître Scar, dit-il difficilement.

- Bien, ne bouge pas Lleyos, d'accord ?

Le Nain hocha la tête et laissa Scar l'examiner.

Le jeune homme sortit une de ses potions et versa quelques gouttes sur la blessure. Il lui fit boire le reste. 

Quelques secondes plus tard, la blessure se referma, ne laissant qu'une trace blanche.

- Merci, dit Lleyos avec un sourire.

- Ne te lèves pas trop vite, dit Harry en le soulevant doucement.

Scar regarda autour de lui. Les elfes les avaient rejoint et aidaient à soigner les blessés.

- La porte ne tiendra pas longtemps, s'écria un homme en courant vers la Grande Salle.

Harry laissa le Nain et courut vers la porte. Il avait quelques instants auparavant fait disparaître ses ailes mais avait gardé le même aspect magique.

Les professeurs Dumbledore, Lupin et Rogue ne tardèrent pas à le rejoindre.

- Il faut mettre les élèves de sixième et septième années en sécurité, dit Harry en regardant la porte se soulever sous les coups des Mangemorts.

- Nous ne pouvons plus ouvrir les salles communes jusqu'à ce que le château soit totalement vide, expliqua Dumbledore.

- Merlin, il y a bien une salle dans ce château qui soit sécurit ! grogna Harry.

- Oui mais je ne préfère pas que les élèves s'aventurent dans le château, les Mangemorts ont peut-être déjà franchi les protections des tours, dit Dumbledore.

- Elle va se fendre !!! cria un elfe en montrant la porte.

- Dans la Grande Salle ! ordonna Scar.

A peine les combattants furent dans la salle que la porte éclata en morceaux sous les cris de joie des Mangemorts.

Les membres des deux ordres se replièrent vers l'arrière de la salle, attendant qu'ils franchissent la porte barricadée de la Grande Salle.

- Nous ne pourrons pas tenir très longtemps, ils sont nombreux, murmura Belfez à Scar.

- Je sais, mais si nous arrivons à faire fuir Voldemort, nous arriverons à les faire fuir également, dit Harry.

- Je ne crois pas qu'on puisse y arriver, même Dumbledore ne lui fait plus peur, chuchota Belfez.

- Je ne parlais pas de Dumbledore, Belfez.

Scar regarda le jeune elfe, attendant sa réaction.

- Tu ne peux pas faire cela, Scar, tu n'es pas assez puissant, s'exclama Mayline qui était à côté d'eux.

Scar vit du coin de l'œil ses amis le regarder d'un œil inquiet.

- Je n'ai vu qu'une seule chose qui lui ait fait peur, expliqua Harry, c'était un fantôme !

- Non, s'exclama Mayline. Je refuse qu'il découvre ta véritable identité, il va te tuer.

- Rappelles-toi que c'est lui ou moi, murmura Harry en fermant les yeux.

Il perdit rapidement son apparence magique pour retrouver celle habituelle.

Il s'écarta de ses amis et marcha vers la porte de la Grande Salle qui s'ouvrit avec fracas. Les Mangemorts furent quelque peu déstabilisé de ne voir qu'un jeune homme pour leur tenir tête. Harry profita de cet état de stupeur pour mettre son plan à exécution.

- Et bien ! s'exclama t-il. Où est votre maître ? Où est l'homme tant redouté par les sorciers ! A-t-il peur ? Est-il trop faible pour se montrer ? Peut-être que je lui fais peur !

Les Mangemorts étaient à présent silencieux, attendant les ordres de leur maître. Une voix sifflante que Harry reconnut immédiatement, s'éleva dans la Grande Salle. 

- Quel est le petit imprudent qui ose me défier, siffla Voldemort.

Les Mangemorts s'écartèrent pour laisser la forme de serpent de leur maître glisser vers Harry.

- Et bien mon garçon, as-tu si vite envie de mourir ? demanda le Mage Noir avec ironie.

Harry éclata d'un rire froid et morbide qui résonna dans toute la salle, faisant frissonner ses occupants.

- Mourir ? Mais je suis déjà mort, dit-il d'une voix calme et sifflante.

- Alors je me dois de faire retourner ton corps dans ton tombeau.

- Ca ne fera que la cinquième fois que vous me le promettez, dit Harry à voix basse.

Si Voldemort avait des sourcils, il les aurait sûrement haussés à ce moment-là.

- Je ne crois pas te connaître, siffla Voldemort.

- Oh si vous me connaissez, commença Harry en s'approchant de lui. Vous me connaissez même très bien. Je me dois donc de vous rafraîchir la mémoire : il y a deux ans, vous avez ordonné à vos Mangemorts de tuer un garçon de quinze ans. Ils ont tué son compagnon et l'ont poursuivit dans la forêt, prenant un malin plaisir à le fatiguer et à le blesser. Ils ont fini par le faire tomber au milieu d'une clairière et l'ont rué de coups jusqu'à ce que plus un souffle de vie ne lui reste dans le corps. Ce garçon c'était moi. Vous en souvenez-vous à présent ?

Les yeux de Voldemort s'ouvrirent de stupeur et il recula de quelques pas.

- Nan, je t'ai tu ! cria Voldemort.

- Vous auriez du savoir que le travail n'est bien fait que par soi-même !

- Tu es mort !

- Oh non je suis bel et bien vivant, vous l'avez vous-même vu au cours des années, je suis très têtue comme garçon, surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de mourir ! 

- Comment ? souffla Voldemort.

- En tuant ma mère, vous avez fait une grave erreur, elle est très obstinée et elle ne veut pas que son garçon la rejoigne, dit Harry avec un sourire.

De rage, Voldemort leva sa baguette et jeta le sort Doloris sur lui. Mais Harry ne bougea pas lorsque le sort le percuta et continua à regarder Voldemort avec un sourire.

- Surprenant n'est-ce pas ? En voulant me tuer, en tuant Hagrid et les membres de ma famille, vous n'avez fait que me rendre plus fort !

- HARRY POTTER EST MORT !!!! cria Voldemort.

- Hélas non, il est juste en face de vous, dit Harry avec un sourire.

Scar pouvait entendre les murmures autour de lui, les questions luisant dans les yeux des hommes. Il surprit le regard de Ron sur lui et ne put se retenir de sourire.

Harry profita rapidement de l'inattention de Voldemort pour le projeter contre un mur de la Grande Salle à l'aide d'un sort.

- Voyez donc ce que je peux faire contre le très puissant Voldemort, dit Harry. Vos Mangemorts ne seront qu'une bouchée de pain ! Vous avez perdu ! Regardez-les ! Ils ne sont que l'ombre d'eux-mêmes ! Ce ne sont plus que des marionnettes ! 

En effet, les êtres qu'avaient crées Voldemort devenaient de moins en moins humains et certains étaient déjà réduit à l'état de cendre.

- Tu ne m'auras pas cette fois Potter ! s'exclama Voldemort en se relevant. Je suis le plus puissant !

- Apparemment non, dit Dumbledore en se joignant à Harry, levant sa baguette vers Voldemort. Bienvenue mon garçon !

Le professeur Rogue ne tarda pas à le rejoindre, suivi de prés par Rémus, Belfez, Mayline, Kelley, Goliath et tous les chefs des armées hybrides.

- Croyez-vous tous nous battre Voldemort ? demanda Harry avec un petit sourire.

- C'est entre toi et moi Potter ! cria Voldemort.

- Pas cette fois, trop de vie sont en jeu ! dit Harry. Et puis depuis quand jouez-vous dans les règles de l'art ?

Voldemort cria puis transplana dans un nuage de fumée noire.

Les survivants ne tardèrent pas à entourer les Mangemorts, ne leur laissant pas le temps de transplaner comme leur maître. 

Quelques heures plus tard, la population anglaise savait que Harry Potter était vivant. Severus Rogue avait longtemps râlé mais sa fille l'avait fait taire. La bataille avait fait de nombreux morts des deux côtés et quelques prisonniers Mangemorts. Fudge était venu à Poudlard pour constater les pertes et féliciter les sorciers et les hybrides. Félicitations que personne n'avait acceptées venant de lui. Dumbledore estimait qu'un aussi grand nombre de Mangemorts auraient dû être vu par le ministère. 

Harry avait dû supporter les accolades, les cris de joie et de fureur de chaque personne du collège. Ron avait été particulièrement inventif dans ses insultes contre le jeune homme mais avait fini par le serrer dans ses bras jusqu'à l'en étrangler. 

Drago avait joué son air arrogant quelques minutes puis avait finit par pousser des cris de joie.

Ginny était déjà au courant, le sachant depuis qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie au match de Quidditch. 

Les élèves étaient ressortis quelques minutes après la bataille et aidaient actuellement les professeurs et autres hommes à ranger le château et à soigner les blessés. Mme Pomfresh avait d'ailleurs pesté une bonne cinquantaine de fois contre la guerre, les Mangemorts, les basilics, les Détraqueurs et « cette abominable face de serpent » comme elle l'avait si gentiment grogné.

Dumbledore avait regardé Harry un moment avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Poudlard avait vu pour la première fois le grand Albus Dumbledore verser des larmes en serrant son élève.

Voilà c'est fini, j'espère que ça vous a plu et que c'est pas trop nul !

Bisous à tous !

Chris

**Réponse aux reviews** :

**Miya Black** : Bijour !!! Je suis contente que ça t'ait plu ! Je suis vraiment désolé pour cette attente, j'espère que tu me boudes pas ! Bisous !!!

**Loumiolla** : Coucou ! Merci de lire ma fic, je suis super contente ! Vraiment désolé pour le retard, je suis impardonnable mais j'espère que tu me pardonnes et que tu aimes ce chapitre ! Gros bisous !!!

**Tigrou** : Euh tu me pardonnes ? Tu m'avais dit de mettre vite la suite mais j'ai eu quelque problème d'inspiration, je suis vraiment désol ! J'espère que tu me pardonnes et que ce chapitre te plaira ! Gros bisous !!!

**Darkroque1** : J'ai sauté de joie en voyant que c'était le traducteur(trice ?) de Miroir de Peut-être qui m'écrivait !!! Alors je suis désolé pour le retard, pour les fautes d'orthographe ( je suis désolé je ne les vois pas toutes et je n'ai pas de correcteur autre que l'automatique qui est parfois complètement nul ! ) ! J'espère que la suite te plaira ! Bisous !!!

**Phantme** : Je suis impardonnable je sais ! Je t'ai coupé dans ton inspiration, désolé, dis-toi que tu es pas seul ! lol ! Enfin bref, merci de suivre mes deux fics c'est super sympa et j'adore les conseils que tu m'as donné dans ton autre reviews ! Je te répondrai dans le prochain chapitre de « Magie du Cœur » ! Voil ! Bisous !!!

**Harryjo** : Bon j'espère que mon chapitre n'a pas coupé ton super enthousiasme, j'espère qu'il est comme tu le voyais même mieux, se serait génial ! Et je m'excuse vraiment pour le retard ! Voil ! Gros bisous !!!

**Polgara86** : Voilà la suite ! Toutes mes excuses pour le retard, tu me pardonnes ? Oui je sais, j'ai été très sadique pour le chapitre sur ce coup-l ! J'espère que la suite te plaira ! Gros bisous !!!

**Kaorulabelle** : D'accord, merci pour l'information sur ton pseudo ! Je suis contente que le chapitre t'ait plu, j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi ! Merci de me laisser à chaque fois une reviews, c'est vraiment gentil ! Gros bisous !!!

**Les maraudeuses** : Bijour la fofolle !!! Comment ça va bien ? J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire ! Je sais, je suis impardonnable mais il a fini par arriver ce chapitre quand même !

**Ptitebrem** : Tu me pardonnes quand même pour mon gros retard ? Je suis vraiment désolé, c'était pas mon intention ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et que tu seras pas trop déçut ! Merci de suivre ma fic ! Bisous !!!!

**Chen** : Coucou ! Je m'excuse pour le retard que j'ai accumul ! J'espère que tu me pardonnes et que ce chapitre te plaira ! Je voudrai pas que mes lecteurs soient déçut ! Voilà, merci beaucoup pour ta reviews !!! Bisous !!!!

**4rine** : Bijour ! Merci de toujours m'envoyer une reviews pour mes chapitres et de suivre mes deux fics ! Désolé pour le retard ! Bisous !!!

**Kamy** : Je ne lâche pas cette fic, t'inquiète pas, j'ai seulement eu quelques problèmes d'inspiration ! J'ai répondu à ta question dans ce chapitre, Ron a enfin découvert la véritable identité de Harry ! Par contre, oui Ron et Hermione sont ensembles mais je ne l'ai pas trop montré pour le moment ! Et tu as tout à fait raison, les patates sont des légumes très sympathiques ! Bisous !!!

**Tiken** : Je sais, je suis impardonnable, chiante et méchante ! Tu m'excuses quand même ? ( petite moue de chien battu ! ) s'il te plait !!!!! J'espère que tu as pas passé tes jours et tes nuits devant l'écran, c'est pas bien, ça abîme les yeux ! En tout cas, je suis vraiment désolé de ce retard ! Bisous !!!

**Remus James Lupin** : Merci pour l'enthousiasme ! Je suis vraiment contente que ma fic te plaise autant ! Je suis vraiment désolé pour ce retard, j'espère que tu me pardonneras et que ce chapitre sera aussi bien que tu voulais qu'il le soit ! Merci encore pour ta reviews ! Bisous !!!

**Ron Ravenclaw** : Je suis désolé pour l'orthographe et le retard ! J'essaie vraiment de corriger mes fautes mais souvent je ne les vois pas toutes et le correcteur automatique n'est pas super efficace, vraiment désol ! J'essayerai d'être plus attentive ! Merci pour ta reviews, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Bisous !!!

**Laika la Louve** : Le voil ! Enfin, la scène du combat ! J'espère qu'elle était aussi bien que tu le pensais et que je ne t'ai pas déçut ! Merci pour ta reviews et désolé pour le retard ! Bisous !!!

**Myncat** : Merci pour les compliments, je suis contente d'avoir de nouveaux revieweurs, c'est génial ! Je suis vraiment désolé pour le retard et j'espère que tu m'en voudras pas trop ! Gros bisous !!!

**Arwen Yuy** : Ma Bunny !!!!! Comment tu vas bien ? J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire et qu'il est comme tu l'aimes !!! Je te fais de très gros gros bisous !!!! A pluche mon lapin !!!

**Loyalbus** : Tu me boudes encore l ? Je suis vraiment désolé pour le retard, je voulais vraiment pas vous faire attendre comme ça mais l'esprit ça se commande pas ! Oui je sais qu'ils ont vraiment appris vite mais eh ! c'est un monde magique d'abord ! Merci quand même pour ta reviews et s'il te plait, excuse-moi !!! Bisous !!!!

**Boneless** : Bijour !!! Comment tu vas bien ? Je sais que je sui sadique, impardonnable, méchante et chiante mais tu me pardonnes quand même ? Désol !!! Enfin bref, merci pour ts deux reviews, c'est super sympa !!! Voilà encore merci !!! Gros bisous !!! PS : au fait, en ce moment, je n'arrive pas aller sur MSN, ça bug donc c'est pour ça que je suis jamais connect !

**Emy** : Ca y est il est l ! Ouf, j'en ai mis du temps, tu peux pas savoir ! Vraiment désolé pour l'attente ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Bizzzzzzzz !!!!!

**Enya** : Coucou coupine à moi !!!! Comment tu vas bien ? Je suis désolé si je ne viens pas sur MSN, il bug méchamment et je vois rien à ce que qu'écrit l'autre !!! Ca me gonfle, tu peux pas savoir !!! Laisse ta descendance tranquille ( pour plus d'informations, va voir ta reviews ! lol ) ils sont pas responsable et puis tu me disais tes impressions sur MSN, moi ça ma va !!! Au fait tu m'as trouvé un surnom ? Enfin bref, je m'excuse pour l'attente, je suis vraiment très méchante, je sais ! Tu me pardonnes ( petit moue, tête légèrement sur le coté et yeux mouillés qui montre le chien battu ! lol ) hein ?! Bon, ben j'espère que mon chapitre te plaira !!! Gros gros bisous !!!! 

**Allima** : Merci !!! je suis contente que mes chapitres te plaisent ! J'espère que celui-ci aussi !!! J'ai été assez longue et je m'excuse, ce n'était pas dans mes intentions !!! Bisoussssss !!!

**David** : Je suis désolé pour le retard, je voulais vraiment pas te faire patienter autant ! J'espère que je suis pardonné et que mon chapitre t'a plu ! Merci pour ta reviews !!! Gros bisous !!!

**Kyzara** : Merci pour les conseils, je vais essayer d'être cohérente à l'avenir ! Je suis désolé pour mon retard, j'espère que tu m'excuseras, je voulais vraiment pas vous faire attendre comme ça ! J'espère que ce chapitre aura un peu plus de bon sens et te plaira ! Bisous !!!

**Lunenoire** : Un duel Rogue Belfez ? Voui, pourquoi pas mais se serait pas mal que se soit à cause de Kelley ! lol ! Enfin, je m'excuse pour mon retard et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Gros bisous !!!

**Naseis** : Tu sais, y a dû avoir un problème parce que j'ai quatre fois ta reviews ( pas que je me plaigne, j'adore ça ! ) Je suis vraiment désolé pour tout ce retard, je suis impardonnable mais j'espère que tu me pardonneras ( très contradictoire tout ça ! lol ) ! Merci pour ta reviews !!!! J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire !!! Gros bisous !!!

**Nanou** : Coupine à moi !!!! Comment tu vas bien ? Je suis désolé si j'ai pas pu te répondre sur MSN, je ne vois pas ce qu'écrivent les autres en ce moment, ça bug !!! Enfin merci de m'avoir posté une reviews pour chaque chapitre, il fallait du courage et de la patience et c'est vraiment super gentille ! Merci beaucoup beaucoup !!! J'espère que tu vas aimé ce chapitre ! Je sais que tu préfères mon autre fic ( elle respecte plus l'histoire ! ) mais j'espère quand même que tu l'aimeras ! Gros bisous et j'espère te voir bientôt !!!

**Ratonton** : Merci pour ta reviews ! Je suis désolé pour le retard, j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire !!! Gros bisous !!!

**Miss Holy Black** : Mais j'ai l'esprit tordu ! On te l'a pas dit, et ben maintenant c'est fait ! Non sans rire, je suis vraiment désolé pour le retard, je voulais pas vous faire attendre aussi longtemps ! J'espère que tu m'excuses ! Est-ce que mon chapitre t'a plu ? Bisous !!!

**Selene** : Merci beaucoup !!! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu ! Merci pour la pub que tu as fait à ta sœur, c'est super gentille !!!! Désolé pour le retard, je voulais pas te faire attendre autant ! J'espère que tu me pardonnes ! Gros bisous !!!

**Inuyasha** : Je sais qu'il y a des gens qui attendent mais je pouvais pas faire autrement ! L'esprit ça se contrôle pas ! Na ! Je suis quand même désolé pour le retard, j'espère que tu m'excuses et que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur ! Bisous !!!

**Dumbledore** : Ca y est elle est là la suite ! Après je sais pas combien de mois de manque d'inspiration, je l'ai enfin écrit, c'est pas trop tôt tu me diras ! Je suis vraiment désolé pour le retard ! J'espère que tu me pardonnes et que ce chapitre te plaira ! Gros bisous !!!

**Céline.S** : Je suis vraiment désolé pour le Ginny/Drago, la plupart des gens aime ce couple ! Mais c'est pas grave, il n'y a pas trop de démonstration de leur amour et j'espère que ça ta plu quand même ! Merci d'avoir écouté ta sœur, c'est super sympa ! Merci aussi d'avoir mis une petite reviews pour chaque chapitre, tu étais pas obligé mais ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir ! J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire ! Gros bisous !!!

**Mahel** : Oh une toulonnaise !!! Super !!!! Je suis contente d'avoir quelqu'un qui habite dans la même ville que moi ! Je suis pas à Dumont mais à Bonaparte et j'habite à Valbourdin prés de Saint Rock ( je sais pas si tu connais ! ) ! En tout cas, merci pour ta reviews et ton enthousiasme, je suis contente que ça t'ait plu !!! Gros bisous !!!!

**Axilla** : Maintenant, elle est là la suite !!! je suis vraiment désolé pour le retard !!! J'espère que tu me pardonnes ! Gros bisous et merci beaucoup pour ta reviews !!! 

**Reva Potter** : Je t'ai répondu et donc tu sais qu'elle est l ! J'espère que ça te plaira et que le chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes espérances (ouh, je traîne trop avec ma prof de français moa ! lol) ! Enfin, bref, je suis contente de parler avec toi, n'hésites pas à m'envoyer d'autres messages, j'y répondrai avec joie ! Bisous !!!!

C'est fini !!! Ouf, je passe plus de temps à vous répondre qu'à écrire ma fic !!! lol !!! Non c'était pas une plainte !!! Je veux plein de reviews qui me disent que je suis très méchante !!! Bisous à tous !!!

**_Chris_**


	15. chapitre 15

Non vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien un nouveau chapitre probablement l'un des derniers. J'ai finalement réussit à le pondre, « j'en ai mis du temps » comme vous dites, je ne vus le fait pas dire. Mais je n'y serai jamais arriver sans l'aider de Miliana qui a dû utiliser le chantage pour me le faire faire. Alors vous pouvez une fois de plus la remercier parce qu'elle en a du courage pour supporter mon retard comme vous tous d'ailleurs. Je m'excuse encore même si je le fais pour chaque chapitre je vous assure que je ne le fais pas exprès ! J'espère en tout cas que ça vous plaira ! Je n'ai pas répondu à vos reviews, tout simplement parce que je met des heures à y répondre et que je pense vous avoir assez fait attendre ( et aussi parce que je suis morte et que demain j'ai cours ! lol) ! Je vous dis à tous bonne lecture et encore désolé ! Bisous !

Chapitre 15 :

La joie et la bonne humeur se dissipa peu à peu pour laisser place à la fatigue. Les élèves qui avaient combattu eurent l'autorisation de dormir tous ensemble dans la Grande Salle, nettoyée rapidement par les elfes de maison.

Même si les élèves discutèrent encore longtemps après s'être couchés, aucun professeur ne les réprimanda, après tout ils avaient tous bien mérité leur petit moment de gloire personnel.

Harry assit sur le rebord d'une des grandes fenêtres de la Grande Salle les écoutait discuter de la bataille. Il sourit devant certaines sois-disant bravoures de garçons de sixièmes ou septièmes années.

Il sentit maître Fibio se diriger vers lui mais il ne se tourna pas pour l'accueillir.

Qu'est-ce qui te contrarie mon garçon ? demanda le vieil elfe.

Le combat ne devrait plus tarder à présent, murmura Harry.

Et je suis certain que tu en sortiras vainqueur, le rassura l'elfe en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son ancien élève.

J'ose espérer que vous dites vrai, dit Harry en descendant du renfoncement.

Tu devrais aller te reposer, tes jeunes amis dorment déjà à poings fermés à l'infirmerie. Apparemment tous les guérisseurs avaient le don de garder précieusement leurs malades dans leur antre. Mme Pomfresh et les druides se ressemblaient beaucoup pour certains points, se dit-il avec un petit sourire.

Harry lui rendit son sourire puis se dirigea vers la sortie de la Grande Salle.

J'ai convoqué tous les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix et d'Ariane, nous devons nous entretenir sur certaines choses, expliqua l'elfe. Il faudra donc que tu sois frais et dispos demain à dix heures.

Harry hocha la tête et poussa doucement la porte de l'infirmerie où Mme Pomfresh l'accueillit à grand renfort de potions de sommeil.

Il vit plusieurs élèves endormis dans des lits, tous ayant subi des blessures superficielles. Au fond de la salle, le professeur Rogue veillait sur Kelley qui dormait profondément. Il se dirigea inconsciemment vers lui et eut une petit sourire en voyant tous ses amis endormis, un air reposé sur leur visage.

Il retint un hoquet de surprise en sentant une personne le serrer dans ses bras. Harry distingua une chevelure rousse et l'odeur de Molly Weasley le détendit immédiatement alors qu'il répondait à son étreinte. Elle se desserra peu à peu de lui le regardant avec la fierté d'une mère. Ses yeux brillaient des larmes qui coulaient abondamment sur ses joues mais son large sourire montrait les sentiments qu'elle ressentait en le voyant.

Si tu savais comme je suis contente de te voir mon chéri, murmura t'elle en le reprenant dans ses bras. J'ai l'impression d'avoir retrouver mon fils.

Le cœur de Harry se gonfla de reconnaissance en l'entendant le comparer à un de ses fils.

Je suis tellement désolé de vous avoir fait subir une telle tristesse, murmura Harry en faisant des cercles dans le dos de la femme qu'il considérait comme sa mère.

L'important c'est que tu sois là à présent, murmura t'elle.

Elle le poussa vers un lit, enlevant ses chaussures et sa cape et le força à rentrer sous les draps, elle le borda et l'embrassa sur le front.

Dors bien mon chéri, murmura t-elle en fermant le rideau autour de son lit.

Harry ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, il ferma les yeux et aussitôt une vague de fatigue l'emporta dans le royaume des rêves.

Malgré l'heure tardive à laquelle c'était couché Harry, son réveil fut très tôt. Il aurait bien voulu dormir un peu plus mais un éclair verdoyant passait devant ses yeux à chaque fois qu'il cherchait le sommeil, comme si on voulait lui rappeler qu'il devait tuer Voldemort.

Harry soupira puis se leva de son lit, il prit rapidement ses affaires et s'habilla. A côté de lui, tous ses amis dormaient. Plus loin, Molly s'était endormie tenant la main de sa fille, Ginny. Harry sourit puis jeta un coup d'œil vers Mayline qui dormait également près de sa mère. Il embrassa doucement son amie sur le front puis sortit de l'infirmerie.

Tu es déjà levé mon garçon, dit une voix derrière lui.

Harry se tourna lentement vers le propriétaire de la voix et ne fut pas surpris de voir Dumbledore le regarder avec des yeux pétillants de bonheur.

Bonjour professeur Dumbledore, salua Harry.

Le directeur lui fit un petit sourire et l'invita à le suivre dans le parc.

Leur marche fut, au départ, ponctuée d'un silence tranquille, chacun plongé dans ses pensées. Dumbledore finit par s'arrêter prés de la rive du lac, tranquille à cette heure et s'y assit. Harry ne tarda pas à le rejoindre et plongea son regard dans l'immense étendue d'eau calme.

Je ne crois t'avoir jamais dit à quel point j'étais fier de toi, Harry, commença Dumbledore en jetant un petit coup d'œil vers le jeune homme. Même lorsque tu as empêché Voldemort de voler la pierre ou lorsque tu as sauvé la jeune Weasley. Le courage dont tu as fait preuve hier dépasse toutes mes espérances.

Harry sourit doucement aux paroles de son directeur et se tourna vers lui.

Pourquoi me dites-vous cela maintenant ? demanda t-il calmement.

Je suis un vieil homme et je me sens las, je voulais te le dire avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, murmura t-il.

Comptez-vous nous laisser si tôt professeur ? demanda Harry avec une certaine inquiétude.

Non bien sur que non, je n'ai pas l'intention de quitter ce monde tant que je n'aurai pas apporté ma part d'aide à celui qui détruira le mal, expliqua t-il en le regardant de son habituelle regard brillant.

Vous avez l'air si persuadé que je le vaincrai, soupira Harry en regardant de nouveau le lac.

Je n'en suis pas persuadé mon garçon, j'en suis sûr. Hier tu as montré que tu étais plus que capable de vaincre Voldemort. Tu as trouvé son point faible, exploites-le, conseilla le vieux directeur.

Il ne se fera pas avoir deux fois. J'ai réussi à vaincre ma peur, pourquoi pas lui ?

Tu ne lui as montré qu'une partie infime de sa peur, elle a des proportions démesurées.

Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

Ca mon garçon il va falloir que tu le découvres par toi-même, dit Dumbledore avec un petit sourire.

Harry ne dit rien, après tout Dumbledore étant Dumbledore, il ne lui dirait rien de plus.

Il est temps d'y aller Harry, dit Dumbledore en sortant une vieille montre de sous sa cape.

Harry hocha la tête et se leva, suivi de son directeur.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le hall, tous les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix et d'Ariane les attendaient. Harry leur fit un petit sourire alors que Dumbledore les invitait à le suivre.

Tout va bien Harry ? demanda Mayline en se postant à côté de lui.

Harry acquiesça et lui prit la main.

Harry regarda tour à tour ses amis. Dumbledore avait donné l'autorisation à Kelley, Drago, Ginny, Hermione, Ron et Belfez de participer à la réunion. D'après ce que Harry avait entendu ils avaient fallu qu'ils se battent contre Mme Weasley avant.

Après avoir parcourut un petit moment les couloirs de Poudlard, Dumbledore s'arrêta devant une immense porte de chêne. Dans ses souvenirs, Harry n'avait jamais vu une telle porte à cet endroit. Elle était frappée au seau de Poudlard et les noms des quatre fondateurs étaient gravés sur la voûte au dessus de la porte.

Dumbledore sortit de sa poche une petite clé et la mis dans la serrure sans pour autant la tourner. La clé se liquéfia pour entrer entièrement dans le verrou et le liquide se mit à parcourir à toute vitesse les différentes traces sur la porte, lui donnant un éclat doré et brillant. Bientôt la porte se transforma en une immense source de lumière. Une fois que les noms des quatre fondateurs furent également entourés d'une aura dorée, la porte grinça puis s'ouvrit doucement laissant sortir un courant chargé de magie.

Harry observa avec une certaine surprise le courant magique tourner autour de lui puis le laisser comme s'il le jugeait apte à entrer dans cette salle. L'aura magique fit de même pour tout le monde et finit par ré-entrer rapidement dans la salle.

Dumbledore fut le premier à entrer dans la salle suivi des autres membres des Ordres. Harry ferma la marche et, comme tout le monde, s'arrêta quelques secondes pour observer le décor de la pièce.

Il n'avait jamais vu une telle pièce, elle était aussi grande que la Grande Salle, au centre une table en bois dorée parcourait de tout son long la largeur de la salle. Des fauteuils en velours rouge étaient installés autour de la table. On avait disposé sur celle-ci des parchemins, des plumes et de l'encre comme si on avait su que cette salle servirait de lieu de réunion. Harry leva les yeux pour voir une immense voûte donnant sur le ciel bleu. Des colonnes trônaient un peu partout dans la salle et des vitrines montraient différentes choses ayant sûrement appartenues aux Fondateurs.

Harry remarqua avec surprise que même le chef des Géants avait pu entrer dans la salle. Il était d'ailleurs installé dans un fauteuil plus grand que les autres et discutait joyeusement avec le professeur Lupin.

Harry finit par s'asseoir entre Dumbledore et maître Fibio.

Bien, je crois que tout le monde est présent, dit Dumbledore avec un grand sourire.

Sourire qui s'effaça quelque peu lorsque des coups secs se firent entendre derrière la porte. Une silhouette rondelette entra d'un pas rapide et s'arrêta devant Dumbledore, ignorant superbement les autres membres.

Bonjour professeur Dumbledore, dit la jeune femme avec une voix légèrement criarde. Je me présente, Dolores Ombrage, j'ai été chargé par le ministère de la magie de prendre note de cette réunion.

Harry grimaça légèrement au son de sa voix, il n'aimait pas sa femme, ça il en était certain. Et d'après les têtes que faisaient les membres des Ordres il n'était pas le seul. Seul Dumbledore gardait son sourire bienveillant.

Mais installez-vous je vous en pris, dit poliment le directeur.

Dolores Ombrage lui jeta un regard dédaigneux et alla s'installer le plus loin possible des membres de l'Ordre d'Ariane. Harry se retint de répliquer quelque chose en la voyant lancer un regard écœuré aux non-humains.

Bien, je crois que cette fois nous pouvons commencer, dit le vieil homme en jetant un rapide coup d'œil vers la jeune femme qui s'était mise soudain à écrire à une vitesse affolante. La bataille d'hier a prouvé que Voldemort avait de nouvelles capacités magiques. Le fait qu'il puisse réscuciter ainsi d'anciens Mangemorts ne peut être que l'œuvre d'un Nécromancien et une telle personne est de nos jours presque impossible à trouver.

Croyez-vous qu'il ait acquis ce pouvoir par lui-même ? demanda Rémus.

Non, je l'aurai probablement senti si cela avait été le cas, expliqua Harry.

Hum, hum…

Il faut donc chercher du côté des personnes capable d'un tel pouvoir, rajouta maître Fibio.

Hum, hum…

Miss Ombrage, commença calmement Harry, si vous avez quelque chose à dire faites-nous le plaisir de lever la main, cela marche avec les élèves je suppose que vous devriez aussi y arriver. Dans le cas contraire, prenez donc un bonbon contre cet insupportable problème de gorge !

L'envoyée du ministère lui jeta un regard noir alors que les autres membres se retenaient avec peine de sourire.

Je me demandais simplement si ces…créatures avaient un laisser-passer pour être parmi les humains, dit-elle avec un sourire grossier.

Harry serra rapidement son poing alors que le siège d'Ombrage craquait sous le poids de sa magie et de sa colère.

Sans ces créatures comme vous dites, vous n'auriez pas fait long feu, vous et votre ministère ! grogna Harry. Alors faites-moi le plaisir de vous la fermer !

Dolores Ombrage eut soudain un air outré et s'apprêta à parler lorsque Harry leva la main vers elle envoyant de ce fait un sort de silence sur la jeune femme.

Vous n'avez pas l'air de comprendre ce que nous faisons tous ici Miss Ombrage, dit le jeune homme d'une voix calme en se levant. La réunion de tous ses êtres n'aient pas une insulte à la communauté magique comme vous le pensez, c'est la plus grande chance de vaincre le mal.

Ombrage le regardait, horrifiée, s'approcher de lui tentant sans succès de prononcer une parole.

Vous n'êtes pas la bienvenue ici et je suis beaucoup trop nerveux pour faire preuve de patience alors si vous ne voulez pas vous recevoir un sortilège plus puissant que celui-ci je vous conseille de vous taire et de ne prendre que des notes. Est-ce clair ? demanda Harry.

La jeune femme hocha rapidement la tête alors qu'elle se faisait plus petite sur son siège.

D'un mouvement de la main Harry la délivra rapidement et retourna à sa place. D'un coup de l'œil il vit Goliath faire un sourire à Ombrage qui sursauta en poussant un petit cri. Apparemment la vue d'un vampire et en particulier de ses canines n'étaient pas pour la rassurer.

Bien, commença Dumbledore, la seule personne étant capable de réaliser un tel exploit est Maxime Socrate.

Impossible, coupa maître Fibio, il est mort il y a deux ans, c'est moi-même qui l'aie tué.

Aucune personne autour de la table ne lui fit de réflexion, après tout le maître elfe avait dû avoir une bonne raison pour tuer cet homme. Ombrage fut la seule à froncer les sourcils et leva rapidement le bras.

Oui Miss Ombrage ? demanda Harry en soupirant, lui lançant un regard agacé.

Cette…créature a tué un sorcier, un être humain ! s'exclama la jeune femme. Un homme apprécié du ministère ! Croyez-moi vous n'allez pas vous en sortir ainsi, je préviens les Aurors dés que cette réunion est terminée !

Miss Ombrage savez-vous ce qu'est un Nécromancien ? demanda Harry d'une voix calme.

Le silence de la jeune femme témoigna de son ignorance et Harry ne retint pas cette fois un soupire agacé.

Les Nécromanciens ont le pouvoir de faire revivre les morts mais ce n'est pas vraiment une vie, c'est une vie maudite, ils n'obéissent qu'à celui qui les a ressuscités, ils n'ont ni conscience ni autres sentiments. C'est un acte abominable et totalement illégal. Vous avez également l'air d'ignorer qui est Maxime Socrate, c'est un sorcier débordant de magie noire, il y a vingt ans, il a ressuscité plusieurs personnes et leur a ordonné de tuer leur propre famille. Famille qui avait été responsable de son emprisonnement à Azkaban.

Pourquoi n'est-il pas encore à Azkaban ? demanda Ombrage d'une voix blanche.

Il s'est échappé avant le procès. A cause de cet homme, le ministère a perdu cinq de ses meilleurs Aurors ! informa le professeur Dumbledore.

Pourquoi la population n'en a t'elle jamais été informée ? demanda alors Drago.

Tout simplement parce que cette information aurait fait peur aux sorciers. Imaginez un homme capable de ressusciter des pères, des enfants qu'il envoie ensuite tuer leur famille ! expliqua Harry.

Ombrage se tourna alors vers maître Fibio et fronça les sourcils.

Pourquoi l'avez-vous tué ? demanda t'elle.

L'elfe et l'humain ne sont pas constitués de la même manière, si un elfe est ressuscité par un nécromancien, il sera non seulement dépourvu de toute conscience mais sera impossible à neutraliser. Il deviendrait alors une menace immense pour les sorciers et toutes les créatures hybrides, expliqua l'elfe. Maxime Socrate avait été engagé par les elfes noirs pour nous tuer, j'ai dû donc protéger mon peuple et tuer le Nécromancien.

Pour la première fois, la jeune femme sembla être d'accord avec l'elfe et attendit la suite de la réunion.

Bien maintenant que nous savons cela, il faut découvrir qui est capable d'un tel acte, dit Harry en soupirant.

Excusez-moi, dit Hermione avec une voix timide en levant la main. Je sais que je ne fais pas partie des deux Ordres mais j'ai peut-être une hypothèse à cela.

Elle parut soudain gênée en voyant les regards se tourner brusquement vers elle.

Nous vous écoutons Miss Granger, dit gentiment le professeur Dumbledore avec un petit sourire.

Hermione parcourut rapidement la foule d'un regard puis prit son souffle.

Et bien voilà, il y a deux mois, un livre a été volé au Département des Mystères. Les langues de plomb ont assuré à la Gazette du Sorcier que ce n'était qu'un vieux livre dont l'écriture était inconnue et qu'eux-mêmes ne savaient pas son contenue. L'édition suivante n'en parlait déjà plus mais un homme avait tout de même voulu faire un petit article sur le contenu du livre. Il affirmait que l'écriture était un dérivé de l'elfique et des runes totalement inutilisés de nos jours. Il disait également que le livre avait été autrefois dans un rayon consacré à la mort, aux esprits, aux fantômes et également aux morts vivants. J'ignore si cela a un rapport avec Voldemort mais je ne vois que cette personne capable de voler un tel livre dans un Département aussi surveillé que celui-là, expliqua Hermione avec une petite voix.

Tu m'étonneras toujours Hermione, dit Harry avec un grand sourire.

Hermione lui rendit son sourire en rougissant un peu puis se tourna vers Dumbledore qui lui fit un sourire joyeux.

Bien, nous allons donc enquêter sur cette piste, je veux savoir le contenu du livre et s'il existe une copie quelque part, ordonna Dumbledore.

Un Auror dont Harry ignorait le nom se leva et sortit de la salle pour commencer à enquêter, une jeune femme avec une drôle de coupe et des vêtements fluos le suivit également.

Bien, dit Dumbledore. Ce sujet est réglé pour le moment, nous vous remercions Miss Granger.

Hermione baissa la tête pour cacher son léger rougissement mais elle la redressa immédiatement en entendant un petit cri. Toutes les personnes tournèrent alors la tête vers Harry qui avait les yeux fermés et une expression douloureuse sur le visage.

Harry, s'exclama Rémus en se levant.

Il se précipita vers lui et posa ses mains sur son visage pour essayer de l'apaiser.

Ce n'est rien, tout va bien, il m'envoie seulement quelques visions, expliqua Harry.

Comment cela est-il possible, tu nous as dit que la connexion avait été interrompue lorsque tu étais mort.

Elle l'est mais il doit être tellement en colère que son pouvoir de légitimens arrive à m'atteindre, expliqua Harry en passa sa main sur son visage brûlant.

Quelles sortes de vision t'envoie t-il ? demanda Belfez.

Des personnes qu'il avait autrefois tué, mes parents, Sirius, et d'autres personnes dont j'ignore l'identité.

Bien de toute façon, cette réunion est terminée, je demande seulement aux membres de l'Ordre d'Ariane de nous prévenir en cas de nouvelles que se soit sur Voldemort ou sur le livre volé, dit Dumbledore en se levant.

Les personnes se levèrent et saluèrent rapidement les membres avant de partir. Les vampires se transformèrent rapidement sous les yeux effarés de Miss Ombrage. Les Vélanes, les Dryades et les Nymphes sautèrent rapidement par les fenêtres, se rattrapant avec souplesse sur l'herbe de Poudlard. Elles coururent rapidement vers la forêt et s'évaporèrent comme par magie. Les autres créatures repartirent également rapidement. Il ne resta bientôt que les elfes qui comme les humains, se contentèrent de la porte.

Mayline et Belfez saluèrent rapidement leur mère en la serrant dans leur bras et la regardèrent partir. Kelley embrassa son grand-père qui lui promit de revenir bientôt la voir. Les adolescents se retrouvèrent rapidement seuls dans le hall d'entrée et décidèrent d'un commun accord d'aller discuter dans une pièce plus tranquille.

Harry sourit en voyant que Ron et Hermione ne le lâchaient pas des yeux comme s'ils avaient peur qu'il disparaisse de nouveau. Ron marchait d'ailleurs toujours prés de lui. Harry savait qu'ils avaient des questions, c'est pourquoi ils se dirigeaient vers une pièce tranquille.

Une fois arrivée, Belfez et Kelley partirent chercher de la nourriture pour grignoter et les autres entrèrent.

A peine la porte fut fermée qu'Hermione se jeta sur Harry et le serra dans ses bras. Harry sourit et la serra à son tour.

J'avais envie de faire cela depuis hier, s'excusa t'elle en souriant.

Ron et Hermione s'installèrent à côté de lui alors que Mayline se posait sur ses genoux.

Alors, commença Ron en regardant Harry. J'espère que tu as une bonne explication pour toutes les fois où tu nous as fait pleurer et déprimer !

Je n'avais pas le choix Ron. Vous auriez été encore plus en danger en étant mes amis. Voldemort ne s'est plus occupé de vous à partir du moment où j'étais mort. De plus, je n'étais pas prêt à le battre, il fallait que je m'entraîne, expliqua Harry.

Mais tu aurais pu au moins prévenir Dumbledore, il avait le droit de savoir !

Je l'aurai également mis en danger. Dumbledore est peut-être le seul homme à avoir fait peur à Voldemort mais il vieillit et je ne voulais pas que sa mort soit dû à ma protection, dit Harry.

Après ta…disparition, Sirius n'était plus le même, il disait tout le temps que c'était sa faute, que tes parents n'auraient pas dû avoir confiance en lui, qu'il était indigne de leur confiance, murmura Hermione en regardant droit devant elle. Il n'était lui que lorsque Rogue le provoquait et je soupçonnais le professeur de faire exprès pour retrouver l'ancienne personnalité de Sirius. Il est même allé jusqu'à lui mettre un coup de poing pour que Sirius recommence à l'insulter.

Harry détourna les yeux d'Hermione et se leva, allant prés de la fenêtre. Mayline le regarda inquiète et jeta un regard noir vers Hermione, lui ordonnant d'arrêter de parler de son parrain. Hermione sortit alors de ses pensées et remarqua enfin qu'Harry s'était levé.

Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas dire cela. C'est seulement qu'il me manque, il restait souvent avec nous lorsqu'il était à Poudlard pour l'Ordre. On parlait souvent de toi et il était devenu notre ami, expliqua Hermione en s'approchant de son ami. Le bon côté c'est qu'il a rejoint tes parents.

Harry lui fit un sourire triste et se retourna vers la fenêtre. Soudain il ouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers ses amis qui froncèrent les sourcils en voyant son expression.

Mais oui ! s'exclama t-il en sortant rapidement de la pièce.

Ses amis se regardèrent et le suivirent rapidement. Belfez et Kelley arrivèrent à ce moment là et ne posèrent pas de questions, ils les suivirent.

Harry courait de plus en plus vite et arriva rapidement devant la gargouille de Dumbledore. Il murmura rapidement le mot de passe et entra.

A leur plus grande surprise, la gargouille se ferma devant le nez de ses amis qui furent obligés de reculer pour ne pas être écrasés.

Harry ne s'en préoccupa pas plus que cela et se laissa guider à travers les escaliers. Il ne fut pas surpris de voir la porte grande ouverte et Dumbledore avec un petit sourire, l'attendant derrière son bureau.

Harry entra rapidement dans le bureau et regarda pendant quelques instants son directeur. Il soupira puis se décida à parler :

Je ne peux pas faire cela professeur, murmura t-il avec résignation.

Pourquoi cela ?

Personne n'a jamais réussit un tel exploit.

Personne n'a jamais été aussi puissant que toi, répliqua le directeur.

Je ne sais même pas par où commencer.

Le sourire de Dumbeldore s'accentua et il poussa un livre vers Harry. C'est un petit livre en cuir noir des plus banales, aucun nom ne figurait dessus. On aurait dit un carnet secret comme celui de Tom Elvis Jedusor.

Nous ne savons même pas si cela va marcher.

C'est pourtant la seule solution je peux te l'assurer. J'ai essayé de combattre Voldemort pendant plusieurs décennies et c'est la seule solution mon garçon.

Et s'ils refusent, et si je n'y arrive pas ? demanda Harry.

Il suffit de leur demander avant s'ils sont d'accord et de se tenir prêt dés ton appel.

Il va être sur ses gardes, j'ignore si cela marchera deux fois.

C'est pour cela qu'il te faudra une grande aide. Tu devras en contacter le plus possible.

Harry regarda un instant son directeur puis se tourna vers Funseck.

_Vous allez y arriver maître Scar, je sais que vous pouvez le faire et mon maître est tout à fait d'accord avec moi._

_- Alors aide-moi, _murmura Harry.

Le professeur Dumbledore voyait bien que la lassitude s'installait de plus en plus sur le visage du jeune homme. Il avait beau être devenu un homme puissant il n'en restait pas moins un jeune homme qui manquait cruellement d'affection. Si Harry ne le tuait pas avec cette magie là il n'y avait plus aucune chance d'espérer avoir une vie meilleure. Le choix était simple : ou Harry le tuait ou Voldemort régnait à tout jamais sur l'Angleterre et même le monde.

Une lueur de détermination s'alluma de nouveau dans les yeux de Harry. Il prit rapidement le livre et salua son directeur d'un signe de tête.

La Grande Salle est vide en ce moment, elle est à ta disposition.

Harry hocha la tête et descendit rapidement les escaliers. Le gargouille s'ouvrit rapidement et il fit face aux regards soulagés de ces amis.

Pourquoi la gargouille ne nous a t-elle pas laissé enter ? demanda Ron.

Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Belfez.

A qui appartient ce livre ? demanda Hermione.

Harry soupira, leva la main, les suppliant de se taire et marcha rapidement vers la Grande Salle toujours suivi de ces amis.

Mayline observait son ami depuis qu'il était sorti du bureau de Dumbledore. Elle connaissait ce regard. Il avait un regard déterminé, signe qu'il allait faire quelque chose d'important. Mayline n'avait jamais aimé ce genre de regard. Il était souvent suivi d'une puissance magique étonnante, de blessures pour Harry et de peur pour elle.

Scar, que vas-tu faire ? demanda t'elle d'une voix tremblante.

Harry la regarda rapidement et elle fut effrayée de voir à quel point il était désespéré. Elle savait qu'il ne dormait pas beaucoup la nuit, qu'il réfléchissait souvent au moyen de tuer Voldemort mais jamais encore elle ne l'avait vu si près du but, si déterminer à en finir. Quoi qu'il arrivait pendant cette bataille, il aurait fait sa part de devoir et personne ne le lui reprocherait.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant la Grande Salle qui comme devant la gargouille de Dumbledore se ferma devant tous les adolescents à part Harry qui était déjà entré sans se retourner.

Harry fut reconnaissant à Dumbledore d'avoir enlevé toutes les tables et les objets susceptibles d'être détruit par sa puissance magique.

Il savait que ses amis n'avaient pas pu le suivre et c'était très bien ainsi. Il ne voulait pas les exposer à des radiations magiques trop puissantes.

Harry s'assit en tailleur au milieu de la salle et ouvrit le livre. Il posa sa main sur l'une des pages et ferma les yeux. Il murmura un sort dans une langue inconnue et une douce lumière se répandit dans sa main. La lumière sortant du livre se diffusait à l'intérieur de son être. Il n'avait jamais vraiment utilisé cette formule. Le fait d'apprendre ce que contenait un livre sans le lire pouvait être dangereux. Il était possible d'ignorer ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur et d'être ainsi possédé par une magie inconnue. Mais à cet instant, Harry n'avait pas vraiment le choix ni le temps et puis il avait confiance en Dumbledore, il savait qu'il ne lui confierait pas un livre dangereux.

Harry sentait de plus en plus les connaissances s'infiltrer dans son esprit et tout se mettre en ordre. Ainsi au bout de quelques minutes, il connaissait tout sur le sujet du livre. Il le ferma rapidement, l'observant pendant quelques instants puis d'un simple geste de la main, le réduisit en cendre.

Cette magie ne devait être connue que par Dumbledore et lui-même. Dans les mains d'un mage noir cela pouvait être très dangereux.

Harry se mit de nouveau en tailleur, le dos bien droit et plaça ces mains comme feraient n'importe quels religieux, dans la position de la prière. Il ferma les yeux et prit plusieurs grandes inspirations, calmant le rythme de son cœur.

Il commença alors à réciter des mots puis des phrases se répercutant sur les hauts murs de la salle, les faisant vibrer de la magie de ses paroles.

Un vent froid commença à tourbillonner autour du jeune homme et la puissance des rafales ouvrit les portes de la Grande Salle avec fracas. Harry ne vit pas la petite foule s'étendre peu à peu devant les portes. Parmi elle, le professeur Dumbledore regardait le phénomène avec une certaine surprise et beaucoup de fierté.

Le vent froid s'était transformé en un nuage noir qui avait élu domicile au milieu du plafond de la salle. Le faux ciel avait également pris une couleur sombre et des éclairs striaient la salle. Harry, les yeux toujours fermés, continuait à réciter son incantation d'une voix de plus en plus grave et froide. Des tourbillons de couleurs blanchâtres se formaient du nuage jusqu'au sol autour du sorcier.

Harry fut soudain pris d'un soubresaut et se retrouva allonger sur le sol, le corps parcouru de convulsions. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent sur des pupilles et des iris totalement blancs alors que son teint devenait de plus en plus pâle.

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils et s'approcha un peu plus du jeune homme.

Harry continuait toujours son incantation, sa voix était devenue plus sifflante et il devait reprendre de grandes bouffées d'oxygène à chacune de ces paroles. Son corps était toujours parcouru de convulsions et ses mains se crispaient de plus en plus, griffant le sol comme pour éviter à son dos de se courbaturer.

Les tourbillons blanchâtres se formèrent de plus en plus en de longues silhouettes pâles. Peu à peu un visage s'installa sur le haut de la silhouette puis un corps entouré d'une longue toge blanche. Les convulsions de Harry diminuèrent peu à peu mais la couleur de ces yeux persista. Il finit par calmer totalement son corps et réussit difficilement à se relever. Il y avait devant lui au moins une cinquantaine de personnes si ce n'est plus. Harry les regarda un par un puis se tourna vers les portes de la Grande Salle qu'il ferma d'un geste de la main. Seul Dumbledore resta à l'intérieur de la salle.

Harry tourna de nouveau les yeux vers les personnes présentes dans la salle. Ils ne les connaissaient pas pour la plupart, elles étaient toutes très pâles et entourées d'un faible nuage blanc.

Qui ose profaner le sommeil éternel des morts ? grogna une voix venant de derrière la foule.

Les personnes s'écartèrent pour laisser place à un homme d'environ cinquante ans assez impressionnant, la chevelure noire et les yeux sombres.

Son regard s'arrêta sur son visage puis sur sa chevelure et éclata d'un rire bruyant.

Ben ça alors ! s'exclama t-il en riant bruyamment.

Il voulut frapper l'épaule de Harry mais sa main traversa le bras de celui-ci parcourant son corps d'un frisson glacial.

James viens voir ça c'est le petit Harry ! continua l'homme en souriant.

La foule s'écarta pour laisser place à deux personnes. Harry ne put éloigner son regard de ces deux silhouettes. Il les rêvait toutes les nuits et souhaitait plus que tout les revoir. Depuis sa quatrième année, depuis le jour où il les avait vus il ne pensait qu'à eux, leur visage présent dans son sommeil.

Sa mère, Lily, était comme les autres vêtue d'une robe blanche regardant avec affection son fils. Son beau visage était entouré d'une auréole de cheveux roux et ces yeux brillaient de ce vert si ressemblant au sien.

Son père était à côté d'elle et Harry regretta presque de ne plus lui ressembler comme lorsqu'il était plus jeune. Il avait cette prestance qui le rendait invincible et le regard de fierté qu'il posa sur Harry lui procura une bouffé de réconfort. S'ils n'avaient pas été des fantômes Harry se serait sûrement jeté dans leur bras.

Dumbledore s'approcha doucement du jeune homme vérifiant de loin son état de santé. A priori le jeune homme n'avait rien mais le plus incroyable était sans doute que Harry était en ce moment occupé à regarder autour de lui comme s'il avait vu quelqu'un. Le regard du jeune homme s'arrêta et Dumbledore vit sur son visage toute sorte d'émotion allant de la tristesse à la joie la plus totale. Le directeur s'approcha un peu plus et s'arrêta à côté de Harry.

Que vois-tu mon garçon ? demanda le vieil homme.

Harry tourna vers lui un regard surpris et fronça ses sourcils. Il regarda de nouveau devant lui puis vers Dumbledore.

Vous ne les voyez pas ? demanda Harry avec surprise.

Je n'ai pas fait l'incantation et pour plus de sécurité il est plus prudent qu'il n'y ait qu'une seule personne qui les voit, expliqua Dumbledore.

Harry hocha la tête et regarda de nouveau les esprits devant lui.

Si vous ne les voyez pas, Voldemort ne les verra pas non plus, murmura Harry.

C'est à eux de décider pour qui ils apparaissent, demandes-leur de l'aide et ils t'obéiront, expliqua le directeur.

Harry hocha doucement la tête et se tourna vers sa mère. Il s'approcha d'elle et posa sa main sur la sienne bien que ni l'un ni l'autre ne sentent sa chaleur.

Sa mère lui sourit doucement et l'embrassa sur le front. Harry imagina la chaleur de ce baiser bien que seule une vague de froid le parcourut.

Nous t'aiderons Harry, je ne te laisserai pas mourir et nous rejoindre, tu as encore toute la vie devant toi et de toute façon je ne pense pas que Mayline te laisserait mourir, murmura Lily avec un sourire attendri.

James approuva sa femme d'un sourire bienveillant et se tourna vers les autres esprits qui hochèrent la tête d'un commun accord.

Ils se prirent alors tous les mains et fermèrent les yeux, un vent froid envahit la Grande Salle et les esprits ne devinrent qu'une vague glaciale qui se précipita vers Harry et entra dans son corps. Le jeune homme ouvrit grand les yeux, effrayé par la vague qui s'insinuait dans chaque particule de sa peau. Il tomba en arrière propulsé par la puissance de tous ses corps. Le professeur Dumbledore s'agenouilla rapidement prêt de lui et murmura des mots incompréhensibles. Ses yeux redevinrent d'un vert intense et il se mit alors à trembler, sentant une vague noire l'emporter dans l'inconscience. Avant de sombrer, Harry entendit distinctement un vent souffler ces mots : « nous sommes toi, quoi qu'il arrive nous serons là ».

Fin de ce chapitre !

Merci de m'avoir lu !

Bisous


End file.
